Seize Our Day
by The Anime Sage
Summary: Current summary: One package was all it took for our heroes to be thrown into a dangerous hunt for an ancient relic. With the stakes more personal, our heroes will question what they're willing to sacrifice for what they want. Will their latest adventure prove to be their undoing or is there something more sinister afoot? RATED M for Mature. Human!Issei.
1. Arc I: Only Human

**Seize Our Day**

 **The Daily Life Saga**

 _ **The Yakuza Conspiracy Arc**_

 **Chapter 1: Only Human**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD is owned by Ichie Ishibumi. I'm writing this story because I like the premise and want to see what I can do with it.**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou coughed up blood onto the ground. The battleground was filled with smoking craters and he could spy his broken sword a few feet away from him.

 **BOOST!**

"Your usefulness has come to an end, Sekiryuutei."

Rain poured down upon the two warriors, a black-haired man holding a spear by his side and a boy in draconic crimson armour clenched his fists.

"Just shut the fuck up and fight me." He spat a glob of blood to the side, a strained cocky smile was on his lips. He was rewarded with a swift smack across his head, the helmet breaking apart.

"You are foolish,Sekiryuutei. Look at how the world treats us. We're nothing but tools to them. Humanity has been stamped on by the devils, fallen angels and youkai. We're either cannon fodder to them or collateral damage?!" Issei felt Cao Cao drag him up, looking him in the eye. "Don't you understand? I'm doing this for humanity."

"Is that what it takes to be a great Hero?" He croaked, his armour healing itself. "To commit genocide and kill because of who they are?"

 **BOOST!**

Cao Cao's eyes hardened with resolve.

"Yes."

Rage. A white hot burning rage was building within him. Issei knew that he was going to die. Blood and sweat fell on his shaking hands, each breath was becoming harder than the last. Three superior opponents wielding weapons that could unleash nightmares, rain destruction or simply obliterate him from the face of the earth.

"That's not for you to decide." Issei declared, his hands had stopped shaking, nothing but absolute determination filled him. His hand reached up grabbing Cao Cao by the neck.

' _ **Are you ready, partner?'**_

' _If we're gonna go down, let's go down swinging.'_

"It is, I will save humanity even if you won't and I will use Ophis' power to do so." He couldn't control it anymore. He wanted to tear him apart at those words.

A corona of energy burst forth from him as the dragon within responded to the call, howling in fury.

"What did you say?!" Issei was too far gone as he roared, charging towards the people who dared take Ophis away from him.

A massive explosion dominated the landscape, winds buffeted boulders away and the very sky cracked open. Then...all was silent.

A silence that was broken by the rain.

"Onii-chan! Wake up, Onii-chan!" Honey brown eyes shot up, his fist swung towards the air but he stopped before he reflexively opened his hands and hugged his little sister to his chest.

"It's okay, onii-chan. It's okay." The little girl mumbled into his shirt.

Safe. He was safe. He wasn't there anymore. He had lived past that. He was stronger, yes, he was...stronger.

Honey brown eyes stared into his own.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Olivia." Issei kept telling himself that lie.

* * *

Kuoh Academy. An all-private girl school, once upon a time, that had turned co-ed, it was universally acknowledged that to be accepted into such a prestigious school, you must have the intelligence, power and wealth to do so. A massive building designed for the best and brightest that Japan had to offer reflected that very status. It was perhaps a wonder how a lazy deadbeat managed to get in. And this tale begins on the life of what many students had considered to be insignificant and for some a stain upon their esteemed reputation.

The brunette boy yawned into his hand, scribbling away in his notebook. He tapped his foot erratically while the teacher droned on about _math_.

His brown eyes shifted to the clock that was ever so slowly ticking closer to the end of the period and he couldn't help but heave a sigh in resignation. He had nothing against the subject but there was something to be said when a person's voice completely turned you off from reality. He spotted movement and noticed his hand was trembling again, the fingers rapping on the wood and he flexed and squeezed the muscle and joints for it to stop.

A normal life, he said. A world where he didn't have to deal with the affairs of the supernatural, where the only thing he had to worry about were girls and sports. To do the same routine everyday, to wake up at the same ungodly hour, wear the same uniform that chafed horribly and attend the lectures and deal with the inane whispers of students was...somehow more terrifying and painful than facing a basilisk in a life and death battle. The not so subtle pointing and whispered ridicule of his scruffy appearance and general lack of wealth didn't irk him at all. Not really.

Aside from that, he appreciated the normalcy of it all. There were often periods of extreme boredom such as the long-winded and very much forgotten lecture that the man was giving to the class.

Fortunately that was when lunch had arrived and he tucked all of his books under his arm.

He didn't make it past two steps when his books were knocked out of his hands by a stocky teen. The disrespectful boy, Saito, sneered, "Watch where you're going, deadbeat!"

He only gave a half-hearted shrug before going back to pick his books up again.

Yeah, what a normal life.

* * *

Rias Gremory, the heiress to the Gremory clan was a beautiful girl with long crimson hair, and a buxom figure that earned her the title of one of the Two Great Ladies, alongside Akeno Himejima, her queen. To her peerage and a select few students, they were Devils, one of the three factions in the Judeo-Christian religion. Rias however was in quite a difficult situation. She was facing off against her rival and childhood friend, Sona Sitri or Souna Shitori, a fellow Devil and heir to the Sitri clan, in a duel of wit and intelligence.

Rias paused, taking a look at the chess board before her and moved her rook forward. She'd enjoy her daily matches against Sona, the student president of Kuoh Academy but damn was it infuriating that she could never be able to beat her. She hid it well with her smile but they both knew that she was cornered.

"Checkmate," Sona said.

"You win again, Sona, it seems that my strategies can't get past you." Rias said. She started collecting her pieces.

"You almost had me at one point."

"Almost being the key word."

"...Have you found a way, Rias?" Sona asked. Rias' hand stilled when it reached for a pawn before she picked up the piece.

"Yes, if all goes well then I believe that I found my trump card."

"Does this trump card involve Issei Hyoudou?"

"Yes."

"Are you planning on letting him die to gain his loyalty?"

"...yes." Rias said but with less conviction than before.

"Did you confirm that he has a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, he has a very powerful one but it was hard determining it in the first place and I don't understand why. It's like it's locked away or sealed deep inside him."

"That's odd, it seems like it should require some investigation." Rias stiffened before narrowing her eyes at her words.

"What are you planning, Sona?"

"Nothing, I'm just making sure to check if he has what you need in the first place." Sona pushed her glasses up not looking at Rias.

"Is that so?"

"Of course."

* * *

Issei smacked his head down onto the bench, a distinct feeling of utter exhaustion washed over him when he sat down. He angled his head upwards and saw the mischievous face of Aika Kiryuu staring down at him. Aika was a second-year student like Issei with loosely braided hair on both sides of her face, she had the curves and bust of a budding teenage girl that was accentuated by her uniform. She peered down behind her glasses and Issei could feel a headache coming on.

"Oh ho, tired on a Monday, did you spend all weekend pleasuring girls as a gigolo?"

"Go away." He moaned.

"Or was it your job as a stripper for the ladies in the red light district?"

"Are you always this annoying or is today special?" He glared half-heartedly.

"Oh you know I rejoice in the suffering of my best male friend." She pinched his cheek in amusement.

Issei smacked her hand away from him and sat up on his desk giving his full attention to the girl in front of him.

"If you really want to know, Meiko-sensei has been driving me and the other assistants crazy with her spontaneous ideas and deadlines."

"You could say that she's been riding you hard all weekend." She grinned perversely.

"Shut up."

"Fufufu!"

"Anyway, some asshole decided to steal my bike so I had to walk all the way home and my body is aching to go into a coma at any time now."

"That's rough and how's Olivia?"

"No."

"Aww, I was just asking how she was doing."

"The last time I let you near her I had to explain where babies came from, putting her outside of

your influence is good for me."

"Hey, she got an early sex ed from her brother. That's a big plus in your book."

"She was five! Ah I swear you are a walking ball of lust and corruption, I'm surprised those two haven't keeled over from your presence." He pointed at Matsuda and Motohama.

"I'm not that bad, I do have a lot of self-respect and dignity thank you very much." Ah yes, Aika was something of a boogeyman in the hallways of Kuoh Academy. Even though guys fantasise about girls coming after them, they did not expect Aika, who was so forward with her intentions that it frightened the small number of males in the academy away. She was the combination of the Perverted Duo and oh so much worse than them. Luckily, Issei was the best meat shield they could throw at her and the two struck up an odd friendship where he wasn't too put off by her innuendos and she could use Issei to discuss every idea and fantasy that she had. Truly, a friendship forged in the fires of teenage hormonal lust and the tears of the frightened male population.

"Should I let slip about your size to the ladies, I'm sure you'll get a date."

"Do it and I swear I'll withdraw your dango privileges."

"You monster! Oddly enough, that IS the size of your di-" She began to say loudly which was muffled by Issei's hand. The students looked curiously in their direction and Issei had to withdraw his hand from her mouth which spotted a Cheshire grin.

"You are pure evil," Issei grumbled and Aika could only laugh at his misfortune.

* * *

The Perverted Duo were currently enjoying the sights of the Kendo Club members undressing and Issei sleeping soundly against a wall as he tried to catch up on some sleep. Both were trying to catch a view of boobs however their inner greed to see some flesh caused a fight amongst themselves.

"Matsuda, it's my turn now!"

"Shut up Motohama, I can almost see it." Motohama shoved him aside and peeked.

"It's amazing!"

"Huh did you hear that?"

"Someone's peeping on us!"

"What's with all the commotion?" Issei said. He stifled a yawn before he was pulled away from dreamland and saw Matsuda and Motohama's frightened faces before dashing away.

"This is bad, the Kendo club is after us." Motohama said.

"It's fine," Issei said. He dug his heels into the ground and faced the oncoming dust-cloud. "I'll talk to them. Let's go."

He was met with strong protests from the other two.

"You're joking, right?" Matsuda shook his head frantically. "Don't you know the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?"

"He's right so let's get the hell out of dodge. And besides what the hell are you gonna do to face that?" Motohama asked.

"Like I said, I'm gonna bullshit my way out ." Issei stepped closer to the cloud. Both Matsuda and Motohama grimly nodded to each other. Suddenly, they pulled out hammers and whacked Issei behind the head.

Issei sagged on the spot, falling to his knees unconscious.

Issei blinked his eyes open as he felt something poke him on the side. Slowly, he looked up to see the members of the Kendo Club staring down at him in righteous feminine fury. All equipped with their shinai as well.

"Oh, this is so not a good day." Issei stared up to see Murayama and Katase, the captain and vice-captain to the Kendo Club respectively. Murayama was a brunette girl with her hair tied in pigtails and a taut figure, she held a bokken in her hand and he could swear that her amber eyes glowed with an unholy murderous light. Katase was a shorter girl in comparison with pink hair and reddish-brown eyes and a slim figure.

"Just tell us where they are Hyoudou," Katase said serenely, that was betrayed by the aura of wrath around her and the other club members.

"Can't we talk about this in a civil manner?" Issei had sweat dripping down his brow and he tried to move away but his back met the wall.

"Oh we are going settle this civilly with this bokken hitting someone's crotch, repeatedly I might add, it's your choice whether it's yours or theirs," Murayama said sweetly.

'Ah shit.' He thought as they came closer to him. "Wait! Wait! Hold on! Alright if you're interested in beating someone, how about we settle this in a match?"

Seeing some of the unconvinced gazes from the ladies of the Kendo Club, Issei decided to give them some incentive. "If you win, I will be your personal gopher for the week in place of Matsuda and Motohama, you can order me to do anything you want while we're in school."

"Hmm, that is a tempting offer Hyoudou but what's in it for you?" Murayama said, her eyes still held scepticism in them.

"If I win, you have to leave Matsuda and Motohama alone and I'll make sure that they don't peep on you for a week. A win-win situation if you think about it." Issei offered.

"Alright, I accept your bet, meet us inside the Kendo Club after school."

'Great…'

* * *

Souna Shitori, or Sona Sitri, as she was better known to her informed companions, loved a mystery when she was presented with one, so she thought that finding out who Issei Hyoudou was going to be easy. But it was proving to be difficult however, when all she could come up were elementary records that stopped in the third grade. Nothing about his parents or where he came from, Issei mysteriously appeared in Kuoh Town a few months ago and had already built up a reputation as a deadbeat.

Nothing about him made sense, she thought a bit irritably. Certainly, not the others who came the same time as him.

"Kaichou! Kaichou! Murayama and Issei are going to have a match in the Kendo Club!" A blonde boy said bursting into the room.

"Saji, what did I say about bursting into the room?" Sona said. Her glasses glinting and Saji flinched.

"Um...not to."

"I don't believe you've learnt your lesson, after I go down to investigate, I'll have to give you a remedial lesson."

Saji whimpered.

* * *

Issei walked into the Kendo club spotting a large number of girls all waiting in the stands and giving him a glare, that would have combusted him on the spot and scattered the ashes to the wind. 'Oh good, the whole school is here'.

'Huh, never knew I was so popular.' He thought dryly until he spotted Matsuda and Motohama with a large amount of cash in hand.

"Place your bets here! All bets are here! See how long the deadbeat of the school can last against the Captain of the Kendo Club!" Issei growled seeing them run a betting pool and seeing that a lot of people were betting in favour of him losing.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you guys are doing!?"

"Ah, Issei! Thanks for taking the fall for us back there! We're using your total humiliation and defeat to our advantage." Matsuda stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry we'll give you a big cut for this golden opportunity," Motohama responded. "Plus we get to look at the girls here up close and not get in trouble for it."

Issei blinked, once then twice as an idea entered his mind. "Anyone betting on me to win?"

"Aside from Aika and a few others, no-one is dumb enough to make that bet." Issei's jaw twitched in irritation before he shoved a couple of crumpled notes from his pocket into their hands. "I'll bet 4,000 yen on me. And when I win, I'll be sure to get my winnings from everyone who bet against me."

"You sure you want to lose your money too?" Matsuda said awkwardly as he held the notes in hand. Issei ignored them and turned around. He spotted Aika in the stands chin in hand with her perpetual grin still in place.

"Thanks." Issei bowed his head as Aika perked up at the sight of him.

"You're welcome although are you really going to honour your agreement with Murayama?"

"Actually that reminds me I need to make an amendment on my side of the bet. By the way, how much did you bet on me?"

"Oh not much, only 10,000 yen." Issei almost stumbled when he walked away but was nonetheless touched by the faith she had in him. He walked up to the sparring mat to see Murayama outfitted in her traditional Kendo outfit.

"Are you ready to lose?" A cocky smirk was on her lips.

"Actually, I'd like to make an amendment on my side of the bet." She frowned at this information and crossed her arms.

"Sorry but you can't change the bet at this stage."

"Oh, this will benefit you, if you listen." He walked up in whispered in her ear as her eyebrows raised before a smile was plastered on her face.

"I'll think I'll make an exception Hyoudou-san." She tossed him the helmet and shinai which Issei caught easily. She was about to give him his armour when he held up his hand.

"You do know this stuff is to protect you right? I'm not that cruel that I won't leave you without protection.

"I know, but I figured without protection you could smack me really hard and it would make me try harder not to get hit by you."

"...you're crazy." Murayama said, putting her helmet on.

"The odds are stacked against me, pretty much everyone in the school is betting against me and no cup to protect my balls. Meh, this could be worse." Issei settled into a relaxed stance gripping the shinai in his left hand.

"Look the deadbeat doesn't even know how to hold a shinai."

"Oi, doesn't he sleep all day in class?"

"Are you not taking me seriously!?" Murayama fumed at seeing his relaxed stance.

"Don't worry, it's all part of my master plan." He said, doing a couple of exaggerated swings. In the process, he accidentally dropped his shinai.

"Shit."

Murayama was stuck between incredulity and rage.

"...I'm gonna hit you now. I don't know when I'll stop." The latter emotion won out.

Issei backed away from a jab, pivoting using his head before he kicked up his shinai and parried a hit. He watched her with a grin.

She tried to wipe grin off his face but he parried each strike, spinning on his foot as he backpedalled away from the stabs to his midsection.

She rushed forward, the captain's shinai sliced through the air, aiming for Issei's neck only to be met with wood. Both of them were only inches apart.

"Hmm, is that peach I smell?" Murayama's assault was reinvigorated with that comment. She snarled in frustration as every hit she made was blocked or parried.

Stab, slash, thrust before the two wooden swords pushed against each other for dominance. One held in the traditional two hand grip and the other held in Issei's one-handed grip.

"You know, you're not so bad, Hyoudou," Murayama commented off-handedly with a smile, sounding less antagonised and more eager.

"That's high praise coming from a two-time champion in the Japanese National Circuit." Murayama was pushed back and she held her shinai closely to herself.

Issei shifted and he held the sword with two hands.

Murayama narrowed her eyes, as before she could find openings in his stances, and now the hairs on the back of her neck raised in anticipation of what he would do next.

"You're really amazing but you want to know a little secret?"

"Oh, and what's that?" She couldn't help but say arrogantly.

"I've been holding back." Issei's grin became predatory and he rushed forward. Murayama found herself on the defensive as she had to use everything in her arsenal to keep from being hit. Until finally, a single stab to her abdomen ended that thought. She grimaced, feeling the pain in her abdomen and Issei pulled back giving her time to recover.

"You are full of surprises today, Hyoudou."

"...I think you may be overestimating my skills here." Wood smacked against wood as they continued their exchange, Murayama's sword struck his shoulder and Issei's struck her shoulder pads.

"You let me hit you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Can you prove it?" A challenging smirk on his lips.

"I guess I'll have to beat it out of you." Her strikes became more ferocious, focused as they continued with the intent to hit him, each strike brushed past his uniform leaving cuts as if an actual blade was in her hand.

All thoughts of the bet were forgotten in her mind as she focused entirely on this spar… No. This dance. The feeling of exhilaration, the thrill of the battle with an opponent that was her equal and yet so much stronger that he was driving her past her limits. Nothing was said between them as the wooden swords smacked loudly in the club, no-one said anything in awe of the duel between them.

"Enjoying yourself?" said Issei.

"You're proving to be more of a challenge than I thought."

"I don't suppose you would consider going on a date with me?" The question caught her off-guard. She barely managed to block Issei's slash.

"Why?"

"Aren't we having fun?"

"I'll show you fun."

She glanced off to the side to see...Kiba! Yuuto Kiba was here! This was her chance to impress him.

Issei had left himself open for a decisive strike that would knock him out. He was already in the middle of a strike and she could pull back and hit him sending him out of the ring.

The shinai cut through empty air and she was confused before pain exploded in her abdomen. Issei's shinai splintered and she tumbled outside the sparring mats.

Silence descended as Murayama struggled to get up to her feet, her breaths ragged and the shinai was barely assisting her in getting up but she managed to hold on weakly.

"W-We're not done yet, Hyoudou." Issei's face snapped in surprise and Murayama was about to move forward to strike, before her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell forward, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. She groaned, hoping that Kiba has caught her. Opening her eyes, she was expecting to see Kiba's dreamy grey eyes but saw honey-brown look at her in concern.

"Hey, you okay?"

"You're pretty good, Issei." Those were her last words before she fell unconscious.

* * *

After bringing Murayama to the nurse's office and seeing that the nurse was about to question the state of his uniform, Issei left and came back to the club only to be met with a mixed reception ranging from fear to anger and shock, at his accomplishments which unnerved him but he put on a brave face. He reached Aika who held up his winnings to him which he pocketed before he turned to the Perverted Duo who were ready to hightail it outta there.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" He grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts and they turned their heads robotically seeing the aura of wrath surrounding Issei.

"H-hey, Issei, did you get your winnings?" Matsuda stammered, sweat pouring down his face.

"Y-yeah. See? You win and you got lots of money and we don't get beat up. Win-win," Motohama responded.

"I actually changed the bet on my part, instead I reduced the time that you have before the Kendo Club gets you again to 5," Issei stated calmly before he released them.

"5 what? 5 days? 5 weeks?...5 months?!" They both said feeling their hopes soaring. Matsuda and Motohama's hopes were soon dashed however..

"4...3...2…" Unbeknownst to them, the entire Kendo Club were behind the two and they were itching to get their revenge.

Issei and Aika walked away missing the curious gaze of the handsome 'Prince' of the school and he left the club to inform his master of the developments that had transpired. The duo learned that day that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Whoo, you were amazing back there. The way you stabbed and thrust your stick at her, at every angle and you rammed it in until she was left panting exhausted at the end." Issei paused before turning to Aika with an incredulous expression.

"Does everything have to be a sex joke with you?"

"Yes." Was her blunt reply. "But still that was literally unbelievable what you did back there."

"It's not that hard, you saw it yourself."

"You struck a girl so hard that you shattered the shinai you were using against her, without her armour I'm sure she should be in the hospital at this moment."

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Aika gasped when she saw his bruised hands and Issei looked down at them in confusion.

"Why didn't you get something for your hands when you were at the nurses' office?" She hissed, grabbing his wrists to inspect them.

"I'm fine, this is nothing." He tried to pull away from her surprisingly strong grip.

"It's not nothing, Issei, we're going to get some bandages at least." Aika dragged the protesting boy to the large supermarket unaware of the small smile that graced Issei's lips momentarily.

Issei found himself on the bridge, staring out into the sunset as he mulled over what the events of the day.

"I hate Mondays, I have zero sleep over the weekend, I injure the captain of the Kendo Club and now pretty much everyone are either afraid or they hate me. On the plus side, I have enough to pay for rent this month which is nice." Issei leant against the railing staring at the sunset after assuring Aika that he would be fine in getting home. He waited for a while only to be met with silence and a heavy sigh left his lips. "Who am I kidding that's a pretty weak reason for hurting Murayama like that."

"Quite so, Hyoudou-san." He turned around to see Sona and her vice president standing before him.

"Ah, Kaichou, Fukukaichou. It's lovely to see both of you but ah why are you here?"

"I'm just here to ask you a few questions."

"Hey, if this is about the match between me and Murayama, just know I had zero protection."

"Yes, we'll get to that soon but there's been a few anomalies that I found in your file." Issei was looking around before he got off the rail.

"What sort of anomalies?"

"I looked into your files and I found that you only completed three years of elementary school and anything else after that is missing, it's as if you vanished into thin air. Until your entrance into this school, a few months ago."

"But isn't all my information there?"

"Falsified information, now tell me how and why did you get into school?"

"I'm really into education."

"With the grades you're getting, that's highly unlikely."

"I heard that this used to be an all-female school so why not?"

"Hmm, an acceptable reason for a normal boy but I don't think you're the type of person despite the company you keep."

"Would you believe me if I said that an old man asked me to come here?" Seeing the unamused look that she was giving him, he chuckled in response. "What do you want then?"

"The truth, Hyoudou-san or should I say Sekiryuutei?"

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky as Kuoh's nightlife bustled about and for one lone high school student this afforded her the opportunity to think.

Murayama wandered listlessly through the streets of Kuoh Town, walking past the neon lit clubs and she sat herself on the park bench. She traced her fingers over her stomach where she had been struck and paused. She vaguely remembered the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her, the excitement, the intensity and the thrill of danger. Whatever Issei was before he stepped foot onto the mat was not the same person she faced before. It was like staring down a wild beast, so much power and the fear. Nothing had gotten her so excited and then it was over. She had lost. He had looked at her with such kindness, nothing like the lazy boy that he projected himself to be.

"Are you alright there, pretty girl?" Who was that?, she thought. It was a man. A sleazy guy by the looks of it, judging by the cheap suit that he wore, the musky cologne and the haircut were better left unsaid. He wore a lecherous grin and that was all she needed to know about him.

"Yes, I'm alright. I was just about to leave." The man's hand was clasped to her wrist.

"What's the rush, honey? Let's enjoy some good company." A few suited men came out of hiding and surrounded her.

"You'll regret that." She flipped the gangster, kicking his chin before another man grabbed her, stuffing her face with a foul-smelling rag.

"Someone hel-" She tried to scream. She needed help.

"Shh, just be quiet and it'll all be over quickly."

Everything was getting dark and all she could think.

'Help me.'


	2. Arc I: A Festering Darkness

**Seize Our Day**

 **The Daily Life Saga**

 _ **The Yakuza Conspiracy Arc**_

 **Chapter 2: A Festering Darkness**

* * *

Yesterday's events played through Issei's mind as he walked to school. How did things escalate to the point where Murayama challenged him to a match? With the whole school viewing to boot? A cynical part of Issei's mind reminded him that it was his two 'friends' who had left him to the Kendo Club's tender mercies.

'You tried your best and it still wasn't enough for them.' Issei thought, a part of him relishing the fact that karma paid them back.

Issei pinched the bridge of his nose when he remembered the headache of meeting Sona. Less than three months and the Supernatural still found him. He wanted a normal life. Was that too much to ask?

"-ssei." He opened his eyes to see Aika staring at him Issei curiously. "Issei, what are you doing?"

"I was walking to school." Issei said.

"You've been standing in the same spot for the past three minutes." Aika said with a neutral expression. He looked around to see some bystanders were staring at him oddly.

He shuffled forward and began walking again with Aika falling into step beside him.

"What's with you today?" Issei grumbled at the question. He was getting distracted, restless. A part of him roared and snapped. The urge to fight. To battle. To kill.

"What are you talking about?" Aika bumped into his shoulders, all her usual cheer and flirtatious attitude was still there.

"You're Mr. Grumpy today. No one likes grumpy old men."

"What does that make you?"

"Why, the sexiest girl you've ever met and someone who wants to know what she can do to make you feel better." Aika said with confidence. Issei marvelled how she was never embarrassed at what she was saying.

"I'm not grumpy, I'm fine."

"This isn't about Murayama is it? You didn't hurt her that badly...She walked out of the nurse's office on her own."

"To be fair, I did put her there in the first place."

"Jeez, are we going to be here all day? Look, she challenged you, you accepted, she had armour, you didn't and guess what? You won, she lost. She's a big girl, she can take a loss." Issei didn't say anything in response, breathing a resignated sigh.

"I hope you're right. But I think my infamy has surpassed Matsuda and Motohama's."

"So what's with the doom and gloom? Smile. You beat her, fair and square. Now the school knows you're not just a poor, lazy, defenseless deadbeat."

"Hey…"

"Now you're a poor, lazy deadbeat who can kick people's ass."

"Yeah, well what else can go wrong?"

As Aika and Issei walked past the main gates of the school, they saw everyone give huddled whispers to each other, some of the girls were shooting him heated looks. There was tension in the air and he could feel all of it being directed at him. He was offered a small medium of relief when he saw Matsuda and Motohama.

"Yo Issei." Motohama jogged up to Issei, his face creased into a frown.

"Hey, why's everyone so worried?" Issei spied Katase over Matsuda's shoulder biting her lip and she was hugging herself, the other girls of the Kendo club were all trying to console her.

"You didn't hear?" Motohama said, his tone was less jovial than usual. More sad.

"Hear what?"

"Murayama's gone missing.

* * *

Murayama could feel the wind brush against her skin, the coldness having woken her. She opened her eyes to find that darkness greeted her. An old lightbulb was illuminating a small section of the room and she could spy a skylight above her. It was still night, how long had she been here?

Murayama pushed herself off the ground, her joints stiffening with the movement and she stilled. Someone was sniffling. Murayama wasn't alone, there were other girls like her, some dressed in different school uniforms, all in various states of undress and she could see their eyes were red and puffy.

"Where am I?" Murayama asked, before flinching backward. One of the girls looked at her with such… There was no other way to describe it other than deadness. The spark of life within her was simply gone. The girl didn't stare at Murayama but past her, like she was a ghost.

"You're in hell." The girl said.

"No, we're not. They'll be coming for us. The police will come." Another girl objected, she didn't have the same hopeless look to her.

Murayama was interrupted from her thoughts when the door creaked open and a finely dressed man stepped in with slicked back hair, a short mustache and a cane. Alongside him came a teen boy with blonde hair, narrowed eyes and a sneer on his features. Murayama couldn't believe it, it was him, Saito.

"Did you treat them well?" The finely dressed mobster asked.

"They resisted but yes, I did treat them well." The sleazy bodyguard said.

"Good, we cannot damage them in anyway. They'll be sent out to one of the clubs in Tokyo." The mobster boss nodded, leaning forward to look at the frightened girls.

"Father, can I try them?" There was dread and a coldness that crept into Murayama's heart when she heard that. She could see Saito looking directly at her.

"Not yet, you were too rough with the other one. Think of this as disciplining yourself." The mobster boss said, pointing to the girl with the lifeless eyes.

They all left one by one with Saito looking at her one last time and Murayama couldn't help the revulsion she felt. The door clicked shut and one girl sobbed at her fate.

"Don't give up. We will get out of here. We just need to wait for the right time." Murayama said, bringing an arm around her. She had to be strong. She couldn't let fear set in. She had to be calm. She would escape.

* * *

Issei made his way outside the building distractedly. He'd told Aika that he would catch up with her and that he had to collect his thoughts. His hands were practically vibrating when he was in class, the thought that Murayama was gone disturbed him. What if it was actually his fault? She was too wounded to go home and that made her easy pickings. This was beginning to get more troublesome, the more he thought.

Issei turned around the corner of the building, pausing when he saw a group of boys surrounding someone.

He made his way over and saw that there were a crowd of students, a few second years and a whole lot of third years surrounding a first year. She had white hair that was held back by two cat-shaped clips, hazel eyes that conveyed no emotion and wore the female uniform sans the shoulder cape.

He was curious on why they were surrounding her. He thought perhaps to get an autograph from the adorable girl, until the words left the third-years mouth.

"C'mon, just do a little dance for us, aren't you the school mascot?" One of the boys jeered, someone Issei recognised as the snobby type who got here through money rather than hard work.

"Yeah, do it for Saito-senpai, we've got a treat for you if you do." They all laughed boisterously at that. Issei made his way forward.

"Hey, hey what's with all the bullying? Are you trying to compensate for all that ego?" Issei drawled, pushing his way to the front.

"Who the hell-? Oh, it's the deadbeat. What are you doing here?" Saito sneered at Issei as if the mere sight disgusted him.

"Here? Oh this is where I go to study. You know the academy where I worked hard to get into unlike someone here." The dig at Saito seemed to have infuriated him and he walked up to Issei, whispering to him dangerously, "What did you say?"

"Oh, isn't it sad for all of you lot to force yourself on someone? Taunting and bullying a girl to do what you say! Now what does that say about you? About all of you?" He punctuated it by looking into the eyes of some of the boys, who looked down in shame at his words, and back to Saito. "Is it so hard for you to be gentlemen at this school? Is it so difficult to be courteous and polite to a girl now?"

There were uneasy looks from some of the guys and he could see the veins on Saito's forehead.

"Or was it easy for you to be a coward?" A fist struck Issei in the face and he was down on the ground, the taste of copper in his mouth.

"Hitting you, Hyoudou, that was easy." Saito looked pleased with himself and was about to kick him in the stomach. When Matsuda tackled Saito from behind, pinning him to the ground.

"Run, Issei." Matsuda shouted. One of Saito's friends kicked Matsuda in the chin before dragging him off Saito.

Motohama came in with a yell but was dogpiled by his other friends. "Run!" Motohama screamed before he was kicked in the ribs.

Issei shot up to his feet, scooping the white-haired girl in his arms.

"What's your name?"

"...Koneko." She said, but there was concern in her voice, and that was all he needed to drive him forward.

"Look, I need you to get Kaichou to come down here, I'm gonna go back for my friends." He was about to rush in when Koneko's hand caught his wrist.

"...Be careful, senpai." Issei nodded, giving her a confident grin in return before she took off.

Issei rushed back in, to find Matsuda being beaten badly. Motohama's face was bloody, his glasses cracked. Issei gritted his teeth before plunging into the fray, with a dropkick. He knocked the guy beating on Motohama out.

"I'll take care of this." Issei said, patting Motohama on the shoulder who gave him a weak grin in return.

"Done running, Hyoudou?" Saito said, throwing Matsuda at Issei. Issei caught the bloodied Matsuda in his arms.

"Why'd you come back?" Matsuda coughed, blood trailing from his lips.

"I wasn't gonna leave you behind." Issei gently put him next to Motohama.

"You're going to regret coming back." Saito scowled at him, waiting for all his friends.

"Not as much as you are." Issei glared at Saito, the look causing a momentary wave of fear over the boy's face. Issei pulled his bloody shaking hands up and clenched them. 'Damn, this shaking.'

They all charged. Issei met them in kind. Fists flew forward. Issei tilted his head just so they grazed him but what scared them the most was the manic smile that he had.

He pulled one of them into a headlock, the sole of his shoe slamming straight into a boy's chin, who went down like a sack of potatoes as his blood flew through the air.

He slammed the teen who he had in a headlock to the ground, knocking the wind out of him before his world turned to black courtesy of Issei's fist. Issei staggered forward, ducking down, away from another strike at him aimed to put him down before he returning one in kind, jabbing at the boy's solar plexus. The boy's eyes widened at the pain that he was experiencing, and he clutched his stomach in agony.

Issei had the wind knocked out of him, feeling Saito's knee in his stomach. Issei stumbled back, grasping his side. Saito grasped Issei's blazer and was rewarded with two fingers in his eyes. Issei tossed the screaming Saito to his friends, all of them crashing into a heap.

'Two down, Saito and his friend are out of the way for the moment, the guy I punched is getting back up and the last one is still fresh. Gotta take him down.' Issei thought. He eyed each of them before he charged forward with a cry, tackling the Saito's other friend to the ground before nailing him with forearm blows.

Issei spat blood once more before feeling a debilitating blow to his side, rolling across the asphalt. He could endure this. He stood again chuckling as the last three guys watched him warily.

"What are you waiting for? Come on."

"What is going on here?" A frosty voice interrupted as Sona strode forward with Tsubaki by her side and Koneko was hovering nearby.

"Nothing, just an argument that got out of hand." Issei spat out a glob of blood before making his way over to Koneko.

"Are you okay?" He made his way over to Koneko who nodded but frowned cutely at seeing his injured state.

"...Yes...thank you, senpai." Despite Koneko's monotone voice, he could see the gratitude in her eyes.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile, carefully hiding the fact that his ribs hurt like hell. "Now I think I should head to the nurse's office, I really can't see out of my right eye now."

He was about to leave when the diminutive president stepped in front of him.

"Care to explain your side of the events?"

"Like I said, just an argument that my friends and I got dragged into." Sona stared with a stony expression before a rush of air escaped her nostrils. Resigning herself, her violet eyes met Issei's brown ones, "Meet me later after school so we can discuss the terms of your punishment, and in future don't get into any more fights."

"As you wish, Kaichou." He acquiesced, wincing at the pain that flared in his sides again. Issei walked over to Matsuda and Motohama, carrying their bruised forms easily.

"Did I get him?" Motohama murmured, a bit delirious from the pain.

"Yeah, you got him. Let's get you to the nurse's office." Issei held the bruised boys up and they all held small but victorious grins on their faces.

* * *

"Look what you did now. All the ladies are sure to come after you, protecting our school mascot like a knight in shining armour." Aika couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"Or a terrifying dragon protecting the princess from unworthy knights." He laid down on the bed as the nurse dabbed at his eye gingerly with care.

"We helped!" Matsuda and Motohama said from the other side of the room.

"I'm sure you did a wonderful job, Matsuda-chan, Motohama-chan." The nurse said with a bright smile. The boys' cheeks heated up and they bowed their heads.

"Thank you, Tamamo-sensei."

"Alright, I'm off to take care of some business. Get well soon, Issei. See you two idiots later." Aika said, a cheerful grin on her face when she heard the Duo's gnashing teeth.

"You guys alright?"

"Don't worry about us, we're-" Matsuda tried to stifle a yawn but failed, falling asleep into the mattress.

"Just gonna take a quick nap." Motohama said.

"Ara! Issei-kun, it isn't enough that I find you sleeping in one of my beds now you're setting a bad example for others to follow." The nurse had golden eyes with her long blonde hair tied up. She wore an orange turtleneck, that didn't hide her generous bust, rather it showed how stacked she was, and black pants with a white lab-coat. This nurse was known to many of the students at Kuoh Academy as Tamamo and her beauty could be called divine, with many speculating her to be on par with the Two Great Ladies themselves.

"Anything to be under your tender mercies, Tamamo-chan." He hissed in pain as she continued to dab his eye with alcohol before he turned to her. "Did you put them under a spell?"

"A healing one, they'll be in a deep sleep and will wake up with a bit of discomfort rather than the bruises they suffered. I can't say the same for you however." She said with a mischievous grin, one that was not so commonplace on the nurse.

"Oh, I get it you're mad that I didn't come to you yesterday." She dabbed harder and he yelped before the kind smile was back in place. "Dammit, why do women always like to take pleasure in causing me pain?"

"It's to get it into your very thick skull to stop doing stupid things like telling us not to draw attention." There was a silence as Issei digested the admonishment that he was given from the older woman. He couldn't fault her for that, but it was in his instincts to show off his power, whether it was in a match against Murayama or the slugfest with Saito and his gang. "I saw your handiwork yesterday. You left a big bruise on Murayama-san but I healed her enough and told her that you just smacked her hard enough to break your stick and nothing more."

"And now she's missing." He said wistfully.

"That...is a problem." Tamamo finished wiping away the grime and blood of his face to see that his swollen eye had gone down to half its size. She was about to speak again when the door opened with a bang.

"I heard you got into a fight, Issei!" Someone burst through with a cloud of smoke and a flip before crouching on the ground and pointed dramatically at Issei. "You should've invited me to the party."

"Hello to you too, Achilles." Achilles was a teen in the same year as Issei, with flaming red hair and green eyes, wearing the boy's version of the Kuoh uniform but with an open blazer. Hiis general appearance reflected the wild image that he projected. He was the captain of Kuoh's soccer team and one of the most eccentric people around.

"Hmm, be respectful of the people around you, delinquent." A silver haired girl walked through the door, an eyepatch covered her right eye and the girl's uniform hugged her voluptuous form, with her arms crossed under her breasts. She was known infamously for her cold exterior and was the captain of the Music Club, Li-Hua Shih.

"What was that, cyclops?" Achilles said, his left eye twitching at the comment.

"Achilles, Li-Hua, please don't fight in the infirmary." Tamamo turned towards them with an eerie grin and a sinister look in her eye. "Unless you'd like to occupy one of these beds."

They responded simultaneously. "Hmph!" "Tch!"

"You could have taken them all down without breaking a sweat, Issei. Don't tell me, your skills have already dulled?" Li-Hua asked.

"There are still some people watching so why not act like a high schooler? Getting into fights with people that I don't like, trying to get a date with a girl, be average, be normal." Tamamo stopped her ministrations and looked him in the eye.

"Oh, Issei-kun, you'll never be normal, look at the people you surround yourself with and look at you. You'll always be the most bravest and kindest man who saved me, who gave your life for strangers because you couldn't stand watching injustice. You battled powerful men and women with nothing but your wit and your will and that makes you so much more." Issei didn't know what to say to those words and instead held up his shaking hands.

"Is there anyway you can help me with this?"

"Were your hands shaking in the fight?"

"No, they were fine. It just hurt. A lot."

"I'm afraid I won't know more about your shakes until I do more...clinical trials."

"You mean experiments?" Li-Hua said.

"You're free to join in, Li-Hua."

"No thanks."

"Anyway, I called you guys here to help fix a mess. I need to find Murayama."

"What do you need us to do...boss?" Achilles said.

"We're gonna go hunting."

* * *

"Someone help!" Four girls screamed while a group of thugs dragged them to a white unmarked van. "Please someone help us."

"Shut up and get in the truck." A bald, burly man with an ugly sneer, and an equally ugly scar, held up a cattle prod, "Move."

"Daisuke, Nobu, Tatsuo, get the product and go." Three of the men broke off towards the truck. The girls whimpered, tears streaking down and the man stared them down. The girls screamed again when they saw a shadowy figure hover in the moonlight.

"What the fuck?" The thug muttered before a foot crashed into his chest. The assailant was dressed in a black suit wearing a butterfly mask and faced the approaching thugs.

"Who the f-Open fire!"

Silvery instruments of death fired loudly across the darkened alleyway yet the vigilante ducked and weaved before melting back into the shadows.

The thugs were shaken at what they were seeing and edged closer to their fallen leader.

They couldn't help feel but feel the sensation of a predator watching. A beast in the dark waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

A shadow flitted past their vision grabbing Nobu as he fired his gun wildly, they all took aim at where he was but it was too late.

A whistling sound pierced through the air into Tatsuo's shoulder as he cried in agony at the knife buried there.

"Ah fuck, Izumo, help me!" The injured man shouted grasping his shoulder. A chain flew forward around the man's throat and he was dragged into the darkness.

"Forget this, I'm outta here." Daisuke tossed away his gun and made a break for the exit before a bullet entered his chest and he fell down to the ground.

"Fucking coward," Izumo growled, the bald man wielded a sub-machine and pointed wildly at every shadow. The only sounds left was Daisuke's dying groans and the clatter of debris in the alleyway. A rustle by the dumpster and a hail of bullets flew where it was.

Izumo's fingers twitched and his eyes narrowed trying to peer through the darkness but his frustrations got the better of him. "Where are you!?"

"Here." A demonic whisper and the gun was ripped out of his hands. Izumo's world spun, landing face first into the ground.

The masked vigilante stood over Izumo, planting a foot on the man's shoulder. Turning her head to the frightened girls, the black suited vigilante shook her head towards the exit.

Applying pressure to the thug's shoulder, she whispered low in his ear. "Tell me what I want to know before I stop being nice."

"Fuck you." Izumo said, struggling in defiance.

"That's going to cost you." Izumo tensed up when he didn't feel any pressure on his shoulder. He struggled to his feet before she stomped down on his shoulder with a sickening crack. Izumo wailed and cursed at her.

"That was your last warning."

"Fuck, what do you want to know?"

"Where are you keeping all the girls?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm a concerned citizen."

"You bitch, you think a silly mask and suit is gonna scare me?" Her response was to step harder on his shoulder.

"Ah fuck! Stop, I'll talk."

"Start talking then."

"They're at a club. Club KON. That's where they're keeping them, now let me go."

She stepped off the thug before he began to chuckle to himself.

"You won't save them, they're too far gone. I can't wait till they get your sorry ass."

She stopped short before turning around, marching up to him and slamming him against the wall.

"I can see that nothing can get you to change your ways." Izumo shivered when he saw, through the slits of the mask, blood red eyes glaring at him. "So I'm gonna make sure that you won't hurt anyone for a long time."

"No, please." The man's whimpering were drowned out when she flipped him back on the ground.

"Did you give the same mercy to those girls you kidnapped?" The man couldn't answer, his body locked up in fear and he was frozen staring at blood red eyes.

* * *

Up on the rooftop of Issei's apartment, a lone teen sat in what could be described as a small hideout that was filled with a plethora of furniture and a rug. Achilles was seated on a lawn chair reading a shounen manga when he heard the door click open and saw Issei and Tamamo.

"Sup boss, you're not gonna believe the juicy information that I've got my hands on." Issei noted how Achilles was fidgeting on the spot with a wide grin on his face.

"You look like you can barely contain yourself."

"I know, it's that exciting. Oh, this totally feels like the good old days."

"Achilles, please wait until Li-Hua gets here. You wouldn't want to upset her again by making her miss out on this." Tamamo said.

"No need, I certainly don't expect Achilles' childishness to evaporate any time soon." Li-Hua said, jumping on the rooftop.

"Screw you."

"Only in your dreams."

"Those two, always getting on each other's nerves." Tamamo couldn't help but palm her face.

"Settle down kids. We got work to do." Issei sat on a recliner and the others situated themselves with Tamamo on a couch, Achilles on his lawn chair and Li-Hua standing to the side.

"Alright, Li-Hua. Do you have any leads on where we might find Murayama?"

"Better, I tracked down and interrogated some of the thugs that have been hanging around the school lately and every one of them says the girls are most likely being held at Club KON. It's owned by one Kaneshiro Bunta."

"Good, we've got a location. Do we have an in?"

"Oh yeah, we've definitely got an in. I talked with some of the other guys and they've heard rumours about an underground fight club being used for recruitment there. The kicker is that Saito's been trying to get some muscle for his dad."

"Hmm, so he's trying to impress his father and he's doing that by kidnapping girls and hiring young blood for his gang." Tamamo commented, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I doubt that Saito is the one calling the shots but I think that proving his worth to Bunta is a more reasonable motivation." Issei said.

"So boss, are we gonna storm the castle, crack some skulls, and bust out the girls?"

"Love the enthusiasm but we're gonna go for a more subtle approach. We need to strike when they least expect it and to make sure that the lead on the girls are solid."

"Sweet. So we're doing fight club."

"We're doing fight club."

* * *

"Oi, food's here." A guard opened the door but didn't expect the swift punch to his face. Murayama stood over the man, her hand shaking as adrenaline coursed through her.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Murayama called to the other girls but they shook their heads in fear.

"Please, don't go." The hopeless girl said. Murayama could see it. There, a spark of concern, of compassion.

"I have to try and find a way out, for all of our sakes. I don't know what he's done to you and I won't stick around to find out. We're gonna get out of here."

"You can't fight Saito, he has connections, he's-"

"A piece of shit whose teeth I'm gonna kick in." Murayama said, an edge to her voice as she marched out.

The girl could only look on before she averted her gaze to the ground. "Don't go."

Murayama crept along the hallway, her steps were quiet as she scanned the corners. Finding it empty, she turned and kept moving, but whatever this place was it felt like a maze. Just doors and long hallways. She opened one door and felt herself freeze in terror when she spotted Saito sitting at a table with dinner in front of him.

"Ah Murayama, come in, I insist." She was pulled from the hallway by a huge suited man and was seated in front of Saito.

"Thank you, Sakamoto, leave us." The man bowed silently and left.

"You know, I think Motohama and Matsuda are right when it comes to the girls of the Kendo Club. You are very beautiful." Murayama glared hatefully at him. "Oh and if you think about trying to escape or hurting me in any way, look to your left."

Murayama turned and on a screen saw Katase at a shopping mall, handing out fliers to passer-byers, a handsome man was seated on a bench not far away from here.

"Suzuki, please turn and wave to the camera." Murayama was shell-shocked as the man waved back not far from Katase.

"Oh, it's great to see you have good friends like Katase. Such a spirited girl."

"…what do you want?" Murayama whispered. Saito's chuckle sent shivers down her spine as he grinned, openly staring at her with lust. He finished the rest of his food before standing up from the table and moving towards the couch.

"As I said, you are growing to become a very beautiful woman. I want to see more. So if you don't mind." Saito sat down, his posture open with a sickening smile. "Take off your clothes."

* * *

 **Next Update: 14/01/18**


	3. Arc I: Pyrrhic Victory

**Seize Our Day**

 **The Daily Life Saga**

 _ **The Yakuza Conspiracy Arc**_

 **Chapter 3: Pyrrhic Victory**

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains depictions of blood, gore, violence and implied rape. Do not read further if you are uncomfortable with such themes.**

* * *

Issei and Achilles strolled up a sidewalk in one of the town's busiest districts. The neon lights shined, brightly illuminating the night, while various party-goers were milling about, waiting outside clubs and restaurants in fancy dresses. Issei was wearing an unbuttoned, black blazer, the subdued tone of which was in stark contrast to Achilles more distinct red hoodie. They walked up to the bouncer at the front club, a giant of a man in an expensive suit and a pair of shades.

"No minors allowed." The bouncer said. His voice sounded like he was gargling gravel.

"Hey, come on, we're just two guys looking to have a little fun." Achilles said, a massive grin on his face.

"Buzz off." The bouncer somehow seemed to make his intimidating figure larger, like a cat raising its hair towards a predator. Achilles leaned forward, whispering in the man's ear. "We're here for the thing that's happening downstairs. Saito invited us."

The bouncer looked them up and down, seemingly sizing them up. "You brats look scrawny, but if the boss's son says so…"

The bouncer stepped to the side, letting them through the door, much to the protest of the other party-goers who were silenced by the big man's imposing glare. The moment the two entered, their senses were assaulted by the blaring music and the flashing laser lights, as men and women danced to the beat of the music, gyrating and grinding their bodies against each other in a mix of sweat, desire and alcohol.

"Ah, I miss this smell." Achilles stretched his arms out, inhaling the air around him.

"The smell of booze and sex?"

"You fucking know it."

"C'mon, you horn dog."

Seeing another bodyguard next to a door, Issei nodded to the man, who opened it. As they climbed down the stairs, the noise of the club receded only to be replaced by the thunderous roar of a crowd, shouting and cheering as two men were pummelling each other with everything they had. One of the combatants was a tall imposing man, heavily muscled with numerous tattoos covering his body, while the other smaller yet also muscled man had a scar running down his face. He was losing ground as powerful strikes hammered him, until he was finally put down by a hook to his head.

"Ya-ma-da! Ya-ma-da! Ya-ma-da!" The audience chanted, savouring the violence and brutality of the fight.

"Whoa, look at the big guy. This is getting my blood pumpin'." Achilles pointed to the tattooed man who lifted his arms up in victory as they dragged the bloodied, scarred man away.

"How about I take the big guy?" Issei said.

"You always take the big guy." Achilles groaned in annoyance.

"Well, this is for the mission, and plus I gotta make a good impression." The ghost of a smile was on Issei's lips as he said so.

They searched around the underground fight club, hoping to find the noisiest guy and lo and behold, there he was, perched next to the ring. He was hollering at the audience to bet on the fighters. They walked up to the extravagantly dressed man, Achilles thought he looked like a modern art masterpiece.

"Alright boys, how much and who are you betting on?" The bookie asked.

"We're here for the recruitment drive." Issei said.

"Ah newcomers, huh? Think you got what it takes to beat the big guy behind me?" Yamada let out another yell to the crowd.

Achilles answered quickly, "Oh, my pal here can take a beating. He's willing to do anything to prove his worth. Like this one time, he tried to impress a girl by dousing himself-" Issei punched Achilles in the gut before he had the chance to say anything more embarrassing.

"What my friend is saying, is that I can take it and dish it out with the best of them." The bookie looked Issei up and down, considering him for a moment.

"Alright kid, just last three minutes against the guy. If you can't come out of that ring of your own free will, that's on you." The man pulled down his shades and looked at Issei, dead in the eye. "Got that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Issei nodded back to him, cracking his neck.

"Hey slick, you betting or what?" The bookie turned to Achilles.

"50,000 yen with my pal knocking him out." The bookie paused robotically, narrowing his eyes at them.

"That's some big odds kid. 10:1 if he's going against Yamada especially if it's total knockout. Are you sure you want to make that bet?" Achilles answered by handing him a stack of cash.

"What's your name?" The bookie said, turning to Issei.

"Takamura Kenshiro." Issei replied, the fake name rolling off his tongue with ease.

"Hey boss." Issei turned around to see Achilles give him a cheeky grin and a thumbs up. "Good luck."

Issei stepped into the ring, his shirt and blazer gone, he was stripped down to his pants, where a litany of scars marred his back and a particular scar stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"They're sending out kids to fight me now?" Issei remained silent at Yamada's taunt, his face a blank mask, not showing any emotion as he turned to face him. "You must be really brave or really stupid to step in the ring with me."

The announcer came up towards them, hyping the crowd with his presence as he yelled boisterously. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen tonight is the final fight for the night where we have a newcomer to the ring, TAKAMURA KENSHIRO!"

The crowd cheered when Issei stepped forward in the middle. "And here on my side of the circle is the monster of the box, the Bear of Tanaka Pass and the undefeated champion, AKIMOTO YAMADA!"

Yamada had a smug smirk on his face, and lifted his arms in the air showing off his muscles and hyping up the entire room. The crowd was going crazy. The announcer brought his hand down to begin the match.

"I'm gonna enjoy breaking your scrawny ass." Yamada puffed up, settling into a boxing stance.

"Hey, boss, your fly's undone!" Achilles shouted, from the sidelines.

"Wha-" Issei didn't see the haymaker from Yamada that sent him stumbling to the side. The crowd oohed at the hit. Issei touched the blood on his lips.

"Fucking asshole." Issei paid for that remark with Yamada throwing him to the other side of the ring. His body bounced against the carpet. "Ah shit, give a guy some time to stretch before you do that!"

"Stay down brat."

Issei hopped up on his feet, giving his body a few stretches. "Hey big guy, if I wanted to get attacked by kittens, I would've gone to the pet store."

Issei doubled over from the man's meaty fist, his back slammed into the barriers from another of Yamada's throws. Issei cracked his legs and shot up to his feet, shaking his whole body.

Yamada chuckled. "I love you spirited kids, don't know when to quit." Issei finished the rest of his stretches, settling into a relaxed stance. "I'm gonna-"

"Blah, blah, blah, when do you ever stop talking?" Yamada glowered, marching towards Issei with murder in his eyes. The bear-sized man swung his arm forward towards Issei's grinning smile.

 **CRACK!**

Issei had caught the blow with his left hand, his fingers clenched around Yamada's wrist. Issei's right fist shot forwards, the knuckles dug into Yamada's chin. A jaw-shattering uppercut that sent him off his feet and onto his back unconscious.

The noise in the room died instantly as Issei stood over Yamada, before turning to the crowd and shrugging as if to say 'sorry to disappoint'. The crowd went ballistic.

From an observation room, a man watched the crowd cheer for the kid who had knocked out one of his best fighters. He signalled to the man behind him.

"Bring him here, we're going to have a chat."

* * *

Issei and Achilles were led down a hallway, the lights bathing the entire area with an orange glow. They were flanked by two suited men. Issei watched each of their movements, nodding discretely to Achilles, who smiled widely.

One of the suited men knocked on the door, before it opened to reveal the man that they were here for. Kaneshiro Bunta. He was sitting in an armchair, the stench of a cigar wafted through the air and he was looking at the newspaper.

"Damn, this place probably costs more than my apartment." Achilles gawked in awe at the room.

"So you're the one that knocked out my prized fighter." Bunta said, setting the aside the newspaper. "You've certainly garnered my interest. Enough to get me away from the paper."

"Crossword?" Issei said. The room was well lavished with a liquor cabinet, a leather sofa on the side and a desk with an armchair.

"Sudoku." Bunta reached into his liquor cabinet for sake before deciding to go for the bottle of water next to it. "And who is your friend next to you?"

"I'm his manager." Achilles said. He puffed his chest out in pride. He knew how to play the part well.

"Didn't know kids these days had managers." Bunta scoffed, sitting back down.

"We grew up in a very rough neighbourhood." Achilles defended.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I speak to your friend in private." The suited men ushered Achilles out before he could get another word in, leaving Issei and Bunta alone in the room.

"Sit down, boy. Tell me about yourself." Issei almost bristled at being called boy but chose to sit on the offered sofa.

"There's not really much to tell. I'm just someone who's looking to make some money." Bunta scratched at his stubble beard, considering the answer for a few moments. There was an air of tension as the silence stretched.

"Hmm, I've been building this organisation since I was a young man. It has grown across Kuoh itself. I've countless men in my organisation, young men who are willing to give everything for it. What can you offer that makes you better than any of them?"

"Those jokers don't have the same guts that I do."

"Pretty words, but can you back them up?"

"Yes." Issei said firmly.

"Come with me then."

* * *

The masked woman prowled along the rooftop of a warehouse, crouching low as a mob thug walked underneath. Shadows wrapped around the woman like a cloak when she moved. She climbed through an open skylight and landed on her feet. A gasp. She whipped her head towards the noise and saw them. They were clustered together like frightened sheep. The woman brought a finger up to where her lips would be. A girl perked her head up when she saw the masked woman.

The suited vigilante stepped towards the iron door and tapped it lightly. Her eyes flashed red and the door clicked open.

"Don't move. I'll be back." She said kindly. Everyone complied except one. A girl whose eyes filled with a new emotion. A darker emotion.

The woman sniffed the air, twice, before shooting down the hallway. She weaved swiftly through each passageway. She hugged the wall when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Someone's been taking out our guys. Boss man wants us to be careful." A thug said.

Scratching at his neck, his partner replied. "Who's suicidal enough to take us on?

"Some noble idiot, I reckon." The thug's voice echoed before disappearing down the corridor.

The masked woman dashed off from her spot and allowed herself a victorious smile.

She soon slowed to a stop before a door. She could smell it, even from where she was standing. A mixture of blood and lust. She felt disgust well up inside when her body began to react to it. She calmed herself and focused on the mission. She opened the door and there in the middle of an empty room laid Murayama, the moon shining down on her. The masked woman felt dread and heat rise in her chest. Hatred seemed to flow through her veins at the sight of her unbuttoned shirt and torn skirt. She could hear Murayama's whimpers.

"Please...no...stop." Her heart broke at hearing her voice. She sounded weak, defeated.

A slow clap began to echo throughout the room, and the masked vigilante eyes focused on Saito as he emerged from the shadows behind Murayama.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we've found our mysterious vigilante. I'm so glad that you invited yourself to this little getaway. You were becoming somewhat of a nuisance." Saito sneered before he adopted a lecherous grin.

"Why, thank you. How about you come a little closer and say that?" The masked woman's words were laced with venom

"I think this is close enough." Saito said, indicating the space between them with his index finger, "You know, I was wondering why someone would go to such lengths to beat up my guys. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were looking for her." Saito stepped closer as a dozen men moved from the shadows, all of their guns trained on her. The masked woman put her hands up. She had nowhere to go but back. But Murayama was right there, she was so close! She cursed at herself.

"There, that's a good girl." Saito said, mocking her with a laugh.

"Saito-san, we got Bunta-sama coming in with a guest." A man whispered in Saito's ear.

"Oho, this is great. Father will be pleased with what I have to show him."

* * *

Sona sat at her desk, a mountain of paperwork beside her as she massaged her head. She took her glasses off, rubbing her eyes. Her headache was compounded by the fact that she had to deal with the incident between Saito and Issei. No matter how much denial was given by both sides, there was obvious bad blood between the two. She hadn't realised that it would escalate to the point of violence, and in the academy no less. Saito had definitely painted a target on his back.

Sona could recall the conversation between herself and Issei. One that gave her more questions than answers.

" _Sekiryuutei? That a new Kamen Rider?" Issei scratched his head, chuckling all the while. Sona remained stone-faced. "It was a joke."_

" _I'm not laughing."_

" _C'mon, kaichou. Lighten up a bit."_

" _There is a serious concern when a Longinus user is here. I have no idea what your motivations or intentions are. So forgive me that I don't agree when you say I should 'lighten up'." Issei's shoulders sagged at her clipped tone, the good cheer evaporated from his face and he adopted an intense gaze. Issei's smouldering eyes bored right into Sona's._

" _You should relax, or someone might drop dead from all this tension." Sona involuntarily gulped at hearing the threat from Issei but she squashed that fear and locked eyes with him._

" _And who might that be?" Sona asked._

 _Issei's eyes burned as he said, "Me."_

 _Sona paused, her brain short-circuiting as she processed the word before righteous indignation overpowered years of ingrained polite mannerisms. "What kind of response is that?!"_

 _Issei howled with laughter to the skies, doubling over as he clutched his stomach. His eyes burned with tears at having fooled Sona into breaking her composure. "Oh, that was...Ah ha ha! You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!"_

" _Hyoudou-san, please get back to the topic at hand." Sona's face flushed as Issei ignored her in favour of rolling on the ground. She wondered if he could die from lack of oxygen right now. She'd definitely feel a lot better if he did._

" _Sorry, sorry, it was too hard not to pass up." Issei leaned back on the bridge, an easy-going grin back in place. Sona liked that expression a lot more than his previous one. "To answer your question, it's really hard to say, I am the Sekiryuutei and I am not."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _It's complicated." She repressed the urge to growl at his vague answer but pressed on._

" _Of course it is."_

" _Then can you tell me why you are here at the very least?"_

" _I'm taking a break."_

" _A break?"_

" _Yup." Issei said, popping the 'p'. "I mean, can't a guy catch a break once in a while? A man's gotta get his R &R."_

 _Sona mulled over his words. Everything that she thought she knew about Issei was quickly needing to be re-evaluated. He definitely wasn't what he was pretending to be. The slothful boy that had no energy to do anything. There was something more...genuine about him. Like Sona was seeing who he really was._

" _You know, Kaichou," Issei said. He shifted on his feet, walking up to her. "It's kind of strange for you to interrogate me. Are you sure you don't have any ulterior motives?"_

" _I'm doing my duty to safeguard this town and its inhabitants."_

 _Issei shook his head at her answer. "If you don't want to tell the truth, you could have said so."_

" _I_ _ **am**_ _telling the truth." She said, reinforcing her words. Issei waved her away and a spike of annoyance rose in Sona at being dismissed._

" _Never mind, Kaichou. Have a safe trip home." And right there, the real Issei was gone and the ghost she saw everyday was walking in his place._

Sona returned to her paperwork, hoping that wherever Issei was, he'd stay out of trouble. For his sake.

* * *

Issei sat in an SUV with Bunta, the man looking him up and down for a second. Issei had played this game before, the intimidation, the looks, he wasn't sure if the guy was trying to size him up or ask him out.

"Where's Achilles?" Issei asked. He wasn't worried for Achilles but more about the property damage that would occur if he was left to his own devices. Issei had faith that his friend would be alright by himself.

"He's back at my club. I'm sure he's having a good time. My men will treat him well." Issei stayed silent, reading the microexpressions on the man's face. He knew the truth, but there was nothing more that needed to be said between them.

"I'll be frank with you." Apparently there was more was needed to be said. "I need someone like you in my organisation. You're tough, you can clearly take a punch and the way you knocked out my fighter…very impressive. I can give you whatever you want. Money, power, women. All yours. If you serve under me."

Issei's response was crisp. "Of course."

A chill went up Issei's spine when they passed the gated fence. There was an ominous aura around the warehouse. His skin crawled as they got closer to it. The car slowed to a stop.

"Bunta-sama, your son is waiting for you inside." Bunta nodded to the guard before they walked inside. Issei stepped out from the car, following behind them. As Issei walked past the threshold, he noticed there was nothing but concrete walls lit up by fluorescent green light. And along each wall was an iron door. He didn't have to guess what was in them and he grimaced with each step. There was a sharp stab of pain in the back of his mind. A part of him howled. It wanted justice.

They were led into a room where a black suited woman was standing at the far end. And right in the middle was Murayama. The howling was deafening. It roared, screamed and shouted. Destroy them. Murder them. He squashed that voice and breathed. In. Out.

"Father, I've caught them. The one who's been giving us trouble." Issei's face blanked when he heard that voice.

"Good work, son. Hmm, yes, this will do nicely." Saito preened at the compliment. He signalled for Issei to come closer and the smile slipped off of Saito's face. "What is he doing here?"

"You know, Kenshiro?" Bunta said.

Saito shocked features morphed into a dark chuckle, as he strutted up to Issei. "Oh, do I know him? Yes, I do know Hyoudou Issei very well."

Bunta's eyes narrowed, his features grim as he looked back and forth between the two. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It means father, that you've been duped. He's probably a mole for the cops." Bunta's face was stoney and he signalled to his men. Issei was grabbed from behind and shoved to where the black suited intruder was.

"Well, this looks like a good spot." Issei said, raising his hands in surrender. "Don't you think?"

"We're about to get shot by the Yakuza and you're asking if this is a good spot to die?" The masked woman hissed, a note of desperation in her voice.

Murayama's eyes fluttered, looking up to see Issei and a masked woman with their hands up. "...Is-sei?"

Issei's face softened when he saw her eyes. Pleading. Confused. Scared.

"This is touching, isn't it?" Saito said, his hand sliding across Murayama's face as if to say that he owned her. "A final goodbye to each other. Say it's going to be alright. Go on, lie to her."

Issei's eyes darkened and he saw it, the terror that was settling in Murayama. What she went through. What she was about to see. Issei's eyes were kind and in a calm voice said. "Everything's going to be alright. Close your eyes."

All of the henchmen lined up, ready to gun down Issei and the woman next to him. "And Saito, I never lie."

 **BANG!**

There was silence as one of the henchmen slumped over dead. The others peered closer to see a hole where his eye socket used to be. Thunderous cracks sounded out one by one before half of Bunta's men fell. There was a crash as a skull-faced woman in an armoured suit descended from above. Shards of glass fell, before her foot crashed into a man's skull. All the remaining men aimed their guns at her. She stood, cracking her neck.

"Glad to see you, Spectre." Issei said.

Bunta tapped his cane on the ground, barking at his men. "Kill them."

All the men fired at her as she ducked to her right and brought out her own instrument of death. The barrel pointed at Bunta. He blinked. Spectre didn't. A shot went off and he fell to the ground.

Blood leaked from the hole in his head.

"Father!" Saito screamed.

There was a thundering rattle as a cacophony of guns rang out.

 **Click! Click! Click!**

Before they could reload their guns, they were all struck by daggers, either in the legs or arms. Issei roared, charging forward with a gut-busting punch into a thug as the masked vigilante dived forward with a flying drop-kick. The Yakuza pulled out their knives and charged.

Issei cursed, leaning back from a knife thrust. His hand pulled the thug's wrist forward and he shoved the knife through the man's neck.

The masked woman kicked him away, before she used Issei's back as a springboard and delivered an axe-kick to another thug, downing him in an instant.

Spectre entered the fray, fist clenched, and struck a man in the throat. She tore the knife out of his arm and the metal slipped between his ribs.

"Enough!" Saito screamed. He had a knife in one hand and Murayama's throat in the other."Drop your weapons before the bitch gets it."

"Saito, if you kill her now. What's gonna stop me from slowly disemboweling you?" Issei said. Saito felt it again, that wave of fear as he looked into Issei's eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. And he hated it. He hated how he was afraid of him. This nobody. This...this worm!

"But isn't she who you came for? I kill her now, her death will be on your conscience. What are you going to do, hero?!" Saito spat out.

"...Master Saito." A voice called out. They turned to see a girl. Her unkempt shirt revealed her bare breasts and she wore a pair of soiled panties. Murayama recognised her instantly. The girl that was with her in the room.

"What are you doing here, Asagi?" Saito hissed at the girl.

"...Let me please you master." Asagi said, her tone dead as she tried to reach for Saito's pants. She was violently back-handed away from him.

"Always the slave, aren't you Asagi? Now, be a good girl and stay quiet. Your master has to take care of this pest." Saito focused his attention back on Issei. "You see, Issei. This is what I hold. Power. The power to do anything I want. The power to end her miserable life with my hands."

Asagi got up to her knees and tried to reach for his belt.

"See, she's so well trained." Saito let out a laugh that rapidly turned into a scream. Asagi's hand was gripped around a shard of glass, blood spilling from her hands as she plunged it into his groin. There was shocked silence as they watched Asagi rip out the shard. Saito staggered back, he stumbled, watching his guts spill all over the floor. Asagi wasn't finished. She climbed on top of him, stabbing the glass into his chest. Over and over again. Saito choked, gasping for breath and Asagi pulled the shard out for the last time, blood showering the both of them.

Asagi looked at all of them with a deranged smile and she lifted the shard, her eyes flicked to Murayama. "Join me in liberty.."

"Stop! Don't do it!" Issei yelled, running towards her. Issei's hand was outstretched to stop her, before Asagi plunged the glass into her own heart.

There was shocked silence as Asagi slumped over dead, a content smile on her face.

Murayama crawled back and cried at the violent death of Asagi. Issei took off his blazer, wrapping it around her and she cried into his chest.

Saito's words echoed through Issei's mind and he cursed himself. He was too late. What good was a hero who couldn't save anyone?

* * *

 **Next Update: 21/01/18**


	4. Arc I: Vestiges of Normality

**Seize Our Day**

 **The Daily Life Saga**

 _ **The Yakuza Conspiracy Arc**_

 **Chapter 4: Vestiges of Normality**

* * *

Murayama laid in bed, her eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling. Why was she awake? Why couldn't she forget what had happened? She thought that she had moved on from it. But, maybe she was fooling herself?

A chill quickly ran through her body, as she realised something was in the room with her.

Scrrr! Scrrr!

Panic set in and her eyes roamed around the room wildly trying to find the source of the sound. Run! Get out! She had to escape, but it was as if she was a passenger in her own body and somebody else was driving it. She struggled in vain, trying to do anything. To move. To get away.

In the corner of her room, a formless pool of black mass, writhed and squirmed. Her eyes widened and dilated as the thing swayed back and forth in the corner. A lance of fear struck her heart and her instinct screamed at her to run.

The writhing mass took shape, and standing before her alive and well, was Saito. His body was grotesquely distorted, arms snapped and twisting in the wrong direction, blood painted his torso crimson. He was only garbed in his underwear but the lecherous grin was what frightened her the most. He lurched forward.

'Stop, stay back!' For a moment, nothing happened until Saito took another step.

Murayama flung her body out of her bed in a desperate attempt to escape him.

'Wake up, this isn't real. Wake up! Wake up!'

"Come back, Murayama. I didn't get a chance to break you yet." Saito vomited black ooze onto the floor and Asagi formed out of the puddle, lifeless on the ground. The glass shard embedded in her chest.

Her voice came out raspy but she could hear every word clearly. "Join us…"

"No! No, no, no!" She rejected their words, each of hers an octave higher than the last.

Saito stalked closer, cackling madly. "You're all alone, it's just us now."

Murayama clawed at the ground, her surroundings changing to the warehouse. To that godforsaken room.

"Help me, someone help!" Saito grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her face to face.

"No one is coming. I will always be with you, you will never forget me." Saito laughed. Murayama shut her eyes and threw a fist forward with all her might.

And the monster shattered.

Murayama shot up in her bed, pain lancing through her hand. Her clothes were drenched in sweat, her chest heaving from the nightmare. She stared at her broken alarm clock on the floor. She wasn't aware of the footsteps nor the fact that her mother had barged in. She wasn't aware of the arms that encircled her in a hug.

All she could say was "I'm fine".

She got up that morning, absentmindedly going through her daily ritual of showering, eating and walking with her friends to school. Katase was glued to her side, glaring at any boy who had even looked in their general direction. Her feet carried her to the front of the school gate. The nightmare still followed her, her haunted outlook reflected that.

Everyone was looking at her with pitying glances and thinly-veiled whispers. They thought she was weak. She had worked hard to perfect herself in the way of the sword. And all of that meant nothing when Saito had defiled her. She was powerless to stop him.

Katase grew angry at seeing how downtrodden her friend was and shouted at the people around them to mind their own business. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a trio of people coming. Motohama and Matsuda were laughing boisterously, their arms going up and down in excitement before Matsuda winced. In the middle was Issei, the ever aloof boy had a sly grin and Motohama reacted to his comment as if he was thunderstruck.

Issei looked up to see that Murayama was staring at him. Murayama didn't know what to do or say. A myriad of emotions flooded her. It was overwhelming that she thought she was suffocating. It was too much. She ran.

'I'm fine, I'm fine.' She kept telling herself that over and over.

* * *

Aika was a normal girl. She liked to think that she did what normal girls do everyday. She obsessed over all things lewd, liked eating steak and generally gave tips to her fellow classmates about skinship. You know, normal things.

So she was surprised when she felt someone crash into her and they tumbled across the floor. Aika looked up to Murayama's face, filled with distress, she was panting and soaked with sweat. One droplet fell in Aika's mouth.

"I'm-I'm so sorry." Murayama said, trying to help her up and lost her grip on her as Aika dropped to a knee.

"Just a bit of vertigo, Murayama-san. You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Aika said,

trying to lighten the mood. She grimaced when the sensation grew stronger.

Sona and her vice-president, Tsubaki, rounded the corner and blinked as they took in the situation before them.

"Murayama-san, Kiryuu-san, are you both alright?" Sona asked, quickly jogging over to them and helping Aika to her feet.

"Thanks, Kaichou I'm just feeling a bit under the weather." Aika said with a strained smile.

Sona looked at her shaking legs and how profusely she was sweating, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps, you should see Tamamo-san."

Aika opened her mouth to protest but another wave of nausea hit her."I think that's a good idea prez."

"Very well, Tsubaki-san, please escort them both to the nurse's office." Tsubaki nodded and they followed her, Aika leaning heavily on Murayama as they left.

Sona turned around to see Issei watching from a distance and took a deep breath.

Somehow she knew Issei was involved. So she did her duty and tried to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Sona entered the student council room with Issei. They were met with faces of confusion as they saw the school deadbeat walk in with their president. She dismissed the people working there and they followed her command. Each member of the council picking up their bags and leaving one by one until it was just the two of them. Sona sat down by the table and motioned for Issei to take the seat across from her. Sona's calculating gaze scrutinised his every move, and Issei was eerily reminded of his own mentor.

"So, nice weather we're having, huh?" Sona didn't laugh and her glare hardened.

"Issei, I'm only going to say this once because my patience has, and follow me on this one, run out." The tension that was hanging in the air was amped up. For Issei, being pinned under a glare from the diminutive president, it was terrifying, and that excited him. He wondered if should look into that.

"I have tried giving you and Murayama some space for the past week. I understand what Murayama went through was traumatic and I've respected her wishes but that is not working." Issei was ready to protest but Sona shuts him down with a finger. "She has been progressively getting worse and somehow you are involved in this. All I understand right now is that a major criminal organisation was systematically taken down in the past week. Girls that were missing have been conveniently found by the police and the bodies of Saito and his father were found in a sex-trafficking warehouse." Issei stayed silent in his seat as he watched Sona lay out everything on the table.

Issei breathed out, scratching the back of his head. "Look, Kaichou, I had it under control, this isn't a concern for the devils-"

Issei was interrupted by Sona slamming her hands on the desk, her eyes pinning him with a frosty glare. "Not a concern! I may be a devil but unless you've forgotten, I'm also the student council president. And I don't care what you or anyone else say, there are two students who are obviously dealing with issues out of their control. And I'm…"

She let out a breath before sitting back and kneading her head. "I'm trying to help."

Silence descended upon the room with Sona's temper winding down and Issei mulling over what to do. He was suspicious of her motivations, but right now in front of him was someone who cared very much for the people she tried to help and guide. There was a fire in her eyes, something that he didn't see in the normally calm and collected girl. He smiled.  
She was exactly like _him_.

"Tell me, heiress of the Sitri clan, what is your goal?" He asked, the authority in his voice was clear. Sona blinked, Issei's ghost was gone and the real one was sitting before her. His posture had changed from the relaxed delinquent to one who held the poise and grace of a ruler. And she felt compelled to answer him.

"I want to open up a school for all devils to learn about Rating Games, no matter what class they are." She blurted out without realising it.

"So your goal is to be an educator?" Issei said, slowly with a raised eyebrow.

Sona closed her eyes in resignation. She expected that people would doubt her. "Is that surprising?"

"No, I think it's a very admirable goal." Issei's mind flashed to the training that he went through his own mentor. The man's kindness. His knowledge. His infinite wisdom. And the same fire that he saw in him that he could see in Sona. "You'd make a fine teacher one day and a great headmistress."

Sona's cheeks heated up at the compliment. He proved her wrong again. She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her lips.

"You should do that more often, Kaichou." Issei said, hand in his cheek, a sly grin stretching across his face.

Sona blinked. "Do what?"

"Smile. I like it when you smile."

"You must be imagining things." Issei chuckled at her joke and he sighed putting a hand to his head.

"Alright then, kaichou." Issei said, smile dropping. "I'll tell you what happened a week ago."

* * *

Aika was back in the nurse's office. White. So much white. It was too clean. Too boring. A thought occurred that white was somehow a cruel and unusual form of torture. It was so bland. It was a void of nothing that just made the mind wander on and on. Nothing to entertain her, and that turned her attention to existential crap. She instead chose to focus on the busty nurse.

Tamamo was scribbling something on her clipboard and casted glances at Murayama every now and then. Murayama fidgeted nervously in her seat, finding her hands were suddenly a lot more interesting.

Tamamo glanced at her clipboard one last time before her golden eyes focused on Murayama. "If you are experiencing any of these symptoms, please contact me immediately."

Murayama nodded along. "Of course, Tamamo-san, but will you excuse me? I just need to get some fresh air."

Tamamo's face was inscrutable and nodded towards the door. Murayama bowed and left, leaving Tamamo and Aika alone.

Tamamo spun around in her chair and slid across the floor, next to Aika. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Instead of admonishment, she heard laughter from Tamamo. "I bet you do. Now, tell me when did this feeling start?"

"Around when Murayama bumped into me."

Tamamo scribbles more in her clipboard. "Hmm, have you changed your diet recently?"

"N-no. Not that I could think of." Aika answered with a bit of hesitation. Tamamo eyed her for a second.

"Are you experiencing any headaches now?"

"It feels like a jackhammer is trying to drive itself into my head right now."

"How about nausea?"

Aika's stomach did another lurch and she felt the bile burn her throat but it settled back down. "Yes. Definitely yes."

"My, you are sweating quite profusely." Tamamo commented absentmindedly as she took in the remarkable sheen of sweat on Aika's arm.

Tamamo pulled out a stethoscope from a drawer. "Try and relax for this part." Aika felt the cold instrument on her chest. It hovered over her heart for more than a moment. Tamamo's demeanor changed to something Aika couldn't identify. Tamamo pulled the stethoscope away. She didn't move from her spot but her eyes are trailing Aika's body before they narrowed. Aika can feel herself squirming and she tried to stop herself before a calming sensation washes over her.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

Aika was left to her own thoughts. _Okay, no biggie. I can get through this. Maybe, I overworked myself over the past week and I've gotten a little tired. Great, mother isn't going to be happy about me visiting the nurse's office. Maybe I can sneak-"_

Tamamo returned, opening the door and what she had in her hand made Aika's heart stop.

"Drink this." Aika shook her head at the blood pack in the doctor's hand. All thoughts of escape was blaring through her mind.

' _How did she know?!'_

Tamamo's eyebrows creased showing her displeasure. "Drink it now or you'll die."

"I don't know what's in-"

"This blood is from a safe person, you're not going to contract anything from them. Now, drink." Aika took the pack with shaking hands, she brought it closer to her mouth and her two fangs pierced it.

Tamamo sat back at her desk. "Good grief, if I didn't know any better it looked like you were going through hypovolemic shock there."

Aika placed the dry blood pack down and she stood up from the bed. Her posture was straighter, she was getting into her fighting stance and her eyes flashed from hazel to red. "How did you know?"

Tamamo turned her head back to Aika, a sweet smile on her face and she pointed towards the bed. "Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Aika could feel the killing intent come from the nurse, her heart hammered away at her chest before the pressure did appear with Tamamo's sigh.

"If you must know. I am also a yokai." Two fox ears emerged from the top of Tamamo's head. "Finding out that you were a vampire, wasn't that hard. Your heartbeat was too abnormal. The sweat and nausea contributed to the fact that your body was working overtime with very little blood. Also, you need to learn how to hide your scent better."

Aika's face flushed at being quickly dressed down by the older yokai.

"Were you also the masked vigilante, too?"

' _How did she know?!'_ Aika screamed internally and externally, she was sweating bullets.

Tamamo smirked. "You're very easy to read."

"Tell me, when you bumped into Murayama. Did you ingest anything from her?" Tamamo asked, professionalism back in place as she continued her diagnosis.

"Well, some of her sweat did get in my mouth."

"And you started getting sick."

"But I don't understand, I'm a hybrid. It shouldn't affect me that much."

"A hybrid?"

"I'm a half-vampire, half-succubus."

"Oh, oh." A look of realisation dawned on Tamamo before shifting to one of horror. "Oh no."

* * *

Murayama walked listlessly through the hallways of her school, the feelings from that morning had receded. What had happened to her? Why did she run? Why Issei of all people? He rescued her, after all. So why? Why?!

She punched the wall in frustration, the pain shot through her arm and it made her feel alive again. Something she could focus on. She knew why. She was weak. Her legs carried her up the stairs.

Weak. Pathetic. Useless. Her eyes dulled with each thought and the shadow in the back of her mind grew. It laughed.

Murayama opened the door to the roof. Perhaps, she should end it all. Who needed someone as worthless as her?

* * *

"Can anyone please tell me the figure in Goethe's tragic play _Faust_ that tricked the titular character?" Issei sat in his desk, watching the other students try to come up with the answer when he paused. This feeling. He felt it before. He felt it when he was approaching…

Issei shot out of his seat, much to the teacher's indignation, and rocketed out of the classroom.

Issei's mind was running a mile a minute, racing through the hallways. Memories of Murayama's tear-stricken face flooded his mind. Memories of a terrified girl who saw someone die in front of her.

" _Join me in liberty."_ She wanted to escape. She wanted the pain to end.

" _What are you going to do, hero?!" Saito shouted._

" _In the end, you couldn't save her." Cao Cao whispered in his ear._

All he could do was defy that notion. He could do something. He could save her. He will save her.

Issei's frantic footsteps echoed as he climbed each mountainous step, adrenaline running through him as he prayed that Murayama hadn't jumped yet. The door was in sight and he barged through with his shoulder.

Murayama turned, startled by the noise. When she saw Issei, all the feelings of dread, of anger, of confusion flooded her again.

"Hey, Murayama, fancy meeting you here." Issei gasped, taking in deep gulps of air. "Do you think you have time for a cha-"

Murayama shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face. Issei was startlingly reminded that the strong warrior that he faced before was a frightened girl. Someone who was lost and confused. Someone who wanted the pain to end. He reached out to her, to pull her back away from that edge.

"Stay back!" Issei stopped short, in his next step. "Stay back or I'll jump! I don't want your pity, Issei."

"Alright, alright. I'll stand right here. Let's just talk alright? Do you wanna talk?" Issei said, raising his hands to placate her. Murayama didn't say anything to him, her eyes were still distraught and she stared into his.

"Issei, if you want me to talk then make me this promise." Murayama sniffed, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.. "Promise me that you won't take me down by force and…and that if I were to jump, you won't stop me."

Issei's face ashened when he heard those words. How could he possibly make that kind of promise, knowing that he willingly let Murayama die of her own free will, and that he had the power to stop it?

"I promise that I won't stop you or take you against your will. So let's just talk, okay." Murayama nodded. Issei stood a few feet before Murayama, waiting patiently as Murayama tried to get her breathing under control.

"After everything that happened with Saito and Asagi, I thought everything would go back to normal. But…" She said, trailing off.

"Nothing was the same." Issei finished for her and he was sorely reminded of a young boy who failed to save his own friend.

' _Ophis! Ophis!' A young brown-haired boy cried, banging his head against a giant iron gate. Tears ran down the boy's cheek mixing with the blood on his fists._

 _A man covered in golden fur tried to pull him back away. 'Stop it, young Issei!'_

' _I need to save her!' He screamed, charging at the gate._

 _The man took hold of the boy's arms. 'You'll die! Stop this foolishness.'_

' _I don't care! She's waiting for me. I have to save her!' He screamed back._

Murayama stared at Issei, sorrow in his eyes and she knew, that he held the same pain. "I thought that I could deal with it. But the rumours, the constant whispers, the voices, the pitying looks. I was the Captain of the Kendo. And everyone treated me like I was made of glass."

"I'm sorry but that's not true. You are strong, Murayama." Issei took a step forward. "You have to believe it."

Murayama giggled for a second and laughed. "No, I'm not. Did I tell you what Saito did to me? I let him rape me because if I didn't then Katase would have been…" She let the statement hang in the air.

Issei blinked, connecting the dots. He really wished that he'd had his chance to exact retribution on Saito. He cursed, "Damn you, Saito."

"It's not fair. None of this is fair..." She said. Issei could see how broken Murayama was and how she held it together at that point amazed him.

"I know…it is what it is." They stood in silence, the wind rustling through their clothes. Dark clouds gathered, blocking out the sun and the sky was sea of grey. A droplet fell from the sky, followed by another and soon, both of them were showered by rain.

Murayama could see Issei still standing where he was, resolute in staying the rain with her. "You should go, Issei. You'll catch a cold."

"So?" He said. "I'm not gonna leave you. I don't want to see you splattered on the ground. And I'm sure everyone else won't want to see their favourite Kendo captain like that, do you?"

"Yes. No. I don't know anymore. I don't know what to do." Murayama hugged herself, sobbing.

"Can I tell you a story?" Murayama sniffed and nodded at him.

"There was a boy, many years ago, who grew up in a place where life was hard and he was alone. But he made a friend. Someone who kept him company. Someone who he could live and learn to laugh with. He loved that friend dearly." Issei said with a fond smile at the memory. "One day, she was taken away from him. He tried to get her back but the people he thought he could trust had betrayed him. He thought he had lost everything and that he couldn't go on, but a wise old man told him something."

"What was it?"

' _You're not alone in the world. No one is. Your friends, the people who are out there, are waiting for you. Happiness is waiting for you. All you have to do is take that first step.'_ Issei recited.

"If you don't believe that then step into the air, but if you do will you take my hand and find out?"

Murayama turned from Issei, facing forward towards the ground. To her oblivion. And she turned to Issei who still stood there with his hand reaching out for her.

She stepped forward.

"I'm so scared." Murayama cried, wrapping her arms around Issei. The dread, the despair that she felt, the blackness that she thought would engulf her at any moment vanished.

"I know. You're alright, you're safe now." For Issei, saving Murayama that day, saving one person was enough for him.

* * *

Raynare was nervous. No, she wasn't nervous but excited. She was personally called to Azazel's office. She couldn't contain her excitement. She was practically vibrating when stood before the double doors and knocked on it.

"Come in." Raynare marched in and stood before Azazel himself. He was currently hunched over his desk, his golden bangs covering his face as he scribbled in his notebook. This continued for five minutes. Raynare's patience was running thin and she coughed into her mouth. "Azazel-sama?"

"Oh, sorry. Raynare-chan, right?" Azazel said, pointing an endearing smile at her. Just like that, her irritation vanished and she nodded with a small smile.

Azazel stood from his desk, and moved closer to Raynare. "The reason why I called you here, is that I need you to observe a particular Sacred Gear user."

"Just observe, sir?" She asked curiously. Raynare couldn't help but be a little disappointed at being assigned such a menial task.

She was taken aback by the loud guffaw that erupted from Azazel's lips. "Don't worry, this kid you're going to be observing will be much more interesting than what you take him for. His name is Issei Hyoudou, he lives in Kuoh Town. Just monitor him, see if he's shown any signs of awakening his Sacred Gear."

"Will that be all, sir?" Raynare said.

Azazel flashed her another charming smile before he nodded. "Prep a team for this mission."

Raynare blinked in shock. "Is that really necessary, Azazel-sama?"

"If my reports are right, then there are a few wild cards out there that may get the wrong idea. Your team is there to provide backup in the case that you run into something that you can't handle." Raynare's heart broke a little. Did Azazel not believe in her? "Trust me, if you do come across any of these people. Run."

"I understand, sir." Raynare gulped after hearing his voice drop, and his aura intensify at the last word.

"Very good, that'll be all. Take care now." Azazel said with a grin.

As Raynare walked back, her mind getting ready for the mission ahead, she stopped short before a man who appeared before her. He had sharp pointed ears and red eyes with long black hair reaching past his neck. She knew this man as Kokabiel.

"Raynare." Kokabiel said. She could hear it, the disdain and contempt that he had for her.

She gritted her teeth and put the mask back on. Leave emotion at the door. That's what she learnt.

"Kokabiel-sama."

"Hmph, Azazel's given you a mission has he?" Raynare nodded robotically to his question. "Then let me add something more to this mission."

Kokabiel stood in front of her. Where Raynare felt safe and comfort in Azazel's presence, she felt fear, anger and hatred towards this man.

"If you find any Sacred Gear users, you must eliminate them. We cannot have the enemy using potential weapons against us."

"If Azazel finds out-" She was interrupted by a backhand.

Fury flashed across Kokabiel's features. "Never interrupt me, do you understand?"

Raynare only nodded, her eyes shooting venom but she stayed her tongue. "What you will do is that you will extract the Sacred Gears from them and bring it back here. Azazel will get to research his new toys and no-one gets to have their weapons. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Kokabiel merely raised an eyebrow and waited. "Yes, Kokabiel-sama."

"Good girl, now leave." Raynare's legs couldn't carry her fast enough and thoughts of killing the man drove her on, but she would wait. She'd done it all her life, she could do it for just a little longer.

* * *

Sona wasn't really prepared for today. On some level, she knew that Issei would surprise her in some fashion or another but this time, he took her expectations and destroyed it. Sona was conflicted. He had made her promise not to tell anyone else of what he had done. He had used her words against her. The word of a student council president. What could she possibly tell Rias that could reassure her?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Rias came through the door.

' _Speak of the devil…'_ She thought.

"Sona, good to see you." Rias sat down on the couch, setting up the chess board between them. "I heard about Murayama's kidnapping."

"Likewise, Rias. And it's been taken care of. Issei has seen to that problem. **Thoroughly**."

Rias' interest peaked at the mention of Issei. "It's fortunate that Issei came to the rescue. I've no doubt that he is the one now.

"Yes, it was…fortunate." Sona said. Indeed, it was fortunate for Murayama when Issei found her. Everybody else that was involved in the kidnapping didn't quite share the same luck.

"Have you found anything about Issei that would be of advantage to me?" Sona mulled over the words in her mind and what Issei had made her promise.

"Rias, Issei is a lot more complicated than you might think." Rias paused and considered her childhood friend's words. She moved her pawn first.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The individual that you're planning to recruit is not someone you that should be trifled with. Did you know that up until today, there used to be a criminal organisation here?" Sona moved her own piece.

"Yes, and?" Sona wanted to very clearly tell her to give up on her endeavours. But Sona knew that if Rias set her sights on something then she would stop at nothing to get it.

"Now, there isn't. As in all traces of it are gone. A person who is so thorough and ruthless to dismantle and completely wipe out something like that in a matter of days is something you shouldn't take lightly." They continued to play the game in silence. Rias mulling over Sona's words and Sona hoping that Rias would take the hint.

"If he's that impressive, then that's more reason to recruit him."

Sona shouted, no longer concentrated on the chessboard anymore. "Dammit, Rias. Listen, this isn't a game."

"Don't you think I know that?" Rias said. Her eyes met Sona's and neither backed down from each other. "I've tried to come up with everything to escape my contract. He is my last hope."

"He, a human being without using any magical means, took down the Yakuza. Do you know how frightening it would be if he decided to set his sights on you?"

"He'll be reasonable. He has needs, he has wants and desires." Sona chuckled mirthlessly at what Rias said. She was foolish in believing that Rias had the power to give Issei what he truly wanted. 'So did Bunta. And look at him.'

Sona closed her eyes, and sat back down. Her voice, calm and accepting. "Very well, I did warn you. Just…be careful. He can be a great ally or your worst enemy."

"Damn the consequences. I won't subject myself to being Riser's trophy wife."

* * *

A blonde girl in nun's habit sat alone at the airport. She carried a brown suitcase that contained all her worldly possessions, and offered a kind smile to any passerbyers.

In truth, this girl was an excommunicated nun, the kind smiles she gave masked the sadness that she felt. So this girl was offered a path of redemption. She was given a chance to make everything right in God's eyes and she would follow this through. She didn't want to be alone anymore. The only life she ever knew was to serve God and help others.

And she would endure this trial to absolve her sins.

"The plane to Japan will be leaving in 20 minutes." The P.A announced. The nun smiled sadly.

Even if it meant that her trial would take her away from home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this chapter came out slightly later than usual but I wanted to be careful when I approached the following subject matter at hand and, boy, did it take a lot of research, editing and talking with my editor. But we did it. We stuck to our goal of getting the quality of this chapter to where we wanted. So that concludes the final chapter of my original-ish arc. Let me know what your thoughts are in the reviews or PM.**

* * *

 **Next Update: 28/01/18**


	5. Arc II: Omens

**Seize Our Day**

 **The Daily Life Saga**

 _ **The Fallen Arc**_

 **Chapter 5: Omens**

* * *

 **Author's note: I feel like I'm on track with my New Year's resolution to update this story every once a week. Sure, would suck if I had university in the next coming weeks that would detract me from this story. I'm kidding, I will honestly try to put more time into getting out a chapter every week, I am looking forward to writing a future arc after all.**

* * *

In a dimly lit apartment, a group of people sat hunched over at their workstations, ink stains over their hands at they continued their meticulous work. At one of the work stations sat Issei, as he stared over at his other coworkers. Over to his left was a blonde teen with a bandana covering his head and dark bags under his eyes was Issei's coworker, Ryuji Todoroki.

Next to Ryuji was a jittery-looking black haired teen, his eyes wide in concentration as he stared madly at the drawing in front of him. This was Yusuke, Issei never really caught his last name as the man was secretive about himself.

At the head of the workstation was a brunette woman with her hair in a side ponytail, she wore a blue shirt with the logo 'I AM THE HYPE!'. This woman was Makoto Inoue, a simple manga artist and also Issei's boss.

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone." Makoto clapped her hands and flashed a big smile to her subordinates, who looked half dead once she announced work was done..

"Bed. I need a bed and water." Ryuji groaned, collapsing on his desk.

Yusuke held onto a thermos like it was a lifeline, and sighed contently as he sipped from the coffee inside. "There's nothing better than the rush I get from completing sensei's work. Also the coffee helps too."

Slowly, all the people in the apartment left, saying their goodbyes to Makoto until Issei was the last one left. As he began to leave himself, Makoto stopped him.

"Wait, this is for you." Makoto handed him a package. Issei weighed the box in his hand, confused on why she would be giving him this. "Let Olivia know that her big brother is looking after her."

Issei smiled at the gift that Makoto had given him. "Thank you, sensei."

He climbed down the steps and groaned when he saw that his bike was stolen. He had to wonder why Makoto-sensei lived in such a sketchy neighbourhood.

" _Because it's cheap."_ He could imagine Makoto defending her choice of housing.

After a long, arduous walk, he finally spotted the sign that read 'Blue Moon Apartments'.

' _Ah, home at last.'_

He ruffled through his pockets and bag to search for his keys, when he remembered they were in the apartment itself. Issei decided that he needed to relieve some stress at the moment and banged his head against the door. A finger poked him in the side and he turned his head to see his landlady, Reiko, was shaking her head at his antics. She was a young-looking woman with grey hair, wearing a dark blue kimono that accentuated her striking cerulean eyes and warm smile.

"Issei-chan, how are you always forgetting your keys?" Reiko smiled good-naturedly.

He honestly wondered which deity sent the woman because she was always there to help him out.

"Sorry, Reiko-obaa-san. I'm just tired. How's Olivia-chan?" He asked.

"Still sleeping, I caught her waiting for her big brother." Issei smiled sadly at that.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Issei-chan. She loves her big brother very much."

He muttered his thanks before dragging his legs inside, with the landlady reminding him of the rent that was due next week. His stomach grumbled in anger, demanding to be fed, and he robotically tried his best to enjoy the ramen cup for his late dinner/early breakfast. Once done, he stealthily made his way inside his little sister's room, being careful not to disturb her. Issei reached into his bag and took out the package that Makoto had gifted him. In his hand was a little, red stuffed dragon. He smiled at the gift and sat by her bed.

Issei's fingers stroked Olivia's hair and she snuggled deeper into the comforting hands. He smiled ruefully, putting the toy dragon in her arms. He left the room and the door closed with a soft click.

He didn't bother taking his clothes off as he collapsed onto his bed. However, any amount of sleep that he got was too little before his alarm, cheerful in its job, blared loudly reminding him to get up. He lazily disconnected the power cord and settled in for a nice long rest, yet again, when Amaterasu decided that six o'clock was definitely the time to start the day. One eye opened in anger at the ray of the sun that shined through his open curtain.

"One of these days, Amaterasu, one of these days…" Issei muttered. He rose from his bed, not too dissimilar from the dead rising from the grave. He promptly turned around and closed the curtains, flopping back on his bed. He settled himself once again, a sigh of relief as he did so. He felt warm, comfortable and most of all relaxed. For about two seconds.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan! Wake up, Onii-chan!" Issei could resist many things but there were very few that he couldn't. Namely his little sister, Olivia. She peered at him closely with honey-brown eyes in curiosity at his huddled form. He wrapped the blankets around him more tightly as she tugged it trying to wake up her older brother. She tugged a little too hard and saw his exhausted state. Issei only moaned tiredly and sagged to the floor.

"Ah, Onii-chan is scary!"

"Just tired, Olivia." He groaned while she giggled at his zombie-like demeanour.

"I'm going to make onii-chan breakfast."

Issei was seated at the table, half awake as he watched Olivia fly around the kitchen with reckless abandon. He couldn't tell if he was hallucinating what he was seeing or if he was dreaming. At last, the meal was served before him and he peeked his eyes open to see…

"Curry?"

"Reiko-san taught me how to make curry and she said that she learnt it from a friend in Tokyo." Olivia placed a cup of coffee next to the dish.

'Curry and coffee for breakfast, huh? Who would have thought?" Issei smiled and dipped his spoon in the curry as Olivia sat across from him.

Olivia's expectant gaze lingered on him and he took a spoonful of curry in his mouth. He chewed on the food for a few seconds and smiled brightly at her. "It's good."

Olivia beamed at him, the pride was clear on her face and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"You should get ready for school, Olivia-chan." Issei said. His heart warmed as she ran off to get her bag.

He looked down at the curry that Olivia had made for him and he was reminded of why he had chosen to give up the life of a hero. Heroes died too young. He didn't need to burden Olivia with that. He had Olivia now. That's what mattered.

He finished the rest of the meal, and got dressed for school, throwing on his blazer. He took a look at himself in the mirror and nodded to himself. Yup, he looked like a fucking zombie alright. But at least, he was awake.

"I'm ready, onii-chan." Olivia stood in front of him with a blue and yellow sundress complete with a cute hat.

"Alright let's go." He opened the door and to his surprise, there stood someone he hadn't expected to see, with their hand raised to knock on the door.

"Aika?"

* * *

After dropping Olivia off at middle school, the two walked in awkward silence. Neither knowing what to say to each other. Issei, tired of the tension between them, asked first.

"So…Tamamo-san told me something interesting about you."

Aika rubbed her elbow in embarrassment and her face flushed before she retorted. "Really, I don't think it could've that interesting."

"I don't know, a near-death experience sounds pretty interesting to me. Care to share?" Issei asked with an amused smile and Aika groaned.

"Well, I'm…a hybrid yokai."

Issei stopped. He blinked once and then twice. "…A hybrid yokai, that's interesting."

"Yeah, not that common for a vampire/succubus to be running around in the world." Aika said, turning her face away.

"Did Tamamo explain why you almost bit the dust?"

"She said that, I was highly susceptible to emotions and that I ingested something which I thought was safe but was in fact, poison."

"What?"

"I accidentally drank Murayama's sweat." Seeing Issei's confused gaze, she elaborated.

"Tamamo called Kaa-san and they explained…" She paused, letting a few passerbyers walk by. "My condition. I have to get life energy from a person whether it's blood, saliva or semen."

"Is there a reason why succubi need to have sex to get it or…?"

"The victim have to feel good, they have to feel happy and pleasurable for us to safely take in their life energy. Someone with extreme negative emotions affects their body chemistry. To us succubi, it's the equivalent of a human trying to live off salt water. Except much worse for me."

Issei scratched his head at the new information and shrugged. "The more you know."

Aika stopped in front of Issei. "Is everything okay with Murayama?"

"No, what Saito put her through, it broke her." Issei took a step back at the guttural growl that emanated from Aika. "But she's going to get better, I promise."

Aika let out a relieved breath. "That's a relief."

"You know, if you're hungry, why don't you suck blood?"

"It's not the most pleasant feeling to drink someone else's blood."

"Isn't blood delicious for you?"

"Kaa-san said that my succubus side is much stronger and is more inclined to getting another body fluid."

"What?" Issei's confusion slowly morphed into realisation as the rest of her sentence came to him. "Oh, Oh!"

Issei's cheeks coloured at the thought.

Aika's mouth stretched wide into a knowing grin. "Why, Issei, I didn't know you were thinking such dirty thoughts about me."

"Shut up." It was Issei's turn to be embarrassed and Aika giggled in her hand.

"But if you ever get hungry, Aika…" Issei said, trying to divert his embarrassment. "You can always drink my blood."

Aika's stood ram-rod and her mouth dropped a little at what he just said.

"Oi, oi, are you sure you know what you're saying? I mean, I can drain you dry if my hunger gets too strong."

"No wonder why you're so thirsty."

"I'm serious, Issei, I don't want to lose you." Aika said seriously before she backtracked on her statement and blushed. "I mean, I don't want to lose my best guy friend. You're a great guy, Issei, I'd hate to miss out on all the teasing I have on you."

Issei chuckled and Aika fumed at his response before she smiled to herself.

' _Thank you, Issei.'_

* * *

Tamamo was lounging on her rolling chair, a ball of takoyaki on the tip of her fingers as she scanned over notes. In the corner of the room by the window Li-Hua sat cross-legged on a chair, a small book in hand as she tried to suppress her irritation. Achilles was playing animatedly on a small purple Gameboy at one of the beds.

"Achilles, turn down the volume, please." Li-Hua said firmly. Achilles paid her no mind, if anything he got louder.

Li-Hua's eye twitched minutely. "Last warning, turn it down or I'm going to shut it off permanently."

Achilles shouted victoriously. "Yeah! Whoo! Screw you, Mike Tyson. I own you."

Li-Hua closed her book with a snap and with pinpoint accuracy, it hit Achilles forehead. He fell off the bed, his Gameboy clattering on the ground. "Shut the hell up, you loud bastard!"

Achilles shot up to his feet. "Oi, what the hell was that for?"

"You can't even stay quiet for one minute." Li-Hua said getting up in his face.

"Hey, this bastard took me a long time to beat, I get to be happy!"

"We don't need to hear your happiness, dumbass."

"Cyclops."

"Delinquent."

"Blossom."

"Oh, you are dead." Li-Hua tackled him on the ground and Tamamo watched the pair fight on the ground with a relaxed calmness. "Ah, dinner and show. What more could I ask for?"

She was broken out of her musings by the knock on her door. To which, Issei walked in flanked by Murayama and Aika. He took one look at the bickering pair on the other side of the room and promptly turned his attention to Tamamo.

"Yo."

"Hello, Issei." Tamamo greeted, nibbling on her snack. She flashed a Aika a big smile before turning attention to Murayama who played with the hem of her skirt in an attempt to hide from meeting so many different people. "Issei? What are we doing here and why are those two fighting with each other?"

"We're here because I'm going to introduce you to some of my closest friends, and those two are fine, they get along pretty well with each other." Issei said.

"About as well as a house on fire." Aika commented drily, watching Li-Hua pull Achilles' hair.

"Li-Hua, Achilles." Issei called out.

"What?!" The duo shouted and they turned to see that they had an audience. Issei chuckled at seeing the two blush and promptly stood away from each other.

"It's a pleasure to see you are well, Murayama-san." Li-Hua said with a small bow.

Achilles tried to pass off the last few minutes off nonchalantly, hands on the back of his head. "Yeah, same here."

"Murayama, these are my friends who helped rescue you." Issei gestured to the people in the room.

Murayama pointed to Aika. "What about Aika-san?"

"I was there as...moral support."

"She was the masked vigilante." Tamamo helpfully supplied much to Aika's indignation.

"That was you?!" Achilles turned to her, starry-eyed. He zipped over to Issei. "Dude, how come you didn't tell me that we practically got a superhero in our group?"

Issei looked at him in confusion. "We're already superhuman. Why do we need a superhero?"

"I mean, our armour and stuff are cool but the spandex and mask screams 'superhero'." Achilles stressed.

Li-Hua chopped him on the head and dragged him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Excuse the idiot."

Murayama giggled at their antics before she bowed deeply, bending at the waist.

"Thank you everyone for rescuing me, if I had been trapped there longer. It could've been much worse. I don't know how how I can repay you all." Murayama said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't sweat it, just get stronger and we can kick ass together." Achilles said with a nod.

"You are not alone, Murayama-san, we cannot ignore such an evil and any friend of Issei is a friend of ours."

"Can't let them take our cute Kendo captain now, can we?" Aika said, sticking out her tongue.

Issei's heart warmed as he saw the tension loosen in Murayama. Everyone chatted animatedly with the girl before Aika dragged her out of the room. "C'mon, let's get some fresh air. This place is getting stuffy."

Issei was about to follow when he was stopped by a slender hand on his chest.

"Ara, Issei, you wouldn't mind helping me clean up the mess, would you?" Tamamo said with a sultry smile and looked deliberately at one of the beds.

Issei smirked and locked the door behind him. "I don't know, I'd say it's about to get a lot messier."

For the rest of the day, students would swear that there was a strange smell in the nurse's office but they ignored it in point of how much Tamamo was glowing with joy.

* * *

"Ah, Tamamo, you are one insatiable fox." Issei cracked the joints in his neck and relaxed himself as he exited the school building.

"Hyoudou-san." The brunette swept his gaze to the side to see the strict beauty that was Sona come up to him. "A moment of your time, please."

"I didn't do anything to get in trouble again, did I?" Issei said, a little more than confused at why Sona was speaking to him. In public. He didn't know what he had done to garner so much of her attention.

He'd expect her to leave him alone now that her business with him has been finished.

"Not that I know of." She said bluntly. Her brows furrowed at him. "You haven't done anything I should be made aware of, have you?"

"Of course not, who do you take me for?" Sona looked at him blandly and he chuckled, his reputation and action already answering the question.

"Might I interest you in a game?" Issei thought that he saw a gleam in Sona's eye when she gave that offer.

"Sure." He said slowly, staring at the girl oddly with a raised eyebrow. The diminutive girl nodded and he walked alongside her, he studiously ignore the not so inconspicuous looks from the other students.

Issei felt someone else's eyes were on him, the intent was much stronger than the surrounding students and he tilted his head up to see a crimson-haired girl staring at him in the old school building. Her long flowing hair swayed in the breeze and her blue eyes would have entranced any male in the school. Her looks were especially bewitching. It was for a moment that their gazes met and she left, the intent and aura gone.

"Something wrong, Issei?" Sona spoke up, catching Issei stare off into the air before he shook his head.

"Nothing, kaichou. About that game, what are you thinking of?" They stopped before the student council room and entered. Sona was greeted by all the club members, all of them bowing respectfully to her. Issei was greeted by stiff nods.

She led him to her personal office. "I was thinking of a wager."

"Now this sounds interesting. What kind of wager are we talking about?" Issei asked, taking a seat. He had to wonder what her end goal was.

"If I win in a game of your choosing, I may request a favour from you in the future."

' _Oh, well, that didn't take long but why would she need a favour from him? What could he do that would…?'_ Issei paused and inwardly groaned. She was too perceptive for her own good and he sorely wished that he hadn't revealed himself. Or that she wasn't so fucking smart.

"Kaichou, this a little too forward of you, don't you think?" Issei joked and Sona shook her head.

"Not that kind of favour! If I lose, then you may ask me for anything you want." Issei's grin widened at that. "Within reason, of course."

Issei looked at her with scepticism. "This sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?"

"Just that you name your game, Hyoudou-san." Issei stroked his chin in thought.

As Issei was deciding on the game, Sona sat behind her desk confident that she would win any game that he would pick. She wasn't sorry for going around Rias' back but she needed insurance, if he ever got out of control. She knew what kind of man Issei was. He didn't take promises lightly. If anything, he was religiously serious about it.

Issei snapped his fingers. "How about we play shogi?"

An imperceptible smirk made its way on Sona's face. _'Checkmate.'_

* * *

"Man, what a day." Issei leant against the railing of a bridge staring at the sunset. He marvelled at how much life had changed for him over the years. The dangerous lifestyle and short life expectancy of a hero had disheartened him. He had once thought that a normal, ordinary life would be dream. A far-off dream that seemed out of his reach. Now, he was here, living that dream, for the most part anyway. But he couldn't but feel certain sense of dread creep through his being. As if that he would wake up at any moment.

Issei was broken out of his thoughts when he noticed a girl had completely snuck up on him. That or he was way too deep in thought, but that didn't matter. The young woman before him was beautiful, Issei had to admit to himself, long black hair that reached her hips and violet eyes. She wore a school uniform that he had never seen before.

"Excuse me, you're Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy?" The mystery girl asked, fiddling with her schoolbag.

"I am." Issei said, the sense of dread growing stronger as he continued to talk to her.

"Tha-that's great! So, um, Issei-kun, do you have a-a girlfriend?" She asked, pulling at her skirt. The combination of cuteness and trepidation confused the hell out of him.

"No." He said lamely. This situation was entirely unexpected for him and the best response he could give was so pathetic, he felt the urge to face-palm right there.

"Really? Then-" The girl stammered. The chilling feeling spiked and she bowed towards him with a letter. "Would you please be my boyfriend?"

Issei leapt back from shock and he processed her last few words. "Huh?"

Shock was clear on his face. "Wait, what?"

Issei's mouth hung open in shock.

 _'Holy shit, I have somehow managed to get a girl to confess her love to me without doing anything.'_ He thought as he watched the girl with an impassive gaze. He didn't know what that feeling was before but he still couldn't shake it. A voice at the back of his mind was yelling, _"It's a trap!"_

"Uhh…" Was Issei's ever intelligent response.

"I understand if you don't want to." She bowed her head in an expression of disappointment and sorrow.

Issei was torn between his gut feeling and his teachings of 'don't make a girl cry otherwise he'd feel like an ass'. He feared Tamamo's fury if she ever found out.

"What I meant to say was that I don't know you well enough to be your boyfriend, but I'd still like to go on a date with you." He said and the girl's features brightened up.

"Oh, that's great." She pressed her hand against her chest in relief. "I didn't introduce myself earlier but my name is Amano Yuuma."

"It's nice to meet you, Yuuma-chan."

They exchanged phone numbers with each other and she waved goodbye to him. He was alone again on the bridge, a slip of paper in his fingers, the girl's digits written on it.

He stared at the digits between his fingers, not sure whether to feel lucky or not. The foreboding feeling never left him as he pocketed the number and headed towards home.

" _This should end well."_

A white-haired girl stepped out from where she was hiding, a small icy-pole in her hands as she watched Issei walk away.

* * *

Issei blinked. He looked around the pitch black room he was in, and nothing but the inky darkness welcomed him. An incessant buzzing rang in the back of his head. The harsh noise buzzed louder with each second until it mercifully stopped.

Issei looked down to see that he was seated in a leather chair, his hands bound to the armrests by an invisible force and he blinked again. The darkness was gone and opposite him was a dwarfish man in a red pinstripe suit, seated in a similar chair. On the dwarfish man's left was a border collie dog who stared curiously at Issei, and on his right stood a man in a straight jacket and an iron mask.

"Emoclew, Issei, ot ruoy lous." The dwarfish man said, his voice haunting and gravelly as he stared at Issei with a mad smile.

Issei frowned as he tried to decipher what the man was trying to say. "I don't suppose you come with subtitles?"

Issei flinched as the man started cackling. The dog whined and the man in the iron mask screeched at the sounds. The dwarfish man's laugh reverberated around them and then his bloodshot eyes focused on Issei again.

"Uoy era etiuq gnisuma." The dwarf coughed into his gloved hand. "Can you hear me now?"

"Yes, that's much better actually." Issei said, more than a little irritated at his univited guests. "Now, first question, who are you? Second, where the hell are we? And three, who let the insane asylum patient out?"

The masked man gave a mocking laughter before straining against his straight jacket and launching himself at Issei. He stopped short before Issei and glared venomously at him. Issei noted the golden eyes and how they seemed to shine with hatred for him. The dwarf flicked a finger and the man flew back by his side.

"You're quick to ask questions but that is understandable. Don't mind, old Flaks here." The dwarf said, chuckling. He stood up from his chair, and bowed to Issei. "As for who I am, I am a but a humble guide to troubled souls. You may call me Edgar."

Edgar clapped his hands and all the darkness was banished as they were in a wooden cottage.

Issei could smell toasted almonds, the rich texture of the carpet beneath his feet and the roaring fire where the hearth was. Along the walls were trinkets that he recognised from his travels, a piece of cracked stone, Odin's tankard, a tooth of a basilisk, a box of matches and Tiamat's glowing jewel. His inspection ended when he noticed that the brown, mahogany wood of the wall was blackened. To Issei's confusion, half of the cottage looked like it had been burnt down and the other half where Edgar, the dog and the insane man were looked intact.

"Dear me, you have been reckless in your life. Too self-sacrificing. The state of your soul reflects that much." Edgar hummed, inspecting the box of matches.

"My soul?"

"But of course, that is where we are."

"Then why are you here? Why are you helping me?"

"Your future is undoubtedly clouded. The bonds you have made so far are strong but you shall need more allies for what is to come. I am here to help when it is necessary and for when the end comes. And believe me, Issei. The end will come sooner than you think."

"I ain't going to be dropping dead anytime soon, old timer." Issei said, an edge to his declaration. Edgar's mad grin got wider and he snapped his fingers once more. A black door emerged behind Edgar, chains intertwined over it and three padlocks were securing the whole thing together. Issei paled once he caught sight of the door.

"You recognise this door, yes?"

Issei glared at the man in response. "How do you know?"

Edgar's face twisted into a snicker, and slowly it morphed into full-blown laughter. He punched the floor in his laughing fit. The dog whined again covering its ears and the insane man struggled in his restraints. Issei heard Edgar's voice next to him and he whipped his head to see the man's maddening smile. Issei didn't even see the man move and yet he had appeared right next to him.

"It is my business to know. And for you to find out." Edgar drew closer and leaned forward until their heads were practically touching. "The wheel turns ever closer, the sword of destiny is being drawn and the end draws closer."

Edgar drew back from Issei, watching the storm of emotions across his face. "You can no longer run away from it."

"Goodbye Issei, we will meet again soon." Everything vanished and Issei was falling into the darkness. The last thing he saw was Edgar's smile.

* * *

 **Please follow, favourite and review. Your comments mean a lot to me. Also please don't guest review, I do need to respond to you.**


	6. Arc II: A Beautiful Dream

**Seize Our Day**

 **The Daily Life Saga**

 _ **The Fallen Arc**_

 **Chapter 6: A Beautiful Dream**

* * *

 **Author's note: So I've been having a hell of a week. A lot of things have been in the works for this arc and the next. I'm going to be going on a holiday for the next 10 days so there will not be an update next week.**

 **I'd like to thank my beta reader and editor, Mr. N, for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Oh man, One Piece chapter 893. Whoo, Katakuri my respect for you has doubled.**

 **This one has been a real doozy to write cause it's double my usual chapter length and a lot of stuff happens. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

A beautiful, buxom woman sniffed irritably at the open room.

In front of her were the remains of a wooden door, the rusted hinges having fallen off years ago, and she stepped over into the threshold of the derelict church. At the end of the room was a young blonde girl, who would fit right in with the locals, their predilection towards lolita fashion still baffled the woman sometimes. "Rayna-! Oh, it's just you." The girl's enthusiasm dying as soon as she spotted the blue haired woman. "What are you doing back, Kalawarner?"

"I took the liberty of scouting the town as Raynare requested of us." said Kalawarner, giving Mittelt an unimpressed look. "I found nothing of significance bar the obvious devil presence at the academy."

"Really? And here I was hoping that you were dumb enough to get yourself killed." Mittelt barked a laugh as it was Kalawarner's turn to roll her eyes. Kalwarner tossed the little girl her snacks who deftly caught the box of sweets before digging straight into it.

"Always the joker aren't you?" She said, stretching her back out and the girl glared at the woman, more notably at her breasts that were being kept in place by her strained trenchcoat. "Don't worry, you'll grow up too, eventually."

Mittelt flipped her off.

"Ah I see everyone is here." A warm voice greeted at the entrance of where the door was. Yuuma Amano walked towards them. The school uniform that she had been wearing morphed into a black leather thong piece with small straps covering her breasts. Her body become fuller and more mature and the innocent mask was replaced by Raynare.

Mittelt piped up from her perch. "What about Dohnaseek?"

"What about him?" Raynare asked, raising an unconcerned brow. "If he's not here for the meeting then that's his problem, so why should I waste my time waiting?"

Mittelt shrugged, the usual uncaring attitude when it came to the man in question. A middle-aged man stepped out of the shadows, as if he was a detective out of a noir film, a trench coat closed around his body and a fedora concealed the man's eyes.

"Perhaps then, we should get this meeting started." Dohnaseek drawled, facing all of them.

"Still stalking around in the shadows, pedo-man?" Mittelt sniped at him, enjoying the way that his jaw clenched and unclenched.

"And you're still playing the child, as always." Dohnaseek sneered, his lip snarling in disgust at her.

"Enough, let's get back on track. Did the target take the bait, Raynare?" Kalwarner asked, crossing her arms under her bust which served to further annoy Mittelt.

She flipped her hair and smirked arrogantly. "Of course, Kalawarner. It's me, after all."

Raynare had been in this game for a long time now. She was a professional when it came to the art of seduction. With this one, all she had to was to feign a school girl's shyness and he was left stammering for words. Perhaps, she was right earlier, this task was too boring.

"Then we shouldn't have a problem now, but what about the rest of the plan?" Kalawarner asked, she knew that everything was routine but she couldn't stop a nagging feeling in her gut. Like this was too easy.

"Come now, Kala, have some more confidence."

Dohnaseek coughed into his mouth interrupting her. "What of the nun? What will you be doing with her?"

Raynare's brow crinkled in distaste at the man. Dohnaseek was placed in her team by Kokabiel, a not so subtle way to say that he was keeping tabs on them. That was after the fact that Dohanseek himself was someone she highly distrusted. She'd known Kalawarner and Mittelt for most of her life, but Dohnaseek was an unknown. Although, the number in their organisation were few, there had been times where Fallen Angels had betrayed others when it suited them to gain power and favourable position. She knew and trusted her friends, but Dohnaseek, she would be keeping an eye on him.

"We have arranged for her arrival here. She believes that she is earning God's forgiveness by sacrificing herself for our cause." Raynare chuckled, a bit of mirth at the irony and naivete of the girl.

Dohnaseek scoffed at that. "How foolish. We have what we need for the ritual and we'll do so according to Kokabiel-sama's instructions."

Raynare stilled. The air grew colder and a chill went through everyone's spine as Raynare turned around. The innocent smile she used to enamour Issei had returned, but it froze everyone to the core. She stalked towards Dohnaseek and stood right in front of him.

Dohnaseek was a head and half taller than the young woman standing before him, yet he couldn't help the feeling of being small in her presence. The look in her eyes scared the man and she whispered.

"Don't ever mention that name again."

* * *

Issei idly drummed his fingers on the desk, waiting for Motohama to finish his assessment of the, in Matsuda's words, clearly fake girl's number. The teen's glasses hid his eyes as he continued to analyse the digits in his hand.

"Well, what do you think?" Issei drawled, chin in his palm. "Still believe that I can't get a date."

"You're right, I still don't." Motohama said. He stood up and jabbed an accusatory finger at him. "This is totally a fake number."

"Yeah, there is absolutely no way that you of all people could get a date." Matsuda declared, matching Motohama's vigour with his own finger.

Issei stared at the two in bemusement. "Oi, oi, why would I lie?"

"Cause, you've never gotten a number before let alone a date." Matsuda said, waving his protest dismissively.

Issei snorted at him. "Like you're the expert on the matter."

Aika sidled up alongside Issei, her glasses flashing in the light. "What's this about a date?"

"These two think that I can't get a girl's number and, I forgot to add, she wanted me to be her boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!?" "HA!" Were Aika's and the perverted duo's cries.

"W-w-what do you mean, be your boyfriend?" Aika said, her face mere inches away from Issei. Issei leaned back in his chair to get some distance from her. "Uh, Aika, personal space?"

"Uh, Issei, answers. I'm your best friend." She said, much to Matsuda and Motohama's chagrin.

"Hey, that's debatable!" Motohama whined. Aika's head whipped to where Motohama was and the glint in her eyes told Motohama that this line of conversation would not end well for him.

"This is blasphemy, Issei. I go out of my way to be the best wingwoman-"

"Which I declined." He interjected.

"And set you up with those dates, and then you send them to the friend-zone! It's like you're trying to cock-block yourself and now you go and get some girl's number without even consulting me?" Aika sighed in frustration.

"I thought you'd be happy, isn't me striking out on my own a good thing for you?"

"I am! I just wanted to be there when you did it." Aika wailed melodramatically onto Murayama who looked baffled at what she walked into. "Oh, Murayama, he's growing up so fast."

Matsuda scoffed. "He's just playing with you, that number ain't even real."

Issei released a resigned breath before he held up his phone and dialed the number. They all watched him with baited breath.

"Moshi moshi, this is Yuuma." The pair fell back in shock while Aika's overdramatic wails got louder much to poor Murayama's confusion.

"No way!" Issei's smile widened at seeing the pair's reaction.

"Hey, Yuuma-san, this is Issei, I'm just calling to confirm that our date is still on this weekend."

"Of course, you're not planning to back out, are you?" She said skeptically.

Issei's lips stretched further into a Cheshire grin. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Thanks, see you later, Yuuma-san."

"O-oh okay, see you, Issei-san." The call ended and Issei sat back smugly in his chair. He was immediately assaulted with more questions and accusations. Mostly accusations.

Aika sat in the corner, with utter dismay as a depressed cloud formed above her while Murayama did her very best to try and understand what was going on.

She didn't get the clue until second period.

* * *

"Ah, Issei-kun, you're looking quite handsome today." Reiko smiled, tending to Olivia who stared at her brother as he continued to adjust his clothing. He looked at the boy back in the mirror, the white t-shirt contrasting well with the red underneath, and he slapped on a pair of blue jeans before nodding to himself.

He was ready for his date.

"Wow, Onii-chan looks so cool!" Olivia cheered happily, the little girl was dressed in a pair of overalls and a striped shirt. Reiko was styling her chestnut brown hair into two loose ponytails and Issei could already see how fast she was growing. Pretty soon, he'd be beating off the boys with a stick. Or a katana. Whichever got the message out faster.

"Yup, your big brother will always be cool for you." He patted her head and she blushed at the treatment, beaming happily at her elder brother.

"Thanks again, Reiko-san." Issei hugged the woman and she patted him on the shoulder, dusting away any loose hairs.

"Issei-chan, you deserve to relax today on your date and I'll make sure Olivia does not get into mischief." Reiko rubbed the top of Olivia's head affectionately and she huffed at having her hair messed up. But she still beamed her 'Olivia' smile at him. "Have fun on your date, Onii-chan and Aika said to tell you something."

Issei raised a brow at that.

'Don't be a manwhore, today!' Olivia said quite cheerily.

Issei blanched at what she said and Reiko raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh my."

Olivia's face scrunched up into a confused frown. "Onii-chan, what's a manwhore?"

Reiko smiled at what she said, directing her attention back to Issei. "Yes Issei, what exactly does she mean by that?"

Issei wasn't exactly excited at the prospect of telling his little sister what that meant and he was decisively less so today. "I'll tell you when you're older, please behave with Reiko-san and don't say that word again." He said sternly before squeezing her in for a hug.

They waved him off at the front door and Issei reminded himself to get back at Aika for the comment, even though she was ticked off that she didn't land him a date.

He arrived at the scheduled spot, earlier than the usual time. He breathed in the air of the park, the shoppers coming and going, and took in the sights of the town. There were kids, begging their mothers for the new action figure, a couple of girls were laughing and giggling as they walked past. This was it. This was what he got out for. And now he was going on an actual date. A proper teenage date.

And yet the feeling from yesterday once again surfaced as he continued to wait longer for his date.

He turned and almost knocked over someone. He reflexively ducked around her before she blinked at his surprising athleticism. Now that he had a good look at her, she looked like someone who belonged at a cosplay convention. The older, dark-haired woman in the vampire outfit handed him a flyer with a smile. _'Aika would get a kick out of seeing this.'_

"Here, take a flyer." Issei took the slip of paper with a shrug.

He looked over the flyer in his hand and examined the strange crest on it.

 _'We grant your wish.'_ He assessed the summoning circle in his hand. _'Hmm, a low-level summoning circle based on desire, mass-produced and being handed out like a pamphlet. The residue energy suggests that its devilish in nature.'_

He looked up to see that the woman had gone off to hand out more flyers to other people and he pocketed it before turning to see Yuuma waving towards him.

She flushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, I kept you waiting, Issei kun."

Issei took a moment to look at her, she was wearing a short black dress with a small light purple jacket on top and he found it to be quite appealing. Many heads would turn at her simple yet stunning appearance.

"Don't worry, I just got here as well." He watched in amusement as she breathed a sigh of relief at his words. He didn't want to make his date feel bad after all. "You look beautiful."

Yuuma's cheeks tinted with red at his sincere compliment, "If it's not too much trouble, Issei-kun, can we end our date at the park at sunset?"

"Uh, why specifically at sunset?"

"I thought we could make it special by watching the sunset together." She seemed to blush at her own words before Issei smiled at her request.

"As you wish." He nodded before putting his arm out for her. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

 _'Why did it have to be so perfect?'_ Raynare had to wonder to herself. Issei had taken her throughout town, never staying at one venue for too long as they soon seemed to have made their way throughout the entire prefecture. She remembered one instance when they were trying on some clothes.

"Issei, does this dress look good on me?" She had changed from her normal outfit to a red dress that hugged her body, showing off the contours of her hips, waist, and bust. She spun around, showing it off. All of the men in the store were drooling with lust and the women were enraged at seeing their boyfriends' blatant ogling. Issei idly looked up from his seat and gave her a once over.

"To be honest, you'd look better in nothing." Her face reddened heavily at the implication.

She had been preparing herself to kill him, just looking for anything that would give her more pleasure once she'd shoved her spear through his chest and watched the life drain from his eyes.

 _'It's a shame what I'll have to do later. He isn't as boring as expected.'_ Raynare thought to herself.

Her train of thought was broken as Issei suddenly stopped, his hair shadowing his face and she found herself scared that her target had grown suspicious of her.

She followed his line of sight to see a scruffy-looking man on a bicycle and she could hear the boy next to her heave a shuddering breath as he gently placed her shopping bag to the ground.

"Issei-kun, what's wrong?" She said in concern as he began to crack his knuckles.

"Excuse me, Yuuma-chan, if you can just wait here for a moment, I'm just going to have a chat with someone who took a liking to my bike. I promise I'll be back." Issei took off in a sprint as he yelled obscenities at the scruffy-looking man who looked taken aback before panic set in as he tried to ride away.

Raynare stared in shock as a multitude of emotions ran through her as she watched her date run off on her. She was bemused at why Issei was cursing loudly at someone in public but that was overshadowed by the fact that she'd let her target run off. She stood there waiting impatiently for a few minutes until she heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. Raynare looked down the road to see a man on a motorcycle headed towards her.

She was about to duck out of the way but the motorcycle swerved around until it was positioned parallel to the sidewalk. She couldn't see the man's face due to it being covered by his helmet. Then the visor slid up.

"Issei!"

"No time to explain, get on now!" She was dumbfounded for a moment until she heard the roar of several more motorcycles and quickly complied.

"Issei, what's going onnnnn!" She shrieked as he revved up and accelerated away before being followed by other bikes who shouted over the wind.

"Oi, bastard, give back Aniki's bike!"

"Die, asshole!"

"Hold tight." She squeaked as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, the motorcycle swerved in and out of traffic. They were still giving chase to him and Issei noticed that Yuuma had squeezed him tighter, her breasts pressed tightly against his back. He put that out of his mind, however, when he noticed that they were getting closer to him.

"Fuck, he's good! Call the boys to come in on the other exit." One of them yelled.

Raynare would swear that she had never felt her heart beat faster in her life until she got on the bike with Issei. They were heading towards a section of the highway that was still in the process of being constructed.

"Ha, look at that, he's at a dead end! We got him, boys!" The bikers were eagerly coming up on Issei's tail with smug grins. Looking ahead at a ramp, he saw his one chance to escape and accelerated faster. Raynare paled when she felt the bike speeding up instead of slowing down.

"Slow down, Issei! We're going to go over the edge!"

"Yuuma, do you trust me?" He asked from behind and he felt her nod against his back.

"Take my helmet off and put it on yourself!"

"But Issei!?"

"Hurry!" Following his instructions, the helmet went over her head and she wrapped her arms tighter around him, trusting him completely in that moment.

"No way! He's gonna jump!" The bikers shouted incredulously, their wheels screeching as they braked.

"The kid's going to die!"

Issei revved the bike harder and they soared off the highway. As the wheels left the ramp, they soared through the air. Issei could swear that he felt a rib pop as Yuuma hugged him as hard as she could. A feeling of weightlessness fell upon them.

ERK! ERK!

Until the tires met the road again. He exited off the road quickly as the bikers jaws dropped at the suicidal stunt that Issei pulled.

Raynare's heart beat rapidly against her ribcage until she was snapped out of her shock by Issei. He had a wide grin on his face as he broke into raucous laughter. Yuuma didn't know whether to laugh at the absurdity of the situation or the euphoria she felt from escaping unscathed, and found herself holding back tears of mirth with Issei.

* * *

Issei propped the bike against a tree and took Raynare by the hand to the fountain, resting down on the stone as she sat down next to him.

"What a way to end a date." He chuckled.

"That's understating it." She giggled. Raynare found herself conflicted. She didn't want this date to end, but she had an assignment. If she didn't fulfill it, she would suffer a fate worse than death at Kokabiel's hands.

"I-Issei, I-I…" He held up a finger to stall her as he reached into his pocket. He brought out a silver pendant with an intricate circle and a small crest weaved into it, and Yuuma couldn't help the stab of guilt as she quietly accepted the gift putting it around her neck.

"Can you see it, Yuuma-chan?" He pointed towards the orb that was waning over the horizon and she was taken aback at the kaleidoscope of colours that filled the sky. The perfect end to a date.

 _'You know it won't last, but you can still savour every moment of it.'_ She bit her lip as she continued to watch with Issei who had a serene smile on his face.

"Beautiful."

"Yeah, you were right about the sunset."

"I wasn't talking about the sun." She felt herself flush and the pounding in her chest got faster.

"C-can you please close your eyes?" She cursed herself for stammering and she had to use all her willpower to go through with it, but a tiny voice inside her wished otherwise. _'You don't have to do this, you can lie.'_

"As you wish." He closed his eyes and an easygoing smile was on his face.

She leaned forward to capture his lips and Issei's arms enclosed around her. A simple kiss but it was more. So much more. She poured everything into it, the desires that Raynare dared not hope to have, but for one moment, she could be honest with herself, she could be Yuuma Amano. She tore herself away from him whispering, "I'm sorry."

She changed into her true form, her clothes shredding to be replaced by a black, leather thong with gloves running up her arms ending in a shoulder guard with three large spikes and matching thigh-high heel boots. She morphed from a young teen to a mature woman as black wings sprouted and she flew up from him.

"Yuuma-chan, what's going on?" A look of confusion sprouted across his face and his eyebrows raised at her changed outfit. "I mean, that's a pretty neat trick but I'm not sure you should be wearing that in a park."

"My name's not Yuuma, it's Raynare. This isn't a trick. Before you die, I want you to know that I had a really fun time today, it's a shame I couldn't keep you as a pet." She materialised a pink spear in her hand. "If there's anyone to blame, blame God for giving you a Sacred Gear."

She threw it towards him. He was still human, after all. Humans never lived long.

"Ah, it's really impolite for you to try to kill someone on the first date." Her eyes widened as she watched him shatter her spear. "But I guess that's expected from a Fallen Angel."

"What? How did you survive!?" Her feelings forgotten for the moment at the fact that Issei just held her light spear.

"Pushups, situps and plenty of juice." He said with a straight face, his demeanour changing to one of calm confidence. "I've been getting a bad feeling all week. I thought I was being paranoid. Here I thought I could just have a fun date, but it turns out to be an assassination attempt.

"I'm sorry, Issei-kun, but you're too much of a threat to our organisation to be allowed to live." She materialised more light spears and threw them forward. Issei weaved through the hail and shattered any that he couldn't dodge.

"If you're going to kill me, can you at least put some effort into it?" He drawled as he stepped forward. Raynare growled and a dozen spears, much bigger than before, formed in the air.

 _'She took 2 seconds to form those spears. That's a short window of time, but she's a bit sluggish when she throws them._ ' Issei watched Raynare snarl as the projectiles glowed brighter.

"Is this enough effort for you!?" The light spears flew faster than before and Issei simply stood his ground as a huge explosion kicked up the dust where he stood.

 _'I stand corrected. She's a lot faster than I thought.'_ He lowered the magical barrier he'd put up before she could see it.

"That all you got, Yuuma-chan?" The smoke cleared away to reveal Issei unharmed from the attack as he continued forward. "I know. I'm that awesome that I can leave you breathless without doing anything."

Raynare's eyes widened as he nonchalantly dusted off his shirt. "That's not possible."

"Nothing is impossible. I practically achieve it everyday." With supreme effort, light formed in her hands and she dived-bombed towards Issei. The sword she had formed pointed at his head. Issei cursed and ducked to the side.

"Tch, then it's just going to be a little harder to kill you." Raynare stabbed her blade forward with a cry. The blade was parried by Issei's metal glove and Issei's eyes widened at the dagger that was going for his stomach. It was close it only managed to graze his shirt, but blood seeped out of the small cut.

Issei dabbed at the small cut before he smirked at her. "At least, I wore red today."

"Really, I'm sure you missed a spot!" She punctuated her statement with another swing. Issei dropped to the ground and swept her legs out from here. Her back hit the ground a moment later, the breath leaving her. The back of Issei's gauntlets glowed, the magic symbol lighting up and his fist sailed forward to meet her head. She rolled away before the ground cracked from the force of the hit. A plume of dust and dirt erupted forward and she shielded her eyes from the debris.

 _'Shit! I underestimated him. He's no ordinary human.'_ Her eyes scanned over where Issei was. His breath came out in harsh pants, the effort tiring him more than he thought.

She dashed forward, another spear materialising in her hand. _'Now's my chance.'_

Issei barely managed to keep from being pierced, the malicious grin on Raynare's face knew that she wasn't going to waste this opportunity. She was relentless, her sword battering away at his defenses. Every time Issei parried, Raynare would find a small crack and exploit it. A nick here, a slash there, all small wounds but they were building up. He pounced back once more but his back was against a tree.

She grinned, confident in her victory. "You lose."

"Not yet." She lunged forward with all her might. Issei waited, breathing in and out. His eyes watched the blade carve through the air, he parried once more with the back of his gauntlet. The next strike came from where he expected, to his stomach. His next block managed to shatter her blade into particles. She wasn't deterred. She continued to assault him with more bladed weapons, hoping that one of them would come through.

Issei knew that she had to get tired at some point because he sure as hell was.

Issei watched her create another spear but this one was half-formed, less solid than the others. She thrust it once again but this time he caught it. A shark-like grin on his face as he dragged her forward.

"You were good but…" He pressed two fingers to her exposed midriff. "It's over."

"What? You're going to poke me to death. You've exposed yourself as well. I can stab you from this distance." Light particles coalesced in her hand. "Sorry to say but you've lost."

Issei smirked, her arrogance was her downfall, she didn't know that his fingers were positioned over her kidney.

 **"Red Dragon Lance!"**

Issei clenched his two fingers into a fist, the attack launched into her unprotected kidney. Blood and spit flew from Raynare's mouth. Her guts churned and it felt like the blood in her body was replaced by battery acid by his punch. The shocked woman collapsed to the ground.

Issei spat a glob of blood to the side. "Well, that was easy."

Holding out a hand, a summoning circle flared on the ground in front of him and in a blue flash, Tamamo appeared in all her natural glory.

"Tamamo-chan, I need your help."

"Of course." Tamamo narrowed her eyes at the unconscious Fallen Angel. "And who is she?"

Issei rubbed his head sheepishly. "She was uh... my date."

She looked back and forth between Issei and the unconscious woman. "You know, you don't need someone unconscious to do that?"

"That's not what...look she tried to kill me and I need information from her." Issei said.

"And you want me to take her back to your apartment?" Tamamo crossed her arms under her bust and stared at Issei.

"Yup." He pecked her forehead and the top of her mouth curved into a sweet smile. Scooping Raynare over her shoulder, she was gone, a magical circle teleporting her back.

Shaking his head, he took out the flyer from his pocket and made a wish. The circle glowed and electricity arced from it before two beautiful girls appeared. He expected Rias when she showed up but he was pleasantly surprised to see Akeno. The first thing he noticed about her was her hair, tied with an orange ribbon, it was long enough to reach her legs and he took note of her violet eyes that was shining with mischief. She had a voluptuous figure and an even bigger bust than Rias, many would call her a Yamato nadeshiko and he could see why.

"When I wished for a beautiful girl to show up, I didn't realise that I would get a two for one deal." He complimented and the girls blinked in surprise at seeing Issei summoning them. "I'm assuming that the both of you are devils."

"And how did you know that?" Rias asked with a raised brow.

"Besides the obvious, if I actually focus my senses I can feel demonic energy coming from the two of you, and there is no way on Earth that two beauties like you could exist." Issei said with a charming smile.

"Ara ara, you're quite the smooth talker, Issei-kun." Akeno greeted with a warm smile, nodding politely to him.

"Why have you summoned us?" Rias inquired, crossing her arms.

"Would you be willing to answer something for me?" He asked in a pleasant tone, taking a seat on the fountain, making sure to brush away the debris, now that the ladies were taking notice of their surroundings, they could see the signs of battle had happened.

"What happened here?" Rias asked.

"I got dumped by my date."

"You got dumped by your date?"

A cryptic smile was all that she received before his voice lowered an octave and his eyes pinned Rias to the spot with his piercing gaze. "Pretty coincidental, you know? Someone handing out a flier with your crest on it, my date being a fallen angel, imagine my surprise when she wanted to kill me."

She was unnerved by how his eyes seemed to look past her, stare deep into her soul. She had to keep her voice from faltering when she answered him, "Then you've managed to eliminate her."

"Not quite. She's got answers to some questions that I want to ask. But we're not here for that, we're here for you. Namely, the fact that you were waiting for me to die." He said, with a cheerful smile. The two froze at his words.

"Didn't expect me to know, did you?" Issei chuckled. "I just want to know. Why?"

"Because you had a Sacred Gear that I needed." She tried her hardest not to squirm on the spot.

"Always with the Sacred Gears today," He muttered before he dropped his gaze from her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's funny, the last person who wanted me dead isn't around anymore. I wonder why?"

She stiffened at his words, noting the predatory grin that was directed at her.

"But I'm sure we can discuss this tomorrow, it is getting late after all. Since I summoned the two of you here, I guess you'll be wanting payment and before you ask, my soul and me joining your peerage are off the table."

She composed herself quickly and the President of the Occult Research Club was back in place. She kicked herself mentally that she had let her guard down like that before. "Very well, if I can't have you as payment then can I have you join the Occult Research Club?"

"Um...sure. That seems pretty straightforward." He blinked, accepting the request.

"Ara ara, buchou, what about my payment? I was summoned as well." Akeno frowned and Issei found her expression to quite amusing, chuckling to himself.

"I'll offer any payment but the same condition still stands, Akeno-san."

"Ara, I don't want anything right now, Issei-kun, just a favour in the future."

"As you wish, in any case, I'll see you two tomorrow, bye!"

He turned around walking off as she stood there miffed at his sudden departure and a burning question was on the forefront of her mind. "Wait! Before you go, who are you, Issei?"

He turned his head slightly and gave her a lopsided grin, "I'm a nobody, Rias. I'd like to keep it that way."

Frowning, she was about to say something but stopped herself. She knew asking him now was pointless and that he would talk to her tomorrow. A red runic circle appeared underneath her and Akeno taking them away.

* * *

Dohnaseek tapped his finger on his arm as the other members of the group were keeping silent. After the first hour of waiting, they thought she was playing with her target. The second hour, they grew worried that something had happened in her assignment. By the third hour, it was all but confirmed and now they were thinking about their next move.

"Raynare has failed, the target has either kidnapped or killed her." Dohnaseek announced the news to them.

Mittelt spoke up, angry that this jerk didn't have faith in her friend. "We don't know that yet, maybe she's extracting more information from him."

"Whatever the case may be, she has not returned and we have contingencies in place in case she failed."

Kalawarner frowned at the information. She had known Raynare for a long time. She didn't believe that Raynare simply failed in her mission. She had done this before, many times and although there were a few close calls, she always succeeded. But maybe her gut feeling was right this time. She would mourn her friend later, right now she had a mission to fulfill. And a soon-to-be dead man to hunt. "Very well, as the next most senior-"

"Actually, Kalawarner," Dohnaseek cut in before she could finish and Mittelt sniffed at the interruption. Kalawarner maintained her composure well by not snarling at the man. "I will be taking over as the leader."

"Hey! Kala's got the experience, she's better for the job. Who made you the leader?"

"Kokabiel-sama actually. In any case, we need to take more precautions, Raynare got too cocky and look what happened to her."

Mittelt gritted her teeth and marched towards Dohnaseek. "Don't you fucking dare-"

"Enough." Kalawarner put an arm over her. "We understand."

Mittelt spluttered in protest. "But Kala?!"

"Stop, Mittelt. He's right, the mission takes priority and we're going to kill the bastard who did this." Kalawarner let the anger out and her eyes sharpened. "You can count on it."

* * *

Raynare groaned, her eyes blinking awake as she tried to adjust herself. She looked around to see herself in an unfamiliar bed with cream walls. There was a desk was off to the side with paper strewn all over and the sun was shining through the window. Her attention turned towards the small child who was peering at her with her head tilted. She was taken aback at how such a little girl could sneak up on her. Her. Someone trained to be an assassin.

"Hi, my name is Olivia. What's your name?" She peered at her, wide-eyed and innocent as any child could be but she radiated purity and kindness that she hadn't seen since...she banished the thought before it went down that road.

"Raynare." She didn't mean to say her true name, she wanted to say something else, to say Yuuma but something compelled her to speak honestly.

"That's a weird name but I like it. You're really pretty, Raynare-nee-san. Onii-chan has a lot of pretty friends." Olivia spoke, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet at the prospect of befriending her with her smile brightening up the room and she yelled. "Onii-chan, your pretty friend is awake."

Footsteps echoed on the wooden floorboards as Issei stood in the doorway albeit he had his school uniform on."Alright, imouto, go get your pancakes, Tamamo-san is making them today."

"Yay, pancakes!" She raced out of the room leaving Issei and Raynare alone. She shifted uncomfortably, drawing the blanket around her with Issei continuing to observe her. She was the first to break the silence. "Why am I alive?"

"Because I need information." Issei didn't dance around the issue and got straight to the point, moving from the doorway, he brought a chair over and sat down next to her.

"And what's to stop me from killing you and returning back to base?" She met his gaze and he quirked an eyebrow at her. Issei debated whether or not to humour her but decided against it, going straight for the truth.

"Well, for one you couldn't really kill me now, you tried your hardest to kill me back at the park and failed. Two even if I did let you leave, your allies aren't going to be pleased that you got captured by the enemy. There is the possibility that you could have told me their plans in which case they won't allow any loose ends. So feel free to leave at any point you like." Raynare sat there, her hands in her lap as the realisation that she couldn't return or else she face death was sobering.

"Where am I?"

"In my apartment."

"So what happens to me now? Am I going to be your prisoner forever until you decide to kill me?" She turned, directing her anger and resentment towards him.

"No, but as I said before I need information on the goal and purpose of why you and your group here."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you? I will never betray them." Raynare's glowering eyes met Issei's impassive gaze before he breathed deeply.

"You said before in the park, that you said if I should blame anyone, I should blame God for giving me a Sacred Gear. So your objective seems to be eliminating Sacred Gear users before they become a threat to you and your organisation, am I right?" By the way that Raynare's form stiffened, he was right and she inwardly cursed herself for carelessly revealing information at the park. "Well, you don't have to worry about me having a Sacred Gear."

"W-what? But I confirmed it, I could sense that you had a Sacred Gear inside you."

"Yeah, that's a lot more complicated to explain." He chuckled sardonically. "In any case, feel free to join us for breakfast and maybe change into your other form."

"Wait, what do I do here? You can't expect me to stay here and do nothing?"

Issei turned his head in thought before he shrugged noncommittally, "I'm sure Reiko-san can think of something. Besides, if you're going to stay here I might as well teach you a couple of tricks. You almost got me but let's chalk that up to me being rusty."

"Hmm, and what could you teach me?" She said, not at all arrogant and haughty.

"Besides actually hitting a target," She growled at the reminder. "Raynare, I'm going to teach you how to live."

"Eh?" She blinked in confusion, wondering what that meant before leaving, he stopped by the doorway.

"For what it's worth, I really did enjoy our date and I hope I can go on another one with you." Raynare's cheeks flared in embarrassment, her mind drifting back to the date.

* * *

Issei sighed wearily into his arms as Matsuda and Motohama chatted away in front of him. They were discussing what they did over the weekend as well as their daily ritual on worshipping the female form, much to the disgust and shame of the females around them. All except for Aika who just whispered under her breath, "Amateurs."

He became aware that someone was watching him and he turned his head to see Murayama staring at him before blushing and realising that she got caught. She turned away in embarrassment. He figured that now was as good a time as any to talk to her since their last conversation ended with her in the nurse's office. He got up from his desk and strolled over to her and her circle of friends.

"Murayama-san, is it alright if I talk to you privately?" She nodded and they walked outside of the class with many of the classmates speaking animatedly about the Deadbeat and the Captain of the Kendo Club leaving together.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Murayama asked. They were in an empty classroom and Murayama was trying not to meet his gaze, finding everything else much more interesting.

He rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to start the conversation but figuring that apologising was a good way to go. "How've you been doing for the last week?"

"I'm been okay. Everyone stopped treating me like porcelain at least." Issei nodded at that, the dull hum of lights filled the gap between them.

"I'm sorry."

Murayama was startled at the sudden apology. "Hyoudan-san, what are you sorry for?"

"I hurt you in our match. If I had taken the fall, maybe held back, none of that-"

"Stop." Issei looked up to see Murayama trembling. "I don't want to hear you say that. I don't want to know that you held back for my sake."

Issei softened at those words, Murayama was more prideful than he had taken her for. Her commitment to the sword was admirable and to have someone who beat her try to take back their own victory rubbed her the wrong way.

"Hyoudou-san, I-I had the time of my life when I was fighting against you. So I'm going to do better. I'll beat you one day." She said with appraisal and respect to him. "Hyoudou-san if you are willing, as the Captain of the Kendo Club I would like to extend an invitation for you to join us." She offered.

Issei stopped and stared at her, his mind racing at being in a club full of hot girls but he did promise to join Rias' club and he had to slap himself for being as cocky as he was to summon the girls like that.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline, I already joined a club." He was truly apologetic given the missed opportunity to spar with someone who had as much drive to the art of the sword as his master.

"Oh." She said deflating, quite disappointed that he was already taken.

"But, I won't say no to a sparring session this afternoon, Murayama-san." She perked up at that bit of information and quickly left thanking him. He was about to leave the classroom when he noticed a small white-haired girl standing by the doorway.

"Issei-senpai." Koneko greeted with the same monotonous tone that she always had. Issei could tell that she was happy to see him even if she didn't know it herself, by the way that her eyes lit up when she caught sight of him and a small almost imperceptible twitch of her lips.

"Koneko-san, how are you this morning?" He addressed the girl with a two-fingered salute.

"I am well, senpai." She acknowledged with a nod. "Buchou told me to inform you to meet her at the old school building, this afternoon."

"Message received. Thanks, Koneko." She left giving a nod on the way out.

* * *

After classes had ended, Issei headed straight to the old school building with Aika in tow finding it quite strange that something as obscure as the occult research club got a building to themselves. He chalked it up for the influence that Rias had over the school and her connection with Sona.

"Aika, this is going to be a great big world you're taking a step into."

"I'm ready to meet this great big world, but I'm not sure if they're ready to meet me, though."

"That's the spirit." He knocked on the door and heard a voice call out for him to come in. Opening the door he stepped inside to a view that contrasted greatly with the exterior of the building. The interior had a Victorian-style to it, wooden panels covered the walls, with couches and chairs added tastefully to give it a high-class aesthetic, off to the side was what he believed to be a setup for a bath and emblazoned on the floor was a magical circle.

 _'Hmm, a multi-purpose teleport circle, a bit more intricate in design, mid-level by the looks of it and takes a decent amount of energy to activate and travel to its intended destination, not bad.'_ Issei eyed the circle analytically.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club, I am the vice-president Akeno Himejima. Buchou will be with you shortly." Akeno bowed with a smile and Issei nodded, continuing his scan of the room. Koneko was sitting on one of the couches. She nibbled away at a sweet before nodding towards him in silent greeting. A handsome blonde teen walked over and Issei instantly knew who he was judging by his demeanour and the gentlemanly way that he carried himself.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Hyoudou-san, I am Kiba Yuuto." He said politely, offering his hand to shake.

"Oh please don't call me Hyoudou-san, we're all friends here I'm just Issei." He took the offered handshake and gripped it tightly when he felt Kiba matching him in strength. Kiba turned to the Aika, taking her hand in greeting as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kiryuu-san."

"It's nice to meet you too, Yuuto-san." She said with a saucy grin that made Kiba's cheeks pinken before he calmed himself.

"Oh don't start." Issei had to resist the urge to groan when Aika was working her 'magic' again. He could sense her using her succubus charms as he had gotten curious on how they worked. Needless to say, Matsuda and Motohama acted more like horn dogs to girls that day causing much chaos which Aika took delight in.

"I was saying hello." Aika pouted, Koneko whipped her head towards Aika when she sensed her powers being used but didn't say anything as Akeno came in with more sweets and tea.

"Sorry, I took so long, I was just freshening up," Rias said, coming in from the bathroom. "Please, come and sit, you are our guests after all."

They both sat down on the comfy sofa and accepted the offered tea from Akeno.

"I'm sorry but why is Kiryuu-san here?"

He spoke up before Aika could explain herself. "She has knowledge about the Supernatural world, that's why I brought her along."

"Very well, thank you for telling me about this and Kiryuu-san, we are honoured to have you in our attendance."

"The club's merely a facade for your activities as Devils so why did you have me join your club when I summoned you?" Issei asked, he tapped his fingers on the couch as he waited.

"I had you join us because you are an anomaly. You are a total wildcard and it is my duty to ensure the safety of my peerage, the people of this town, supernatural or otherwise." She stated, much to the surprise of Aika. "By having you join my club, I can keep an eye on you and see if you're a potential threat to us."

This was amusing to Issei as he had heard the same speech from Sona. "Very clever of you."

"Thank you."

"I'm just wondering if you're ready to answer my question again?" He took a sip from the cup and realisation dawned on her as her mind went back to the meeting yesterday.

"And what would that question be, Issei?" She said quite calmly, refusing to show any weakness.

"Why do you need me in your peerage so badly?" He asked with an eye open, his tone changed from its usual apathy to an uncommon seriousness that had an underlying edge.

"I told you, it's because I needed your Sacred Gear." She answered, still sticking with the response she gave him.

Issei looked at her for a moment, calculatingly like the way Sona would do sometimes when she faced off against her in a game of chess, and that scared Rias. "Strange way of phrasing it."

"What do you mean?"

"Considering that you are a devil, and it is in your inherent nature to desire something, it's odd that you said that you 'needed' instead of 'wanted' my Sacred Gear." He began, a cheek on his knuckles and his foot crossed over his knee, like a king on his throne.

"So those words are interchangeable, I don't see what the difference is."

"Oh, there is a big difference between a want and a need. A want is something that you desire to possess, a need, Rias, a need is something that you require because it is important more than it is desirable. Because when you say you 'needed' my Sacred Gear, it spoke of desperation, so in translation you needed my strength, you needed power." He paused momentarily to let everyone digest what he had said. "Even if you did resurrect me, I can't access my Sacred Gear."

"What do you mean?"

"An incident in the past almost cost me my life but in return I can't use my power lest I be destroyed by it. But I digress, why do you need strength so badly?"

She tensed as he continued to deconstruct her words.

"Gremory." He said. "That is your last name isn't it? Not a common name in the modern world. In the Ars Goetia, however, it's the name of one of the 72 demons that are mentioned. The title of Duke is quite high."

Surprise would be an understatement to describe what Rias was feeling right now as she was blown away by how this person, this enigma, could dissect her reasoning all from her wording alone.

"How do you know?" She inquired.

"I've got people telling me things. One of them being that the heiress of the Gremory clan is slated to marry a son of the Phenex. Now I did a little digging and I found out that you are in a marriage contract. So, you are forced to marry a man that you don't love and stuck in a contract that you can't escape from. The ones who are forcing you to wed this man are not giving you a choice because you are from a noble and prestigious clan in the Underworld, something that you hate with a passion, so they are most likely your parents. You can't refuse them either because it is your duty as an heiress to restore your society to its former glory and so you try to break the contract instead. Given that you were desperate after probably years of failed attempts to escape this contract, the thought of asking me didn't occur to you so you waited for me to die and reincarnate me into one of your servants having you join your peerage. But do you see what the big problem that I find in all of this is?" He finished his explanation by sipping once again on his tea.

"W-what?" She said shakily.

"That you're one big hypocrite." Instantly, Issei could feel all the members of the club flaring their malice towards him, the one who would dare insult their master but Rias held up a hand as she looked down shame-faced.

"He's right. If I had reincarnated him using one of my pieces then I wouldn't be any better than my parents giving him no choice in the matter. Isn't that right, Issei-san?"

"You are correct, for all intents and purposes, maybe I didn't want to be a devil, maybe I didn't want you to save me or maybe I wanted to die. However, you reviving me would have placed me under your servitude." He drawled but Aika's eye widened at his words.

"But the Gremory are the kindest people, they accept their peerage members as family," Akeno interjected trying to defend her best friend. Kiba nodded vehemently as well, remembering when she saved him from the brink of death when he had nothing to live for.

"The Gremory are the exception and not the norm, and I'm not keen on being stripped of my free will." She winced as he shot down her excuse.

"So Buchou, why do you need me?" He spoke calmly, his brown eyes softening at her distress as he could see the emotions in her blues eyes, shame, helplessness, desperation but one that stood out was hope. She was silently pleading with him and it agonised him to be the source of her anguish. Her lips parted and a whisper, a tiny murmur in the room but with so much more meaning in those words. It was all Issei needed to hear from her.

"Because I need your help."

Issei stared at her for quite some time, the proud and noble girl before him was begging for his help, but involving himself with the Supernatural w orld would put Olivia in danger. Yet, his heroic instinct pushed to the surface. _'Help her. Like you helped Murayama.'_

"Just give me some time to think about it." He sighed. He was still pushing back his indecisiveness.

"That is understandable. I apologise for not approaching you sooner. Thank you for meeting me here, it was an...enlightening discussion. I'll see you tomorrow." Rias nodded mournfully, sad that he didn't say yes but happy that he didn't outright refuse her.

Both Issei and Aika left the room, bidding the rest of the club farewell.

"Ara ara, Issei-kun is turning out to be an interesting character." Akeno said.

"Yes, he certainly is."

* * *

CLACK! TWACK! CLACK!

Wood snapped against wood as two warriors faced each other, locked in combat. They danced around one another, pivoting on their feet as their blades locked once more in a series of precise movements that spoke years of training. The first warrior, only wearing a pair of track pants and a white t-shirt, shot forward, the blade sailing overhead to strike his opponent down. The second warrior, her robe flowing, brought up her own sword to block his in a horizontal movement where they remained in blade-lock neither giving an inch.

"Something bothering you, Hyoudou-san?" She broke the sword lock, kicking out with her feet catching him in the abdomen but he merely grunted, being on the defensive as she hammered away, driving him back.

"Just a troublesome day, Murayama-san." He raised his bokken letting the edge of her own slide over as he used the pommel of his sword to jab at her, taking her breath away as she stumbled back. She managed to roll under his swipe and leveled her weapon against him. She was breathing heavily, sweat dripped down her forehead, itching close to her eye but she suppressed the urge to wipe it away. If this was real combat, she would not give her opponent in a chance to deliver a critical hit.

"Care to tell me about it?" Issei twirled his bokken in hand, deep, measured breaths in and out of his mouth, his foot shifted pointing straight forward. Narrowing his eyes, he surveyed her looking for any weaknesses in her stance, but the more time he took, the more stamina she would regain. So he acted. The wooden sword flew forward, startling Murayama at the speed and she paid for it feeling the tip press harshly against her shoulder, wincing at the sharp pain that she felt. She almost dropped her sword but pushed his outwards, trying to slash at him, before he leaned backward and backflipped away.

"Rias-buchou asked me for help with this guy problem that she's been having for a while now." She swung her sword down and he sidestepped the move but paid for it when he felt his arm sting at being hit. "Nice moves."

"Thanks, but why would Rias-onee-sama ask you for help?" They struggled against each other, with Issei putting his weight behind his attack, trying to dominate her with his strength.

"I had a particular set of skills that she needed." She let go of the sword, twisting his body and he landed on his back, moving his head away from the sword that jabbed downward. His sword whipped out, hitting her ankles and she had fallen down on the mat before she found the edge of a shinai against her throat with Issei's face inches away from her, their bodies glistening with sweat. She was panting after the intense sparring session. "I win."

Noticing the close proximity they were in, Murayama enjoyed how his toned muscles were pressed against her and she found herself disappointed that he stood up before seeing a hand in front of her. Issei panted, "That was a good spar."

"Thanks but you were still the better opponent." She brushed herself off, taking the bokken from him. After getting changed and locking up the club, Issei asked her, "Want to get some yakitori?"

She smiled at his offer, "Of course, Hyoudou-san."

"Are you going to keep calling me that? You know, you can call me Issei right? We are friends after all." Issei said exasperatedly.

"But it's more fun calling you that, Hyoudou-san." Issei's eyebrow twitched at her passive aggressiveness.

* * *

Murayama had her arms wrapped around Issei's waist, driving her home after the offer of food was too good to pass up. She was finding more and more about Issei that she thought were never possible and she was slightly ashamed of herself for believing that Issei was no more than a deadbeat. But today, he had shown a different side that she didn't expect. When he wasn't sleeping in class, he was funny and caring, often telling her jokes and stories that made her sides split from laughter. The earlier sparring session had gotten her fire burning, the close contact and focus into the spar exhilarated her more than anything else and she wouldn't mind spending more time with Issei.

She was startled however by the bike swerving on the road and she saw a trench-coated man, standing there and his gaze fell upon Issei. Issei got off the motorcycle, his helmet ripped off and tossed to the side.

"Hey, asshole, don't stand in the middle of the road, you're going to get someone killed you jackass." She was surprised to hear Issei cursing at the man but she would too if he was stupid enough to stand there.

"So you're the one that Raynare failed to eliminate. I always knew she was too weak but I'll soon rectify that mistake." The man strode towards them, uncaring of Issei's words and she found herself confused.

"Issei, who is this guy? What's he talking about?" He turned to her with a grave expression and it was a sight that unsettled her, never seeing such a face on the narcoleptic teen.

"Murayama, run, whatever you do just run." He ordered but she was having none of that.

"I'm not going to leave you with some psycho."

"Yes, you are, please do as I say and run." He pleaded with her and she relented, nodding before she ran from the street.

"Not so fast!" He tossed a spear, piercing the air and it was about to hit her when Issei stood in front of her and shattered it with a palm strike.

"Your fight is with me, Fallen." Issei glared, a pair of metal gauntlets materialised in his hands. She was shocked when black wings ripped themselves from the man's back, and in his hands was a glowing blue spear.

"I really can't let the both of you leave now, witnesses and all that."

"Murayama, run! I'll take care of him." She turned to Issei for a moment, his face hardened glaring at the man. She hesitantly moved away from him, fear striking her body as her legs carried her away. But she swallowed the fear down and hid behind a car watching what they would do.

"You've got some fight in you, boy, I like that. The name's Dohnaseek, be sure to remember it as I carve it into your body." The winged man lunged forward with his spear, ready to thrust it into Issei's heart but he ducked to the side, pulling a metal bo staff from the air. No, from a red circle, and Murayama's eyes boggled at such a sight.

 **"Zephyr's Run, Vithar's Fury."** Issei motioned with his hand and two rings of energy circled around him before dissipating in a shower of light.

The two did battle but she saw Issei fighting with much more skill and ferocity then she had ever seen, he batted away all the strikes and returned it two-fold. He swung the metal staff into the man's stomach, folding him in two and sending crashing into a car.

Issei raced forward, his staff skittering along the pavement and he was about to cave the man's skull in when he was forced to duck from a thrown dagger but was rewarded with a sucker punch. The staff fell to the ground, Dohnaseek slashed wildly and it nicked Issei's arm. Issei snarled, the pain serving to enrage him. He spun on his foot and kicked the Fallen in the head. The man carved through the pavement and crashed against a wall.

The man growled, tossing a spear in retaliation but Issei knocked it away. He disappeared in mid-strike and it left the winged man confused until his body started bouncing all over the place and he was flung into the air where he righted himself.

"That was a warning, I'm giving you this one chance to walk away from this and I'll forget this happened." Murayama had never heard the frosty tone that came out of Issei now as he was glaring at the man. At the black-winged angel.

"You brat." A few dozen light spears blinked into existence behind him. "We'll meet again, but consider this my parting gift."

The spears shot forward, Issei batted them with ease but something was coming fast, something sharp, something blu-

 **SQUELCH!**

Murayama's eyes widened, staring at the blue spear embedded in her stomach, dumbstruck at how quickly it had happened. The spear dissipated in her hands and she fell back but she felt strong arms catch her and she saw his eyes. Brown eyes, full of guilt and sorrow, that she reached her hand up to his face.

"No! No! Murayama! Why didn't you run!?" He took off his jacket, trying to put pressure on the wound and she coughed up blood, it hurt, everything hurt.

"I couldn't leave you, I-issei. I don't leave my friends behind." She cracked a smile and a strange sound emerged from his throat, something between a laugh and a sob.

"You idiot. I would have been fine." His body glowed like a radiant angel and she was so sure that he was. "Shit, Murayama, stay with me! Stay with me! Don't die on me!"

She smiled weakly, she wanted him to smile again.

"I got you back, don't die on me now. Remember how you wanted to get stronger. You're gonna beat me one day, right?!" Her vision was getting hazier and all the lights were so pretty. "Tamamo, I need you!"

A beautiful woman came over, she recognised her as the school's nurse but there was something fluffy on her head and she tried to reach out to grab it.

"She's lost too much blood, Issei-kun." Moisture welled up in the corner of her eyes, it was so hard to breathe.

"I don't want to die, Issei." Those words desperately calling out to him and he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"I'm not gonna let you die." She was fading away, floating in and out of consciousness, a look of distress crossed Tamamo's features.

"You can't, Issei!"

"I got her into this, I'll pay the price for it as well."

' _Sleep, I'm so sleepy._ ' Her vision darkened and everything was turning slipping away. ' _Sleep..._ '

" **In the name of Issei Hyoudou, I bestow upon you…** "

* * *

 **Please follow, favourite and review. Don't be afraid to give me a personal message. Give me your thoughts on the chapter.**

* * *

 **Next Update: 18/02/18**


	7. Arc II: Knowing The Unknown

**Seize Our Day**

 **The Daily Life Saga**

 _ **The Fallen Arc**_

 **Chapter 7: Knowing the Unknown**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, well, well. I am back from my vacation and it was relaxing and refreshing. Who knew diving from 40m upwards with only a cord attached to your legs could be so exhilarating. Wrote a lot of arc plans when I was being driven along the New Zealand countryside. So that's something to look forward to.**

 **I am now back in university so writing might be a little late as it is now but I'm confident that my editor and I will make it work. The next few chapters are going to be exciting.**

* * *

Tamamo wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she finished examining Murayama, whose torso was covered in thick bandages. Murayama laid asleep on Issei's bed, her chest rising and falling evenly, Issei let himself relax. Issei stumbled his way into the living room couch where he collapsed bonelessly on the cushion. Tamamo followed him in a regal manner and she smiled when she saw Issei's new…guest take to her uniform.

"Why is this outfit so small?" Raynare pulled at her french-maid uniform, the skirt was high not even reaching her thigh and her bust threatened to spill out of its small confines. A black choker, with the pendant she was gifted with, was around her neck.

Tamamo snorted at her complaint. "Like your other outfit was any better."

"It was a combat outfit!" Raynare defended, she was further outraged by Tamamo's laugh.

She turned her head to look at Issei, "What the hell happened to that asshole?" She noted that his uniform was battered, the cuffs had stains of blood and his red shirt did a good job in hiding the fact that there was a lot of blood on him.

"He yet again did something idiotic that almost got him killed." Tamamo answered, Issei groaned on the couch and she patted him on the head for trying.

Raynare frowned, her eyes crinkling in thought.

"Disappointed that he didn't die?" Raynare turned her head away, choosing not to dignify Tamamo's question that with a response.

Issei turned on his side, looking Raynare up and down before giving a thumb's up. "Nice."

Raynare spluttered and Issei wasn't sure if her reddening face was due to her embarrassment or her rage. "Shut up! I'm still pissing blood because of you!"

"To be fair, you did try to kill me." Issei rebutted drily. Issei brought his hand up to his face, a symbol blinking red on his hand and he dragged himself to his feet.

"Well, it was nice seeing you in that outfit, but if you're good for the next few days, I'll see about getting you changed into something more comfortable. So no killing or else." He said, staring pointedly at her choker.

She scowled at the reminder, if she tried to harm anyone in the household, the effect wouldn't be pretty.

Issei left his not-so-happy maid at his apartment and walked alongside Tamamo. The two were silent as they made their way to the rooftop. Issei could practically feel Tamamo's eyes on him. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

When Issei opened the door to the rooftop, he saw two familiar faces. Neither of them were smiling.

"Evening, Achilles, Li-Hua." He greeted, sitting at his seat. They gave rigid nods back.

"How was the talk with Rias?" Tamamo fired off the first question to him.

Issei didn't blink and gave an indifferent shrug. "It was informative. Did you think I'd have any reason to be upset?"

"No." Tamamo said, her ears twitched and she laid a hand on his shoulder. "You are angry."

Issei averted his eyes away from them. "I can't go around picking fights willy-nilly."

"What about Saito?" Achilles snorted with his arms crossed.

"He doesn't have a sibling who can disintegrate you with a thought." Issei scratched the back of his head. "Still, some things you gotta let go. Know when to pick your fights and all that.

Even when they want you to die for their own purposes." Issei bit out with gritted teeth. He looked at all of them to see that Achilles and Li-Hua were still stone-faced. "Fine, I'm not happy that Rias tried to use my death for her personal gain. Despite what she was trying to do, I can sympathise with her on some level."

"You've forgotten the issue, just like that." Achilles said, snapping his fingers.

Issei stared between his fingers and he growled. "No, I haven't forgiven it and I'm certainly not going to forget it anytime soon."

Li-Hua was looking at him expectantly, hoping to broach a particular topic, namely of the person that was sleeping in Issei's bed.

"You've got that look on your face." Issei said, without turning his head.

"What look?" Li-Hua said, she was clenching and unclenching her fists as her lone eye bored into Issei's.

"The 'I want to talk about the shit you did and I'm going to give you hell for it' look." He said, pointing to her blank stare. She continued her stoic expression when he retracted his finger.

Issei conceded and sighed. "I should have been smarter and eliminated the fallen."

"You should have been smarter and let **us** do it." Li-Hua stressed the words. "How much of your life did you give up saving Murayama?"

Issei looked away, mumbling under his breath.

"How much?" Li-Hua asked with a glare.

"A year." He said a little louder, still mumbling.

"I couldn't hear you over the sound of your pussy-footing."

Issei growled and shouted. "A year, okay! I gave up a year."

Li-Hua closed her eyes, exhaling through her nose before she took a seat on the couch. She wouldn't say anything. She didn't have to.

Achilles would.

"What?!" Achilles marched up to Issei, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Boss, I know you can be reckless sometimes but this is beyond that. This is stupid. You could have called any one of us and we could have beat the feathered bastard for you."

"Well, what if I didn't want that? What if I wanted to take care of the problem myself? What if I don't want to be weak anymore?!" Issei's voice rose with each question until he was shouting it in Achilles' face. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed Achilles' own shirt. The blood was pounding in his ears now and all he could see was red.

Achilles stared him down with a hardened resolve. "Issei-"

"Boys." Tamamo's slender hand was on Issei's shoulder and he turned with a snarl, his brown eyes exuded power. Until he saw Tamamo's face. Tamamo's eyes, there wasn't fire in them but warmth. Where he expected anger, there was kindness. Issei let Achilles go and collapsed back onto the seat.

Tamamo didn't raise her voice and she emitted an aura of calmness over them. "What's done is done, we have to be thankful that Murayama is alive right now."

"…sorry." Issei muttered. Was he sorry for the fact that he let his emotions get to him? Maybe. Was he sorry for the fact that even though he had the power, he still couldn't stop someone from getting hurt? Definitely. But what he was most sorry about was that he had let his team down. The people who would go to hell and back for him and even storm heaven if their leader kicked the bucket early. Cause that's who they were. His crew. The ones he could rely on and yet didn't.

Achilles crossed his arms and stood in front of him. "Issei, we're here to pick up the slack but you're strong too. You're the boss. Everyone recognises it. Hell, some of the girls at the academy are catching on."

"What?"

"Aika, Murayama, that Rias chick and even Li-Hua knows something's going on between you and Sona." Achilles said with conviction. "So don't say that you're weak. That ain't the boss talking. I refuse to recognise that person. The real boss would just take any situation head on with a fearless smile."

Issei was quiet at his friend's declaration. He didn't deserve them. Any of them. Goddamn, there were fucking tears in his eyes. "That's not me anymore."

"No, it's not. But we'll be waiting for when he comes back. The real Issei." Li-Hua said, getting off the couch, she turned her head to Issei, a frown on her face. "Because it's pathetic seeing you like this."

Achilles followed, muttering. "We really need you boss."

Achilles and Li-Hua left Issei and Tamamo on the rooftop. Tamamo stood by next to Issei who stared morosely at the vacant seats. "Are you disappointed as well?"

Issei couldn't look in her direction without feeling the self-loathing for himself. Tamamo's slender fingers slid under Issei's chin and gently tilted his head up. The sight of an exhausted boy crushed her heart. She couldn't fathom the pain that he felt. The decision that he had to make that day. But she knew that he loved her very much. He would give it up for her. "I know why you gave up being a hero and I also know deep down that you can't fight that instinct of being one."

Issei didn't say anything, letting the silence fill the gap between them. She embraced his head, stroking his hair and he whispered. "I can't leave her. I'm all she's got. I'm her big brother."

"I know." Tamamo whispered back sadly, she felt Issei's hot tears on her. She had to be strong for them. She had to because she knew that he would give up being a hero for Olivia's sake. "And that's okay.

* * *

Murayama blearily opened her eyes to the sight of an unfamiliar room. She yawned into her mouth and was taken aback at the miffed woman who had an obviously fake smile on her face, the french maid uniform was a little jarring.

"How are you, today, Mistress?" Raynare said with gritted teeth as if the words themselves were a bitter pill to swallow.

Murayama didn't know what to really do or say in this situation but the more time passed, the more angrier the woman appeared to get at her lack of response. "…I'm fine. Thanks?"

"Good, the…" Raynare paused and she shouted outside the door. "DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?"

"YES." came the echoic response.

"The…hrgh…the mahhh…HRGH…sorry I threw up in my mouth a little there." Raynare said, coughing into her hand. "The master will see you now."

Tamamo opened the door with a flourish, an all-too-cheeky grin on her face and Issei peeked at them through his fingers with an exasperated sigh.

"Thank you, Ray-chan. You can go now." Tamamo said, she directed her sweet smile on her face as the maid fumed at her nickname.

'Ray-chan' growled and started cursing underneath her breath about dumb foxes. Tamamo laughed, the insult not fazing her in the least and she smacked the unruly servant's bottom. Raynare yelped and her glare doubled.

"No foul language in this household." Tamamo said with an admonishing wave with a mortified Raynare quickly vacating the room. Issei was trying his hardest not to laugh at this point. He almost felt sorry and wanted to intervene but he wasn't going to throw himself under the bus any time soon.

"Issei, I'm confused, what happened? Why is Tamamo-sensei here? And…" Murayama asked before she looked down at herself, the thick bandages covering her torso and realised that she was essentially naked. "KYAH! Where are my clothes?"

"It's alright, calm down." He said, reaching out to pat her on the shoulder. She flinched at the near contact. He frowned before retracting his hand. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remembered that we went out for dinner, you drove me and there was this man. He had black wings and you both fought." She said. "And…I died."

"No, you were dying but I saved you."

"How am I alive? Who was that guy?"

"Magic. I used magic to save you but it came at a cost as all spells do. The man that you saw was a Fallen Angel. He's part of a race in the Judeo-Christian religion. They're one of the many races that inhabit this world. We have the normal world and the Supernatural world, where gods, monsters and other supernatural species live."

"T-that sounds crazy. It's unbeliva-" Tamamo stepped forward, allowing her fox features to be seen in their full glory, the ears twitching on her head and the nine-tails behind her swaying back and forth. "-ble."

"Still unbelievable?" Issei said rhetorically.

Murayama's response was her gaping mouth as she stared at her 'foxy' school nurse. "How is this possible?"

"The world is a lot crazier than you think, you just gotta go with the flow and move on." Issei said. Murayama patted the area where she was stabbed. She could still feel the lingering pain. The hole that the man had carved through her torso. Yet, she was here and out there was a more dangerous world than she could have ever imagined. She didn't know whether to be awe or in terror.

Issei inched forward, quietly asking. "Do you want to know more? If you don't then we can forget this ever happened. But if you want to, then I will tell you and I will make you stronger so that you won't fall again."

"I-I…" Murayama stared at her hands. She balled them into her fists and Issei could see the resolve in her eyes. "I do."

* * *

Murayama couldn't believe the words coming from Issei's mouth when he explained everything about the fight from last night. Fallen Angels? Devils? None of it made sense, but the proof was there when the school nurse had revealed herself to be the freakin' Tamamo no Mae. When Aika had come over for breakfast with Issei and nonchalantly revealed that she was actually a half-vampire/half-succubus, she was left with one thought.

 _'That explains so much.'_

So here she was, walking with Issei and Aika, a thousand-yard stare on her face that she only snapped out of once they walked past the school gate.

"Oi we're here. Look, just… meet me after school and I'll… I'll work something out so you don't have to worry about anyone else killing you." Issei rubbed the back of his head and she nodded dumbly, taking a step forward before being dragged away by an exuberant Katase who was whispering at a million miles per hour and asking questions on why she was walking with Issei.

Issei watched as Murayama got dragged to her group of friends who were gesturing wildly in his direction, and he scratched his head, puzzled at their behaviour. He wasn't that bad, was he?

He didn't have time to dwell on this for long before he was blindsided by Matsuda and Motohama, who began drag him away.

They turned to Aika, "Excuse us for a moment, we just need to have a quick chat with a friend." They quickly ran off before she could even utter a single word of protest.

"How the hell did you get the freaking Captain of the Kendo Club to walk with you?" Matsuda cried indignantly, surrounding him by the wall.

"What did you do? Did you bribe her? Hypnotise her? Blackmail her?" Motohama joined in on the interrogation but Issei's glare silenced whatever else they were going to say.

"What the hell's gotten into the both of you? I met her on the way to school and we got to talking, what's the big deal?" They both spluttered in vexation at Issei's words..

"Big deal? Dude, do you know how much this could mean for us?! We'd get access to peep at girls whenever we want, if you're laying the foundations for a good...relationship." Matsuda swept his arm around Issei's neck.

Issei regarded them with a flat look. "What do you mean relationship?"

Motohama patted Issei on the shoulder. "Don't think we didn't miss the glazed over look in her eyes."

He had to groan at that misunderstanding and the urge to slap them was taking remarkable restraint on his part. "Look, I'm not helping you spy on girls just so you can look at some boobs."

"But they are glorious breasts, big, round and perky with such amazing nipples that I want to stuff my face in them." Motohama yelled proudly, a couple of girls walked by looking at them with loathing.

"Ew, it's those guys. Talking about it so openly."

"Shameful!"

"So awful."

"Erm, I mean can you at least teach us how to get a girlfriend?" Matsuda coughed into his hand.

Issei sighed at the hopelessness of these two. "Just tone it down with the perversions-"

"Appreciation." Matsuda interjected before being stopped by the blank stare from Issei. "Continue."

"And treat girls with the respect that they deserve. If you actually get to point when you go on an actual date, be nice, be yourself but not 'yourself'. Do you get what I mean?"

They nodded, accepting the answer. "Thank you so much, Issei!"

"Surely, your words of wisdom will help us in our dream to attain a harem!" Issei tried his best to sink into the ground because he did not want to deal with all the glares from the fairer sex right now. He karate-chopped both of their heads when they continued with their overzealous worshipping.

"What did I say before about shouting your dreams?" Issei growled, his displeasure at having his reputation cemented by these idiots was making him regret his decision to help them.

"Not to." They murmured before giggling madly to themselves. Matsuda pulled out a DVD with the case showing various girls in erotic positions and various states of undress. "Ah, well I just got the newly released _Tropical_ _Kiss_ , and I'm so excited to watch it. Say Issei, do you want to join us?"

"No, no you guys can jerk each other off, I've got some business to take care of after school." He walked back to Aika who regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did they want to talk about?" Aika asked and Issei stopped her before the topic could gain any traction lest he suffer under more innuendos.

"Let's not go there." He looked up and spotted Rias on the second floor peering down at him. He slipped back into his disinterested mask.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Issei asked with a yawn, as Aika and Murayama trailed behind him. Issei had been invited personally by Rias to deal with a stray devil, partly to make amends for manipulating him the way that she did, and partly to show how the Evil Pieces worked. She had brought her peerage consisting of Akeno, Kiba and Koneko. Murayama was trying and failing to hold back from squealing at seeing the Prince so close to her. Rias had asked why he wanted to bring Murayama, and he responded that the threat of the rogue Fallen had revealed the Supernatural world to her, to which she mentally kicked herself for failing in her duty to protect her territory.

"We're going to be dealing with someone who's been naughty." Akeno answered and Issei swore that there was something else in her voice when she said that.

The group were standing before a dilapidated building, one you would suspect would make a great filming location for a cheesy horror movie or a hideout for kids to play pretend, but this place oozed a sense of dread that intimidated many who walked by.

However to Rias, it was sign that they were in the right place. She turned to the confused girls to explain why they were there, "We received an order from the Archduke that the stray devil Viser was in this area, and as I'm the devil charged with this territory, it is my job to track down and eliminate it."

Noticing Issei's disinterested expression, she further explained, "This will give me the opportunity to show you the traits that my servants have."

Issei stroked his chin. "Hmm, this will be an educational experience for them then."

"Quite." Seeing the girls' confusion, Rias continued. "To explain why my servants have certain traits that go along with their powers, I must explain the history of my kind."

"There was a conflict, a war between three factions, the devils, the fallen and the angels. All three were led by the Four Satans, The Governor General and God respectively. They fought for eons and each of them were evenly matched with one another. However, they all ended up losing most of their troops and the war ended centuries ago in a stalemate."

Akeno continued after her red-haired president. "Now, the devils were no exceptions to this and most of their troops fell in battle. Some of the 72 pillars have been wiped to extinction due to this war which is why we can no longer form any new armies and have turned to an alternate method." She held a serene smile. "Even though a ceasefire has been issued, there has been tension between the three factions and a system was devised to replenish our numbers."

Rias held her hand up and a bishop chess piece, floated above her palm. "This is the Evil Piece system. High-ranking devils are gifted with their evil pieces and it allows us to reincarnate any being to become a devil. It was modeled after the human game of 'chess' and we have come to use those traits for our devil servants. The master of the peerage is given the rank of 'King', which is me. Now, as you know there are different pieces such as the Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn each with their unique traits. Although, we can't make an army, a small group of devils with a massive boost in power compensates for that number. This system was created in the past and has become popular amongst devils with their peerages as a way of settling conflict and a form of entertainment."

"Popular how?" Aika asked, more than intrigued that a whole other race of beings invented something like that. While Aika did have a basic knowledge of the Supernatural world, she was fascinated to learn more about other races and their history. Her mother wasn't particularly forthcoming on her own heritage.

"Well, everyone started to compete against each other. Some would compare the strength of their pieces. 'My Bishop is stronger!' or 'My Pawn can take down your knight!' High-class devils would start to play a game like chess using our servants which we called the 'Rating Game'. As its popularity has continued to grow, it has become a competitive sport with tournaments."

Aika and Murayama were amazed at her explanation but Issei's face held a dark expression. The more Issei listened to Rias' explanation of the Evil Pieces, the more that he wanted to start destroying things. Pieces, servants, objects.

' _They're people too.'_ Issei thought cynically.

Rias strode forward past the threshold with the group and a heavy atmosphere flooded the room. Murayama almost dropped down to her knees at the killing intent being directed to her when it stopped. Kiba stood in front of her, giving her his calm, refreshing smile that enchanted many girls and she was no exception.

A voice emanated from the crevices of the darkened room. "Now what could that smell be? It is absolutely disgusting. Yet I can also smell something delicious? Is it sweet or bitter?"

Emerging from the shadows was a woman. She was a beauty from her waist up, naked with her bare breasts revealed to the world. Her beauty ended when they saw her bottom half, a monstrous centaur with claws and teeth.

"It's here." Koneko said.

"Thank you, Koneko." Issei said dryly as she pointed out the giant monster that was literally standing in the middle of the room.

"Stray devil, Viser. You have abandoned your master, and have let your powers run rampant. You will face judgement for your sins. In the name of the Gremory, I will destroy you."

The woman smirked at her with a half-lidded gaze. "What an impudent little brat you are. Shall I dye all of you in bright red, like that hair of yours?"

She began fondling her breasts, laughing manically as Murayama stood there in disgust. Meanwhile, Aika shifted over to Issei and covered his eyes with her hand.

"Are you sure... this is a stray devil and not a weird exhibitionist?" Issei commented and slapped Aika's hand away, the magical circles that appeared around the stray devil's nipples shot a yellow beam towards them. Everyone dodged from the attack except for Issei who just leaned down.

"Hey, 500 yen." He surveyed the wall behind him which was slowly trickling down with acid. "Do succubi have ac-"

"No." Aika said definitively and he pouted before shuffling over to where Rias was, backflipping from another glob.

"Watch closely. Kiba-kun." Kiba's hand hovered over his sword before disappearing before them.

"Wow, he's fast." Murayama gushed in awe.

"Yuuto's position is that of a knight, meaning that his speciality is speed." He was under the monster and with two swipes, the arms fell off with a heavy thunk. Viser screeched in agony as blood sprayed from her stumps. Koneko stepped forward. Viser transformed once more, her beautiful appearance shifted, her teeth growing longer and the slit in the middle of her legs grew massive jaws that enveloped Koneko in one bite.

"That is one monster vagina." Issei's comment earned him a slap from both Aika and Murayama.

The jaws were slowly being pried open by the diminutive girl although her uniform was in tatters exposing her bra and panties.

"Koneko is my rook, her speciality is strength." The little girl's fist slammed into Viser's torso, and she flew back with tremendous force, shattering a pillar.

"Akeno." Rias called out.

The vice-president stalked forward towards the grounded devil, with a tranquil smile. "Ara ara, whatever should I do with you, I wonder?"

Something in Akeno's tone sent warning bells ringing in Issei's head as he narrowed his eyes at her deceptively sweet voice. Issei spotted a clawed arm move from the rubble. He watched as it flew towards Rias, its sharp nails ready to tear out her delicate throat. He swiped it from the air and used it to scratch at an itch on his back.

"That was poor spatial awareness, you should work on that." Rias stared in bewilderment before he casually tossed the hand behind him, bursting into a ball of fire. "Be aware at all times."

"Those who try to lay a hand on my president...will be punished!" Lightning arced between Akeno's fingertips.

"Akeno is my queen, she has the traits of all my pieces, but her speciality is magic."

"Oh my you still look alive. I'll have to fix that, won't I?" A beam of lightning struck Viser, electrocuting the stray devil who screamed in agony.

"Also she's the ultimate sadist." The fact that she said this with a smile as Akeno continued to light up the enemy like a christmas tree made Murayama gulp at seeing one of her onee-sama's darker side. Aika looked on curiously, a hand on her chin. "Well, I never thought I would find a kindred spirit."

Issei's head whipped towards her, very much concerned about the possibility of two Aikas in the world and asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Aika said in a sing-song voice.

Rias held out her hand in front of Akeno. "That will do, Akeno."

Akeno seemed sullen that she couldn't get to continue to 'play' with her new toy and cupped her cheek mournfully. The sadistic smile was still there, but she acquiesced to Rias' order.

Rias walked towards the charred and blackened body of Viser who moaned pitifully.

"Any last words, Viser?"

"Kill me." She said simply, wanting the pain to end.

"Very well." A ball of red energy coalesced in her hand, hovering over her palm, before it flew forward, enveloping Viser.

Everyone watched as the woman disintegrated before their very eyes, the only evidence that she had been alive at some point were the splatters of blood on the floor.

"That concludes the demonstration of our roles."

Rias's actions on how she so casually wiped the monster from existence shocked Murayama to the core. She had some preconceived notions that devils would take your soul in a contract, but here she was finding out that they protected the town from supernatural beings. Even beings from their own race.

Issei swept his eyes over to Rias and her peerage who looked at him with expectant gazes and he struggled to find the words to conclude his thoughts. "It was…interesting."

Rias wasn't convinced that he entirely telling the truth but let him be. Pursuing that line of questioning would be exhausting and she didn't need that right this minute. So she nodded, accepting his answer.

"Well, it's been fun but tonight's a school night. I guess we'll bid you adieu." He waved, casually strolling out of the building much to Rias' and her peerage's bewilderment at his behavior.

"I don't think I've seen that reaction before." Rias said dumbly, perplexed at Issei's casual walking out.

* * *

Whistling as Issei hopped down the stairs to the basement of the apartment complex, he found Raynare, Aika and Murayama waiting for him. Raynare looked at the dusty basement in disgust before she sniffed irritably. Aika seemed to have found her amusement by mercilessly teasing Murayama, evident by her reddening face.

"Aika, stop teasing Murayama, I'm pretty sure all the blood rushing to her head isn't healthy for her." Aika still held the cheeky grin and directed her perverted leer towards Issei. "No, Aika. Bad."

"Aww, you're always ruining my fun."

"I'm doing my job to protect Earth from the evil forces of Aika." She stuck her tongue out in a childish rebuttal. Issei rolled his eyes before pulling out a silver key from his pocket. He jabbed it into the oak door in the center of the wall, the key nestled in the lock and Issei turned.

Opening the door, they were greeted to the sight of a desolate, brown, craggy land that was dotted with dead trees. Raynare quickly stripped off her uniform and transformed into her true form a.k.a the BDSM clothing, while Aika had taken to wearing a black sports bra and some shorts. Murayama was hesitant in changing but Issei pointedly turned away while he handed her the training clothes. She muttered a quick thanks.

It was amazing that Issei's composure didn't break when Aika tried to distract him with her warm-up stretches. He knew that puberty had been hitting Aika quite nicely, by her still developing bust and her shapely rear. She was alluring, that was for sure, but he didn't let her know that. Issei and Li-Hua had been playing this game of cat and mouse for the last year, and he didn't want to lose at this point.

"Alright, I'm going to be training you three to be the very best at kicking ass," He clapped his hands together, getting their attention. "By the end of this month, you will be stronger, faster...deadlier. But first things first, what the hell are you wearing, Raynare?"

"It's my combat outfit." She said, only to see him raise an eyebrow in response..

"Yeah, if the combat zone was the dungeon and the enemy was strapped with his arms and legs to the bed. Then I could definitely see you defeating someone in that."

"Hey! This outfit works, it distracts the guys while I shove my spear into their chest."

"Doesn't really do much if your opponent is better than you and could capture you, by then you already dressed yourself for the part of what he's going to do to you." Raynare scowled fiercely at his verbal assault but saw something flash across his eyes. Something that she saw herself when she looked in the mirror and dropped the matter. A runic circle flared to life before a pair of shorts and a shirt fell into Issei's hand. He tossed them to Raynare who grumbled changing into the new outfit.

"One more thing," Issei tossed all of them a blank shogi tile.

Aika held the piece between her fingers, "What is this?"

"If I'm going to train you all, then you need to have that at all times. It's to help gauge your power." They watched the tile shatter into particles before it entered their bodies. A warmth started to spread throughout them and they felt invigorated by the rush of energy.

"Anyway, I will be having my lovely assistants help me today." Tamamo appeared wearing her traditional outfit and was smiling rather eerily at Raynare.

Achilles shot up from behind a boulder and landed in front of them in a plume of smoke and shouted, "I AM HERE!"

"We know." Everyone said flatly.

"What kind of training are we going to be doing?" Raynare said uneasily as a fireball appeared in front of Tamamo.

"Survival training." Issei said simply before he sat up on a boulder.

Achilles summoned a javelin in his hand. A maniacal grin spread over his face as he swept his gaze over to the slightly frightened girls, before he zeroed in on Murayama. "Start running."

A bead of sweat fell down Aika's head, and she blanched when she realised Murayama was a good hundred metres in the opposite direction of Achilles.

Raynare took to the air hoping that it would give her an advantage before she was pelted by rocks and she turned her annoyed gaze at Issei.

"Stay on the earth, learn how to dodge on steady ground first." Raynare clicked her teeth in irritation, landing on the ground before being struck by a fireball.

"I didn't say stop dodging." She cursed inwardly, when she had to twist her body from a hail of fireballs from Tamamo, who continued to chase after her with a frightening smile. "PO! PO! PO!"

"Why are you saying that?!" Raynare cried out and she whipped her head around to see something that petrified her. Tamamo's face was distorted, her face lengthened and stretched and her mouth looked like a black inky void. "Po."

"KYAH!" Raynare sagged to the ground, foam coming out of her mouth as the air in front of Tamamo's face shifted before her features were back to normal.

* * *

Murayama thought that her training would be able to help her dodge more easily. She had a good distance between her and Achilles. There was no way that he coul-

SHPPT!

The tip of his javelin was embedded into the ground in front of her and her legs gave out at her near-death. She turned back to see him waving at her. If he had aimed a little lower then her head would have been…

"What are you waiting for? Run, Forrest, Run!" Achilles yelled. Murayama tearfully thought that maybe it wasn't too late to go back. She tried to climb to her feet but to her horror found the red head was standing right in front of her.

"Man, I thought you'd be faster." Achilles dismissed the spear in the ground and summoned a Xiphos to his hand. He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Maybe I'm not doing this right."

He cast a sign with his fingers and a hockey mask appeared in his hand. "Ah, that's much better."

Murayama screamed in terror as she ran away from Achilles who was madly laughing and swinging his sword at her. The small taps to her shoulders and elbows served to inspire Murayama to run faster.

* * *

Aika stared.

Issei stared back.

"So am I exempt from this survival training?" Aika asked, trying not to let her voice crack at hearing the other girls' luck. Issei raised a hand in the air before giving the thumbs up and he looked at something in the distance. "Oi, what does that mean?"

Issei signed with his hands again and stopped before directing his gaze back to her. Aika was shivering on the spot when she saw the blank stare and her voice trembled. "I-Issei, you're freaking me out."

"This is payback for teaching Olivia a bad word before." He stated simply.

"What bad word? You mean manwh-"

BA-CRACK!

A bullet whizzed past Aika and she raised her fingers to her cheek to realise blood was leaking out. Issei continued on, ignoring the fact that Aika was now looking frantically at where the sharpshooter was.

"Would you like to play a game of hide and seek?" Issei asked.

Aika frantically shook her head while Issei interpreted it differently by vigorously nodding along. He raised two thumbs up.

Another shot rang out and Aika decided that hiding was priority number one. She would get Issei back later.

"Help!" She screamed.

Out on top of a plateau in the distance was Li-Hua, her belly to the ground and her lone eye through the scope of her sniper rifle. Despite Aika's impressive speed and her ability to hide in shadows, that still wasn't good enough. She sighed in bliss. "I do love a moving target."

* * *

Issei looked down at the girls who were panting on the floor. He blew on a steaming cup of ramen and let out a breath, feeling that the last few hours of training was cathartic in some way. Raynare alternated between screaming in terror or yelling abuse at him. Aika was desperate to find a good hiding place and kept muttering 'she knows, she knows'. Murayama had questioned her sanity in voluntarily joining in this horrorfest.

"Y-you s-sadistic ass." Raynare groaned, rubbing at the bruises as she tried to sit herself up to breathe easier. She turned to meet her tormentor who slurped some noodles into his mouth before he directed his chopsticks at her.

"Sorry, couldn't hear that, did you say you want to continue training?" She paled instantly and shook her head.

"I think they did very well for their first day of training." Tamamo said airily bringing a tray of tea over to him. Issei pondered, he would have a lot of work to do if he were to train them to meet his standards, but he was impressed with their potential.

Raynare, while she was a low-level angel with only a single pair of wings, was learning quickly and adapted to her situation far better than he had expected. Although the bruises attested to her efforts and he was pleased that she was trying to improve herself.

"She was every myth and urban legend." Raynare complained to Aika.

Aika, thanks to her vampire and succubus heritage, had shown remarkable speed being able to nimbly dodge, duck and weave out of the gunfire. Li-Hua took this as a personal challenge and started wondering how close she could get to hitting Aika without harming her. Aika developed a healthy amount of fear for Li-Hua that day.

Murayama was beginning to show the aptitude of a great swordsman, thinking fast on her feet, her agility certainly was nothing to scoff at. He had to give credit to the Captain of the Kendo Club, she took her training very seriously and Issei was glad to see the determination in her eyes.

"At least you didn't have a psychotic killer chasing after you." Murayama panted.

Sometime during the training session, all of them had ended up running together and a strange camaraderie had formed between the three for their mutual loathing of their tormentors.

"Alright, that was a good warm-up now we can start training."

All of their eyes bugged out. Was he serious? They could barely keep up before! Raynare looked back at Issei and noticed as he began to smirk before devolving into full blown, uproarious laughter. They all glowered darkly at him, but that just further fueled his howls of laughter, as he rolled on the ground clutching his stomach.

"You prick!" Raynare said.

"Alright, Achilles, Li-Hua, you guys can spar now." Achilles whooped, he twisted his hands into a sign and his uniform was replaced by armour. The hockey mask was gone and he had a serious expression as he turned to regard Li-Hua. Everyone saw how his bronze armour gleamed covering his chest, arms and legs. On his back, was a bronze shield and Murayama recognised the javelin that he used was there as well. Around his waist was a leather loincloth, his trusty Xiphos attached by his hip and underneath he wore a pair of survivor trousers. Achilles cracked his neck in anticipation.

"You're still wearing that skirt?" Li-Hua smirked at his indignant expression.

Achilles rebuffed her comment. "I'm wearing pants too you know!"

"Doesn't stop the fact that you're still wearing a skirt." Li-Hua snapped her fingers and her uniform changed to a full bodysuit that conformed to every curve of her body, the zipper was at the top of her neck and she fixed up her vest which carried her ammunition and other military paraphernalia. On her back was something that couldn't be described as a sniper rifle as it was more akin to a cannon by its size. A handgun was holstered to her side. She looked ready to go to war.

"Showoff." Achilles jeered.

"Lick my clit." Li-Hua sniped back.

"Okay, save the aggression for the fight. Now, let's shake hands and get this spar started." Issei called out. He led the audience to the side where he had been sitting, while Tamamo began to set up a barrier around the two fighters.

Achilles and Li-Hua marched up to each other, both of them shaking the other's hand. Everyone could see that them shaking hands was still a contest as it looked like they were trying to force each other to submit.

"Good luck, you're gonna need all of it." Achilles said, a fake smile on his face.

"Hmph, too bad for you I've got skill on my side too." Li-Hua smirked and the two let go, going in opposite directions.

"Is this a demonstration or are we going all-out?" Li-Hua said, her eyes not leaving Achilles as they glared at each other.

"Hmm, a demonstration. Let's go with hand-to-hand for now." Issei said. With of a flick of the combatants' wrists, they dismissed their weapons in flash of light. "Begin!"

Achilles pounced forward with an ecstatic grin and his forearm crashed against Li-Hua. Her arms were crossed to guard herself as she dug her foot into the ground to stop from skidding back. She hated fighting hand to hand with him. Even now her arms stung from the hit and from the ever-widening smile on Achilles' face, he knew that it had hurt her.

Achilles followed up with an uppercut and Li-Hua backed up before her leg slammed into his arm.

"You've gotten slower." He said, before grabbing her outstretched leg. Li-Hua nimbly spun with her other foot and kicked Achilles in the head, the blow rattling him enough that he released his grip on her leg.

Quickly, before he could gain his breath, Li-Hua swiftly followed through with a flying kick. Achilles sensed the incoming attack, sidestepped the attack but she was already on him. She attacked at his weak spots, going for the throat, eyes, and testicles. While Achilles may have had the power and speed in his moves, Li-Hua employed techniques and used every dirty trick in the book. She was a mercenary not a samurai. Achilles saw his moment and his hand shot forward grabbing Li-Hua by the throat. She instinctively clawed at his hand before he lifted her high in the air and her back slammed against the ground.

The audience from the side winced for the woman. They could practically feel their backs ache from that move.

Taking advantage of the opening, he dragged her across the field, carving a trench into the ground and hurled Li-Hua against a boulder. She felt her lungs burn from all the air leaving her and Achilles knee crashed into her solar-plexus, leaving her winded again as she curled to the ground.

"Hey, hey, don't tell me that's all you got le-" He didn't get to finish before Li-Hua's forehead crashed against his nose with the sound of broken cartilage motivating her to keep making him hurt. She grabbed Achilles by the back his neck and with a roar tossed him across the field. He recovered in mid-air and gracefully landed on his feet. Blood leaked down his face and he reached up to lick it. "That's more like it."

Li-Hua couldn't help the smile that split her lips.

Issei cupped his hands together and stood from his seat. "Alright, let's bring out the weapons."

Achilles raised his hands and his xiphos and shield fell into his grasp, his foot came forward and he held his xiphos behind his shield.

Li-Hua summoned her own weapons, a tomahawk and a serrated knife, and she lowered her stance closer to the ground. She held the tomahawk in her right hand and the serrated knife in a reverse grip with her left.

The audience was amazed at the weapons they were bringing out. For the girls, they only knew the two Captains of the school had an intense rivalry with each other, but to see them battle it out and using skills that far exceeded their own. It was enlightening to say the least.

Achilles and Li-Hua clashed in a deadly dance. A whirlwind of blades, steel against bronze and the sheer stubbornness between mercenary and warrior was heating up. Each blow they struck would have killed an ordinary man, each parry was meant to break the blade that landed the hit and you would think those two were on even ground.

But Li-Hua was not a close combat fighter.

Sure, she held her ground admirably against someone like Achilles but that's not where her speciality lied. Even now, Achilles had been controlling the fight up with him being on the offensive. Li-Hua was slowly giving ground but she had patience.

A plan formed in her mind and she disengaged from Achilles. A rush of air left Achilles' nose and he got back into his combat stance, legs spread wide and his xiphos and shield ready to attack and defend. Li-Hua was puffing mildly, but she managed to get her own breathing under control. She darted forward and jumped into the air with a raised leg.

Achilles narrowed his eyes at the move. Why would she perform something that left her wide open? He raised his xiphos to meet her when she threw her knife at him. He hastily aborted the attack and raised his shield. But that was exactly what Li-Hua needed.

Achilles realised his mistake when he felt her full weight on his shield. He sensed the surge of magic in her legs.

"Hey, she's using magic!" Achilles yelled over to Issei, who stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you can use magic now, why not?"

"Fuck you!" "Thank you."

Li-Hua kicked off from Achilles' shield and propelled herself far from him, tossing a smoke bomb his way. The sniper rifle appeared in her hand, the barrel longer than she was tall. A devious smile spread across her face while Achilles was still looking in the other direction from where she was.

"Damn it, where the hell did she go?" Achilles scratched his head, the smoke lingering and distorting his vision.

Aika turned to Issei as they saw Li-Hua set up her rifle on top of a plateau. "What kind of gun is that?"

"She likes to call it 'The Doomsday Rifle'."

"Why?"

 **BANG!**

Achilles' head snapped forward from the impact of the bullet and he sank to the ground. Everyone watched with bated breath to see if he would get up. Achilles lifted an arm up, a solitary finger raised, and cracked his neck.

"Good thing that I'm so hard-headed." Achilles grunted to himself. A ring of magic shattered and he spat on the ground. He stood up with the help of his summoned javelin. "So glad I know some protection magic.

The bullets slammed against his shield, the force pushing him back, and he dug his spear into the ground to stop from moving any further.

There were a few seconds of dead silence before Achilles quickly chanted to himself. He holstered his shield, and his hand let go of his javelin.

" **Hermes' Rush! Atlas' Burden!"**

Li-Hua looked down at her scope to see Achilles stand, with his arms wide open, as if to say 'take your best shot'. She fired once and he tilted his head to the side. The bullet missing him by a couple of inches, but the smirk that he wore said that he saw it coming a mile away.

"Now, who's showing off?" Li-Hua said, under her breath. A green film of energy surrounded her before multiple copies of her shot out and ran to their own vantage points. She continued to fire at him and he weaved through each bullet.

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight." A bullet whizzed by from a different direction and his eyes spotted a clone of Li-Hua firing at him.

"Is he singing?" Murayama asked.

"Helps him concentrate apparently." Tamamo said with a shrug.

Ten other clones materialised forming a circle and fired, their hands pulling back the bolt as fast as they fired. "Oh lord."

Li-Hua's clones disappeared and the green energy around her intensified. Three magic circles appeared in front of the 'cannon' that Li-Hua wielded and two legs shot off from the underside of her rifle as it embedded itself into the ground. Her finger hovered over the trigger.

" **Bye Bye."**

An explosion resounded throughout the grounds and everyone looked on in worry to see if Achilles had survived, but Issei smirked.

The cloud settled and Achilles was still standing, though his armour was a little worn and his shield sported a huge dent.

Achilles looked down at his damaged shield and tossed it to the side before flipping his javelin in his hand.

"I've been waiting for this moment for all my life." Achilles began to walk, then he broke into a sprint before his arm shot out and the javelin soared through the air. Li-Hua spotted the javelin heading towards her and whispered underneath her breath. "Oh lord."

Li-Hua cast a spell underneath her feet, teleporting far away. The moment Achilles' javelin touched ground, a shockwave rocked everybody off their feet. Once they got up, they saw a huge plume rise up from where Li-Hua was sniping from.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Murayama screamed as she got back up.

Raynare looked at the two fighters and realised that this was what Azazel meant by watching out for the wildcards. They had the power and skill to destroy her easily. What other tricks did they have up their sleeves? The fact that they looked up to Issei as their leader was mind-boggling. How could they follow someone who could barely beat her?

"You're confused." Tamamo spoke up beside her as she continued to watch the pair fight with their bladed weapons.

Raynare frowned. "About what?"

"About why they would follow him?" Tamamo nodded her head towards Issei.

"He's not that impressive."

"Ufufufu, and what would that make you?" Raynare's stink eye went unnoticed by Tamamo.

"Issei is not weak because he is." An explosion rang out in the distance as Issei cheered his two friends on.

Tamamo smiled ruefully. "He's weak because he chooses to be."

* * *

'Is it wrong to be kind?'

Asia Argento had pondered the question when she had left Europe, excommunicated from the church. She had been praised by them, they had called her 'The Holy Priestess' and she had thanked God for giving her the gift to help people, to heal the sick and the people in pain. Until one day, she had helped him, a devil, but she had smiled and used her power to heal him.

When they found out what she had done, all the praises turned to scorn. "A gift that can heal a devil is blasphemous!" They said.

Her kindness, her compassion was rewarded with pain and betrayal.

'Is it wrong to feel joy and sorrow?'

She was far out of her comfort zone. She had lived a life devoting herself to serving God and healing the sick with her power, but she had always wished to know what it was like to be the people she saw, who laughed and cried. To simply be like them instead of being 'The Holy Priestess' and a cynical thought entered her mind for a moment, 'Now I have all the time in the world to be normal.'

But her train of thought was interrupted, when she felt a droplet of rain splash on her face, and she realised that the clouds had darkened, the grey cast over the sky as more droplets fell. She stood there in the rain, her suitcase clutched tightly in one hand as she closed her eyes and simply lost herself in the cascade of water.

Her clothes were completely soaked at this point but she found that the rain was liberating, in a way. Many would say that the rain was quite sad, that it was reminder of the all the misfortune in your life, but the rain was there for the people who needed it to express their sorrows. Even when their tears had dried up long ago or to mask her tears. She loved the rain, the way that it poured down on her, drenched her, it was washing away her past, her faults and absolving her of her sins.

She noticed that her body had stopped being pelted by the rain and saw a hand holding an umbrella over her. She traced that hand to an arm and eventually to the face of a handsome brown-haired boy, who smiled warmly at her. He was dressed in a long coat and he kept his eyes on her. She wanted to look away but he was mesmerising.

"You're gonna catch a cold, if you stay out here like that." His voice hummed in contentment, as he stared out towards the emptiness, the never-ending rain. "But it is something to admire, you know, the rain."

She felt her heart beat faster, standing closely to this angel, the thunderous roar dulled to white noise as she focused on his words. "If we fall in the mud, the rain would be there to wash it away, purifying us, leaving us cleansed and whole again.

"The rain moves from drizzling to torrential, you think to yourself, that things will always be like this, that it will never get better, and it will only continue to get worse."

The pounding of her heart drowned out the rain and his eyes, so warm and full of compassion, stared deeply into her own. She felt her mood lift up, her sadness being washed away by his smile like the water down a storm drain.

"Even though the rain can be quite sombre to many, it's necessary for us to have these sad times because it makes the good times all the more precious." He unclasped the long coat and brought it over her shoulders.

"C'mon, this will warm you up." She nodded shyly, accepting it.

"Thank you, I'm just going through a trial from God..." She trailed, embarrassed that she didn't ask for his name but he returned it with a soft smile on his lips.

"Oh, you're a sister of the cloth?" She shuffled nervously on the spot, not sure how to answer that she was excommunicated from the church, as the topic was still too sore to mention in front of a stranger, albeit a handsome one. No, she had to keep impure thoughts out of her mind.

"I-is it alright if you help me find the church in this town?" She asked quietly and the warm smile was there again, making her heart beat and her face flush.

"As you wish." Asia never knew the moment she took his hand, her life would irrevocably change.

* * *

Dohnaseek groaned as he craned his neck, Asia's Twilight Healing restoring him back to full health.

"Damn, that brat!" He slammed his fist down on the pew. Asia flinched and kept her hands hovered over him. Dohnaseek regarded the weakling with disdain.

Leave." Asia bowed and left Dohnaseek to himself.

Dohnaseek had to remind himself that Kokabiel had graced him with an important task. Failure was not something that he wanted, no, he would succeed in this. He needed the power to do so in order to climb higher within the organisation. Higher than Raynare, and even, he thought with cruel ambition, higher than Kokabiel himself. Much as Dohnaseek wanted to kill the pest that beat him, he had to concede that he was a decent fighter that could batter him so easily and with sheer ruthlessness.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice a figure slink out of the shadows and hover high above him on a stone gargoyle. A cloaked figure sat with one leg swinging out.

"Hmm, you fallen are always so short-sighted aren't you?" The cloaked figure said.

Dohnaseek's spear appeared in his hand. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who's interested in the death of one annoying human. Tell me, do you want the power to destroy him?"

Dohnaseek lowered his spear. "I'm listening."

* * *

 **Please follow, favourite and review. Don't forget to leave your thoughts, they fuel my motivation to write.**

* * *

 **Next Update: 26/02/18**


	8. Arc II: The Cold Reality

**Seize Our Day**

 **The Daily Life Saga**

 _ **The Fallen Arc**_

 **Chapter 8: The Cold Reality**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Dum dum dee dum! Things have been quite chaotic for the last week and there's been a huge shift in my scheduling as well as my beta/editor. University have been kicking our asses. Although I am quite pleased that I managed to plan out more arc stories as well as flesh out the characters in the story. The update schedule for this story has changed from weekly to Hunter X Hunter. Meaning the chapters will be released when they are done but hopefully, I can see this story done to completion. I spent way too much time and energy to quit on it.  
**

 **This chapter hasn't been betaed but I will released the edited version with the next chapter.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: Thanks, I worked really hard. I'm putting a lot of work into the next chapters. It will be spectacular.**

 **antifanboy: Thank you for your review, I do a lot of experimentation and I test out some things. I get good feedback from some of the things I do and I get some thoughtful ones. The next few chapters will be action-packed and very character driven.**

 **OechsnerC: You're gonna have to stay tuned on the next chapter of 'Seize Our Day'.**

 **Mythic Imagination: WHOOO! Give a round of applause for calling it out. Sadly, it will be revealed much later on and it's a doozy.**

 **Lightningblade49: Oh yeah, very spot on and it will be a great return.**

 **TheLaughingStalkGuy: Donutsack, you will pay.**

* * *

In a little desolate dimension, accessible only to a select few individuals, was a hot spring pocket far away from the training grounds, which sported a few smoking craters.

The hot springs was a magical construct, the waters aiding in the recovery of any wounds suffered, and enhanced the healing abilities of those who entered it.

Aika, Murayama and Raynare each felt like their own body was one giant sore, and the moment they sank into the hot springs, a contented moan left them. To the three thoroughly exhausted girls, the hot waters were a godsend to their aching muscles, they could feel the stress and tension bleed away.

Achilles hollered to the high heavens off the top of a rock. All of Achilles' naked glory could be seen and he took a running start much to the other girls' mortification. Li-Hua, waiting deep beneath the water, her fist sunk deep into his gut before he could cannon-ball in. He sank unceremoniously into the water.

"Not in the hot springs, dumbass." Li-Hua sat back against the rocks, not at all afraid of anyone seeing her naked as she rested her feet on Achilles' floating body.

"Nothing relaxing like sitting in hot springs at the end of the day." Tamamo said with a sigh, she patted Achilles' head and was quite happy with sharing a tray of sake with Li-Hua.

Aika and Murayama chatted to each other quite a ways from the others, and Raynare was left all by her lonesome.

A soft smile graced her lips as she watched the antics between Li-Hua and Achilles begin anew and Aika embarrassing Murayama with her talks of 'skinship'.

She didn't notice the shadow looming over her until it spoke up.

"Room for one more?"

Looking behind her, Raynare's eyes bugged out to see Issei stand with a towel wrapped around his waist.

' _Oh my god, you could grind meat on those things.'_ Raynare thought, her mouth hung open as she stared at Issei's chiseled body and the numerous scars that stretched across them. Issei took her silence as a yes and entered.

"Tell me about yourself, Raynare. How'd you end up here?"

Raynare sniffed before she considered the question. "Well, there was this asshole I met the other day…"

Issei snorted, chuckling at her sarcasm. "Good one."

"What makes you think I'm gonna start spilling my sob story to you?"

"So there is a sob story."

Raynare became more tight-lipped and refused to make any eye contact. Issei shook his head exasperated at her frigidness, he could have sworn the water turned a little colder.

"You know up until a year ago, I hadn't meet those three." He nodded his head towards where Tamamo was blissfully enjoying her sake, whilst Achilles had woken up and begun a water fight with Li-Hua.

"I was travelling the world at the time, exploring every pantheon out there." He regaled and sat back. "Tamamo wasn't quite as pleasant as when you first met her."

"She's pleasant now?"

Issei indicated to a faded scar on his shoulder and Raynare leaned closer to see a bite mark that stretched from the nape of his neck to his shoulder.

"You should of met her when I found her." Issei smiled and Raynare's fingers traced over the scar and she pointed to another scar down his back, where his left kidney was.

"What about this one?"

"That's a funny story. It involved Achilles, an exorcist and a Basilisk underneath the tunnels of Paris." They continued to talk about each scar on his body, each one detailing his days as a traveler until every other occupant of the hot springs left. Some stories she laughed at, others she winced at the gory details and eventually she landed on the one that stretched from shoulder to hip.

Issei's eyes dimmed when Raynare reached that particular scar and he was silent as he regarded her. She began to grow worried before he shot up from his spot.

"You know what? I think that's enough storytelling for today." He was about to leave when Raynare's hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey, stay. Just for a little longer." Issei sank back in the water and sat opposite her. Issei swept his gaze over Raynare and her adult form was much more well-endowed. Raynare's toned muscles did show that she did exercise in her spare time although he suspected it was to maintain her form rather than to actually train.

"Why are you a Fallen Angel?" Issei spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Why do you care? It's not like it matters." She mumbled.

"I'm just curious that's all." Issei shrugged.

"I was born after the War when all the Satans and God wiped themselves." She laughed bitterly, allowing her wings to be free. "The less said about my childhood the better.

"I was trained at a young age to be an assassin. To eliminate any obstacle that would hinder our cause. I did...terrible things." Raynare's voice dropped down to a whisper. Her mind drifting back to the days of hardship that she had to endure. She looked down in melancholy and Issei found himself reconsidering his opinion of her. Much as he wanted to suspect Raynare that she was trying to win sympathy from him, he recognised the haunted look in her eyes. Something he saw in the mirror himself.

"Not much of a choice when it comes to this type of profession and when you come from nothing, it's survival of the fittest."

"That's rough." Issei moved closer to her and Raynare didn't protest that she was bothered by his close presence.

Raynare chuckled sardonically, the bitterness in her voice as she said, "That's life."

A sobering moment between the two of them as they stared out at the vast empty training ground.

"If you weren't an assassin, or a fallen, what do you think you would have done with your life?" Issei piped up, looking over at her and he saw how startled she was by the question, never having truly given it much thought.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Issei-san, I need your help in investigating something." Rias was seated behind her desk in the Occult Research Club, a perfect picture of poise, grace and beauty as it was trained in her.

All the boys that would see her would swoon and do everything to satisfy her and all the girls would wish to be the same as their great Onee-sama; but to the person in front of her, it didn't matter because it was purely business between them.

"And what would that be?" Issei's brow furrowed curiously.

The brown-haired teen was far more calm and collected than Aika in the room, who was currently petting Koneko. She was trying her best to signal her displeasure to Rias however much to her dismay, Rias' attention was focused squarely on Issei.

"One of our contractors hasn't contacted us recently and I'm beginning to fear that something might have happened to him. Go to this place and see if our contractor is still there. If anything happens, use this to call us." She handed him a slip of paper with the Gremory seal.

"So a check-up then? That's surprisingly easy." He inspected the paper as he wondered why he had accepted the request in the first place. Issei glanced at Aika, her head tilted innocently, fingers raking over Koneko's white hair with a deceptively sweet smile. Why did Aika have to be so insistent in her demands and why did he have to give in to them?

"I apologise if nothing exciting will happen. It's just that I need to confirm if my fears are warranted." And life was so simple until she said that. He prayed that nothing would happen but he expected that something was about to tonight.

"As you wish." He pocketed the paper, inclining his head to Rias respectfully before spinning on his heel, grabbing his blazer on the coat rack.

"Let's go, Aika." The girl's cheek blew up in a fair imitation of a child having been denied their sweets and Issei felt like the dad who had to appease his daughter's silly whims. He guessed life was never simple to begin when he was friends with her.

Rias bit her lip hesitantly not sure on her course of action but she had already made up her mind.

"Issei." He turned around, noting the way her eyes had turned to the side refusing to meet his before she bowed her head. "Thank you."

Perhaps, it wasn't purely business to Issei anymore upon hearing those sincere words. All he did was nod and quietly leave with Aika in tow, leaving Rias to continue on with her duties though much happier in seeing that her relationship with Issei was showing signs of getting better.

* * *

"So Issei, you seem more relaxed. Who did you meet?" She said teasingly, her lips quirking into a smirk. Aika's hands were clasped behind her back as her glasses glinted to give a mischievous look. Issei glanced at the girl, feeling that denying her answers only would result in her constant pestering but at the same time reluctant to give her any more ammunition to use against him.

Issei sighed, lips twitching in displeasure. He just wanted to satisfy her curiosity and be done with it. "Someone relaxing."

"Who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me." She bounced up and down on the spot petulantly. The insistent nagging wasn't the thing that grated on his nerves, oh no, it was the smile on her lips that told him that she wasn't going to let him forget this conversation if he gave in.

"What are you, five?" He sped up his pace so as to not continue the conversation only to find that she was standing in front of him, with a glint in her eye that she wasn't willing to let it go so easily.

"You're keeping me in suspense." Issei clasped her shoulders, moved her out of the footpath and continued onward to their destination. The problem was that her arms were now wrapped around his neck which was attracting strange looks from other passerbys.

"If I tell you, will you stop holding yourself on me like a giant sloth?" Her face scrunched up in mock consideration and she stood in front of him with a victorious grin.

"Alright, I met a nun." Aika's face was blank but her eyes widened with each second and a dawning expression of awe on her.

"Wow, I didn't know you were into that kind of fetish." This elicited an indignant response from him and she burst into laughter at seeing him flustered before she managed to get herself to calm down.

"So I escorted her to the church in town but..." He paused taking time to mull over his words, leaning against the fence deep in thought.

"But what?" Aika asked, seeing Issei frown was never a good sign and the growl of frustration that left his lips only confirmed that.

"It's weird though, the only church in town is abandoned and she's staying there to redeem herself."

"So? She's going to fix up the church to atone for whatever she did." She dismissed the claim easily with a wave of her hand yet Issei's frown deepened, not letting the matter go.

"No, I don't buy it, there's something else going on and it involves her. Unfortunately it's going to have to wait until I get a chance to look into that area."

"Fine. Though it begs the question, if that nun wasn't your type then what is?"

"Big boobs and an onion butt." He said seriously, staring straight into her eyes.

"What's an onion butt?"

"An ass that will bring tears to your eyes." Iseei joked, stopping short of the open door. It wasn't just the door ajar in the middle of the night that caused his hesitation, it was the cloying metallic scent that gagged him.

Aika lifted her head, nostrils flaring as she breathed in deep. "There's blood and lots of it."

'Well, I tempted fate and she delivered.' Issei thought and grimaced. He ventured on however his legs felt like they were floating. Darkness had enveloped the house save for a faint light in one of the rooms. He raised a finger to his lips and Aika nodded grimly.

Peering into the crack of the door to see candles lit, he pushed the door open, eyes sweeping across to see a sofa, television and a coffee table. His sights turned to-

"Issei, what is it?" Aika said, after seeing Issei pause on the spot.

"Aika, close your eyes." Issei warned her. She didn't need to see this. She didn't need to see such brutality.

"What are you talking...about…" It was too late however when she saw the body nailed to the wall. Thick, dark red liquid leaked from his wounds, the man was nailed in a grotesque and blasphemous fashion mocking his very death. An upside down cross.

Bile burned the back of Aika's throat at witnessing such a gruesome sight. Issei walked closer to the body, not paying heed to the fact that Aika was retching behind the kitchen counter and whispered a silent prayer for the dead man.

"'Punishment for sinners!'" Issei quoted, reading aloud the blood writing on the wall.

"That's correct, you shitty devil." The voice surprised the two teens and Aika had to reflexively duck from a shot fired at her, rolling next to Issei, who erected a barrier that stopped any other shots from reaching them.

A figure stepped forward into the room. The white hair was the first thing that stood out to them - with a young bishounen look, dressed in a priest's garbs. From what Issei could tell from his looks, he appeared to be a pretty asshole.

"I take it you were responsible for the man's death." Issei gestured to the man on the wall, his eyes narrowed at the man who seemed to find amusement in his reaction.

"Of course, it was me. I can't let someone like him live. He was a devil-worshipper." He whispered to them as if it was some big secret.

"Who are you?" Issei dropped the barrier, his form hovering in front of Aika to protect her from anything that the insane man would throw at them.

"Me? I'm Freed Sellzen. I'm an exorcist. And you must be the shitty devil sent here. I don't need to know your name though. Oh no! Because you're going to die. You're going to experience a tingling sensation at first from the light particles in my sword but then excruciating pain once you notice me shoving it through your chest." Freed giggled hysterically on the spot and Aika could only stare bemused at the man.

'So, he wasn't just a pretty asshole, he's an insane pretty asshole.' Issei thought as he watched the exorcist continue his deranged laugh before he turned his attention to Aika.

"Oh, what a pretty lady you have here. After I'm done ramming my sword through him, I'm going to ram my other sword through you. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Aika sneered in disgust at the vulgar man. "There's only one person who can touch me and it's certainly not you."

Her aura flared black leathery wings tore from her back, the nails on her hand extended and the canines in her teeth sharpened. Aika's crimson eyes burned with fury at the audacity of this vulgar man. The exorcist giggled, "Oh, we'll see soon enough."

"This isn't the work of an exorcist, someone like you wouldn't kill a human being. Not even devils do this."

"They don't see it?! No, they can't see it because they're trash. You devils are trash! It's useless though but it's going to be so much fun killing you. It's going to be great!"

Freed took a silver tube and gun from his pocket with a demented smile. The tube activated with a hiss as an energy blade popped out. Issei had to admit, he always wanted a lightsaber.

"I'm gonna cut him into tiny chunks and feed it to you while I fuck you. Aren't you excited?!" He dashed forward, his light sword swinging madly in an effort to cut Issei down while he fired his gun at Aika. His cries of insane laughter were cut short when Issei jabbed him in the throat. He tried to pierce him with a nail from the cross but the priest jumped back and felt the full force of Aika's kicked that ploughed him through a wall.

"Oh that was a good kick. I'll enjoy cutting off that leg. Die!" His fingers squeezed the trigger again and again. Bullets of light showered the two students, the wood splintered and they rolled behind cover.

 _Click! Click! Click!_

Issei took this moment, his feet covered the distance between him and the exorcist. His fhand balled up into a fist. Issei really hated this man. From his words, his actions and him threatening to rape Aika. Issei didn't want this man to die. No, death was too quick for him. He would make him feel the pain that his victims felt. He stepped back, the light sword missing his chin. Issei sweep kicked the man that brought him down, stunning him again with a swift punch. Aika stomped on the priest's wrist, hard. The bone snapped with a loud crack and he released his grip on the light sword. Issei grabbed a fistful of the man's collar.

 _CRUNCH!_

Issei broke the exorcist's nose and half his face was covered with blood. He cocked his fist back, ready to slam it into the man's nose again.

"Stop!"

Issei froze and turned to the source of the voice. At the foot of the stairs, dressed in her nun's habits was Asia. Her eyes were wide, terrified at seeing them and she saw the corpse nailed to the wall. She screamed in horror.

"Hahaha! Oh, thank you for the scream, that person had to die though. He was worshipping devils and we couldn't have that."

Once she managed to tear her eyes away from the corpse, she came closer and the moon illuminated his face.

"Father...Freed...he...he's…"

"This shit stain is a devil and so is the fucking slut with him."

"Be quiet." Aika stepped harder on his broken wrist and he howled in pain.

"Issei-san is a...devil?" She said in disbelief. She was speechless, trying to process the information.

"I'm not a devil, Asia." Issei raised his hands to placate her. Freed was still struggling but it was quickly remedied with kick by Aika and the exorcist is lying motionless on the floor. Issei closed his eyes, feeling a group of people headed towards them.

"We have to go." He took hold of Asia's hand but she flinched.

"Please, Asia, trust me." She was hesitant with her choice before giving a shaky and Issei cadt

* * *

Rias was enjoying a nice cup of tea made by Akeno when she sensed something amiss. She noticed that the runic circle usually glowing red when in use by anyone under the Gremory house, was flaring in violet and she had readied her power of destruction against the intruders. As she saw three people show up, she fired the black ball and watched as the figure in the middle smack it away. She was about to charge up another one when the figure yelled for her to stop in a voice that she recognised instantly.

"Issei?" Rias stepped out from behind her desk, the ball in her hand building and pulsing.

"Yeah, it's me. Please don't shoot." He said placatingly, holding his hands up in the air.

"I'm considering it for getting me all worked up." She said with a smirk when she took notice of the other people with him, one she knew well but the other she didn't. The nun habits and holy cross on her neck forced her on guard instantly.

"Issei. Who is she?" She asked him tersely, her cheery expression turned sour.

"She's…a friend."

"You're treading on some thin ice, if you think that's going to explain everything." Issei stood in front of Asia as she shook nervously under the intense gaze of Rias. The oppressive aura that was directed at her mitigated as the young redheaded devil took a deep breath. "I like you, Issei. I accepted both you and Aika into this club in the hopes that we could become friends. What I don't appreciate is bringing one of your 'friends' who appears to be involved with our enemies into the heart of Gremory territory."

"Rias, I was doing this to save her. Asia is a good person but she's just fallen in with a bad crowd, for a lack of a better term. The guy that I told you to investigate was killed by a stray exorcist who brought her with him."

"Then why take her?" She said cuttingly.

"If you saw the priest yourself, you'd understand. He was deranged, sadistic, a total nutjob and I was afraid what he'd to Asia if I left her. Hell I got angry with what he said he'd do to Aika. He had backup on the way so I teleported to the one place I knew they wouldn't follow us." He said pointedly at the floor, more specifically at the runic circle.

"How did you hijack our teleportation circle? Only people under the Gremory House can use it."

"Wasn't hard. It took a lot of research and imagination."

"Issei, this is stretching the boundaries of our relationship given your actions tonight."

"Like it started so well to begin with."

Aika stepped in and provided the much needed break to the tension that was building up in the room.

"I think we should all take a moment to calm ourselves. We just had a pretty intense night and maybe arguing after an adrenaline rush isn't such a good idea."

They both held their stare, neither backing down and they could see the plea in Aika's eyes before they separated in their own corner of the room. Asia still reeling from the events that had transpired followed after Issei and Aika went over to report what had occurred.

"Issei, is it really true? Are you all devils?" She wrung her hands, still scared at the notion before Issei rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"No, I'm not a devil. However, Rias is."

"Oh." A beat of silence with Asia mulling over this nugget of information.

"Aika's not a devil though. But she's something...special." He said fondly, looking over at the girl who was chatting away with Rias. Asia couldn't help the ugly feeling surfacing in herself at seeing the bond between the two of them but a thought persisted in her mind of her first friend.

"Did you kill Father Freed?" She asked suddenly, the courage to ask him if he committed the act was in her eyes. The fear of his response and the hesitance of asking such a thing all he gleaned from her eyes. The same eyes that he saw everyday in his younger sister.

"It would've been easy, Asia. Far too easy to kill that despicable man. He'll be waking up with the biggest headache of his life." She let out a sigh of relief and Issei noted that her capacity to care still extended to those who didn't deserve it. It was what drew him to her in the first place. The innocence, the purity and he couldn't stand to see such a thing be snuffed out by the world.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. The contractor that I told you to investigate is dead, there is a stray exorcist that tried to kill you two and there is a possibility which I have to take as a certainty that there is a whole group of them in league with the Fallen Angels which Issei rescued a nun from and brought her here? Am I missing anything?" Rias pinched the bridge of her nose while Aika shrugged her shoulders.

"If it helps, Asia doesn't seem to be the type to hurt anyone."

"That still raises the issue. Maybe she doesn't want to hurt us but what about the people she's affiliated with? We got targets painted on our backs now, this could spark another war."

"Issei won't let that happen."

"How can you guarantee that? The safety of all these people in this town and my peerage."

"Because I believe in him, Buchou." She stressed the last word and Rias was taken aback by the conviction and sudden formality with her that she realised that Aika would always have Issei's back first and foremost. She prided their friendship over anything else which was nothing if not admirable in Rias' eyes but unfortunately her belief in Issei was shaken.

"I thought I could believe in him too." She said quietly to herself but Aika caught the whisper.

"Just...just give them a chance to explain themselves." Aika wanted nothing more for both of them to get along but life wasn't fair or easy. It was complicated and a lot of work would have to be put in to solve this situation.

After Issei and Asia were done with the conversation, they both waited for Aika and Rias who eyed Issei uneasily but gave a small nod.

"Issei, I won't pretend that you bringing in an enemy in my territory will be swept over quickly but-!" Rias spoke quickly to silence Issei who was ready to protest her words. "I am willing to hear what you have to say."

"Thank you. Asia is an excommunicated nun who's been sent here on a mission to redeem herself but for whatever reason, the rogue group of Fallen in town managed to get her to come to their base."

"I was lost and didn't know where to find the church when I met Issei." The diminutive nun spoke up and she played with the hem of her habit, her eyes focused on the floor. "He helped me when I needed it. I didn't have friends when I grew up and when the church banished me, I didn't know what to do. I was so alone and when I received a letter that told me to come here, it said I could redeem myself in the eyes of God, I took it."

Rias' eyes softened seeing the desperation and the sense of loss that she suffered when everything she had known was taken away. Even she as a Devil couldn't help but feel pity for someone whose life purpose was stripped away from them.

There was a moment of silence, everyone waiting for Rias' answer.

"Very well, we'll take no action against you Asia. However, I can't do anything to help you either as this could shatter the tentative peace that the three sides have upheld.

"More like ceasefire." He said bitterly.

"Regardless, I'm afraid my hands are tied in this case but rest assured, under Issei's protection, no harm will come to you."

"Thank you, Rias-san." Asia bowed and clasped her hands immediately. "Oh Lord, please thank the kind souls before me for aiding me in this time of strife."

Rias had to suppress a wince at the sharp migraine that spiked in her head at Asia's prayer. "Yes, your thanks is appreciated however please don't pray in our presence, it's not the most comfortable feeling in the world."

Asia was flustered at her remark and mumbled an apology. Issei clapped his hands together, a magical circle appearing beneath their feet and they were gone. The room now with only one occupant and that was the young heiress with a severe migraine.

"Sona was right. Anything involving Issei would turn out to be a massive headache."

* * *

"Olivia-chan, meet Asia Argento. Asia Aregento, this is my little sister, Olivia." The small girl stared up in amazement at Asia who in turn found the little girl to be adorable.

"Wow, does this mean Asia's going to be my new sister?" She said innocently, not knowing the entire implication of such a statement and Asia blushed bright red with Raynare laughing loudly on her couch. After Asia and Raynare met, it was awkward to say the least for both of them as Issei had honestly forgotten that he was housing the busty Fallen Angel. He could hear Aika berating him for missing such a detail. _'How could you forget someone who is literally sleeping on your couch.'_

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Can we eat Ramen today?" The little brunette girl shifted her attention to food with wide eyes that tugged at Issei's heartstrings. Issei hoped that she didn't bring on the waterworks.

"Sure, Olivia-chan but first did you a learn a lot at school today?" He started preparing to the dinner for all of the people in his apartment by tying on a pink frilly apron that read 'Please, do nothing to the cook'.

"We learnt how to count 10."

"Really now? Can you count to 10 for me?"

"Ichi, Ni, San, err..Yon, Go," Olivia screwed up her face in concentration as she tried to count forward. "R-roku, Hachi, Nana, Kyuu, Juuu!

"7 comes before 8, Olivia." Issei said in amusement. Olivia flushed in embarrassment seeing that she messed up in front of her brother. Issei knelt down and patted her on the head. "Olivia, you're doing great and if you keep this up, you'll be counting up to 100 in no time."

Olivia gave him a toothy smile and her customary hug as she went on to colour in her book, writing out the numbers as she dutifully recited them.

"Um, Issei-san, I didn't mean for you to get hurt because of me." Asia said shyly, trying to make herself appear smaller but he offered her his kind smile. The smile that made her heart beat and her body warm. The people who thanked and praise her would smile at her but it didn't spark the same feeling like Issei did. The promise of safety and pride in her ability.

"Don't blame yourself, Asia. I look out for my friends and I can't let anything bad happen to you." He said, chopping up the ginger as he did so.

"Oh, um Issei?"

"Hmm?"

"What's ramen?"

Let it be known that Asia was treated to the tastiest dish of noodle soup in all her life and if asked what her favourite food was, she would fervently reply with 'Issei's Miso Ramen'.

* * *

Achilles stifled a yawn as he casually parried another one of Murayama's strikes with a single hand on his bokken. In contrast, Murayama was panting in an effort to land a single hit on the red-haired teen.

They had been training for the past hour and with each passing minute, Murayama's frustrations grew. Achilles' bored expression didn't help in the slightest.

"Remember to breathe." Achilles drawled.

Murayama growled and tried stepping into his space. She swung with all her might but Achilles pivoted around her and used the wooden sword to smack her bottom. She staggered from the blow and winced, grabbing her slowly bruising behind.

"Control yourself." Achilles twirled the blade in his hand once more. Murayama whirled around in anger when she felt a sword tip at her throat. "Dead."

She batted Achille's sword aside and gave a quick slash followed with a stab. Murayama yelped when Achilles' sword whirled about while she panicked and back off. The move surprised Murayama enough that she found her blade knocked out of her hand. Disarmed of her weapon, Murayama tensed when she felt the edge of the sword on her neck. Achilles said dryly, "Definitely dead and beheaded too."

The young woman panted from the extertion, a mix of frustration and resignation in her eyes as she nodded. Achilles bopped her lightly on the head with the sword. "Stop whatever it is you're feeling."

"Can't really help it when you beat me twenty times now." Murayama muttered, grabbing her wooden sword and rubbed her bruises.

"Channel that energy into improving."

"I've tried! I'm not getting any better."

"Because you're afraid." Achilles said, sternly.

Murayama bristled at the remark. "What am I afraid of?"

Achilles didn't answer the question and threw his wooden sword to the side, he cast a spell with his hand, his xiphos appearing by his side and a katana in his hand. He tossed the blade over to Murayama who caught it, eyeing the simple katana in her hand.

"We're going to use real blades this time."

"Wait what?!"

"Starting now." Murayama unsheathed the rest of the katana on instinct, blocking the xiphos that rattled her arm. Achilles was staring intently at her, the gleam in his eyes was the same as Issei when she fought him.

"Even now, I can tell that you're frightened. All I'm getting from your sword is fear." Murayama hastily parried a swing and ducked back from a stab. She was forced on the defensive as each slash and stab was meant to kill her. She tried to break his guard but Achilles was unyielding in his offense.

"Each counter is you being afraid of getting cut. Each block you ask yourself are you going to die. And when you attack, there's no resolve and that's not good." Achilles stated calmly. He lunged forward and she dropped to ground lest she be skewered by his blade. "When you counter, you're not going to let them cut you, when you block, you're unbreakable…"

He stabbed his xiphos right beside her head and she didn't look at how close she was to dying, she looked into piercing green eyes and the unshakeable will in them. "When you attack, you cut them down."

* * *

Tamamo sighed dreamily, dressed in a blue track suit with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She watched Aika, who was in her sports bra and short, concentrate on a nearby rock, a thin film of black energy covered her body before it dissipated.

"Very good, you almost had it." Tamamo clapped her hands.

Aika panted, a thin sheen of sweat over her body and she wiped her brow. "Thank you, Tamamo-sensei but almost isn't quite it though."

"My, such a hard worker. I wonder what drives you so much?" Tamamo asked with a hand under her chin.

"I've got a goal in my sights and I'm not letting go of it." Aika stretched the kinks out of her body. Despite the general chaos that followed Issei everywhere, she was sure to herself that it would be something fun. As time went on, she grew to like the mystery that Issei liked to surround himself. The moments that he got flustered, there was something in his eyes that showed that he was more amused by her than anything. Aika liked to think that she was quite a perceptive person despite what many would claim that she was a bit air-headed. She used her reputation to shield herself and she recognised that same tactic in Issei. Whatever she saw in him, it was worth seeing to the end.

"Your mother did say you were quite determined when you set your mind to it. She is quite the charming woman. Can't imagine how hard it was to raise a kid by herself."

"Kaa-san is tougher than she looks."

"Yes, she is. She did share something interesting with me about you." Aika stiffened for a second before continuing with her stretches.

"And what's that?"

"You're nearing the age where you have to find your Destined One." Tamamo stifled a giggle when Aika tripped over air when she heard those words.

"D-d-destined One?"

"Ufufu! Is the flirtatious Aika flustered at the prospect of finding her Destined One?"

"O-of course not!" Aika said, regaining some of her confidence.

Tamamo's sly grin widened as she watched Aika squirm on the spot. "Maybe it could be Achilles?"

Aika gave Tamamo a flat stare.

"Or could it be Yuuto-san?" Aika raised an eyebrow and sighed going back to concentrating.

"Or...maybe he's someone closer?" Tamamo wriggled her eyes towards where Issei was. She was delighted to see Aika's face reddening.

* * *

"Again." Raynare groaned in frustration before materialising a light sword in her hand and she faced Issei again who was unarmed but was dressed in a shirt and sweatpants.

She brushed forward, she was a grey streak flying forward as she thrust the sword towards him, he backhanded the blade before the tip could ever touch his torso. Raynare growled at seeing the attack being shrugged off so casually and she plunged her sword down to his foot but he pulled back. She wasn't deterred and she formed a dagger in her hand, slashing it at his neck before he turned his head and caught the blade between his teeth. Raynare stared in incredulity at the feat but reality was a huge bitch slap. Literally as Issei slapped her and she tumbled away from him, her weapons dispersing.

"You're getting better. You lasted a total of one minute."

"So what? I lasted just a few seconds longer."

"Doesn't matter, you still improved whether it's by an inch or a mile, improvement is improvement."

"I don't feel any stronger or faster."

"Oh, I just kept getting stronger and faster at the same time too."

"Asshole!" She flung herself forward, gathering the light energy and condensing it into a spear. She didn't bother throwing it herself as she did everything in her power to stab the infuriating man in front of her. Issei lazily dodged and even had the gall to yawn at her. Her anger peaked as an aura of energy surrounded her and she felt pain behind her back which Issei's eyes widened at but she didn't care as she formed a spear the size of a tree and watched as it flew forward towards Issei. He blinked before vanishing in a burst of speed and watched as the spear crashed into a boulder before it exploded spectacularly, raining the area in a shower of pebbles.

Raynare panted, exhaustion hitting her but she felt invigorated for some reason. She looked up to see Issei, clapping his hands and a smile bloomed on his face. She was confused, he was happy at her outburst?

"It looks like you gained another pair of wings, Raynare-chan." She was stunned at his words before she reached around her back, feeling feathers.

She was elated at gaining more power, she hadn't had to push herself to become stronger before but his training. When it felt like she wasn't getting any better he was actually keeping the gap between them so she could grow faster. She didn't notice it before but her eyes could track his movements now. She clenched her fists tightly, feeling the power thrum in her body. The power that she wanted to attain so desperately. For Azazel. But now…

"How do you feel?" Issei asked, landing in front of her.

"I feel great, more powerful." Raynare flexed her new wings, breathing in and out.

"That's good, what are you going to do with that power?"

"Huh? I'm gonna show how strong I've become to Azazel-sama."

"So...your goal is to impress someone else?" Issei's brow furrowed and the inkling feeling of disappointment crept into his mind. He had thought that maybe she would have changed a bit of her outlook but perhaps he couldn't fault her view.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I suppose a lot of people do the same for others."

"So, what's your reason for getting strong?" Raynare noticed that Issei stood quietly on the spot, a faraway gaze and he chuckled to himself.

"I made a promise to myself and to a friend."

"And what's that?"

"To protect their smile."

* * *

It should be said that there was something mystifying about watching an excommunicated teenage nun try to order fast food for the first time in her life. Even the people around her were at a loss on what to do as they continued to stare at her in bemusement. It didn't help that she knew very little Japanese to effectively communicate what she wanted to order which Issei found to be a cute part of her. Fortunately, Issei was there to the rescue and promptly told the employee at the register that she would be having the same thing as him.

They sat around a table, Asia, Olivia and Aika were on one side, Issei on the other and right next to him was Raynare who seemed to eye the food they were eating with disgust.

"You sure, you're not hungry. Ray-chan?" Issei smirked, popping the french fry in his mouth. Oh, he was getting a kick out of this.

"Ice-cream and treats are okay, but oily fast-foods are not. How do you think my boobs got like this?" She said, by showing that despite the nice sweater she was wearing her breasts were straining against the fabric. "I treat my body like a temple, thank you very much.

"You mean like those temples in Thailand where they let the monkeys crap all over the place?" Aika said impishly. Raynare was about to argue her point when her stomach decided that food was necessarily right about now.

 _GRUUUUUU!_

Raynare's face heated up as she turned her head away proudly, arms crossed underneath her bust. Aika laughed, pounding the table with her fist and Raynare gritted her teeth, trying to count to 10 before she throttled the girl.

Asia was looking at the hamburger in amazement and confusion as if she was trying to decipher the Da Vinci Code if she stared hard enough. Was it really that hard to pick up food and eat it?

"Here, you eat it like this by taking the wrap off." Issei said to her in fluent italian to which Raynare was quite surprised at, unwrapping it for her. She took a small bite of her burger and to the duo sitting opposite of her, they had never seen someone's face light up as much as Asia when she tried a hamburger for the first time.

"This is delicious! Amazing, I never knew it would be so tasty." Issei watched her with a raised brow as she continued to devour the food. Olivia turned to Asia, ice-cream smeared across her lips as she exclaimed. "Onii-chan is the best. He takes me to try everything that I want."

Aika joined Raynare in their collective surprise when the young girl also spoke fluent italian to Asia. Issei smiled brightly at them. "We travelled to a lot of countries."

"Oooh, but burgers are delicious! You've never had one before?" Olivia asked, she tried to swipe away Issei's hand as he dabbed away at the ice-cream on her chin.

"No. I've seen it on television, but it's my first time eating it." Asia said.

"That's no good. What do you eat then?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

"I'll have to try and make some Italian food again when we get home, it's been awhile since I've had some." It was odd when he looked down to see half his fries were missing and Raynare was trying her best to look as innocent as possible. Aika's teasing grin towards Raynare didn't help her innocence.

"Treat your body like a temple, huh?" Issei remarked drily.

"Shut up."

Issei stood up with a clap and announced. "Let's go have some fun, then. Have you ever been to an arcade?"

* * *

"Challenger, get ready!" Issei took off, flooring it when his foot hit the accelerator, flying past the two cars.

"Wah! So fast!" Raynare wasn't as amazed as Asia and Olivia when it came to Issei's driving abilities when she had already experienced it for herself. Even though she had wings and could fly, going through a stunt with Issei was enough for her.

"The new legendary downhill racer, Ise!" Issei looked almost bored with the whole game but it impressed Asia and Olivia quite a bit if her starry eyes were any indication.

"So where do you want to go next?"

"How about that one?" Asia pointed towards a crane game and Issei, having come off with a high from beating the racing game was confident that this would be a breeze for him.

"Anything you want?"

"Well...i-it's nothing." She tried to hide it but following her line of sight, he spotted the a doll of 'Rache-kun'. A cute mouse mascot that Issei was sure that he got for Olivia as well.

"Oooh, Rache-kun is cute! Onii-chan, can you get that for Asia? We'll have matching dolls." Olivia pleaded.

"Asia, do you like 'Rache-kun'?"

"E-eh? N-no, t-that is..." Asia's face turns beet red and she nods shyly.

"Alright, can't disappoint the two of you then."

"Eh? But..."

"Watch closely, Asia. I got this." The coin was in the slot and the crane moving in position to get the doll mouse. The first try, Issei missed the doll and on his second he managed to snag a leg but remained unsuccessful.

"Ooh, impressive. Your skills are unmatched." The sarcasm from Raynare was not appreciated by Issei. On his third and fourth try, he almost made the doll move a bit further but it decided to stay in its spot.

"You beat a downhill racing game and made the new high score but you can't get a toy out of a crane machine."

"Oi, the machine malfunctioned or something."

Issei fished around for his last coin while Asia remained hopeful. Issei handed the coin over to Raynare who blinked in surprise.

"You're giving me a shot?"

"You can't do any worse than me." Taking the coin, she put it in the slot and moved the crane above the toy with mocking ease, the doll mouse was lifted by the crane and over to the dispenser where Raynare fished it out and held it in front of Issei.

"Good to know that I own your ass in one thing." Issei crouched in the corner with a gloomy air as he rubbed circles on the floor.

"It's not fair, she did it so easily."

"Here." Raynare held out the doll to Asia, tentatively taking the doll and holding it close to her chest.

"Thank you, Raynare-san." Raynare heard the sincerity in her words and was taken aback.

"It's nothing, I couldn't watch Issei disappoint you."

"It's so nice that you care." He said teasingly before Raynare grit her teeth and muttered 'shut the fuck up', the words promising a slow and very painful death. "Come on, there's other games that I can kick Issei's ass in."

"Oooh, there are games that I'm sure you can beat him in, why not try me?" Aika stepped up to Rayanre, a determined glint in her eye.

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"It's not gonna be much of a challenge when I beat you in DDR."

"DDR?"

* * *

"My feet hurts so much." Raynare rubbed at her sore feet on the park bench, Asia was seated on the other side with Issei sandwiched between them. Aika had taken Olivia to play with it as she wanted to spend some time with her 'little sister'.

"Careful now, those are the words of someone getting on in their years." Issei dodged the swat from Raynare's hand as she squawked indignantly about being called old.

"Protect me, kind Asia." He held Asia in front of him protectively while Raynare glared daggers at him.

"Ah Raynare-sama, please don't hurt Issei!" Asia pleaded, her eyes wide and her face was in a sullen expression. Raynare recoiled from her, and felt supreme guilt as if she had kicked a puppy.

"Fine, I won't hurt him...yet." Issei took this as a cue to place Asia back down on the seat.

Issei mused to himself that he was enjoying Raynare and Asia's company, it lifted his spirits to see them smiling and be normal people for once. A luxury that they were getting used to. He once had a taste of normalcy when he was young before he was thrust into that world.

"Urgh, my feet still hurts and my arm feels like it's going to fall off." She winced remembering that particular training session, it was one of her better tries in lasting against Issei but in turn he spin-kicked her and the bruises were still there. She recalled how he said that she couldn't take a dip in the hot springs. Mainly because he wanted to drill in the 'no pain, no gain' attitude.

"Ah, Raynare-sama, can you please lift up your sleeve?"

"Sure." She lifted up her sleeve to show the black and blue bruises on her arm. Asia placed her palm over the bruise and a warm gentle green light covers her arm. The same light that is reflected in Asia's eyes and the radiant kindness she projects to everyone. Before their very eyes, the bruises transition from purple to green to yellow and finally unblemished healthy skin.

Raynare flexed her arm marvelling at how there was no pain anymore. The power that was in Asia's hands, the power to heal wounds and injuries in seconds. A power that she would try to extract from her. To gain recognition from Azazel.

But with Issei, she wanted to be better. To drive herself forward. To work for her strength. Once she would have had no qualms to doing anything to get stronger but now the idea of stealing someone else's power made her feel grimy that no shower would wash away.

"That's amazing, Asia. That power you have is incredible. That's a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Your power is amazing. You can heal anyone, animals, humans, angels and devils right?"

She stilled at the mention of devils, there was no longer shock on her face but sadness and a tear drop flowed out of her eyes. The dam broke and she began sobbing.

"Do you know the story of the 'Holy Maiden'?" And Asia began to tell them everything, how she was left orphaned on the steps of a church. How she became a devout member of the church, her powers received at the age of 8. She had healed a stray wounded puppy and a clergymen from the Catholic Church had witnessed it.

Her life changed, she was taken by the main Catholic Church and she was became the 'Holy Maiden' because of her healing power.

Many believers of the church came to her to be healed and she was often told that she was gifted with divine protection. They put her on a pedestal, to be praised, to be appreciated but never did they come close to her. To know her.

Everything changed though, there was a wounded devil and her heart couldn't ignore anyone that was hurt. And so she healed him. But someone had seen her and told everyone of the event. They were shocked, aghast and in disbelief of their 'Holy Maiden'. Soon after the denial came was the anger, the rage and the fury of the Church as they shunned and ostracised her.

'Cast her out!'

'Damn the heretic!'

'A witch can only heal devils!'

The 'Holy Maiden' fell from grace and she was branded as a 'Witch' and she was abandoned. She begged, she pleaded for forgiveness only to be met with silence. She prayed to God to save her. And God never answered.

No one cared about her.

She was picked up by the organisation of 'Stray Exorcists' and where she fell into a depression. What was the point in living? She devoted her life, her power, everything that she had for God. She was worthless.

"I-I'm so clumsy. I didn't pray enough, I can't even eat a burger without help. I'm not worth-" Issei pulled her into a hug immediately and she sobbed into his chest, the tears leaking into his shirt.

"You are the most wonderful person, Asia. You're kind, you're brave and you are not alone. I'll be your friend and Raynare will be your friend too." Raynare nodded sadly, patting the girl on the head as she had never felt this emotional since the death of her mother. "We'll protect you. We promise."

"Thank you, Issei-san, Raynare-sama. But I-I don't know what to believe in anymore."

"I was once in your place, Asia. I was betrayed by those I trusted. I was left alone and forgotten with my convictions shattered. It was the darkest period of my life." Issei was solemn, his eyes meeting hers and she understood his pain so well.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I met a man who saved me. Even when I had nothing, he still believed that I could be better. I could build myself to be stronger. And I believe you can too."

"How very touching." Issei was on guard instantly, standing in front of Asia taking the hilt of the holy sword from Freed. He discreetly started casting a sign with his hand.

Out from the trees, Dohnaseek clapped his hands and Issei's eyes widened when he saw eight wings on his back instead of two.

"Did you forget my warning last time?" Issei growled, seeing the man who almost killed one of his friends in front of him.

"Oh no, I didn't forget but this time I came prepared for someone as unpredictable as you." He was joined by a group of exorcists clad in armour and at the front was Freed, who looked as deranged as ever. "Hello, shitty-kun. Ah, I see that our bitch of a leader has betrayed us. What was it? Did he fuck you senseless to turning over to his side. I've got a nice little surprise for you."

The exorcists shoved two girls in front and Issei's throat dried when he saw them.

Freed held Aika by the neck, sliding a tongue over her face and she winced in disgust, a razor sharp blade held close to her.

Kalwarner had one hand on Olivia's shoulder and she hated to use a child as a bargaining chip but if she had to get Raynare back, then so be it. Olivia's eyes strayed from Issei to the Fallen.

"Onii-chan, what's going on?" She asked, the fear leaking in her voice and it pained Issei to hear her like that.

"Nothing, Olivia-chan."

"Oh, it's not nothing. You have something of ours and we have something of yours." Dohnaseek pointed towards Asia, who was clutching Issei's hand almost shaking at seeing the man.

Issei was stuck as his eyes roamed over the girl's eyes and watched Aika shake her head. Olivia was staring at him, terrified at what was happening and Asia gripped Issei's hand more tightly. He looked over to see Raynare looking down, her fists clenched.

"Take the offer, Issei. Make it easy for everyone." Raynare whispered. Issei couldn't let an innocent girl go with them, her death was guaranteed but Aika and Olivia's life was in their hands. He was so conflicted that he didn't notice that Asia had let go of him.

"I'll go." Asia said quietly, putting on a brave face.

"Asia…" Issei's breath hitched. No, not again.

Raynare grasped Asia's hand and walked forward. Aika and Olivia were shoved roughly and Aika's glare would have terrified them but she had to keep Olivia safe. Once they were at the halfway point, Raynare glanced at Aika, who glowered at her.

As Raynare was approaching Dohnaseek with Asia, he held a spear up to Raynare's chin. "Not you."

"What?!"

"You were awfully friendly with him. Who knows what you might have told him?" Dohnaseek said with a smirk. Raynare realised what this was but by Kalwarner's shocked expression, she didn't.

Raynare stepped back away from them, letting go of Asia. Freed snatched Asia away with a malicious grin and Raynare had to suppress a growl.

"Kill them all." Dohnaseek tossed his spear and Raynare realised that she was there was nothing Raynare could do, it was too late for her to dodge, blocking would have the same effect as she did standing there helpless. She couldn't do anything, she was going to die…

Until she saw Issei was standing in front of her, his eyes locked onto hers. He grunted in pain and fell onto her, the spear sticking through from his back and it disippated.

"So foolish but it was to be expected from you heroic types."

"ISSEI!" "ONII-CHAN!"

He coughed up blood and Raynare held onto him.

"No, no, no!" Raynare cried. Dohnaseek brought his hand up and the small army of exorcists raised their guns up.

"Men, fire!"

A hail of gunfire rained down on the exorcist as Li-Hua glared at them with her lone eye and she raised a pair of SMGs. A summoning circle appeared between Issei and Dohnaseek and Achilles appeared in full armour, his javelin rested on his shoulder.

Tamamo materialised beside Issei, a serious expression on her face and arcs of lightning sparked between her fingers.

Issei drowned out the sounds of battle as his group fought Dohnaseek and focused on Raynare's face, one filled with sorrow and shame. His heart broke when he saw Olivia come up crying.

"Onii-chan, please don't leave me, get up!" Olivia bawled as she hugged Issei, a pool of blood spreading on the ground.

Olivia's tears fell down her cheeks as she begged him to stay and he watched the Fallen fly away with Asia.

* * *

 **Please leave a follow, favourite and review. I love long reviews. Long and detailed reviews. -Wink Wink-**

* * *

 **Next Update: When the chapter is done! Quality first!**


	9. Arc II: Den of Depravity

**Hello everybody in the community, it's been a good long while since I've posted a new chapter. Life and education hits hard that way but I have been spending my time planning, writing and rewriting a whole slew of chapters. Things are picking up again and I would like to maintain some semblance of progress with this story.**

 **Thank you everyone who gave constructive reviews on what they liked and didn't like in this story.**

 **So a round of applause for all of these people:**

pochon3  
Adv Satoshi  
Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov  
Imperial-samaB  
ZenithTempest  
Lightningblade49  
TheLaughingStalkieTalkie  
NinjaFang1331

 **I'd live to give huge thanks for my editor. He's been poking holes and telling me if my story made sense, if it was boring or if I was doing good.**

* * *

 **Seize Our Day**

 **The Daily Life Saga**

 _ **The Fallen Arc**_

 **Chapter 9: Den of Depravity**

* * *

Kalawarner tapped her finger on her arm as she waited with Mittelt, who was pacing the room trying to work off her frustration. Kalawarner saw her new 'leader' come down the stairs with their captive in tow. She crossed her arms and pinned him with an expectant stare.

"Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the ritual?" Dohnaseek stood straight, his wings proudly displayed for everyone to see. There was a smugness to him, an arrogance that had been propelled higher by his recent increase in power. Kalawarner stepped up to him with a critical eye.

"You lied to me, you betrayed Raynare and you've attracted a lot of attention to us. You compromised the mission when you decided to take our target's friends hostage, and now we got a giant target painted on our backs. What do you have to say to that?"

"I'd say that's none of your concerns matter right now. I have the power and our benefactors will ward off any problems that will come our way." Dohnaseek walked past and whispered in a low voice. "You take that tone with me again, I don't care if we are down in number, I'll get another cross and nail you besides the girl."

Kalawarner fixed him with a glare and he shoved Asia forward.

"Get to work."

Kalawarner was left with the young nun in her arms. If looks could kill, Mittelt would have burned Dohnaseek to ash. "What an asshole."

"For once, we can agree on something." Kalawarner gently let Asia go.

"Will it hurt? The ritual?" Asia asked.

If Raynare had been here, she would've fed Asia some sweet lies and maybe a little speech about how she was sacrificing herself for a greater cause. But that was Raynare, Kalawarner had to do things her own way. She would be merciful.

"Yes, you will experience more pain than you ever have in your entire life, as we rip the Sacred Gear from you. Your muscles will spasm as your body tears itself apart, and your nerves will feel as if they've been dipped in acid."

Asia gaped,"...oh."

"But it will be over quickly so you won't experience it for very long." Mittelt said cheerfully.

Asia was unnerved by their reaction. How could they be so calm when they talked about brutally murdering her? Although in spite of that, she could also see some hesitance and regret in their eyes. As if they truly felt remorse for this whole situation. She prayed that someone would come to rescue her. Her thoughts turned to Issei and what Dohnaseek had done. No, she couldn't bear to think that. She had to have hope. She wasn't willing to die yet, she wanted to live everyday with Issei and Raynare. She wanted to live.

* * *

Issei lurched forward in his seat, clutching at his chest, trying to grasp at where the hole was, but found nothing. No blood, no wound, just his usual body in a suit. Wait, a suit?

He was back in the room again, Edgar was seated in front of him with a Shogi board. His long bony fingers intertwined while he chuckled, "Welcome back to the Soul Room."

Issei noticed that the dog was now sitting next to him, its muzzle was pressed against his leg and he smiled softly at the dog.

Flaks was eerily silent, his golden eyes watching Issei and Edgar stroked Flaks' chin with a gloved hand.

"It appears that the pieces are coming into place but we are left without a king." Edgar waved his hand over the board and indeed, everything was there except for one piece.

Issei growled in frustration. "What's your game? Why come to me?"

"As I have explained before, you are the catalyst that concerns the fate of everyone on this planet. Your inaction is steering the course to a dark future, full of blood and death." Edgar stroked his own chin this time and rested his face on his knuckles.

"So, what? The fate of the world is on my shoulders? Yeah, I'm done with that kind of crap."

"That is your choice but could you really stand by and watch as everything turns to ash."

"What does that mean?"

"Right now, you are currently being treated for your fatal wound by your vixen friend. No doubt, she'll mend you as best as she can, but what comes next is for you to decide. You can live the rest of your life, happy and weak as any other ignorant human, or you can use the power that's been sealed inside you to change fate itself." The door shook ominously and Issei looked down at the dog, who gave a comforting lick to his hand.

Issei glared at Edgar, whose mad grin stretched across his lips. "Now, what will you choose?"

* * *

Rias sighed, having finally finished the rest of her paperwork for the evening. Her eyes flitted over to Issei who was being tended to by the combined efforts of Tamamo, Akeno and Sona. Her cute peerage had gotten back from their jobs and had had for quite a shock when they saw. They were all ready to leave for home when the Gremory circle had lit up. They all tensed not knowing who was going to come out when the circle materialised a group of disheveled people. But the most glaring thing she could see was that they were all covered in blood.

"What in the name of Maou is going on?!" Rias saw Tamamo lifting Issei to her expensive couch that he was currently bleeding all over. A Fallen Angel stared at the bloodstained ground in horror. Olivia tried to hug Issei's leg but Li-Hua ushered her away.

"Ambush by Rogue Fallen and Stray Exorcists. They took Asia. Currently, Olivia is in shock with Raynare trying to help her and Achilles is holding Aika back from doing anything stupid." Li-Hua listed off.

"Let me go, I'll kill them. I'll fucking drain every last one of them." Aika screamed, struggling from Achilles' grip. The red in Aika's eyes burned with poisonous rage.

"If you do, you're going to die so calm down." Achilles grunted as Aika continued to futilely attempt to break from his grip.

"Quiet!" Rias yelled, the pandemonium halting to a standstill as she addressed everyone with smouldering eyes. "Akeno, please assist Tamamo-san in healing Issei. Kiba-kun, we're going to need medical supplies from the back. Koneko-chan, please contact Sona immediately."

Rias' peerage nodded and left to fill out their duties. Tamamo gave an appreciative nod to Akeno as they both worked and Achilles let Aika go who sat by with a huff and hugged Olivia close to her. Li-Hua whispered to Achilles and he grimly shook his head before Rias walked up to them.

"What the hell is happening?"

"Tamamo is going to stay here and try to stabilise Issei, and we," Achilles pointed to himself, Li-Hua and Raynare. "Are going to take care of our bird problem."

"Not without me." Aika said, her voice leaving no room for arguments. She made to stand up when Achilles stared down at her, his carefree outlook was gone and in its place was that of a hardened warrior.

"If you're coming with us, then you have to be absolutely certain that you're committed to doing whatever it takes to complete this mission. Are you?" Achilles crossed his arms over his chest. Aika grew silent at his declaration. Achilles kept his gaze on her.

"For years, I've always been fighting against the injustice of this town. I couldn't stand the indifference, the apathy, the lip service of those that had the power to make a difference. I have seen horrors that I will never forget." Aika began, letting go of Olivia and stood face to face with Achilles. "I've also never forgotten the gratitude of the people I saved and why I always fought in the first place. To free them from the oppression, from cruelty. What we did last week, we dismantled a criminal organisation. I owe so much to Issei, so yes, I am committed."

Achilles stoic expression slowly morphed into a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "She's in. We're going to get one more person in this little assault we got going."

Achilles raised his hand and a new seal appeared on the ground, of a crimson trident piercing a golden ring, one that Rias instantly recognised. She was surprised, but decided not to ask for now. There were more pressing issues at hand.

Out of the seal, Murayama dropped to the ground, screaming in surprise

"What the?! Where the hell-" Murayama voiced before she saw Rias, Achilles and Li-Hua standing over her. "Oh? So this is one of those Supernatural thingys? Teleportation?"

"Murayama, I'm gonna need you to focus right now, you're not in your room anymore, you're in the Occult Research Club. I summoned you because we're going to need to get all the help we can get if we're going to get Asia back." Achilles said, with an uncharacteristic seriousness that forced Murayama to pay attention.

"Asia? Who's Asia?"

"A friend of Issei's which means that she's a friend of ours and she's in trouble." Achilles said, his eyes sharpened and they no longer held the jovial tone that Murayama associated him with.

"What are we going to do?"

"Save her."

* * *

The ragtag group consisting of Raynare, Murayama, Aika, Li-Hua and Achilles eyed the derelict church with a mix of caution and excitement.

Raynare's gloves tightened in anticipation for the fight ahead. She had thought that she would die in that park, unable to fulfill her wish, and yet _he_ had saved her. She couldn't comprehend it. The fact that someone would act selfishlessly to save her life at the risk of theirs. In all of her life, she had witnessed such acts but couldn't understand them. Why risk your life for someone when all that awaited was oblivion?

As a Fallen, she was raised to do whatever it took to rise to the top. But it wasn't enough, and with that one mistake, that one loss, she was defeated.

Raynare had expected Issei to treat her like a prisoner, maybe even less than one, but no, she was wrong. He had treated her with respect and trained her, granted she did have to wear that stupid outfit, but he had trained her to the point that she got her second pair of wings.

She could see the writing on the wall when they teleported to the devil's headquarters. Of course, the red-haired bitch wasn't too happy when they rocked up but she had changed her tune when she saw Issei, or rather the gaping hole in his chest. Issei's blood was on his hands. Raynare didn't know compassion. Rather, she had forgotten it and didn't know how to deal with the emotion. She was, however, intimate with vengeance. She was going to fix this. Yes, she would fix this.

Raynare watched Li-Hua teleport away, giving Achilles a small nod and he turned to all of them with a grave expression.

"Everybody, listen up! We're going to be invading a rogue Fallen's base. They'll have a crap ton of exorcists and we're gonna need someone to be the vanguard while we deal with the other threats. So this is going to be a three-pronged attack."

Achilles jabbed a finger to Murayama and Aika. "You two are going to go around the back and sneak your way in through the base."

Murayama raised a hand. "What if there's someone there?"

"You beat them until they're no longer in the way." She nodded hesitantly, a little shaky on the plan but Aika's wink restored some of her confidence.

Achilles turned his attention to the fallen in their group. "Raynare, you're gonna be going through the front door."

"Wouldn't that be suicide?" Aika piped up.

"Exactly. They would never expect such a tactic, so you're gonna rely heavily on using their numbers against them. I'm sure you know the weaknesses of an exorc-" Achilles was cut off by Raynare, staring at the doors as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. As for me, I'll be going through another way. I can sense someone strong. Stronger than all of you combined. Li-Hua's going to be providing support. I'll keep them busy while you three extract Asia. Hopefully, I can deal with the threat and get to you quickly."

They all nodded in unison before Achilles suited himself in his armour. He began to chant softly underneath his breath and they were bathed in a golden glow.

"What was that?" Murayama asked.

"I gave each of you a blessing, you'll be able to endure more blows, but you'll feel the effects of them after an hour. So don't draw out your fights or else…" He let the statement hang in the air.

Raynare set off, marching with purpose towards the church doors. "Then let's go before time runs out."

* * *

"Why are _we_ the ones going around the back?" Murayama commented dryly, twirling her bamboo sword behind her.

"Because, Achilles is an ass, and they always have someone guarding the back." Aika's statement was proven correct by a hail of spears that pierced the ground in front of them.

A Fallen hovered above Aika and Murayama like a sentinel of the sky, and right in front of them was the priest that held Aika hostage. They clutched their spears ready to defend the church.

"Alright, what do we do now? Cause' they've got spears that can disintegrate anything they touch and I've got a _wooden_ sword." She emphasised this by smacking her shinai against a tree.

"Aww, what's the matter? Are the wittle babies scared?" Mittelt said. She leaned towards them, her lips puckered in a sneer before cackling to herself.

"Shitty brats, come out to play!" Freed chanted, beating the handle of his sword against the wall. "Shitty brats, come out to play!"

"Thank god for Li-Hua then." Aika said as she pulled something long and metallic out of her pocket. She poked her head out from behind the tree. There was a thunderous bang.

Mittelt screamed. She fired two more shots. The lolita's wailing got louder followed by a body crashing.

"Well, that takes care of that." Murayama watched with a gaping jaw.

"Is that my fucking gun?! I'll kill you bitch." Freed amusement gave way to fury.

Aika's face hardened into a cool mask. Her fangs jutted from her lips. She raced forward, the bloodlust visible in her eyes and a cruel smile on her lips. She would make him pay.

* * *

Murayama hesitated in stepping out, knowing that these people were serious about killing her. But Issei was back at the school fighting for his life while she was here cowering. No more.

She stepped out of the woods and raced towards the downed Fallen. They were on a timer, after all. If she could beat the loli then they'd be one step closer to rescuing Asia.

Mittelt struggled to push herself off the ground, knowing that her wings were useless. She had barely formed a light spear to defend herself when Murayama reached her in a blink of an eye. She could see the disappointment and irritation in her opponent's eyes.

"Not going to be that easy, little baby." Murayama clicked her teeth at the taunt and backed away.

Mittelt raised an eyebrow. She wanted to commend the girl for bravery, or her stupidity, for openly choosing to challenge Mittelt like that. She floated down to the ground, her feet touched the grass.

"What's your name?" Mittelt asked, light coalescing into the form of twin daggers.

"Murayama. Murayama Chiyo." Murayama breathed in and out.

' _Let go of fear and show them your conviction.'_

"The name is Mittelt. You're gonna be experiencing a tingling sensation in your ear soon, but don't worry, that's just the dagger tickling your brain."

Murayama blinked at what Mittelt said before hastily dodging as the edge of Mittelt's dagger grazed her. The knife sunk itself into the ground, before she threw her other blade at Murayama. Murayama saw the blade coming and deflected it with her sword. A look of shock was clear on Mittelt's face and she was surprised that the wood held but noticed a green shimmer over her bokken. A magical protection was in place. She had a chance and she wasn't going to mess up now.

* * *

A cloaked figure watched the Fallen fight with the girls from the roof of the church, though he found the sight more amusing. Like children fighting in the mud with each other. It was insulting to say the least, this farce of a fight, but he would do his duty. He would keep an eye out for anything that came his way but he couldn't let the bird in, oh no. She would have to go.

The figure didn't have any more time to ponder more on his thoughts before a javelin hurtled through the sky and pierced the rooftop. His head whipped back as a foot buried itself in his chest and he staggered back, the blow knocking the wind from him. Any chance of him recovering was dashed. Achilles picked up his javelin and slammed the blunt side into the figure, who crumpled to the ground.

Achilles' snorted. So much for an opponent. His shin was about to meet the guy's head when it was stopped.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." The man beamed from ear to ear, not even fazed by the hits he had taken.

Achilles blinked and his throat rumbled at hearing the man's voice.

"I'm not playing nice, Pollux." Achilles growled, ripping the cloak to reveal a green-haired man with a set of mismatched eyes, the left was violet and the right, amber.

"It's been awhile since you ran away from the guild hasn't it? And you're even more pathetic now than the last time I saw you."

"Cut the crap, I wasn't interested in joining a gang of psychopaths. Now where is-" Achilles let go of Pollux and tilted his head to the side as a flaming arrow shot past.

He backflipped away and looked up to see that, on top of the church, a person stood on the belltower, a bow in his hand with an arrow nocked. Achilles saw that this figure had the same green hair as Pollux, but that his eye colours were switched. A devious smirk was on the man's face and he let loose another arrow, which was promptly deflected by Achilles' javelin.

"Castor."

Pollux wiped the blood from his lips. With a flick of his wrists, a pair of daggers slipped into his hands. "Fighting against both of us will cost you dearly, you're outmatched."

Achilles looked between Pollux and Castor and chuckled. "Clearly. I mean, you should throw in a couple more people. Otherwise, I'd feel bad for kicking your ass."

"What are you blathering about?" Achilles tapped his nose at Pollux's question and pointed a finger at Castor.

"I mean, your brother may be an archer but he couldn't hit the broad side of the barn if he tried."

"Well, maybe because I was too busy hitting the broad side of your mom." Castor shouted back.

"Ooh, touchy, aren't we? Tell you what, hit me with your best shot. If you can." Achilles smirked and Castor growled before nocking three arrows, a magical circle forming in front of him.

"Eat this." The flaming arrows became three fireballs that dominated Achilles' figure. The fireballs were snuffed out before they hit their target.

"How?! That should have incinerated you. What sort of tricks did you pull?"

"Oh, you know I picked up a few things over the years. One of them being mind powers."

"Bullshit."

"I mean, are you really sure you wanna throw down with a guy who's got mind powers? I could crush your testicles with a thought."

The way that Achilles said that without even blinking, unnerved the twins. Achilles was a powerful fighter and his combat prowess was nothing to sneeze at, but they had also known Achilles for a long time. You can't suddenly develop mind powers. The conclusion had to be that he had an ally who was attacking from the shadows.

"You've got someone helping you. They're around here somewhere." Pollux was on guard, a magical shield shimmered into existence, covering himself and his twin.

"They're not here, per se."

"You'd expect me to believe that you have someone capable of beating Castor in terms of range? No-one like that could exist."

On top of the tallest building in Kuoh Town, Li-Hua watched the battle, her Doomsday Rifle secured on the floor. She watched the twins frantically look around for where she was. She read their lips, enjoying their panic as they tried to deduce her location. It would be too late for them however, as she put a special magazine into her rifle. Three magic circles spun in front of her rifle and she aimed down the sight, once more.

She squeezed the trigger, a thunderous crack as the 30mm shell passed through the first circle. The bullet crackled with lightning, passing through the second circle, tripling its speed. The third circle ensured that it would be durable enough to survive hitting whatever soul that Li-Hua aimed her rifle at.

Li-Hua could make out the explosion that took out the bell tower and smiled.

* * *

Knights Templar. That's who they were. Trained from birth to have muscles of steel and the strength of a rhino. Conditioned mentally to handle monstrous abnormalities of this world that would come at them. The armour they wore was forged to withstand any physical and magical assault, the holy swords they were given could smite down their foes in an instant. So why did they feel as if the icy hands of death had marked them? Why was there this trembling in their hands as they kept their pistols trained on the door? No. They would not cower, they would not run.

The door opened, and in stepped their former leader, now enemy. An invader. There was no emotion on her face.

Raynare closed her eyes, letting out a deep shuddering breath, "Get out or die." The Fallen let loose her bloodthirsty aura.

They tightened their grips on their pistols, training them on her. Underneath the overpowering aura of the monster, the templars could feel the dribble of sweat slide down their faces. Their fingers shook from the ache of wanting to squeeze the triggers. The stench of fear wafted through the battlefield. Raynare snapped open her eyes, an eerie grin stretching across her features.

"I gave you an out."

Raynare's sword sang through the air along with a head of a templar, before they all fired to where the Fallen was only to find the bullet-riddled corpse of their comrade. It was too late as she grabbed the arm of his fellow Templar and pointed the gun towards another. An explosion of blood and gore coated them.

What monster were they facing?

She bared her teeth, pushing the templar towards them. Two holes in the knight's chest, his cooling body hit the ground.

Swinging her arm out, Raynare let forth a torrent of spears, blood sprayed out of another Templar. He held his hands up to his throat, choking, gurgling on his own blood. Raynare leapt forward with a savage roar.

* * *

Murayama panted, swinging her shinai overhead only for it to strike dirt. She rolled away in time from her opponent's thrust, holding her sword up defensively. Mittelt sighed in frustration, a spear forming in her hand, she raised it towards Murayama.

"Stop moving!" Mittelt leapt forward, her spear stabbing at Murayama.

"How about…" Murayama's bokken clashed against Mittelt's spear, sparks skittered as the magic continued to protect the wood against the light. "You fuck off!"

Mittelt growled in annoyance and kicked her in the stomach, spittle flying in the air. The spear changed form into a longsword, slashing across her stomach. Murayama leant back, a palm touching the ground, and her foot struck Mittelt's jaw, her head snapping up at the blow. Murayama backed away, looking at the aftermath of Mittelt's slash. The trees behind her were cut in half, bark splitting as the trunks fell to the ground.

"You hurt me." Mittelt gingerly brought a finger to her lips tasting blood. She stared at the droplet and licked her lips. "You are fun."

Murayama swallowed the lump in her throat as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She wasn't prepared when Mittelt jabbed her spear forward and the thrust of it blew her back. She tumbled along the ground, dirt and grass carved into her. She hastily got up from the ground, trying to regain her bearings when a bright light filled her vision and she was met with an onslaught of attacks. All Murayama could do was parry or deflect the fallen's stabs and slashes. Sword-locking with the loli was dangerous. Each swing of her sword was marked by silent conviction.

'Why am I so afraid of her? Why am I scared? Is it because she's going to kill me?' Murayama thought before being rewarded with a cut to her arm. She hissed at the pain.

"Come on, I was joking earlier! At least fight back a little." Murayama growled as she tried to go on the offensive. Mittelt's sword grazed Murayama's cheeks and it cut through her uniform. Blood seeped from her wounds and coloured it red. Murayama knew that her opponent was toying with her. She had to take advantage of that.

'I can't be afraid. I have to move past the fear.' Murayama breathed. She had to clear her mind, calm herself, slow her breathing. The person in front of her was an obstacle, one she would overcome. She would win without fear or hesitation. A thrum, a sensation that filled her entire being. It felt like electricity was rushing up and down her arms and continued to course through her body.

Mittelt stood, readying her blade. "Let's see what you really got."

Murayama's eyes snapped open. The two opponents raced toward each other. They knew this would be the final clash.

Mittelt's eyes widened as her opponent disappeared before feeling the shinai slam into her stomach. She coughed up blood before falling to the ground.

"I...I did it!" Murayama cried out in victory before she fell face first to the ground. Her body writhed and spasmed as if she had pulled every muscle in her body. Murayama gritted her teeth, grabbing a fistful of grass as she endured it. She had won so she would pay the price for it.

* * *

"You look like a shitty devil but you're not, are you?" Freed cackled to himself and admired the gun in his hand. "Still, good enough for me. Thanks for the gift, by the way. I missed it so much."

Aika somehow felt a lot more insulted than she should at the dig at her blood. Freed rammed his foot into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Aika's back cracked against a tree. Freed stalked towards her, the holy sword lighting up the dark and Freed's mad grin sent shivers down Aika's spine.

The holy sword pierced bark. Aika cursed, feeling the blade sear her arm before she managed to roll away. Fuck, it hurt to run. And her back hurt like all hell. But all the flying and dodging sessions must've been paying off if she got away with just a light cut. Aika weaved through the trees with a hiss as a bullet managed to clip her in the leg. She tumbled through the bushes, righting herself into a roll and pressed her back against a tree.

"Come on, you'll just feel a slight tingling sensation in your eye socket and then sweet death." Freed sang in a sing-song voice.

Blood red eyes watched as the rogue exorcist pouted in annoyance at the shadows. Good, she'd keep it that way.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to come in here and fight like a vampire?" Aika was buying time at best. Her mind scrabbling to find a way to take the insane man down.

Her eyes scanned the ground, a few scattered twigs and rocks around her and she eyed the sharp corner of one particular stone. She tossed it up and down in her hand before peering to see where the priest was. He was still close to the church, not daring to go into the forest lest he lose his sight. She would have to correct that.

Aika ducked out from the tree, pulled her arm back and let a stone fly free. The rock sped closer and closer until...it struck the side of his face! She dug her heels into the ground and ran towards him. The priest was hissed at the blinding pain, his hand coming up to hold his head. Aika scaled the brick walls of the church. She kept her speed and vaulted over the rooftop. Freed sensed danger behind him and turned to see Aika flip through the air.

"Bye-bye." She snarled, the axe-kick dug into the man's skull and he crumpled to the ground.

Aika crashed down with her knee in the exorcist's gut. Freed coughed off blood, flecks of it landing on her face. She cocked her fist back and was surprised when instead of cracking bone, it touched earth. Damn it, this bastard didn't wanna stay down. Her nails sharpened. Feinting with a punch, she dug her nails into the priest's shoulder, he gave a sharp cry before she was kicked away. She tumbled into a roll and her back crashed into the wall.

Aika groaned, wincing as she moved her back. She turned around to see blood on the wall behind her. Bits of her flesh were torn from that last kick. Goddamn, did it feel like she had been put through a meat grinder. Freed was pushing himself up, his face caked with blood and grime. Although the worst of it was the man's deranged grin.

"Are you kidding me? Why won't you stay down!?" Aika cried in exasperation.

"Come now, we're having so much fun." Aika staggered back as a bullet pierced her shoulder.

"That's payback for shooting me in the shoulder. No hard feelings?" Freed laughed before pointing the gun at her leg.

She cried out again feeling the bullet burn through her leg. He strutted up to her, confident in his victory. She chose to pounce, fangs ready to pierce his neck before finding an arm in its place.

She bit down on his arm, fangs chomping through flesh. And she could taste it. Blood rushing down her throat.

"Get the fuck off me!" Freed dropped his gun in shock and backhanded her. Blood trailed down his arm and he winced in pain.

Aika swiped her tongue across her lips, savouring the taste. Freed's eyes shot up and he took a step back but Aika's nose hadn't let her down. She could smell it.

The sweet smell of fear.

* * *

"Look at that, she's letting the bloodlust get to her." A harsh, croaky voice rumbled. Blood red eyes watched the fight. Two men watched on the hillside, one stood tall as an oak and the other was a good head shorter.

The shorter one turned to gravelly man. "What would you expect from the half-breed?" His own voice was cultured and honeyed, but that didn't stop his lips curling into a scowl.

"Letting him shoot her was disgraceful, Lucan. Going in half-cocked like that should have gotten her killed. No grace or poise, just brute power. Why would master even consider her a worthy successor?" The gravelly man said.

"I do not question his orders, Orpheus. You should know better." Lucan snarled.

"Tch, and what do you suggest we do then?"

"Like master ordered. If she proves unworthy-"

"-When she proves unworthy."

"Then we kill her."

"If she isn't, we bring her back to master."

"Berserk vampires are messy to deal with and who better to deal with them than her own kind?" Lucan rebutted, crossing his arms.

"Nothing has impressed me, and besides, she's not strong enough by any stretch."

Orpheus continued to watch Aika fight. "We'll see."

* * *

Raynare bolted down the stairs, going down three at a time, hoping that Asia would be safe, that Dohnaseek had not completed the ritual. A scream reverberated and she charged through the wooden doors in a shower of splinters.

Raynare's eyes widened at the sight of Kalawarner and Dohnaseek, but Asia's open-mouthed screaming stopped as a green light floated in front of her. Asia's head fell forward as Dohnaseek absorbed the Sacred Gear. The rings flashed on Dohnaseek's fingers and he admired the glow.

 **CLANG!**

Dohnaseek looked back to see Kalawarner and Raynare lock swords with each other. Raynare glared at Kalawarner with rage in her eyes.

"Move." Raynare bit out and Kalawarner frowned.

"Raynare, we don't have to fight, we can-" Kalawarner didn't get to finish what she was saying. A second was all Raynare needed and she shattered her blade, the force of it blew Kalawarner back. Raynare saw her chance, thrusting her holy sword forward at Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek merely gripped onto the blade and pulled her close. "That was not a wise decision."

"Go to hell," Raynare growled, spitting in his face. He flinched for a split second before Raynare formed a spear and plunged it through his chest. He coughed up blood and she relished how weak he was. She could see that he was mumbling something and leaned closer. "Any last words?"

"Y-you should have aimed for my head." Dohnaseek said with a devious grin and crushed the spear with his hand. Raynare realised her mistake too late and was blasted back by the explosion of power that emanated from Dohnaseek. In his hands the stolen Sacred Gear Twilight Healing appeared, radiant and glowing, the wound sealed itself, turning from blood red to pink then back into healthy skin. The only evidence that he had been stabbed was his ruined coat.

Kalawarner yelled. "Raynare, stop it!"

"No, Kala, I won't. For once, in my life, I'm doing something right and I'm going to see it through. I'm not gonna ask you to join me but don't get in my way."

"Ray…" Kalawarner murmured, feeling heartbroken that her friend had dismissed her, yet she was somewhat proud that whatever the strange boy did, he had changed her.

"I wonder how Kokabiel would feel about this little 'rebellion'?" Dohnaseek smiled as a flash of fear crossed Raynare's features, and delighted that Kalawarner had become withdrawn. He was intrigued when the fear disappeared, replaced by an odd calmness.

"I'll tell him face to face for you." Raynare said. Dohnaseek shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to go with Plan C. Leave no witnesses."

Kalawarner stood still, her jaw dropped at the betrayal when Raynare tackled her to the ground as a light spear almost skewered her.

"Y-you saved me."

"Of course, dummy. Now, get up, we got an asshole to take down." Raynare pulled her up and they both stood, facing him. A longsword formed in Raynare's hand at the same time as a claymore formed in Kalawarner's hands.

Dohnaseek lifted a hand, light coalescing in it, but he was cut short by a bolt of lightning striking him. Raynare stopped, shielding her eyes from the smoke and dust that exploded from the spell.

She opened her eyes to see a curtain of red hair. The red hair belonging to a familiar devil and when she blinked, three other figures were with her.

"Sorry, we're late." Rias said apologetically. Akeno had her hand held out, lightning crackling between her fingertips. Kiba had his blade by his side and into a ready stance. Koneko tightened the gloves on her hands, fists raised in anticipation for the battle.

The smoke cleared and Dohnaseek stood there, his skin blackened from the burns, but Twilight Healing had him recovering from the attack already. He looked more annoyed than anything else.

Raynare gasped in surprise, and dread set in. "If you're here, then...is Issei-"

"He's stable, Tamamo-san is taking care of him, but right now I won't let anyone else die on my watch. But him," Rias let the Power of Destruction flow into a ball as she directed her hate-filled glare at Dohnaseek. "I'm willing to make an exception for."

* * *

Issei got up from the chair, the force that shackled him down was lifted, and he looked around to see the cabin was burning. The fires roaring around them edging slowly towards the door, the dog whimpered and Edgar remained in his seat, not perturbed in the slightest.

"They are doing an admirable job, are they not?" His voice rumbled throughout the cabin, his cheek resting on his knuckles. A falling piece of log collapsed to the ground next to him. Issei shielded his eyes from the heat of the flames.

"They want to save your life yet you do nothing." Edgar commented idly and Issei turned to him, sweeping his hands across the room. The flames shot up higher as his anger got the better of him.

"What can I do?! If I unseal my powers, even a portion of it then I am damning myself to a lifetime of fighting. If I don't, I'm going to bleed out from a chest wound."

"Yet in both of those instances, your… heroic nature comes through." Edgar flicked his hands, and a small window appeared in the air. Issei gasped. What he saw were the memories of his past. Of his days as a traveller, of many thanking him in gratitude for his services. Of men, women and children weeping as they hugged him.

The window shifted to show Tamamo hugging him in gratitude as tears streamed down her face. For saving her from the crushing loneliness and hatred that she had to endure for so many centuries. The plains around them were scorched and fires blazed in the background.

Achilles' laughter as he declared that he would be the strongest in the world, that he would live a life of adventure and he would do so without regret. He raised his spear in triumph as Issei watched.

Li-Hua's small smirk at his declaration that they would help her fulfill her dream of finding her father.

Olivia's bright smile and the tears in her eyes when he told her that he was adopting her as his little sister.

"The world is a big place, you have travelled to far off lands. You have become a brother, a teacher, a healer, a warrior. You cannot change the fact that you are a **hero**."

Issei smiled ruefully, the window changed to a carnage, a smouldering crater as hundreds of dead villagers laid there and he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. "And a failure."

"You still blame yourselves for the death of innocents that you did not cause?"

"Why not? If I hadn't been there then they would still be alive. If I had died all those years ago with my parents, then none of them would have to die. All these kids, they were only..."

"If I might make a suggestion, young one?"

Issei nodded.

"Don't die. If you do, you still have people waiting for you. Your sister, your friends and someone that you desperately wish to get back." Edgar said sincerely.

Issei wiped his face, feeling the tears run down his cheek. "Can't I just rest? Can't I live in peace?"

"That is your own choice. You need not heed my words, it was a mere suggestion." Edgar reclined against his chair.

Issei walked up to the door, his hand reached out to one of the locks and he almost drew his hand back. The thought that he would subject himself to being a hero again didn't comfort him. The life of a hero was one of suffering and sacrifice. Heroes died. They left so many things behind but...

A hero would endure in the face of adversity. The flames from the cabin died down and flowed into Issei. He let out a grunt as he could feel the pain flowing into him.

" _Onii-chan, please don't leave me, get up!" Olivia cried._

He would whether the storm. He would suffer for their sakes.

" _Issei, this world needs more people like you. To never give up, to dream and hope. You will carry a burden with you. A burden that you might think that you cannot shoulder." His master said. He pointed towards Issei's head and then his heart. "I have trained your mind so that you would be ready but you must fill your heart with love. You must remember why you do this. Why you must fight when you chose this path. Never forget that."_

"I'm coming guys. I'm sorry that I disappointed all of you but now… I promise Raynare, Aika, Murayama, Li-Hua, Achilles, Olivia and…" A black seal stretched from the palm of his hands to his shoulder and he took hold of the lock. "And even you, Ophis."

The lock shattered. The door creaked ominously and the flames stilled.

Issei closed his eyes. "I will protect you."

* * *

 **Please follow, favourite and review. I love constructive feedback. Really love it.**

* * *

 **Next update: Coming Soon! Somewhere in the next month...**


	10. Arc II: The Sekiryuutei

**Hello again everybody, this has been a long time coming. The emergence is finally HERE! WHOO! In all seriousness, I spent months trying to write this chapter. I think I rewrote this so many times, things got so jumbled. Things are getting hectic, a little bit shaky in terms of scheduling but I am happy to note that I got the next two arcs planned out which is super amazing.**

 **I am flip-flopping through a lot of projects at the moment so time is quite restricted but hopefully, I can release the chapter at a much earlier time rather than a sporadic release. I'd like to thank my editor once again for helping to edit this chapter but he's been preoccupied with exams for the next few weeks so I'll be handling my own editing for a bit.**

A quick shoutout to the regular reviewers:  
 **Lightningblade49** : It is about time!/

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov** : Thanks again, my friend. I'm making it up more for this chapter too, originally this was going to be a three-part finale but I decided a two parter was good. This chapter is pretty heavy with action. I will be taking several liberties with the legends and myths of DxD. So if there are any complaints about it well, it's my imagining of the characters.

 **TheLaughingTalkieStalkie** : Indeed.

 **OechsnerC** : We'll see about the power scaling for the characters especially Issei.

 **Guest who reviewed chapter 6** : I mean, that stuff happened in the canon but I'm going to deal with this thing in the next couple of arcs.

 **Sasuke75249** : Thanks.

 **CrimsonComplex** : I tried very hard to make it good and I'm glad you think so.

 **Imperial-samaB** : It's good to be back in action and to write again.

That is all for the reviews. This chapter will be a first for writing lemons so...

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS CHAPTER FEATURES A LEMON AND HEAVY VIOLENCE!**

And now for the conclusion to the Fallen Arc.

* * *

 **Seize Our Day**

The Daily Life Saga

 _The Fallen Arc_

Chapter 10: The Sekiryuutei

* * *

 **BOOM!**

The explosive shot completely obliterated the belltower where Castor was standing. The building crumbled in a shower of smoke and dust. Achilles grinned widely until he saw the shimmering green barrier.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Don't you guys ever die?"

The smoke cleared away to reveal a woman with long, purple hair wearing a full body suit that highlighted her curvaceous figure. She held her hand up, the green magical circle dissipating along with the barrier, and she turned to Castor with a disappointed gaze. She looked back to Achilles with excitement in her ruby eyes.

"...fuck." Achilles swore.

"Scathach, I'm glad that you're here I-" Castor stopped when he was struck by an intense pressure as if gravity had doubled and the eyes of a predator were on him. Terror shot through his body as he collapsed on his hands and knees.

"Leave." One word. An uncertain look passed between the twins as they looked at the woman.

"Scathach, we can help-" Pollux urged but Scathach didn't allow them to argue any further, with a wave of her hand they both disappeared under a shimmering portal.

Achilles and Scathach stood across from each other. Neither backing down, as the rest of the brick tower crumbled away behind them.

Achilles chuckled, trying to break the tension as he certainly knew that she wasn't trying to make them leave out of kindness, she wanted a full-fledged fight. "It's been years since we last fought, and my blood's roaring for me to finish that fight. The day when I can put you to rest."

Scathach summoned a claymore to her hand and was prepared to do battle.

"But I can't." Scathach stopped short, hearing that proclamation. "There's still someone I have to fight first before that day. And I swore on the name of my ancestor that I won't die until he does." Achilles said.

Scathach stopped, taking a breath, and dashed forward. Claymore behind her, she swung down with all her might, cleaving through the roof they were standing on, and the shockwave destroyed a part of the forest behind Achilles.

Achilles dodged the hit and stared at the destruction. "Damn and I thought I could get angry sometimes."

Scathach turned her attention back to Achilles, before blinking in surprise as she felt her instincts scream at her, and she ducked her head out of the way. A sharp crack resounded and an explosion struck another part of the forest.

'Damn, she's still sharp as ever.' Achilles thought, making a sign with his hand. Not a moment passed and Li-Hua appeared next to him from her magic circle.

Scathach raised an eyebrow at her appearance, she always took Achilles as a lone wolf. Achilles held up his hand in defense. "It's not like that. She's not even an acquaintance, I just work with her."

"Oh yeah, it's definitely like that. He loves thrusting his javelin all the time." She ignored a swipe Achilles' made at her and could see that Scathach was becoming more bemused at the situation. "Look if you're going to be a pansy about it, then I'll fight her."

"Li-Hua…" Achilles hissed to her in warning and Li-Hua slugged him in the stomach, stopping him from saying anymore.

"Shut it. You make your own decisions but don't you dare make mine." Li-Hua's uniform dispersed into particles before she summoned her combat outfit. "I will be your opponent."

"I am honoured to face a friend of Achilles." Scathach bowed her head in near reverence of her. Li-Hua was confused by the action but she shrugged it off.

"What is your name?" Scathach enquired.

"Spectre." Li-Hua said.

"No, your true name."

"I guess you'll have to beat me to find out."

"Very well, I am known as Scathach. Know that I will not hold back against you."

The two women began to walk towards each other. One lone blue eye met red. Their boots crunched the grass beneath them as their pace picked up. Scathach clutched the claymore in a two handed grip. Li-Hua's tomahawk and dagger slipped to her own hands, the wind brushing past her as she raced to meet her adversary. The claymore swung upwards, meeting the tomahawk that crashed down in a violent clash of steel.

* * *

Freed was thrown across the ground, tumbling and crashing against a tree.

Freed reached into his coat and grabbed his holy sword, muttering. "You're gonna get it now, you bitch."

Aika rolled her shoulder, and started cracking her knuckles. "You're so original."

Freed let out a battle cry and charged towards her, his holy sword tearing through the air. If Freed had a calmer mindset, he would've noticed something was amiss. But he was not calm, he was enraged, and the smirk on Aika's face made it worse. Aika grabbed his outstretched arm and slammed him to the ground. Not giving her opponent any rest, Aika dazed Freed again by making sure his head hit the dirt. Aika hooked her arm around Freed's neck and her legs trapped his on the ground while he flailed, trying to escape. The exorcist was slowly losing oxygen and he seemed to be realising it too. Freed dug his elbow into her side but she endured the blow with gritted teeth.

Freed tried to claw Aika's face but the attempt was futile and after a few moments, the flailing grew weaker. Freed's desperate clawing slackened until it stopped.

Aika panted, her breathing laboured from the fight with the insane priest and cracked an eye open to see Murayama hobbling her way towards her. She loosened her grip, rolling the priest over and rose to meet Murayama.

"You could have stepped in at any time." Aika whined, as she slapped Freed cheeks to make sure he was unconscious.

The two stood behind the church and could see the fight going on between Li-Hua and a new figure.

"Should we help them?" Murayama asked tentatively, if she was honest to herself, she didn't want to get in the middle of that fight.

Sensing Murayama's discomfort at the prospect, she shook her head. "No, we have to get Asia and get out."

"Right."

* * *

Dohnaseek growled in irritation as he dodged another bolt of lightning from the damned devil. The blonde one slashed at him with his sword, that was managing to suck the holy energy from his own. If that wasn't bad enough, the traitors and the white-haired child were raining him with holy spears, rubble or the pews. On top of that, the Gremory would wait for any opening and fire a concentrated ball of Destruction that would have vaporised him. If he had not been given the boost in power, there wouldn't be much left of him. He begrudgingly had to admit that their coordination with each other was remarkable. But he was running out of patience and the damage he was receiving was building up over time.

He was going to have to rectify that.

When the blonde knight rushed in again, he held onto the blade, keeping him trapped and attacked with a devastating punch to his face. Letting more power flow through him, he tossed the dazed knight towards the ceiling but the white-haired one managed to catch him.

It was all part of his plan and Dohnaseek summoned a hail of spear to impale the two but his barrage was halted by the devils who casted their own defensive spell. He managed to bring up a shield to block any more attacks coming at him.

What should he do? Perhaps, use the girl's body herself as a shield. Sentiment was what made one lose, after all.

* * *

Li-Hua frowned, panting as she pushed herself off the ground. Of all the fighters that she had faced over the years, this woman was proving to be troublesome. Scathach, she was like Achilles on steroids. She had grace, power and knowledge and she wielded it with surgical precision. Li-Hua had to admit that she wasn't the better fighter this time around but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try.

She summoned her tomahawk to her hand and tossed it towards Scathach who leaned her head out of the way. Not deterred, Li-Hua flung a trio of knives at her before Scathach parried the two and sent one back. The knife spun in the air and Li-Hua kicked it back by the handle. The knife grazed Scathach's cheek.

Fresh blood leaked from the wound and Scathach was impressed.

Li-Hua raised her hand up in front of Scathach who blinked at the move before she ducked out of the way of a spinning tomahawk.

Li-Hua sheathed the weapon and hovered her hand over her arm, a seal glowing on her bicep as a thin film of energy flared before it dispersed.

'What is this technique?' Scathach narrowed her eyes and a long sword made out of bone appeared in her hand. She eyed her opponent who was now seemingly unarmed but that didn't make her feel relaxed, she felt more on edge than before. The air in front of Li-Hua shifted and distorted, like a mirage in the desert.

"I never would have imagine that I would use this against someone." Li-Hua said, flexing her hand before she dashed forward despite the lack of a weapon in her hands. Scathach side-stepped the attack but felt the edge of a blade graze her other cheek and blood seeped from the wound.

Scathach was momentarily surprised before she swept her bone sword in an horizontal arc, the wind buffeting Li-Hua away and she was given some breathing room.

'Her blade, I can't see it.' Scathach frowned at this new development. She had faced a warrior before who had utilised a similar technique but she got the feeling that this wasn't all that there was to it. 'Perhaps, we shall see if she is worthy.'

Achilles watched the fight unfold between the two, he knew what these women were capable of and he'd be remiss to say that if they started shelling out the heavier attacks, then the town would be in trouble. He scrunched his face in confusion when Scathach dismissed the bone sword.

She bowed her head and muttered a few words before a new magic circle appeared next to her. From it was a blood red spear and she grasped it with one hand.

' _Oh no_.' Achilles blanched in horror at the weapon. Gáe Bolg.

"You can't!" He cried out, his shield in his hand as he raced towards them.

"Stay out of it!" Li-Hua yelled back and Scathach's respect for the woman rose a few notches.

Everything stilled, the air, the forest and the leaves. Scathach took a breath, digging her heels in the ground, her muscles bulged as she prepared to throw her spear. "This is your end."

Li-Hua's seal on her arm burned brightly before she weaved her arms in front of her. Crystalline weapons materialised ranging from axes, longswords, spears and bows before they warped and shattered. The pieces flew together to form a new weapon. A blue bow with streaks of white at the centre glittered into existence before she grasped it. She slid her hand over the bowstring and drew it back, a white bolt of light crackled into existence. Streaks of lightning poured out of it as she drew it back further.

" **Moon Chaser: Azure Bolt!"**

" **Gáe Bolg: Death from Above!"**

The blood red spear streaked across the sky meeting the arrow and the sky exploded, the wind buffeting everyone. Li-Hua gritted her teeth at the wind force and the seal on her arm died away, the limits of her power being reached and her breathing became laboured.

With no more energy left, she was blown back. Instead of crashing on hard ground or a tree, an arm caught her and she opened an eye to see Achilles.

The explosion died away and there was no trace of Scathach. Achilles breathed a sigh of relief before smiling widely. "Good fight."

Li-Hua blinked at the compliment before she looked away and muttered, "Pansy."

"I am not afraid to drop you."

* * *

Raynare grunted, the fight was dragging out longer than expected. She hate to admit it but they were all getting tired at this point and they were no closer to defeating him now than they were at the start of this fight.

Raynare saw the spear that was growing in Dohnaseek's hand as he compressed more holy energy into it before a devious smirk slipped on his face. Instead of launching it towards them, he aimed the spear at Asia's prone body. "You all came here to save her right? Would be a shame if all that effort were to go to waste."

"No!" Raynare flew forward with blistering speed to Asia.

"Kiba!" The blonde knight used all of his enhanced speed to reach Asia as the spear got closer to her.

A blur faster than anyone could see snatched Asia from the cross and the spear struck the wall behind her harmlessly. Dohnaseek blinked, having missed his mark when he saw the girl that he thought he killed holding a katana protectively in front of Asia. The one who set her down was a surprising addition, a vampire no less.

"I got you, Asia." Aika whispered, cradling Asia to her as Murayama stood in front of them. Aika blinked her eyes and murmured softly. "A-aika, Rias and Raynare-sama?"

"Rest, we'll protect you." Murayama said, her resolve strong as she faced down the man who nearly killed her.

Dohnaseek shrugged, if he couldn't have the sacrifice, then at least one of the traitor would suffice.

Raynare's moment of distraction state cost her dearly. Dohnaseek's hand wrapped around her windpipe. She gasped, struggling to get out of his grip. Dohnaseek sneered before lifting her up and slamming her down on the ground.

Dohnaseek stomped on her side and a light spear materialised before it shot down, piercing Raynare's shoulder.

She screamed as muscle and flesh burned.

"You can protect Asia all you want but who will protect her?" Dohnaseek's malevolent smile was clear as was the rage and shame on Raynare's face at being caught.

"Leave me! Don't worr- RAHH!" She was interrupted by another spear being stabbed into her other shoulder. Blood spread across the floor.

Dohnaseek sneered down at her. "I was asking them."

"Ray! Let her go, you bastard!" Kalawarner screamed, her face heating up with rage as she pumped more holy energy into her sword.

"No…" Asia cried, tears spilling from her eyes as she watched one of her closest friends suffering.

"Enough! I will not allow you to continue any further." Rias declared with a challenge in her tone while Dohnaseek raised a brow before forming another spear in his hand and pierced the back of Raynare's knee.

"Or what?" Dohnaseek smiled as he continued to torture Raynare much to the horror of everyone watching. "You have no power here."

Raynare's screams turned into sobs as she endured the pain of another spear impaling her.

Rias shook on the spot. She wanted to so badly punish him for cruelty that he was showing. She didn't like Raynare but to see her in being tortured by this man, no, this monster. She felt the Power of Destruction flow through her hands and glared at the man hatefully.

"I believe it's time for an execution." He summoned one last spear, aiming the tip at Raynare's head. "Any last words?"

Raynare met Asia's eyes and called out to her, "Forgive me, Asia."

 **BOOM!**

The ceiling above them crumbled and exploded as debris rained down.

* * *

Dust settled on the ground and the footsteps of one man echoed through the caverns.

From the smoke, Issei stood tall with a pair of sleek metal gauntlets with a green jewel were on each hand.

Issei swept his gaze across the room and seeing the condition of his friends made his blood boil. Once his eyes landed on Asia, lying to the side protected by a heavily injured Aika and an exhausted Murayama. The Occult Research Club stood off to the side, their weapons at the ready except they looked more battle-haggard and the blue haired Fallen angel was there along with them. Things certainly have changed while he was gone.

"Issei!" Rias cried out. She was so overjoyed by the fact that he had recovered that it had overtaken by worry. They had been fighting the Fallen and all their efforts were in vain. She never felt so useless at this moment. But with Issei, she didn't know if he could beat Dohnaseek.

Raynare lifted her head from the ground, the effort strained her but a flood of relief washed through her when she saw him.

"I-Issei." She whispered with a haggard breath. Issei's eyes widened when he saw the state that she was in. Light spears were pinning her down to the ground, blood covered the floor and on top of her with his spear raised was Dohnaseek with a demented smile.

"My friends, you've all done your best and that's good enough. It's going to be alright. Because I'm here now."

Dohnaseek laughed uproariously, pointing his spear at Issei. "You continue to surprise me, human. I can't figure out why you won't die. You're like a cockroach, you know that?"

Issei didn't say anything, clenching his fists before he disappeared in blur. The spears shattered in an instant and Dohnaseek skidded back as he felt a fist impact against his jaw. He didn't see the kid move yet the speed was not what he expected.

Raynare opened her eyes again, the pain that she felt everywhere stopped and she looked up to see Issei. He set her down gently, next to Asia.

"I-I'm glad that you're alive." Raynare said with a smile before she coughed up blood. "I'm sorry."

Issei smiled, he was relieved that he had gotten to her and his face hardened when Dohnaseek clapped mockingly at them.

"The great Raynare-sama has learnt compassion? This is turning out to be a surprising day." Dohnaseek raised his hands. "But with the power of Twilight Healing, I am invinci-"

In a flash, Issei's armoured fist met Dohnaseek's sternum and he was sent flying back, crashing through the wooden cross and indenting himself on the wall.

"Blah, blah, blah, don't you have anything else to say?"

Dohnaseek puked up blood before he used his Sacred Gear again. Dohnaseek didn't hate the brat, no, hate was too weak of a word. He absolutely abhorred Issei but he couldn't help the glimmer of respect that he had towards the human that he thought was a weakling. Being able to injure him at all and coming back from the brink of death was not an easy feat. Yes, this was an old feeling, respect for an opponent but it was unfortunately overshadowed by rage. "I'm going to kill you now.

"Better people than you have tried." Issei said, unfazed by the threat. He began chanting to himself, quickly going through the spells that would help him in this fight.

" **Artemis' Hunt, Tyr's Rising, Atlas' Stand."** Three rings of power circled before interlocking and he was empowered by the strength of his enhancements.

Dohnaseek leapt forward and met Issei's punch with his own. Issei threw a jab but it was caught by Dohnaseek who grinned viciously and flew up into the air. He reached the apex before he throwing him against the wall with a crack. Issei grunted from the throw and tore himself from the hole. He shot through the air like a missile, fist cocked back.

KRANG!

Issei's gauntlet met the Fallen's shield and he was kicked back. Dozens of spears surrounded him at all sides and they sliced through the air.

Issei wasn't detter and muttered, **"Chrono Shift."**

All the spears slowed to a crawl and he dove away before jumping up and clenched his fist. The spell faded and all the spears exploded as they hit the ground but Dohnaseek was more than surprised to see a fist fill his vision.

" **Red Dragon Fist!"**

Rias watched the battle with fascination as the two warriors were continued their fight. The two were leagues above any of them here. Even with her peerage attacking him at the same time, he was able to endure all of the hits. But with Issei, the Fallen was taking him seriously and Issei was actually hurting him. Not giving Dohnaseek the time to recover, Issei could actually win.

Issei panted, blocking a light sword with his gauntlets. The fight was dragging on now and he wasn't quite the fighter he used to be.

 _'Shit! My body's still not used to unsealing that small bit of my power and my enhancement spells are barely holding up. I need you, Ddraig. Wake up!'_ Issei ducked underneath a swipe from Dohnaseek and pointed two of his fingers at the man's side.

 **"Red Dragon Lance!"** His fist impacted cleanly on the Fallen and he flew back into the wall. Issei had to hold back a wince, he could feel his bones groan in response.

 _'Power's still fluctuating. My body can't handle it at this rate if I fight for too long.'_ Issei watched the Fallen get up from the pile of rubble, his body started to glow green before Issei appeared overhead with leg raised.

 **"Red Dragon Battle Axe!"** The fallen brought his arm to defend himself, taking the attack. Dohnaseek grunted before he formed a light sword, intending to cleave the teen in two. Issei brought his hand forward, the jewel glowing again.

 **"Explosion!"**

A fireball detonated in the Fallen's face, propelling Issei back and he managed to dodge the sword swipe.

To his shock, the Fallen flew out of the smoke and landed a kick to Issei's stomach. Issei could feel his ribs crack and he skidded hard on the ground.

Issei barely moved out of the way, the heat from Dohnaseek's blade almost burned his skin. He shattered the weapon with a kick. He swung his fist out and was met by the Fallen's own, creating a small shockwave.

"All your attacks have been weak. You can't even control your own power." Dohnaseek smirked, a dagger materialised in his hands. The Fallen stabbed towards Issei's abdomen.

Issei caught the Fallen's wrist but he gritted his teeth as he didn't completely stop the dagger. Blood leaked from his new wound and he panted.

'Shit, I can't keep going if I take anymore hits like that and my body's gonna shut down soon if I don't get my power under control.' Issei thought and he headbutted Dohnaseek, blood flying through the air as the dazed Fallen took a step back.

 **"Red Dragon Fist!"**

Dohnaseek coughed up blood as the attack caved in his chest. He crashed against the wooden cross, snapping it in half and landed in a heap.

Dohnaseek wheezed, he had never been hit as hard before and if didn't have the nun's Sacred Gear, he would have died slowly and painfully. Something that he would return ten-fold to the brat that struck him.

Issei's breathing was becoming more laboured, falling to a knee as he pulled the dagger out. An ugly, crimson red began to spread from his wound. Issei's arm shook and he kept his eye trained on Dohnaseek, who healed himself again.

"The more we fight, the more tired you will grow. I can take anything you can throw at me and come back." Dohnaseek spread his wings out, a blue aura covered him and he bared his teeth in a wild manic smile. "Accept your fate and die like the maggot you are."

Aika shook in frustration as she watched her best friend give his all. She wanted to race forward and help him but she couldn't leave Asia unprotected.

The Occult Research Club were readying themselves in case Dohnaseek made another move. They would have to work harder to bring this Fallen down.

Rias let the Power of Destruction flow into her hands. "Issei, stand back. We'll take over from here. You've given everything you got. You have to make to make it back to your sister."

"No, not yet. I'm not gonna run away." Issei balled his hand into a fist, his arm stopped shaking as a white aura covered his body. "And I won't fall until I've taken him down."

 _'The brat did more damage than I thought._ ' Dohnaseek took a deep breath, keeping his arrogant facade. "I love it when they say that just so I can crush everybody's spirit when I destroy you."

An explosion of pure power erupted from Dohnaseek, his aura grew higher and higher than before and the bystanders could do nothing but watch as it kept climbing. Dohnaseek disappeared in a blur of speed, his fist slammed into Issei's crossed arms. His feet left the ground and afterimages of Dohnaseek attacked him in all directions. The one-sided slaughter destroyed more of the church as they no longer saw Dohnaseek only Issei being ragdolled in the air.

Issei's gauntlets shattered from the blows. Blood flew across the air. Issei didn't know how much pain he was in at the moment. The fight was taking its toll on him and he knew that Dohnaseek was much more powerful than he was but all his tricks weren't working. He needed power.

Dohnaseek hurled him towards the ground with the force of a train. He wasn't done yet and used his newfound speed to go underneath the falling Issei and flew up with gut-churning knee to the stomach. Issei vomited blood and his body tore through the roof of the church and into the atmosphere.

Dohnaseek landed with a satisfied smile on his face, looking up at the hole. He looked down to the grim faces of the spectators.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

Pain racked his body as Issei flew through the skies. He had definitely gotten weaker. If Sun Wukong could see him, he'd kick his ass for slacking off in training. He coughed up blood as his strength was waning.

' _I can't lose now. Not when there are so many people counting on me. Come on, Ddraig! Wake up!'_ Issei cried internally.

So many tears, so much suffering. No more.

"Ddraig! Lend me your power!" Issei screamed.

Inside Issei's soul, hidden in the darkest corners, a great red dragon was slumbering with chains wrapped around the gigantic beast. Until one of the chains that was wrapped around the dragon's snout broke and one slitted green eye opened.

"...Partner. Issei! I. AM. **HERE**!" Ddraig roared, trails of energy left his mouth .

Crimson aura began to surround Issei before it violently exploded outward. From a distance, it looked like a giant flame was in the sky before it receded and covered Issei's left arm forming a red gauntlet as a green jewel flared.

 **BOOST!** Ddraig's voice proclaimed and Issei never felt more relieved to have his partner back.

Issei was filled with renewed vigour as his old power returned and his strength doubled in an instant. A magic circle formed beneath his feet as if it was solid ground.

"Let's go, Ddraig!" He shot back towards the church, shockwaves rippling throughout the sky from the force of his jump.

 **BOOST!**

* * *

Dohnaseek took a step forward before something crashed down in front of him and his eyes widened when he saw Issei crouched on the ground, his shirt was all but tatters. The ferocity in Issei's eyes scared Dohnaseek. What would it take to kill him?

"What are you?" He whispered, a niggling sense of doubt wormed its way in his mind at the monster before him and he took an unsteady step back.

Everyone watched as Issei stood up tall, his breath evening out and he snapped his eyes open. Unbridled power flowed behind his glowing golden eyes. Crimson aura flared from his body like a flame and the jewel on Boosted Gear shined emerald.

"Your end."

Issei bolted forward, each step cracking the floor and Dohnaseek followed suit as their fists clashed. The shockwave from their fists blew everything back from the epicentre.

"You could have walked away so why are you still here?!" Dohnaseek roared and Issei's fist landed squarely on his cheek before it was returned in kind.

The two recoiled from each other's blows. There was a pause before a flurry of punches came from the two. Each cross was met by the other. The speed of each hit was barely seen by the onlookers as neither backed down.

Aika shielded her eyes from the wind of each blow. "Amazing! This is his power?!"

Rias looked on in awe. "Issei, you really are incredible!"

Dohnaseek gritted his teeth in anger. He was sure that some of his attacks should have landed on the teen and he took some licks of his own. So why wouldn't he just die already?!

"It's like you've learnt nothing at all! I will heal from this and you won't!"

"Then I'll beat you to the point that you can't!" Issei shouted.

Dohnaseek's next punch landed where he had stabbed Issei and he lurched back at his wound being aggravated but he stomped forward. The look in Issei's eyes unnerved Dohnaseek.

"This pain is nothing compared to theirs! To what you did to my friends!" Issei roared, a heavy blow knocking the wind out of Dohnaseek. Issei's fierce glare made a spike of fear shoot through Dohnaseek. "I won't walk away from all the pain you caused."

Issei's mind flashed to holding Murayama in his arms, blood coating them as she pleaded that she didn't want to die. "This is for Murayama!"

 **BOOST!**

Dohnaseek's body flung up to the air and another fist crashed into the side of the Fallen's head.

Issei remembered Asia smiling at him, happy and with friends. Now, she was dying because of this bastard's greed. Issei rammed his fist in the Fallen's stomach.

Dohnaseek didn't get to register the pain that he was in before Issei's knee crashed to his cranium. "For Asia!"

 **BOOST!**

Issei grabbed the man's coat and hurled him high in the air. He jumped from wall to wall and was above Dohnaseek, his fists raised for a hammer blow.

Issei thought back to Raynare. How she had changed, how she had gone from an arrogant power-hungry woman to someone who would defend Asia from a monster like Dohnaseek. He remembered the spears stuck in her. "And for Raynare!"

 **BOOST!**

The Fallen Angel plummeted to the ground, his body bouncing from the force and he was holding onto the last shred of consciousness before Issei shattered the ground from his landing. A growl emanating from the back of Issei's throat. "But above all else..."

 _"Onii-chan, please don't leave me, get up!" Olivia bawled as she hugged Issei as a pool of blood spread beneath them._

Olivia's tears fell down her cheeks as she begged him to stay with her.

"This is for making my sister cry!"

Issei cocked his fist back, prepared to put all his power into this hit. The emerald jewel in his clawed gauntlet shined brighter than before as a voice announced.

 **BURST!**

 **"Red Dragon!"  
**  
His fist burned with power as it ignited itself.

 **"Emperor's!"**

Dohnaseek blinked and he saw his doom approaching him. A fiery comet that would annihilate his very existence.

 **"Fist!"**

A single fist that was powered by Issei's will, his resolve to punish the man who dared make his sister cry. It rammed straight into Dohnaseek's face with a bang.

With gritted teeth, Issei pushed past all the pain, the exhaustion, the snapping bones in his arms and roared with primal fury, his rage crushing Dohnaseek into the ground.

There was an eruption of dust, smoke and fire and everyone covered their eyes from the explosion.

Issei stood on shaky legs, his fists dripping with blood. His arm hanging loosely by his side and he reached down grabbing the Sacred Gear off the headless smoking corpse that used to be the Fallen Angel.

Issei staggered, droplets of blood spilling on the ground and pitched forward. He did it. He put everything into it and he beat him. But right now, he didn't feel like a winner. He felt sore. Gravity was bringing him down and he didn't have any more fight in him.

Issei's head didn't hit the hard ground as he expected. It hit something soft and a pair of slender arms cradled him.

"You did it, you big idiot." Aika chuckled, happy that her friend had survived and came through. She couldn't deny the fear that crept through her as she watched Issei fight for his life nor the joy that raced through her heart when Issei came crashing here. She'd been worried that she wouldn't be able to tell Issei how she truly felt.

Now was her chance.

"Hey Issei..." She started, this was it. The Leap of Faith. She brought his head back and looked at him in the eyes. Her vampiric red stared into his draconic gold.

"Hrm, what is it?" He mumbled, a little bit of energy returning when he saw how nervous she was.

"I l-"

"Whoo! You look like shit, boss!" Achilles' voiced echoed through the halls and he bounded forward. There was blood trailing down his forehead and he looked like he was mauled by a pack of angry wolves.

"You idiot. You ruined the moment." Li-Hua slapped him upside the head and winced as she hobbled forward. "Sorry about that, if he had dynamite for brains. He wouldn't be able to blow himself up."

Issei was glad to see them but more so when he saw Tamamo, Sona and Tsubaki enter after them, a frown on their respective faces.

Sona observed the carnage around them and what once was left of the church was barely recognisable, walls crumbled and shattered, scorch marks were everywhere. She was surprised that the place itself was still standing. She shook her head at Issei, "This is the very opposite of causing trouble."

"From the bottom of my heart, I sincerely say, wasn't me." Issei said in a deadpan voice that Sona did not believe for one second.

Issei turned his head back to Aika, who pursed her lips and sighed.

"What was it you were going to say?"

"I-I, I'll tell you later." Aika slung Issei's unbroken arm over her shoulder and they made their way over to Asia.

Aika rested Issei on one of the mostly intact pews. Issei clutched Twilight Healing in his hand and watched Tamamo cast a healing spell on Asia, the Sacred floated from Issei's hand and melded back into young nun.

Rias walked over, not sure at all what to do here.

"I'm surprised that you're here, you trying to recruit Asia into your peerage too?" She flinched at Issei's accusation and Issei stopped himself, brushing a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I just had a really bad day."

"That's...fine. I know I'm not your most favourite person right now but I couldn't let some Fallen take Asia away." Rias admitted, grasping her elbows.

Issei noted how it looked like she was almost hugging herself and she squirmed under his gaze.

"Thank you, Rias, for coming, I appreciate that." Rias nodded and prepared to teleport herself and her peerage when she was stopped by Issei. "Can you stay for a bit?"

Tamamo finished casting her spell and Asia moaned, no longer feeling like she had a piece of herself ripped from her but could the vibrant warmth of her Sacred Gear,.

Asia smiled as Issei and Raynare walked, well, collapsed near her.

"I'm...so happy...that you're here." He smiled, at that, they had done it. "Both of you."

Raynare didn't know what to say to her sincere words. She closed her eyes, the overwhelming emotion she was feeling was too much and she let a few stray tears.

"Raynare-sama, are you crying?" Asia asked innocently.

Raynare blushed, not used to revealing such emotions openly. "I'm not crying, I'm just sweating from my eyes, that's all."

Everyone shared a laugh at that and for once, things weren't so bad.

* * *

After some much needed healing, Issei was reassured by Reiko that Olivia was asleep and staying with her tonight. Mittelt and Kalawarner were, after much debate, were given a clean slate as they technically didn't commit a crime in the devil's territory but were more or less being watched like hawks by everyone else. They were given an empty apartment to stay in with Reiko's permission who was quite ecstatic to have new tenants. After bidding farewell and entrusting the devils to make sure the mess was cleaned up, Issei and Raynare were alone in his apartment. They both looked at each other before turning away.

She turned to him, asking, "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

He looked her up and down, blood caked her arms and legs and nodded. Issei was left alone and he shucked off his shirt and pants. He had to wonder how much had changed being thrown back into this chaotic mess. The affair with the Fallen Angels was sure to garner some attention even though they were a relatively small group. Issei wondered when Azazel went from observing to forcefully extracting Sacred Gears. He was broken out of his musings when Raynare stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body. His eyes trailed over to the droplets of water dripping off from her glistening body. Issei then saw the faint scars on her shoulders and crossed the room towards Raynare.

Issei traced his fingers over the scars, noting the round marks and Raynare shivered at his touch. She brought her fingers up, intertwining them with his and looked up to him. A plea in her eyes as he grasped her message. He bent down, his lips ghosting over hers before they met.

Raynare closed her eyes and melted in his arms, their tongues in a wild dance as she let her towel fall to the ground. The kiss ended when Issei picked her up and laid her down on his bed. She eyed him hungrily as she took in Issei's toned body and noted the tent in his boxers. This time, Raynare flipped Issei so that he was on his back and he blinked owlishly at the change.

Giggling at Issei's expression, Raynare pulled the rim of his boxers down, freeing his penis from its confines and reached out. It was hot and hard in her hand, giving it a slow stroke, she was pleased when Issei groaned in pleasure. Raynare moved on the bed and Issei was given a view of her glistening pussy. He stuck a finger inside her moist caverns and was rewarded with a moan. She continued her ministrations and gave a tentative lick on the head of his penis. Soon, Raynare was bobbing her head up and down Issei's rod, cupping and massaging his balls, earning an appreciative groan from Issei. Issei dove his tongue into her wet folds, exploring more and more of her before finding her clit and bit lightly on it. She arched her back, feeling electricity race through her body and Issei took that as a positive as he clamped down on her nether lips, his tongue sliding in and out and before long Raynare cried out in ecstasy, "I'm cumming!"

Issei drank Raynare's sweet nectar as she came hard. She rolled over on her back, panting from the experience and she spread her legs wide, looking at Issei with half-lidded eyes. "I want you, Issei. Fuck me."

Issei gave her a predatory grin. "As you wish."

He knelt between her legs, rubbing his cock up and down her slit and could feel her nectar coating his own penis before entering her. They both let out a moan as Issei felt his cock being tightened by her pussy. Issei captured her supple lips with his own and she fiercely returned his affections. He began moving in her as they continued to kiss, but she grew impatient, moving her hips to meet his tempo. "More!"

Instead of following her order, he rolled over so that she was on top and continued to pump inside her. She lowered her hips as he slammed up into her. Issei reached out grabbing her pert breasts and rolled one of her nipples between his fingers. She moaned again in euphoric bliss as Issei's hand ghosted over body, caressing her and loving her. She leaned forward, her breasts now above him and he opened his mouth, sucking on nipple and teasing the other. "Yes, right there. That's so good. Cum with me."

Issei sat up, grabbing her ass as she rose and fell on him. They looked each other in the eyes, a myriad of emotions passing between them. Issei groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching. "I'm gonna cum."

Raynare threw her arms around him, holding on as she felt her own orgasm coming and she screamed. She felt Issei releasing himself inside of her and rode the waves of pleasure that was rocking in her body until they both fell on the bed.

Raynare panted, a small smile on her face, and whispered, "I love you."

She raised her head and met Issei's gaze as the two stared at each other before she kissed him gently. Soon, the kiss grew more heated, their passion for each other growing and before long, they were back at it again.

* * *

Cao Cao looked over a map when a flash lit up the room behind him. Castor and Pollux walked up behind him when he spoke up.

"You failed." He said simply before the newcomers could respond.

"We're sorry, Cao Cao. There were unexpected complications and they had someone-" Pollux started before Cao Cao raised a hand. "Enough. Don't be sorry. Sorry won't help anyone so just do better."

Pollux and Castor looked at each other, before Pollux tentatively stepped forward. "Cao Cao, Achilles was there."

Cao Cao paused and slowly turned to the pair. "Achilles? Was he alone or with someone else?"

"There was someone, we couldn't see who it was. Scathach forced us to retreat."

"She was right to. We can't afford to lose any more forces and I don't like unknown factors." Cao Cao nodded before he stroked his chin in thought. A disturbing idea wormed its way into his mind. Achilles' presence in Japan was something he did not expect. The last known sighting of him was in Afghanistan and there were rumours of a deadly mercenary prowling around that area who killed anyone that crossed his path. The name Spectre kept popping up until more recently, the rumours died down. No more of Spectre was heard. Given recent events, Achilles emerged alive and well and was apparently allies with this figure.

"What will be doing now?" Castor asked.

Cao Cao said, "Consolidate our strength, find more heavenly treasures that will aid us in the next phase. Sooner or later, we'll meet Achilles and try to recruit him back to our group."

"But he left on his own." Pollux argued.

Cao Cao acknowledged the claim with a nod. "And that was due to Hercules' actions. I'll be sure to rectify things with him. Get some rest, we'll be headed for China soon."

The twins nodded before they headed out.

Pollux whispered to his brother. "Wait till Hercules hears this one."

"And open that can of worms, hell no." Castor's voice echoed as they left.

Cao Cao was left alone in the room again, a frown appearing on his face. Doubt weighed on his mind at Achilles' appearance but he shook himself out of it. No, this wasn't a setback. This was an opportunity.

* * *

 **Thanks everybody for reading this chapter. Whoo, I did it. I can actually move onto the Phenex Arc which will be so fun to write. Please follow, favourite and review. Your reviews fuel my creative juices so please constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Kaichou, this a little too forward of you, don't you think?" Issei joked and Sona shook her head.

"Not that kind of favour! If I lose, then you may ask me for anything you want." Issei's grin widened at that. "Within reason, of course."

Issei looked at her with scepticism. "This sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?"

"Just that you name your game, Hyoudou-san." Issei stroked his chin in thought.

As Issei was deciding on the game, Sona sat behind her desk confident that she would win any game that he would pick. She wasn't sorry for going around Rias' back but she needed insurance, if he ever got out of control. She knew what kind of man Issei was. He didn't take promises lightly. If anything, he was religiously serious about it.

Issei snapped his fingers and his smile lit up the room with all its cheeriness. "How about we play….?"

Sona's smile fell and she blinked at what he said. "What?"

 **An hour later….**

Tsubaki approached the door to Sona's room when she heard rustling, she paused wondering what it was about.

"Put your hand right there." Tsuabki was sure that was Sona's voice, the next one however was what shocked here.

"You sure you wanna go through with this? I mean, it is risky after all." There was no mistaking it, it was Hyoudou's voice.

"Just do it."

Tsubaki's interest was certainly peaked and she put her ear to the door to keep listening in.

"Alright, now, your turn. Put your leg over my shoulder." There was a pause before Sona spoke up hesitantly.

"Is that necessary, we could-"

"It's okay, we can take things slow. I mean, we got all night to do this. I'll make sure you can get comfortable."

"Hyoudou-san, you know I will go through any lengths to get what I want." There was more shuffling and Tsubaki's mind was going into overdrive to try and discern what was possibly going on. Unfortunately, every scenario lead straight to the gutter.

Issei's voice was sounding shaky now. "I'm gonna have to put it in."

Tsubaki's breath hitched and so did Sona before she stammered. "Just get it over with."

"Alright, I'm putting it in." Tsubaki couldn't take anymore of this and slammed the door open.

"Kaichou-sama, what is going...on...here?" Tsubaki trailed off, looking at her president and the local delinquent on the ground, a mat of coloured spots beneath them and their limbs stretched in a contortionist's wet dream to reach a colour on the spot.

Twister.

They were playing Twister.

"Sup." Was Issei's response and Tsubaki stood with her mouth open.

"Tsubaki-san, I wasn't aware that you were still here." Sona said calmly, in spite of the position she was. Tsubaki nodded dumbly before backpedalling out of the room. "I have to go."

She leaned her back against the door and took a deep breath.

"Tsubaki-san!" A blonde boy with short hair and grey eyes held up a folder from the entrance of the student council room and Tsubaki jumped on the spot. "I got the report that Sona wanted. Eh, where is she?"

"Saji-kun, good to see you. Let me take a look at the report."

"I don't know, Sona was very insistent that she-" Saji started before he found his arm being grasped by Tsubaki. He would've enjoyed if it weren't the iron grip and robotic movement Tsubaki was sporting.

"I'm sure she won't mind if we take over. We should go over outside. Far away from here." Tsubaki said and lead them away, she was very aware of a crashing sound in Sona's office, along with Issei's sudden whoop and Sona's disappointed sigh.


	11. Arc III: A Promise Made, A Promise Kept

**Here we are again, and this time, a brand-spanking new arc has come. What have I to say? We're on a roll and hopefully it keeps rolling. My editor has done it again and is happy with the work, good job to him.**

A response to the reviews:

 **Imperial-samaB:** Good to know, maybe I'll write another omake in the future.

 **cerberus328:** Here's more.

 **OechsnerC:** A slow development to be sure for the harem route. Lots of juggling. Lots of writing. Initially, I wanted this to be a pure Issei x Aika thing. But, here we are.

 **antifanboy:** Thank you very much. I worked hard on secondary characters, in fact I love them to pieces. Now, the feat would be telling a story for all of them.

 **Laserbr0:** Very nice.

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:** Thanks again for the compliment. The fight between Scathach and Achilles is of my own creation and you will see unfold. Later. Much Later. I enjoyed writing the scene between Dohnaseek and Raynare, I looked for inspiration from Mumen Rider and the Sea King from One Punch Man. It's good to hear that you have been inspired by the fight. The banter between Achilles and Li-Hua showed off more of their relationship and besides Li-Hua is a big girl. A lone wolf, she is. The fight with Issei and Dohnaseek and attack names, pure shonen manga. One Piece is a big inspiration. That was my first time writing a lemon and I aim to write something better in the future. Which isn't that far off actually.

 **darth56** : Well, I am pleased to hear that you like my story and here's to looking forward to more chapters.

And now onto the new chapter...

* * *

 **Seize Our Day**

The Daily Life Saga

 _The Crimson Age Arc_

Chapter 11: A Promise Made, A Promise Kept

* * *

Aika opened the door to her house, bits of blood were caked onto her shirt and face. She slipped past the door, being careful to tiptoe across the room. Her foot landed on a particular squeaky floorboard and she cringed at the sound. She waited with baited breath for any sign that she had been discovered. She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling that she was safe.

 **CLICK!**

The lights came on, blinding her for a moment, and she spun around to see a short woman seated on a couch. The woman before her was her mother, Himiko. She was dressed in a blue sweater with a bunny logo imprinted in the center, her wavy brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and held up a steaming mug of chocolate. ."Hello, Aika-chan."

Aika looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but she smiled brightly, doing her best to hide her nervousness. "Hi, Kaa-san."

"Come, sit down." Himiko said kindly. Aika complied with her request, keeping her head down. Her mother already had a bowl of water and rug next to her and a sense of crushing guilt was starting to weigh on her.

"I'm sorry, kaa-san."

Himiko said nothing in response, dabbing at the bloodstains on Aika and handed her the mug.

Himiko asked simply. "Who hit you?"

"This really insane exorcist, I think he was from out of town."

"I hope you got some good licks in."

"You're not mad?" Aika said and Himiko stopped scrubbing before she continued.

"I was mad, a very long time ago. Don't think I don't know that you were sneaking out every night, beating criminals with your bare hands to a bloody pulp." Aika looked even more sheepish. "I know I've trained you to defend yourself and I can't say that I'm happy that you're going out there hurting people."

"Kaa-san, they were doing horrible things, they-" Aika stopped at Himiko's stern gaze.

"I'm scared that when you go out, there'll be a time that you will meet someone who you can't beat. Supernatural abilities or not, you're not invincible." Himiko finished and Aika didn't meet her gaze. Her chin was lifted up and Himiko kissed her daughter on her forehead. "But you're my daughter and I'm proud of what you have accomplished."

Aika beamed at her words. "Be ready in a few hours, you have to help me open up the bakery and maybe I'll show you how to use the bullwhip when we train."

* * *

A choir of voices chanted to the void. Impossibly, the harmonious notes echoed in the darkness of space and Issei could see the vibrant colours fly through before they disappeared. He had remembered coming here once before. On the doorsteps of Death itself.

The Dimensional Gap.

Where was Great Red?

"Red?! Edgar!?" Issei looked down at his hands to see they weren't shackled, but that he was wearing a loose fitting shirt and pants. He stood there in the darkness and caught a flash of silver. The fog writhed and shifted before a silver haired woman, adorned in armour with a fearless look, stepped out. She held a wand in her hand and looked at it mournfully.

"Lo, there do I see my mother. Lo, there do I see my father. Lo, there do they call to me." She recited. "Lo, there do they call to me."

He reached out to grab hold of her, recognising the figure as his old friend. "Rossweisse?"

She disappeared at his touch and the mist shifted again. Tamamo, enshrined in an empress outfit from feudal Japan, appeared in regal flair. A small smile slipped on her face as she walked forward, he could feel the hand on his shoulder and the misty breath from her lips.

"I will always be with you till the end of days." Issei's heart warmed at the familiar words, the vow she made to him when she promised to accompany him on his journey. She retreated back into the mists and he could see a crowd of people waiting. He squinted and one person stepped out, revealing herself as Raynare, twelve black wings on her back as she glided towards him, and he was awestruck not just by her beauty but the confident smile she had.

"You taught me to be better. And I am. You need to be as well." She stood up on her toes, a light peck on his cheek before she stepped back, and a shower of feathers was all that remained.

The next woman to step out from the shadows shook Issei. Out from the crowd, Rias was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She was beyond beauty, but once he saw her face, it was almost as if he was taken back to the warehouse with Murayama. She had the same hollow look and broken smile as the girl who killed herself.

"I'm sorry that I asked for your help. I was stupid to think that I could escape my fate." Issei wanted to grab her by the shoulders, to tell her that he would help. That he wouldn't stand by and watch as her life was taken from her.

Issei fell through her and she looked down at him.

"It's pointless, Issei. I will always be out of reach."

"No, that's not true. I won't let that happen. I'll make damn sure of it." He swore to her. She smiled that broken smile again and slipped into darkness.

Her voice echoed around him. "I hope so."

"Enough! What is this? What's going on?!" He shouted. The fog rolled back and forth until the crowd shifted, and in the distance a pair of red slitted eyes pierced the veil of mists and looked into his own. A new voice whispered, "Save me."

"Who are you?" Issei felt a familiarity from the voice. He had heard it before, but where? The voice cried out. Why did that voice hurt him? He raced forward, trying to get to her.

"Save me." The voice called out weakly.

"I'm coming, just hang on. I'm coming!" Issei called out, each step he took felt like he was wading through mud. It was getting harder, his legs felt like they were full of lead. He staggered forward, reaching out to the voice.

"Save me." It called out again but the voice was much fainter and more distant than before. He took another step and suddenly, he was falling.

"No, wait!"

"Save me, Issei."

He jumped up in the chair, gasping, holding a hand to his racing heart and Edgar quirked a brow at his sudden appearance. Flaks grumbled irritably at Issei and the dog yipped at him.

"My, my, it seems you've had an otherworldly experience out there." Edgar snapped his fingers and a tray of tea materialised in the air. He set it on the table next to him.

"What the hell was that?!" Issei wanted to know what was happening and if he wanted answers, well he was sure the dwarf man would provide them.

"And pray tell, what was what? All I know is that you've experienced something one would call a vision. For the contents of it, that seems to be exclusive, I'm afraid. Unless you care to include me in that group." Edgar sipped at his cup of tea.

Issei was hesitant to explain his vision to Edgar but something about him made him trust him despite not knowing much about this entity. He had encouraged him, and given him advice in his own strange way. So, he began to tell the story of what he saw and Edgar remained silent throughout, neither interterrupting nor commenting.

"And a voice called out to me. It said, 'Save me', over and over again." Issei finished.

Edgar rubbed his chin thoughtfully and stood up, his hands clasped behind his back as he approached the fireplace. "I believe, that you have experienced a temporal vision of sorts. One where things that have occurred, are occuring or have yet to occur join as one."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that something powerful is trying to send a message to you. An important one if it has sent ripples across space and time to reach you."

Something about the voice struck him and he could feel the answer was on the tip of his tongue. Could it possibly be that Ophis was reaching out to him? Was she calling to him?

Edgar stared into the fire and a grimace seemed to flash across his face. "I cannot give you counsel on this matter. Visions are tricky to decipher. For now, it is best that you do not dwell on that. Focus on the present and I will endeavour to help you when you return."

"Right then. What about Ddraig?" He scratched his head. Edgar was closer than before, his hooked nose almost jabbing him in the eye and he had his finger hovering above his forehead.

"Give him time to rest. You called upon his power but it will take time for him to fully awaken." With a poke, Issei was flung from the soul room and Edgar's voice echoed after him. "Best you doing something about Rias, no?"

Edgar was by his lonesome and reclined back in his seat. "Curious, very curious, Flaks."

Flaks stared at him in silence and Edgar sighed. "Right, what would you know?"

The dog whined.

* * *

Murayama faced her opponent, her friend Katase. She sucked in a breath, keeping herself calm. A calm mind, a fearless resolve and strong body, that was what she was. It was only her and Katase, the other classmates in the Kendo Club didn't matter.

Murayama's opponent was unnerved by the uncharacteristic silence from Murayama, and took her mask off.

"Um, Murayama-chan, shouldn't you be wearing protection?" Murayama blinked and looked down at herself, the only thing that she had was the cloth robe and no leather to protect her. Perhaps, her time around Issei was rubbing off on her.

"It'll help me."

"Are-are you sure?" Katase said, more than a little concerned for the sanity of her friend.

"Of course." Murayama hardened herself and Katase, very hesitantly, slipped the mask back on before they renewed their spar again.

Katase charged forward with a battle cry, hoping to faze her but Murayama flowed around her attack, batting away the shinai. Murayama took a step back and Katase took one forward.

Murayama watched Katase like a hawk, all eyes that were watching them were gone. The only sound was her breath being drawn.

Inhale.

Murayama's leg bulged as she stomped with her back foot, her arm poised, she let out her own war cry, one that rattled Katase's spirit. In one fluid motion, her shinai rose up smacking Katase's shinai out of her hand. She was too dumbstruck by the move to notice the shinai that was headed straight for her face. Her natural instincts kicked in, and Katase shut her eyes awaiting the blow.

When none came, she cracked an eyelid open to see Murayama standing in front of her, an unflinching expression on her face.

Exhale.

Murayama broke into a smile and stood back before bowing to a still shocked Katase before she pumped her fist in victory.

"Wha-what?" Katase stuttered, not exactly comprehending what had just happened.

"Thank you for the spar, Katase-chan." Murayama said, a little proud that she had reclaimed her warrior spirit, and grateful that it had been ignited again. She vowed to herself that she would never be weak again.

* * *

Raynare looked at the kindly woman standing in front of the door to her new home. Home. That was a word that she didn't think she'd use again. She stared at the vast spartan room, a couch against the wall, a box television set on the wooden table. She rubbed her arms, embarrassed that she was essentially living like a normal human. Albeit, a poor human with no salary at all.

"Welcome to your new apartment." Reiko continued her explanation of the apartment, showing her around as she did so with practiced ease. Raynare didn't know what to make of the woman. Issei held some respect for her and she exuded an air of kindness not dissimilar to Tamamo.

"...why are you helping me?"

"I can't really have a poor girl out on the streets now, can I? Issei's apartment doesn't have enough room."

"But what about-"

"Listen, Raynare, if you're looking for a reason for as to why I'm helping you, then I'll say the same thing I said to Issei when I first met him." She leaned forward and poked her on the forehead. "Everyone gets one."

"Huh?"

Reiko giggled at her confusion before she left Raynare to ponder those words. "I'll have to head off now, Issei needs help moving into his bigger apartment. Aye, where does he pick up all these stray people?"

' _Everyone gets one.'_ Is that what she really deserved? After all these years? All the people she had killed? Especially-

"So, this is our jail." A stoic voice interrupted her thoughts. Raynare turned to see Kalawarner and Mittelt come through the door. "At least it's got T.V."

"Don't be a stick in the mud." Mittelt elbowed the cantankerous Fallen and strolled her way towards the couch. She winced when she tried sitting down, her hand coming up to her abdomen.

"How's your stomach?" Kalawarner sneered.

"Girls, let's not get into another fight when you haven't fully recovered from the last one."

"How come the asshole won't let the girl heal us?" Mittelt piped up.

"Because, Mittelt," Raynare stressed her name. "Asia needs to recover from her near-death experience and we don't want to stress her out."

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I owe Issei for giving me my life back."

"Sounds like he gave more than your life back." Mittelt commented idly.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. There was all this screaming and moaning last night, I thought this place was haunted." Mittelt smirked when she saw Raynare stiffen, and Kalawarner blinked before she turned in surprise. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"Mittelt, are you seriously suggesting that Ray would sleep with a former enemy? The brat must have hit you harder in the head than I thought. Tell me, she's wrong, Ray?" When Raynare didn't answer, Kalawarner turned to her. "Ray?"

Raynare let out a blissful sigh, much to Kalawarner's dismay.

* * *

Issei grunted, sweat dripping off his face and onto the burning hot coals beneath him, as he strained to do another push-up. In a bid to challenge himself and because Achilles would certainly dial everything up to eleven. On his back was a large boulder that was more than three times his size, and sitting on top of it, yelling profanities at him, was...

"Come on, this is nothing. Give me more!" Achilles roared from the top of the boulder. He turned to the other occupants with him. Li-Hua sat beside him with a small novel in her hand and Tamamo was sharing tea with Aika. "Am I the only one yelling encouragement to him?"

"63." Li-Hua counted as she continued to read.

"How are you holding up?" Aika said, sipping at her tea. Issei answered with a grunt as he pushed himself off the ground again. "That's the spirit."

"Ah, to see him train again. It's so nice to see him get back in shape." Tamamo said as she watched Asia approach them.

"I'm so sorry that I came so-hrgh!" Everybody wondered how the nun managed to trip on thin air.

"Ouch." Asia moaned on the ground and Aika flipped off the boulder, landing in front of Asia. She picked her up with one swift motion. Asia flushed and dazed, quickly thanked her before she saw Issei strain himself in his exercise. "Issei-san, are you okay?"

"Never...better." Issei managed to get through gritted teeth.

"66." Li-Hua flipped another page in her novel.

"See, Asia-chan, he's all right. I mean he's better than alright. I can smell it." Aika tapped her nose and Asia was happy that Issei had recovered so fast. She turned to Asia, curiosity in her eyes.

"That's wonderful to hear, but what do you mean by smell?"

"I mean, Issei is definitely working up a solid sweat right now but a few days back...Whoo! Did he and Raynare 'work out'?" Aika vaguely explained to Asia, much to her confusion.

"69." Li-Hua said but this time, she raised her book up to hide her smile.

Issei thought back to the night with Raynare and how much closer they had gotten. The memory made his loins grow hotter, and the push-ups became a lot more easier now that testosterone was coursing through him.

"Aika...can...you...stop...teasing...Asia?" Aika had a devious smirk and she crouched closer to Issei, jabbing his cheek.

"Nope." He snapped his teeth together and she pulled back her finger.

"Asia, look at how much of a monster he is, trying to eat a delicate lady like me." She said like a haughty noble before exaggerating her swoon and falling onto Asia. "I'm too precious for this world."

"Maybe, we shouldn't have provoked a nice person like Issei." Asia said.

Aika turned to Asia with a betrayed look. "Don't tell me this cruel world has made Asia betray me!"

"Alright boss, homestretch, you can do this."

"Whoo…100." Li-Hua said with as little enthusiasm as she could muster.

"RAH!" With one last push-up, he rose from where he was hefting the boulder behind him. The three sitting on top jumped off and Issei cracked his neck before letting it fall behind him.

Issei sucked in a deep breath, sweat glistening off his muscular body and Aika whistled in appreciation. Asia not quite used to seeing a person of the opposite gender less...clothed, hid her face in her hands, although that was somewhat ruined as she peeked through her fingers. Tamamo watched Issei pat himself off before he stood before the boulder, his hand stretched out and with a yell, smashed it with his fist. The rock cracked before exploding in a shower of pebbles.

Issei nodded to himself, "Damn, it's good to be back."

The other members of Issei's group, seeing that his training was done, headed off to do their own morning routine. Aika was whispering in Tamamo's ear who hid her giggles behind her hand as they kept looking towards Issei's direction.

"Come, Aika. I've got something to show you. We can tease Issei about it later." Aika nodded and they went off to their own corner of the training ground.

and that left Issei and Asia alone. Asia beamed at Issei with a kind smile and Issei could feel her contentment, but that left him with a burning question.

"Asia, are you sure you want to go through with this decision? You can live your life normally as a human, there is no need for you to become a devil."

"I am sure, Issei. Your generosity is something I will treasure but...I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Asia, you're not a burden-" Asia stopped him, taking his hand in hers. He was struck by her warmth and she smiled.

"I am a burden." She admitted to him but she wasn't sad or ashamed of it. She was at peace with herself. "I want to stand by your side. That's why I want to learn from Rias and grow stronger so that I can help you. The world has condemned me but that's fine. I don't hate them. I'll embrace what they say and change it. I'll show everyone that not all monsters are bad people, there is goodness in everyone. They just have to be open and see it."

"Asia…" Issei whispered.

"Otherwise, it'll be a void of nothingness and I don't think I'm strong enough for that. I don't want to keep being sad for myself, I want to be happy and I am when I'm with you. So that's my answer." Issei wrapped his arms around Asia, tears streaming down his face and Asia smiled, consoling him.

* * *

Raynare tugged at her shoulder-cape irritably, back in her younger form, as she walked alongside Issei, Aika and Asia. She was clad in the girl's uniform with black thigh-high socks and a school bag tucked between her hands.

"Right, I've made a quick call so that all the arrangements for your entry into the school go over smoothly. Here's your I.D card." Issei handed her a card that had the name 'Yuuma Amano' plastered all over it.

"My alias?" Raynare asked accepting the card from him.

"How'd you get this done so quickly?" Aika asked, impressed by his resourcefulness.

"Kaichou owes me a few favours." He said cryptically. As soon as they approached the academy, the students started buzzing about Issei or rather the company he was with. Some even pointing at them and asking who the new girl was.

"They aren't very subtle, are they?" Raynare commented dryly. Issei was immediately assaulted by Matsuda and Motohama.

"Dude, where have you been and who's the hottie?" Matsuda hissed, his arm locked under Issei's armpit.

"We need answers, Issei." Motohama whispered and he grabbed the other arm.

"Raynare, Asia, I'm going to leave you with Aika, she'll show you around." Issei waved to them as he was being dragged away by the Perverted Duo. Raynare noticed how every student didn't bat an eye at the commotion between Issei and what she assumed were his probable friends. "And don't cause trouble!"

Raynare stood awkwardly at the entrance of the academy with what was perhaps effectively, a stranger. She was beginning to reevaluate her decision of using the guise of a teenage girl when Aika wrapped her arm around her. She saw the devious smile on Aika and a cold shiver passed through her spine.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun."

* * *

Sona would never have imagined that she would be sitting across from Issei in a small Ramen shop, nor that she would be finding the experience so enjoyable. It was a different setting from the council room that she often worked in but it wasn't an unwelcome one, the atmosphere was much more friendly and relaxed.

The owner, a plump middle aged man with greying hair, named Hanzo had greeted Issei with a overzealous hug much to his exasperation'. "Issei, good to see you again! Nice and healthy, I see."

He turned to her with a smile that stretched from ear to ear."Are you perhaps his date?"

The question caught her off guard, she couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks and she coughed into her mouth.

"Ah no, Hanzo-san, she's the student council president of the academy, we're just getting some food." Issei dismissed the questioning look from the owner before his smile widened and sat the two at a table.

"This place is...quaint."

"Yeah, a little home away from home." he said with a good-natured chuckle and pressed himself against the wall. "Speaking of which, it's nice to see Kaichou out of the stuffy room."

"You brought me here to tell me that?"

"Among other things, yeah. Well, I have come to tell you that I have, and mind you when I say reluctantly, come out of retirement of being a hero."

"I thought you were taking a break."

"Same difference."

"That's...good to hear, I think."

"Well besides helping out every now and again, I sort of made a promise to Rias."

"A contract is a sort of promise now, huh?" Sona said dryly.

"You know about our contract?" He said.

"I've known Rias since childhood, and about her marriage contract to a son of House Phenex. I was once in the same position as her but I broke off my engagement." Sona explained and Issei looked at her with surprise.

"I had no idea."

"Neither did he, for he thought himself superior in mind and that I was but a dainty heiress to house Sitri." Sona's glasses glinted from the light as she remembered his defeated face. "He was not even close to being my match in intellect in the game of chess and yet that is what I vowed. I would not marry someone who was not smarter than me."

"That's quite cunning of you." Issei praised with a nod.

"Indeed." The two shared an amicable silence as Hanzo presented them with their bowls of ramen.

Issei picked up his chopsticks and paused. "Are you still keeping to that vow?"

"I am."

"Must be a short list of suitors then." Issei commented idly with a knowing smile and he sipped his tea. "Anyone I know?"

"Perhaps." Sona sipped her ramen and found the taste to be surprisingly good, digging into the noodle soup in a refined manner. "But I digress, we were talking about Rias and your promise."

"Yeah that. I'm still figuring out a way to make everybody come out with what they want, in this little thing I got cooked up in my head."

"You already have a plan?"

"It's kind of crazy and I'm going to need your help."

Sona raised an eyebrow and shrugged."What's this idea?"

* * *

Issei yawned into his hand. He cracked his back and and neck into place after a long day's work. Issei's friends helped him move from his small apartment to a larger one. One where he would be able to help Asia adjust to everyday life. But it was tiring work all the same.

The conversation came up of where Asia should live and it really boiled down to him because Achilles was a bit...much to handle. Li-Hua was the exact opposite, enjoying her privacy and had bluntly stated that she would not take care of Asia. Tamamo had asked Issei to be the one to house Asia because it would help facilitate a better recovery for both of them.

"Issei-san, I'm going to take a bath, is that ok?" Asia called from the other room.

"Sure, sure." He replied, opening the door to Olivia's room. She was already in bed, the stuffed dragon clutched in her hand and she played with it with a sullen frown.

"Onii-chan…" Olivia said, her eyes shifting towards him and the dragon.

Issei frowned, noting the tone in her voice and sat next to her. "What's wrong, Olivia?"

Olivia seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before she shook her head. "Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me. What's wrong?'

"Are you going to get hurt again?"

"I-What do you mean?"

"When we were with Raynare-onee-san and Aika-onee-san, you got hurt by the bad man. And...there was so much…" Issei could see where this was headed. She was worried for him. Rightfully so. To see her older brother bleeding out in front of her wasn't something that he wished for her. One that she wasn't prepared for. He looked into her innocent eyes. Eyes that were hurt by what she saw. "Are you going to fight bad people again?"

Issei rubbed his head and sighed. He took a hold of her hand and said, "I have to, Olivia."

"Why?" Olivia whined. "Why do you have to fight the bad people?"

"Because, there are good people like you and Asia out there who need my help. And there will be bad people who will do terrible things to the good people."

Olivia seemed to wilt at his answer and stared at her hands in her lap before she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. "But you'll get hurt."

"I know." He held her in his arms. Not for the first time, he cursed his past for hurting the people he loved. He was a hero yet he couldn't help but ask if he were also a monster. A monster that hurt and killed wherever he went. He had promised to himself that he would do better every time, yet it was never enough. Someone's blood would always be on his hands. But he vowed that whatever happened, nothing would happen to Olivia. "But you'll be safe."

"I don't want you to get hurt. But Onii-chan will fight the bad people and the good people will be happy. So I want to be a hero too!"

Issei's heart stopped at Olivia's words.

"I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to be smart, strong and brave like you!" She declared and Issei was silent as he digested the information. Olivia grew worried, pulling away to look at his face. "Are you mad, onii-chan?"

Issei shook his head and he smiled gently, grasping her hand in his. "Never with you, Olivia. But being a hero doesn't mean never being scared. Many years ago, when I picked you up and took you along with me, I was afraid. Afraid that I would not be smart enough to raise you nor have the strength to protect you."

Memories of his past came to the forefront of his mind. Of an angry boy whose rage at the world seemed endless and his sorrow at the unfairness of the world. Yet, a wise man had taught him so much more and had passed onto him his wisdom.

"I had always lived in fear, not of my death but of never seeing you live the life you truly deserved. But my mentor taught me that there were far more important things than fear, Olivia."

He took her hand, placing it against his heart. "And that was happiness and hope. That is the greatest gift you can give to me. That is where the strength of a true hero lies."

Issei bent his knee, cupping her cheeks. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. "Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded, her eyes fixed on his as he brought up his hand and she grasped it. "Do you promise to help protect the innocent and those in need? To have love in your heart? And to never give up hope, Olivia?"

Olivia's eyes twinkled and Issei could see in her eyes, the resolve and determination of a hero. One that would be better than him. Without any hesitation, Olivia nodded. "I promise."

* * *

After Olivia was tucked into bed, Issei retired to his own room. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, ready to hit the hay. What he wasn't ready for was the Gremory circle to appear on his floor.

"What?" And a flash, the whole room lit up and the silhouette of a girl appeared. A girl with crimson red hair.

Rias.

Many things were going through his mind. One, how did Rias get in his room? Two, why was she in his room? Three, HOW did Rias get into his room, let alone his apartment?! He knew for a fact that unless Reiko let-

"Ohhhh…" Realisation struck Issei at that moment, not noticing Rias approach him. Her face had a worried expression which she managed to mask just in time, and adopted a lustful gaze.

"Make love to me, Issei." That seemed to snap Issei out of whatever trance he was in. His confusion was obliterated by the total shock of what he just said heard and aptly put it into a simple word.

"What?"

She grasped Issei's hand putting it to her breast. "Please take my virginity, Issei."

"What?!"

Rias was starting to take her uniform off. Her skirt came undone, dropping to her ankles. Issei was very aware of that and looked into her eyes. Try all she might, she couldn't mask her desperation well enough.

"Rias."

"No, I'll take care of everything. Just get on the bed and I'll be ready." Rias' creamy white skin was illuminated by the moonlight, her chest heaved and each movement would have hypnotised a lesser man. Her legs were bare and Issei could see recognise why she was give the title of one of the 'Great Ladies'. In any other situation, he would've appreciated a girl stripping in his room, and he would make love till the sun rose. However, this was a desperate girl that was very much afraid.

"Rias." Issei said, more sternly. He was sure that Rias wasn't even listening at this point, continuing to strip in his bedroom. She was now only in her bra and panties.

"Am I not good enough?" She asked solemnly, although she wasn't deterred in the slightest and sashayed up to him. "That's ok. I just need this."

"Rias!" That seemed to snap her out of whatever spell she was in and she looked into his heated gaze. His hands were on her shoulders as if to physically shake her out of whatever she was doing. "What's going on?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was-" The room flashed again. Issei was dumbstruck on how people kept getting into his room. Issei turned to see Rias bow her head in resignation and he narrowed his eyes at the sight. The Gremory circle was on his floor but he had no idea who was stepping out of it.

A beautiful silver-haired woman in a maid uniform stepped forward with a graceful air. The maid looked Issei and Rias up and down.

Issei suddenly realised what kind of situation he was in and what it may look like. Here they were, both half-naked and his hands were on her shoulders. Probably to initiate into some kind of coital action. Yeah, things did not look good.

"This isn't what it looks like." Issei piped up immediately and let go of Rias' shoulders.

The maid wasn't impressed by his answer. "Pray tell, what does it look like?"

"I...don't have an answer that would make me look good." The maid raised a delicate brow at him and he could feel the silent judgement coming from her. The maid turned to address Rias.

"Rias-sama, are you trying to break the agreement by giving your purity to this lowly...person?" Hearing the maid say that about him made Issei's jaw clenched. A part of him roared and shouted that he should show that he wasn't some insignificant bug, but he calmed himself, taking a deep breath. He directed his stare at the maid, his aura shifting to his other persona, the persona of the Sekiryuutei.

"This lowly person has a name, and does not appreciate intruders in his home. Even more so, when the intruder does not deign to tell me their name or what they are doing here." Rias looked at him in almost in awe and the maid was taken aback.

The maid's cheeks heated in embarrassment before she bowed her head. "Apologies to the master of the house. My name is Grayfia, I am the maid of the Gremory household. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hyoudou Issei. Formerly retired hero, can't say the feeling is mutual." Issei said dryly.

"Grayfia, did you come here by yourself? Or did the household send you?...Or was it Onii-sama?" Grayfia's silence spoke a lot to Rias, and she shook her head.

"I see." Grayfia picked up Rias' shirt and began to dress her. Rias didn't resist and turned towards Issei, who was looking between them in confusion before a light bulb lit in his mind.

"Rias, is this the situation that you asked me about?" Issei asked.

Rias' plastered a fake smile, one that she wore all too often and one Issei recognised. "I'm sorry for intruding in your home today. Let's forget this incident happened." She said in a pleasantly manner, almost robotic.

"Oi, oi, you know I'm not that kind of person to forget something like this." Issei frowned and Rias was dressed in her school uniform once again.

"Please forgive me for troubling you and I apologise once again for today." Rias was ready to leave with Grayfia. Issei was scrambling to figure out a way to get to her and then he knew.

"Rias, do you want me?"

Grayfia and Rias turned to him in bewilderment at his question. "What?!/What?"

"Do you **want** me?" Issei emphasised the question to Rias.

"No, Issei, I don't want you."

Grayfia seemed to approve of her answer.

Rias looked up and flashed him a genuine smile, "I need you."

Grayfia was shocked at the exchange between them. _What in Maou's name was going on?_ , she thought.

Issei matched Rias' smile with a widening grin. "See you tomorrow...Buchou."

* * *

 ***gazes into a crystal ball as the audience peers in***

 **I see an ambitious author who wants reviews...**

 **I see follows...favourites...and a lot of foreshadowing...**

 **Jesus that's a lot of foreshadowing...**


	12. Arc III: 10 Days, 10 Months, 10 Years

This week has been absolutely insane when it came to work that I barely had enough time to work on this chapter. I am so glad that I pre-wrote half of the chapter, otherwise this wouldn't be out. It's kind of amazing about how many reviewers managed to spot where I get the inspiration for Aika is, well her heritage at least. I'd like to thank my editor again for all his hard work and he has been awesome about it. Onto the reviews!

 **Tokusatsu Universe-MHR** : Why thank you. I am glad that you're enjoying the rewrite. Some people said they liked the old version, some liked the new one.

Ah, the Riser Arc. There's a reason why I named this arc differently to The Crimson Age, the italics and brackets were to help people get a sense of where the story is. And you'll see why.

 **Imperial-samaB** : The SS Seize Our Day is going strong.

 **Karibanu** : Ah see, that happens later on. This is different, Issei likes to use loopholes. He's learnt from the best of them and will fully abuse it. Issei and his group will contribute to the Rating Game, just not the way you'd think it would go down like the many other numerous fics.

 **NinjaFang1331** : I aim to please.

 **ZenithTempest** : Now that you mentioned it, perhaps now would be a good time to list the OC's as it were in relation to their continued appearance and the harem list.

 **OC List** :

Olivia - Issei's Little Sister. Brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes.

Reiko - Issei's landlady. Grey hair, cobalt eyes. Youthful appearance.

Achilles - Descendant of the Original Hero and wandering hero. Red-headed guy with green eyes.

Li-Hua Shih - Mercenary, fortune hunter, White hair, blue eyes and has an eyepatch.

Tamamo-no-Mae - Blonde hair, gold eyes. Legendary fox youkai. Shapeshifter.

 **Harem List:**

Rossweisse

Tamamo-no-Mae

Raynare

Ophis

Aika

Rias

Sona

?

?

This continues on…

 **Sandman001** : Memes are life.

 **Cerberus328** : Dude. (An obscure reference)

 **DragonWalkerDEW** : I'm just wondering at this point how many people will comment on Aika's heritage or where exactly I got the inspiration from. At first, it was a humorous reference to it but there is a major story that will feature that heritage and will be told later down the line.

I find shogi supremely interesting in the vein that it has certain abilities that it can do and which I've hinted at and will play a major role in the coming arc.

Traps. Traps everywhere. Although, now it has given me inspiration for a future omake.

 **Valimesh** : Hey, good to see you again. I like to spread out my cliffhangers, just give a little but enough.

 **The Angel of Death 01** : Thank you, I'd love to know what part of the story was absolutely brilliant and what I did was a good job. I'd love to keep replicating the result.

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov** : Wait till you see the next few chapters. It's going to be a doozy. I hope you're doing well and had fun with your metal festival.

I'd like to especially point out this anonymous reviewer who has deigned to tell me my story is crap based on the fact that I feature a 'useless' sister.

 _zzz (guest reviewer):_ In what way does having Olivia be in the story be in your words _'retarded, not relevant and it makes your story utter shit'?_ I'm interested to know why you boldly state this but this is iffy because you might never see this response _._

It really bugs me that they dismiss the story based on one thing and all the time and effort that I put into writing this is, has been summarily judged before they read all the story. It is ignorance and I do not suffer ignorant fools.

I have no problem with people telling me if my story is bad, if my characters are bad or if the way that I write is bad. But, only as long as it's explained.

Now it's time to get on with this chapter.

* * *

 **Seize Our Day**

The Daily Life Saga

 _The Crimson Age Arc_

Chapter 12: 10 Days, 10 Months, 10 Years

* * *

"It's been a long time, partner. You seem to have kept yourself busy." Ddraig raised a slitted eye to the miniscule human that rested on his snout. Normally the act of someone sitting on his resplendent self would have ruffled Ddraig but he knew Issei. Then again, he could just knock him off for the hell of it. Bah, who was he kidding? Issei didn't cower in fear of his monstrous appearance, nor did he treat him cruelly. He treated him as an old friend, something that the Red Dragon sorely missed.

"Fate's funny like that."

"You seem to have taken up another mate, too. Your secret dream of becoming a true harem master is getting closer." Ddraig's words caused Issei to cry out in indignation and the dragon found his amusement in teasing his partner again. Some things never changed.

"We've got new visitors that are currently residing inside of my soul. They're kind of weird. And they won't leave me alone."

"Have you tried kicking them out?"

"I don't even know how they got here, let alone how to get rid of them."

"Then we should be cautious." He tugged at the chains keeping him bound and huffed smoke from his nostrils. "You woke me too early. My cultivation hasn't finished yet. This is a setback if you're going to be facing Cao Cao."

"I know but I've got a lot going on right now. Mainly, the business with Rias and her asshole fiancee."

"The redhead devil from your memories, I take it? She is interested in you, you know that?"

"Having one of the Longinus would make anyone interested, Ddraig."

"No, Issei. She's **interested** in you."

Issei scowled at Ddraig's words. "For crying out loud, she was desperate to get away from the contract. That doesn't exactly scream interest."

"Then why did she not go to her Knight?" Ddraig refuted.

"Because he's probably too chivalrous to do that kind of thing."

"Partner, your scent contains draconic aura. A very miniscule amount of draconic aura, but draconic aura nevertheless. It will only get more pronounced once my cultivation finishes and it is bound to stir up some attention from females of all species."

"That is ridiculous."

"Is it? Women crave a strong mate, one who can protect them and their future offspring, who they are able to benefit most from in life. They want power. It's basic instinct."

"That is not true."

"What about the other devil? The one you call Sona? You seem to share a mutual attraction towards each other."

"We're friends, we share banter."

"The valkyrie?"

"It's been more than a year now, she's probably dating someone."

"The swordswoman?"

"Okay, I helped her through a traumatising event, that does not constitute attraction."

"Why does she still hang around you then?"

"For my jokes."

"And the hybrid?"

"Aika is my best friend. We harmlessly flirt with each other, it's all in good fun."

"I don't know what delusions you are under to possibly believe that." Ddraig pushed Issei off his snout and he tumbled forward. "Leave me to rest."

"Well, thanks for your helpful advice."

"Not like you ever listen, dumbass." Issei was whisked back to the rooftop of his apartment and cracked an eyelid open to see Aika. She was bent over staring at him in deep thought and he was given a great view of her generous bust. Heat started to rise to his cheeks before he narrowed his eyes and squinted at Aika, suspiciously.

' _She isn't into me, is she?'_

"Oh, you're awake? Haha, you looked so peaceful, I couldn't really bring myself to wake you."

"Thanks for that." Aika's blank face slowly changed to an ever-widening grin and Issei could sense a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You looked so peaceful that I had to savour this cherished moment." Aika turned her phone around and scrolled through the photos of him. Issei felt mortified seeing an image of himself sleeping in the recliner, drool hanging from the edge of his mouth with Aika giving a peace sign to the camera. "By the way, we have school in about ten minutes and I think Kaichou would let me off the hook if I showed her this."

"Goddamnit, Aika!"

Aika cackled maniacally as Issei raced down the stairs after her to get the incriminating photos. He had a reputation to maintain!

"Catch me if you can, Issei!~"

"You better pray to every deity listening that I don't!"

* * *

Rias and Issei were seated across from each other in the Occult Research building. She had requested Issei come, whether out of the hope, desperation or impatience, she seemed excited to see him. He had acquiesced to her invitation and had been seated on the couch for the last ten minutes.

Issei hummed to himself, deep in thought, as he chewed on the snacks provided by Akeno. Rias's eyes would dart to him and then back to the paperwork that she had to distract herself.

Finally, after a long silence that, to Rias, seemed to stretch on for an eternity, Issei spoke.

"Rias." Issei let his gaze settle on her as hers did on him in return. "The first time I ever saw you at Kuoh Academy, I was struck by your hair. I had never once seen hair as red as yours and I had heard rumours of the great Onee-sama. Of her beauty and her intellect."

Rias smiled, remembering Issei's curious gaze on the first day that he came. He had looked right at her before shrugging. That act alone had piqued her interest in him, and she'd wondered what was it about him that made him different?

"And I did see you, I saw what the other students in Kuoh saw. Rias Gremory. At the time, you seemed happy. But I could see it, even between the crowd of students, that there was something in your eyes that just seemed so sad."

Issei chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I can remember telling myself that, there was this girl who was enjoying herself, enjoying the last days of her freedom and was creating those memories to cherish forever. I wanted to ask what was wrong that, even though you were happy, made you so sad but…"

He trailed off, looking away and he stopped fiddling with the snacks. "I was tired. Tired of helping people. Of giving so much and receiving so little. And I didn't ask. I wanted to be left alone, that's why I hung out with Matsuda and Motohama."

Rias' blue eyes softened hearing his thoughts on her. She could see now that back then, he had yearned to help but something always held him back. A pain that he carried and one that she opened up. All those moments of aggression and hesitation were making sense to her. She sighed, rubbing her forehead as the niggling sense of guilt wormed its way through her.

Issei continued on. "Fast forward to a week ago to your convoluted plan of recruiting me and I have to be honest, I was angry. Very angry at not being given a choice. I lashed out in a petty manner. The debacle with the Fallen exacerbated those issues, but once I saw you there in that church. I felt...relief."

Rias didn't expect to hear that from Issei, and it showed when he chuckled at her surprised expression.

"I was relieved to be proven wrong. That you had a sense of selflessness to help others. So I'd like for us to start over with a clean slate. Hi, my name is Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and he flashed her a wide smile that brightened up the room.

Rias' lips quirked upward, her hand reaching out to his as she returned the gesture. "My name is Rias Gremory. The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

Aika, Asia and Murayama strolled alongside Raynare, whose stiff posture was visibly noticeable, as she walked robotically with them. Asia was happy to be with her friend again, but the Fallen's caginess didn't go unnoticed by her as they followed the blonde knight of Rias. Despite no longer being enemies with Rias, Raynare wasn't particularly comfortable with meeting her again.

Aika nudged her with her elbow. "Relax, you're walking around like you got a stick up your ass."

"I have a problem with strangers. I usually stab them to alleviate that problem, but I can't." Raynare bristled when the blonde they were following flashed her a charming smile.

"I assure you, Raynare-san, we are all allies here and Buchou has promised to make your transition smoother." Kiba said with a nod.

"See, Kiba-kun's an upstanding guy," Aika said, bringing an arm around him, she hugged her assets close to his arm. The action drew Murayama's ire and Aika's smirk told her that she knew what she was doing.

"Did you have to put your arm Kiba-kun to say that?" Murayama said pleasantly through a fake smile.

"Nope." Aika said, popping the 'p'.

If Kiba noticed what Aika was doing, he didn't show it. Smiling serenely, Kiba bowed his head. "Thank you for the compliment, Aika-san."

They arrived at the O.C.R building and Kiba, the gentleman that he was, opened the door for them. Aika practically bounced through the door with Murayama and Raynare plodding behind her. Rias' musical laughter rang through the room as they entered, and they could see Issei sitting opposite her with a faint smile. Akeno was beside her master, a hand over her mouth as she failed to cover her giggles. Oddly enough, a maid was behind Rias and gave them an impassive stare.

"I can't believe that Achilles did that!"

"You should have seen how livid Tamamo was when she found out." Issei recounted and the Great Ladies burst into laughter this time, imagining the serene nurse mad at the red-haired soccer captain.

Issei swivelled his head to the newcomers, a grin on his face as he raised a plate. "Hey girls, want some rice crackers?"

Murayama politely declined the offer whilst Aika immediately dug in, sitting besides Issei and tugging Asia along with her. Raynare opted to stand, although still accepting one of the offered snacks. While Rias gave a slow nod of acknowledgement, Akeno's smile was far more frigid and less friendly.

Rias coughed into her hand. "Thank you, ladies, for coming and for your counsel, Issei." She looked to Issei then at everyone who came with him before turning to Kiba, who smiled reassuring. "There's something I need to explain before we begin. Soon, I will be meeting with my-"

The magic circle on the floor lit up but the seal changed from Gremory to something else.

"Phoenix." Kiba muttered and in a flash of fire, the room was overflowing with heat, sparks danced from the circle and a man stepped out of the flames. He looked like he was in his early 20s with a red suit, but he had a wild bad boy type of vibe. A narcissistic grin was plastered on his face, as he eyed everything with a hint of disdain. "It's been a while since I came to the human world."

"Is it me or does he look like one of those hosts?" Aika whispered with a raised brow to Issei.

"It's not you."

The man strolled towards Rias with open arms. "My lovely Rias, I have come to see you."

Rias' arms were firmly crossed as she stared at him. There was a note of steel in her voice, a subtle loathing for the man before her as he grabbed her arm. "The feeling isn't mutual, Riser. Now, let go."

Rias tried to shake his arm off but he didn't listen, and was about to pull her with him when an arm grasped Riser's hand. "I believe she said to let go."

Rias was stunned to see the Fallen, no Raynare, come to her aid. Riser quirked an eyebrow, eyeing her up and down. "And who might you be?"

"Someone concerned with an asshole being grabby." Issei hid a smile behind his cup of tea.

"That is not your business, filthy commoner. Know your place." Raiser ripped his hand from her grasp and was about to knock her away, however, Aika stepped in, catching the fist. She smiled widely, showing off her fangs. "I appreciate you not hitting my friend."

"Unhand me, cur." Riser spat and tried to pull his hand away with all his might. That was the moment Aika let go and he stumbled backwards, almost falling before he caught himself.

Aika giggled to herself, finding that messing around with Riser was entertaining.

"Um, who is this guy, Kiba-kun?" Murayama asked.

"You haven't told your servants about me, my dear? Even so…" Riser said, rubbing his wrists.

"I didn't see the need to."

"Harsh as always, Rias." Riser laughed off her subtle jab at him. "I am Riser Phenex, future husband to my dear Rias."

Issei knew who the man standing before them was and was prepared for this confrontation.

Aika was not as subtle in hiding her surprise as Riser smirked at her. "This jackass is your fiance?!"

* * *

"This tea is quite excellent as would be expected from Rias' Queen." Akeno still had her smile, but it was more strained than anything. There was none of her usual verbal tics that went along with her mannerisms. That said a whole lot to Issei.

"Thank you very much." Akeno said stiffly.

The atmosphere in the room was tense, to say the least. Asia, innocent as she was, knew something was wrong and Aika, well, she looked at Riser with thinly veiled disgust as she saw him touch Rias' hair, hands and shoulders.

Raynare narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man. His attitude and sense of entitlement was grating on her nerves and she believed that Rias must have had the same thought.

Aika turned to Issei, who was doodling in a notebook. "What the hell's going on?"

"Well, Rias has been having a bit of a marriage contract problem. This guy getting all touchy with her is that problem."

"Stop it already!"

Rias' anger echoed throughout the room and she stood up from the couch, glaring down at Riser. Riser on the other hand was smirking.

"Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, so you keep saying. But my lovely Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! Everyone in the clan are rushing this marriage! I was promised that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will be free until your graduation. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like along with your precious servants. But your father and brother are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devils to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that also happens to carries a noble title. Like your mother from the Bael clan, regarded with the title of King, marrying your father whose clan had the title of Duke. Getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Rias didn't say anything, her eyes still on Riser as he continued to sip on his tea. Rias spared a side glance to Issei, waiting for him to interfere. Issei kept an impassive gaze, listening intently. Riser noticed the subtle look but paid it no mind and got her attention again.

"The newly produced Devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength and numbers which is good for us. But what about us? The devils with our history and roots to the our ancestors. We will be forgotten. You and I were chosen in order to prevent the purebloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother left the house to take up the mantle of Lucifer, forfeiting his right to be heir. Then there would only be you, Rias, to inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has existed for centuries? Because of the past war, out of the "72 pillars" only 33 clans remain. This future of the Devils rides on this marriage."

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Rias' words, a smile lights up Riser's face.

"A cause for celebration! You were always dutiful to your house. Then let's—"

"But the man I will marry is not you. It will never be you. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Who has earned my attention. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Rias spoke clearly, her eyes hardening. Issei perked up, a grin spreading in delight at the fire Rias was showing.

The atmosphere shifted, Riser's mood dropping and he clicked his tongue in irritation.

"…You know, Rias, I'm a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to this derelict place like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world at all. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

The air grew stifling and the heat rose, with small bits of fire being started around them. Asia clasped onto Issei's arm, fearful of the power being shown. Aika gritted her teeth, covering her face from the heat.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants one by one." Riser hissed.

Rias' aura covered her as her anger rose hearing her friends being threatened. The demonic energy clashed with Riser's blazing aura when Murayama stood between them. Riser raised a brow at Murayama before her hand slapped him straight across the face.

The silence in the room was palpable at Murayama's, in the devils' eyes, suicidal act while Riser was reeling from the slap and the heat dissapated. Rias was astonished by the Kendo Captain's bravery. She'd just slapped one of the sons of the noble houses of the Underworld.

"Have you no shame?" Murayama's voice was low as she glowered at him. "Have you no respect for Rias' wishes?"

"You!" Riser was ready to retaliate against the slight when the look in Murayama's eyes stopped him.

Murayama was not finished and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"A decent man would give her the right to choose what she wanted. You are an angry petulant child, using whatever means to get what he wants. Forcing a woman to do what you desire. If devils like you exist in the Underworld, then I'm glad to see them extinct."

The statement shocked all the devils in the room to the core. None more so than Rias, who did not expect for her to come to her aid. She knew that Murayama had admired her from afar, she had praised her and aspired to be like her. But this response was more passionate, it was fuelled by something else.

And it hit her.

Saito.

The yakuza boss' son had captured and raped her. He had torn her down, broken her and yet she had built herself back up. And here she was fighting for Rias.

Rias' heart swelled at Murayama's courage.

Riser's body was consumed by his own flames as he stared Murayama down. "Your insult to not only me but to my house will not go unpunished."

He flared his power, pushing Murayama back with the force of his heat. She was caught by Aika and Raynare who stared him down, fearlessly. They too were reminded of their own experiences. Of their convictions to fight men like him, and they would face him head on.

"I will not stand for this." Riser growled.

"You don't have to stand, there's a couch right there." Aika quipped and stood facing him as well. Her patience for the man had worn down, as she was reminded of the gangsters and criminals that she fought. She saw those people in him.

Raynare silently stood next to Murayama in support. Her scars tingled and the fresh memory of being tortured by Dohnaseek was still there. That feeling of helplessness. Of despair and regret. She wouldn't let anyone else suffer that. She had a promise to keep with a man, after all.

"Just more trash to dispose of." Riser muttered.

Rias' fist tightened and she let out her own aura, exploding from her body as her hair rose. Matching and overpowering him momentarily. "Enough, Riser! I won't let you hurt them."

Riser staggered back from the force of her power. He let his own power rise to the point where the upholstery burst into flames. Asia quivered next to Issei as she felt the mounting power between the two.

Issei watched the exchange unfold and saw that it was going to reach a boiling point. He muttered softly, covering Asia in a protection spell. She breathed a sigh of relief, not feeling the pressure from the demonic beings.

A voice interjected from the side, Grayfia stepped forward having heard enough. "Please, Ojou-sama, Riser-sama. If you both continue, then I will have to interfere.

The group of girls didn't back down, their glares still heated, but Riser relented, not daring to incur the Strongest Queen's wrath.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Riser-sama?" Rias was taken aback at the suggestion.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage. They compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explained to Murayama, noting her confusion on the matter.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in an official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems." Rias finished. "In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? Just how far do they intend to interfere with my life?!"

Rias exhaled through her nostrils, trying to keep herself calm.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" Grayfia asked.

"No, I won't. This is a chance to get rid of Riser for good. I will gladly accept. Let's settle this, Riser."

Riser smirked at her words.

"Heh, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game itself unlike you. Even so, you still want to play, Rias? That's admirable." Riser taunted.

Rias shot back with a fearless smile. "I will. And I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared fiercely at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides' opinion on the matter. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?"

"Yes/Yeah."

"Understood. I will inform the two households then." Grayfia-san bowed her head after confirming.

Riser pointed at the girls standing before him. "Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Rias' brows twitched imperceptibly at his words. "They are not, they are friends of Issei's.

Raiser started to laugh after hearing her answer, as if her words amused him.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants. And you have what? Only three servants under you?" Saying that, Raiser clicked his fingers, and the Phenex seal on the floor lit up.

Fifteen people gathered around Riser as they were summoned.

"Are these the ones who we're going to fight, Riser-sama?"

"Yes. And Rias, this is what I will do once you are my bride." He grabbed one of the girls from the group, a purple-haired woman and began making out in front of them. The sounds made Asia blush brightly at seeing such an indecent act.

"Be ready in 10 days. Your peerage won't stand a chance against mine now, but who knows, maybe you'll work a miracle?" Riser laughed before his face turned serious. "The next time we meet will be in the Rating Game."

Issei spoke from his seat. "And in 10 days, Rias is going to hand your ass to you."

Riser didn't take the bait and the magical crest lit up underneath them. As they were prepared to go, a blonde girl in a purple dress amongst the group locked eyes with Issei's before they furrowed and lit up. Issei tilted his head as he recalled seeing the blonde girl from somewhere.

The blonde girl pointed at Issei and Issei's eyes widened. "Ravel/Nanashi?"

Riser left with his group in a pillar of fire.

* * *

Issei closed the door to Rias' private room and nodded his head.

"I think that went well."

"I am going to be fighting a man who can literally regenerate himself. I tried it once and it didn't work out so well." Rias scoffed, rubbing her face. "This is why I needed you, Issei. You can beat a man like Riser. If you were my servant, you'd be able to wipe that stupid smirk off his face."

"I could but I'm not going to. I can't solve all your problems for you. I know that I wield Boosted Gear but you need to find your own strength. Murayama, Aika and Raynare stood up for you, remember?"

"I would ask them to be my servants but I don't believe they are quite keen on the idea."

"I have something in mind that might get around that problem. But first, when did this contract begin?"

"A decade ago."

"Have you, in any of that time, trained?" Rias was about to refute the point but realised that she had not trained. She had relied on her natural talent with demonic energy and the Power of Destruction.

"A little...not really." She begrudgingly admitted.

Issei was silent, trying to process the information in his mind, and stood up from the couch. He took a deep breath, grasping both her shoulders and stared at her in abject horror.

"Why haven't you trained more?!"

"It never occurred to me, at the time." Rias stuttered and Issei wilted to the floor.

He wasn't sure whether to be dumbfounded by the sheer laziness or stupidity in Pureblood Devils. "We've got a lot of work cut out for us."

"You'll help me?" Rias asked tentatively. Issei's shoulder shook as he giggled, it slowly morphing into a chuckle. Before long, he was laughing. Rias wasn't sure if she'd broken him. Issei got up from the floor, karate chopping Rias on the top of her head. She held her head in pain, tears stinging in the corner of eyes.

"Of course, I'll help you. Sheesh, you may be a ditzy president but you're my president." Rias pouted at the back-handed compliment. Although she found herself smiling, feeling for the first time that she was headed in the right direction. Towards being free.

"Thank you, Issei."

"Don't thank me yet. You're going to start hating me before training's over." Issei smirked. "So here's what we're going to do."

Tamamo had watched the proceedings between Issei and the young Phenex. How could she not? It was too interesting and her magic mirror allowed her to peer inside the research building with no one the wiser. She knew what Issei was trying to do and recognised it as some sort of plan that he had already concocted up. To be fair, gaining a semblance of what Issei was going to do came with how much time they spent together. Achilles was really in tune with Issei, given that they had the tendency to think on the same wavelength half the time.

For people such as Li-Hua and herself, all they had were very good educated guesses. Sometimes, it didn't work the way they expected it to, but they still came out of it alright.

The newcomers to the group like Murayama, Aika and Asia were in for a hell of a surprise though. They wouldn't see it coming.

The young president's door opened with a slam and Issei strode out with a confident smirk with Rias who had a calm visage. He levelled his gaze across Rias and to her peerage. He turned his head around the room until he was staring directly at Tamamo.

' _Figures, he would know.'_ Tamamo grumbled, having being spotted despite her magic mirror.

"Tamamo, can you please call everyone?"

"No need." A voice said from the corner of the room and everyone jumped as they saw Li-Hua standing there.

"How long have you been there for?" Akeno asked.

Li-Hua lifted an eyebrow. "Long enough. Get your ass out here, Achilles!"

The aforementioned boy burst from the couch, startling Asia as he did so and Tamamo walked through the front door of the club.

Li-Hua waved a hand towards Tamamo and gave Achilles the stink eye. "Why can't you be more like Tamamo?"

"Too boring." Achilles replied, sticking a pinky in his ear.

Issei called them over to him and they were all in a huddle, with the others looking on in bemusement.

Muttered whisperings and occasional outbursts happened in the short discussion. Achilles stuck his head out, eyeing Rias in confusion like she was a strange creature when Issei mentioned her lack of training. Once they were done, all of them stood on the opposite side of the room. Rias and her peerage faced them with looks of curiosity.

"Listen up! We have ten days for us," Issei waved a hand to his group. "To get all of you into top fighting shape. The next thing I require from you is the absolute commitment and drive to be your best."

Rias' peerage found the statement bewildering from Issei, given his low grades and sloth-like attitude.

Issei continued. "Meet us at the basement of Blue Moon Apartments. Your training with us will begin when you get there."

* * *

Reiko found it amusing that whatever room Olivia was put into, all women would coo at the sight of the adorable child. Case in point, when she showed up to check on Kalawarner and Mittelt.

Kalawarner's icy visage softened when the little girl greeted her and Mittelt teased her when she did. Kalawarner had to refrain from making a biting comment in the presence of the matronly woman and the child.

Mittelt was playing with Olivia in spite of her own childlike appearance and Reiko saddled up to Kalawarner.

"How are you finding your arrangements?"

"Tolerable." She said simply.

"Ah, you must be hating it then."

"Tch, what gave that away?"

"Do you want to go back?"

"...no. It's impossible at this point. Raynare wishes to live like a human. So I will comply with her request."

"It sounds like you care for her, very much."

"She is my best friend and yet I question her rapid change."

"Hrm, perhaps she was given a moment to herself, to reflect and to see who she was as a person."

"Or it could be her new boytoy that she's so fond of." Kalawarner bit out and Reiko laughed at her answer.

"Yes, Issei has a tendency to unwittingly charm people of the opposite sex." Kalawarner eyed her briefly and leaned back.

"He didn't do it with you, did he?"

"Of course not, I'm just the overbearing landlady. But he sees me as a maternal figure in his life. Whether he wants to admit it or not is another story."

"Who are you, really? You know who we are, what we are and you're not surprised at our existence. You offer a place for us to stay. This seems suspicious."

"You suspect kindness?"

"Kindness? Everyone has a hidden agenda, all of this is too much out of the kindness of your heart. So, what's yours?" She asked with crossed arms. If Reiko was put off by the woman's bluntness, she didn't show it. She seemed more amused by her words than anything.

"If that is what you want, then I will tell you." Reiko leaned close to Kalawarner, whispering in her ear. As she spoke, Kalawarner's eyes widened with each word.

* * *

Rias had to admit, she had no idea what to expect when she came down to the basement with her peerage, each of them carrying a backpack full of supplies. She had discussed with Issei about where the training should take place, and Issei had insisted that they train at his place.

So here she was with Issei and his group of misfits, including the other Fallen, at a door in a dusty old basement. He was twirling a golden key around his finger and he smiled her.

"Right on schedule, Rias." The golden key clicked with the lock and the door swung wide open, waving his hand to the portal. "After you."

She nodded, steeling herself before going through. A tapestry of colours greeted her as beautiful green landscapes and clear blue skies could be seen. The horizon was dotted with trees, and islands floated high above them, all anchored with massive chains that stretched below past the clouds. She was standing on a floating island!

Rias wasn't the only one to share that sentiment as all the others who passed through stared at the scenery with gobsmacked expressions.

Koneko was especially taken aback as she could feel the natural energy that surrounded them. It was pure and clean, full of life. She sat on the ground basking in the feeling.

Issei threw his arms wide open, encompassing the entire place. "There were a lot of places that I wanted to take you but I'd figured this one would be perfect for the training that we're gonna do. Welcome to Avalon!"

"This place is beautiful." Rias said, her breath taken away at the incredible sight.

"It certainly is. The dimension here distorts time. One day outside is one month in here. So we've got ten months to ourselves." Issei smiled widely, before Boosted Gear appeared on his arm. "Unfortunately, training begins now!"

"What?!" Rias squawked. Achilles batted Kiba away with his javelin to a far off island. Murayama watched Kiba fly off and beneath her a spinning teleportation ring formed.

"Oh shi-" She fell through the portal with and it closed with pop. Achilles stretched his legs before bounding after Kiba.

Tamamo poked Koneko on the forehead, her head falling back to the ground and she smiled at the sleeping figure before whisking her off to another island.

"Ara ara, things have gotten quite exciting." Akeno commented idly as Li-Hua stood eye to eye with her.

"I wonder how much more exciting it would get with this." Li-Hua's words confused Akeno until she held up an orange ribbon. The very same one that was keeping her hair in check. Akeno's smile turned dangerous.

Li-Hua took out a couple of cylinders from her pockets before they hovered in the air and attached itself to her back.

"Ufufu, I promise not to disappoint you then. Sorry, Buchou, there's someone that needs punishing." Li-Hua took off to the skies with the aid of the jets on her back and Akeno gave chase spreading her devil wings.

All that were left on the island were Rias, Raynare, Aika and Asia with Issei. They watched with a mix of confusion and horror before turning to Issei.

He cracked his fists together, shaking off the kinks in his body. He gave a few punches in the air, his feet bounding back and forth on the spot and he gave a small smirk. "Shall we?"

* * *

 **One does not simply read this chapter without reviewing it.**

 **And here comes what I believe is probably a staple of shonen manga and anime, the training from hell arc.**


	13. Arc III: A Day To Remember

Hello everyone, hope you have all been doing well, I've been sick for the last week and a half and my timetable has now been filled up so I won't have as much time to write my next chapter and I will have to postpone it to the week after.

 **Author's Note:**

So what I have found during the process of writing this story, is that I do a ton of a research and look up various sources for information. When I saw an image of Aika Kiryuu, I realised that she looked somewhat familiar and I was scratching my brain for a while trying to think of where I'd seen her, and then I found it. Erika Sakurai. Have fun with that.

I'm actually quite proud that I've been getting on track with my chapters now and that people are enjoying it immensely. Sadly, my workload has piled up so much that I may have to take a hiatus for the next upload.

And now, a segment on the long reviews:

 **Yusaku-Playmaker** : Ah, it's good to see you again in the reviews. How have you been? Yup, Hyperbolic Time Chamber Logic. 10 months with crazy strong people with ridiculous training regimens will surely help them get the gains. Technically Riser did say "in 10 days" not "you only have 10 days". So Issei, the ever lover of loopholes will abuse it. Ddraig's role will be revealed soon.

Issei indeed has met Ravel and Rossweisse. Issei has travelled. A lot. He has walked to the earth so to speak. It's great that she calls him Nanashi because it is indeed a pseudonym. A mysterious persona that he used, which is funny because Nanashi means 'no name'.

Kiba and Murayama? Hmm….

 **MASSHERO-95** : Oh this arc will be a lot of development. For sure. There will definitely be surprises.

 **Aesir19** : Issei's reaction was justified, and lord, when Achilles found out, he simply couldn't believe it. She will definitely be a legend in her own right but it all starts with an origin story.

 **Cerberus328** : Yes, Team Gremory vs Team Phenex!

 **Plasma Dragon 312** : Read and find out.

 **Lightningblade49** : Oh Sona, you are one of my favourite characters to write because you remind me so much of Makoto Nijima from Persona 5. She's going to be joining the cast in the next arc or will feature in it more prominently.

 **Wargame-sama** : Oh man, the harem is a difficulty in of itself. I don't want to expand too much otherwise, it'll be hard to manage and write because relationship formation is not easy.

 **Valimesh** : A journey of blood, sweat and tears. Buckets of it.

 **Yoga pratama** : They're interesting characters, I'll think about it but right now, I'm trying to manage my own cast at the moment which is to say a lot.

 **ZenithTempest** : I think i handled the relationship between them pretty well. He's not necessarily bending over backwards to help her. She was okay with it and she does carry that guilt with her which will be explored but Issei knew that he would be fine. But he knows that Rias hasn't trained so he will, in a way, punish her. I think I explained before that he didn't want to piss off a Maou through retaliation because he was, at the time, weak and couldn't really fight a Super Devil. He's been waiting so to speak.

 **Tokusatsu Universe-MHR** : Ah the roasting of Riser. Murayama, Aika and Raynare have issues against people with arrogance. Ravel and Issei, hmm, more foreshadowing?

The journey to emancipation is what fraught with suffering and acceptance. Mostly suffering.

 **Imperial-samaB** : It's still Issei Hyoudou, Nanashi is like a mask and so is the Sekiryuutei. They are personas that he has.

 **TheLaughingStalk MeinImouto** : Yes, the Hyperglycemic Crime Chamber is the way to go for training characters to get that powerup instead of getting your potential unlocked by Super Mega Ultra Alpha Omega Hyper...Bigger Longer and Uncut Guru.

 **Tom80** : Oh, for sure, everybody in Issei's group knows some form of teleportation magic. Some are more well-versed than others. Nobody steals Akeno's ribbon unless your name is Li-Hua.

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:** Thanks again for your review. Issei's Team helping out Rias and her peerage is integral to their development as people.

Aika has kind of grown on me as one of my favourite characters to write, among them is Sona. I feel like writing another fic with either Aika or Sona as the main heroine.

Issei isn't particularly dense, he's in denial. But that will ultimately change.

The girls have heat, no pun intended, for Riser. They don't have a good view on people like him and are willing to help and rebel in any kind of way. People are flawed, there's no denying that. They also view people with great virtues and idolise them, that's why they strive to be. But being flawed isn't wrong, it teaches them to be better, to overcome those flaws through effort.

The Boosted Gear while a strong weapon for Issei hasn't had its full potential unlocked as it were. He still resorts to other methods of combat such hand-to-hand, weapons and magic. Watch out for a specific reference.

That's it for the reviews, now onto the chapter!

* * *

Seize Our Day

The Daily Life Saga

 _The Crimson Age Arc_

Chapter 13: A Day To Remember

* * *

Issei watched the three of them peer at each other with trepidation. Raynare stood back, cautious, waiting to see what he would do first. Rias shared the same sentiment.

Aika on the other hand was rearing to face Issei.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this!" Aika's ruby eyes blazed, and a feral smile stretched across her lips. Issei could see the fair distance between them. Aika was a foot away, crossing the distance with ease. Issei's fist shot out instinctively at the close proximity between them.

Aika seemed to phase out of existence before Issei noticed a weight on his outstretched arm. She had her foot raised back and a malicious grin on her features. "Say Goodnight!"

Issei raised his arm up, unbalancing her, and she missed, her foot grazing a bit of his hair off. His senses screamed, warning him of incoming danger, and he blocked the light sword that would have decapitated him, with Boosted Gear.

Raynare was already on her next move, light coalescing into a different weapon. Issei didn't give her a chance and tossed her towards Aika. They both crashed into a heap with a yelp.

Rias prepared herself, putting her demonic power to use, and fired a baseball sized bullet towards him. Issei planted himself and batted away the orb before dodging a fireball from her.

He craned his neck to see the scorch mark on the ground. "Well, that's new."

"I'm not just a one-trick pony." Rias declared and continued her magical assault. Issei summoned a bo-staff to his hand with a magic circle. He deflected all the spells and demonic energy waves coming from Rias, all the while walking calmly towards her.

Rias was desperately upping the ante, condensing more and more energy into her attacks, and Issei was almost in reach of her.

A whip cracked the air, speeding towards Issei who caught the tail end with his wrist, as he saw Aika with her new weapon. He had to bite back a grunt at the stinging sensation before he realised that Rias had a direct line of fire to him.

"Take this! **Destruction Star**! **"** Issei's eyes widened as a gigantic ball of demonic energy headed towards him. He tried pulling on the whip but Aika dug her heels in and Raynare was firing light spears. The mass detonated in an explosion as it hit him, blasting dirt and smoke into the air.

 **BOOM!**

Aika shielded her eyes, withdrawing the whip to her side. Raynare floated down beside her, dispersing her light spear.

Out from the haze, Issei strolled out of the smoke, looking like he hadn't even been fazed by the hit. He patted his shoulder free of the dirt and pinned them with an impassive gaze. "Good to see the warm up's over."

A cocky smile spread on Issei's lips, wisps of energy leaking out of him before a corona began to build itself, snaking and twisting until a crimson aura enshrouded him.

"Now, you're in for it."

* * *

"Shiiiiiiiiit!" Murayama crashed to the ground, groaning at the impromptu landing. "Ow."

She could see two streaks flying through the sky towards her. The one closest to her righted itself in mid-air, landing on the gound. Kiba had his legs bent, skidding along the ground and gazed up towards the sky. His eyes widened and dived out of the way of the red meteor named Achilles.

Achilles cratered the ground that he landed on. He pushed off, standing straight with his spear in hand and his shield on his back. "Well, well, well, I've always wanted to see what Mr Popular can do."

"It will be a pleasure to fight against you, Achilles-san." Kiba bowed before a sword formed in his hand.

"So, what's your gimmick?"

"Gimmick?"

"Yeah, Issei's got Boosted Gear, Asia's got Twilight Healing, so what do you got?"

Kiba blinked at Achilles' assessment of him. "How do you know that I didn't summon my blade?"

"I know the difference between summoning magic and Sacred Gear bullshit." Achilles smirked at him, hefting the spear onto his shoulder. "So come on. You're going to have to come at me with everything you got, and that includes you, Murayama."

Murayama's eyes widened at the challenge before a smile slipped on her face, and she stood side by side with Kiba. Kiba nodded to her, forming a sleek black katana and handed it to her, a charming smile on his lips. "It will be good to fight alongside you, Murayama-san."

Murayama's face heated up. She was getting a chance to fight alongside Kiba! Although, given their opponent, the unease was starting to get to her. She could still remember the training that she went through with Achilles. She gave Kiba a small nod of assurance. "Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Achilles drew a circle around himself with his spear and looked towards the two sword users. "Try and get me out of this circle in five minutes. If you can. Then, you won't need my help at all. If you don't, well, I've got free reign to step outside this circle and kick your ass all over this island."

Kiba dashed forward in a burst of speed, leaving Murayama behind as he took the initiative. His blade screeching against Achilles' spear in a clash of steel.

"You were correct when you said that I had a Sacred Gear." Kiba formed another blade in his left, it was needle-like shape in appearance and he stabbed at Achilles who blocked with his shield. "My Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, allows me to create Demon Swords."

"That's an interesting gift you got." Achilles said, pushing him back.

"Don't forget about me!" Murayama launched herself at Achilles, her katana swinging through the air as she did.

Achilles dodged the move, shifting his body. His foot edged to the side of the circle before he paid Murayama back, jabbing her solar plexus with the butt of his spear. Murayama's eyes widened at the explosive pain and she rolled into it.

"Remember, this is all for you." Murayama yelled back along with an expletive, clutching her stomach.

Kiba came in from behind, his blades singing through the air, with Achilles' back turned having been surprised at his agility. Achilles swivelled around, his shield blocking the swords with a krang. He spun the spear around and raised it in a rising arc, almost taking Kiba's head off. Kiba's parried the blow to the side, his blade coming to meet Achilles' weapon. So they began their exchange, consistently trading blows, but Achilles wasn't budging from his spot.

Murayama got up to her feet, slowly but surely, and was about to head straight into the fray. Instead, she stopped, watching mesmerised at the duel between Achilles and Kiba. While Achilles was as immovable as a mountain, Kiba was a howling tornado with his blades. But, as much as Kiba tried to chip away at Achilles defense, he didn't wear down, while Kiba was showing signs of tiring.

Murayama recognised this as her moment to strike, she had to wait. Breathe.

In.

Out.

Like the fight with Mittelt, she had to remember that state of mind. She drew the katana back, sweeping her leg forward to give her the momentum she needed. She could feel the energy spreading through her, a film flickering off her body.

Achilles kicked Kiba away after his failed attempt to move him from the circle once more, and Murayama found his blind spot.

Achilles threw his spear out towards Kiba, who batted it aside. He tossed his shield next and Kiba's blades shattered, but he didn't break stride, a demonic zweihander forming as he swung it overhead, ready to cleave Achillies.

At the same time, Murayama charged, her muscles flexing as she took the first step. She commited everything into the attack. The katana sliced through the air towards Achilles. But, fear welled in her heart. What if he didn't turn in time? What if she actually cut him down? It was too late for that, the edge of the blade was just about to reach him.

Achilles jumped from his spot over Murayama's long sweep and watched the zweihandler graze his hair before he landed, clasping both of their wrists.

"You've been using Issei's move, haven't you Murayama? And Kiba, the sword you're handling ain't suited for you unless you got the strength to wield it. Like this." Achilles' muscles bulged and he sucked in a deep breath before throwing them into the woods.

Achilles stood on the spot and scratched his head. "Maybe I overdid it again."

* * *

Akeno was having a hard time pinning Li-Hua down with her spells. Li-Hua had evaded each lightning strike with ease and flew into the forest below her. Akeno followed, but the roar of Li-Hua's jets were gone as soon as she flew down. She cursed at having lost her, and landed gently on the ground.

Akeno tugged at her loose hair, picking out bits of twig and leaves, and found herself all alone. The atmosphere was quiet, peaceful and she could see the appeal of this place.

Avalon.

Had Issei really taken them to the legendary final resting place of King Arthur? She touched a tree, marvelling at the apples that were all around her. She didn't get a chance to appreciate it when something hit her in the chest.

She hissed as a rubber bullet bounced off her and she clutched her stinging breast. Another bullet hit her and she ducked behind a tree.

"I thought you were going to punish me." Li-Hua said, her voice echoing in the forest. Akeno readied herself, electricity dancing between her hands. She let loose a bolt of lightning to where Li-Hua was. Or so she thought.

Akeno got shot in the shoulder.

She bit back a hiss. This time, she decided to change her tactics. She let the magic flow through her hands and casted a spell, a magic circle forming above her. A glob of water shot out in the air. The glob floated before it formed a ring and popped, sending rain to the forest. Akeno used her magic, turning all the droplets into ice shards. The shards pierced the forestry with jagged cuts slashing the bark and apples falling to the ground. She watched for any signs of movement from the forest to see if the move had flushed Li-Hua out.

Akeno concentrated on the rook trait of her Queen piece, strengthening herself to the point of near-invulnerability. Rubber bullets wouldn't do much at this point and she found her prey ducking out of the forest and came to a crouch. She was still in her uniform, but her combat gear was outfitted to her.

Li-Hua narrowed her eyes at Akeno's lax stance. This was the moment where she would see what the so-called 'Priestess of Thunder' was made of. Sure, Achilles could outlast everything that Akeno would throw at her but he had grown fond of training Murayama and so she got her chance. She thumbed the M1911 pistol strapped to her hip. She gave a subtle glance to the weapon and the 'J' etched on it. It certainly held fond memories of her time in Africa where she met a particularly lovely boy. And now, she would wield it against another opponent.

On her back was an AR-15 rifle and a Glock 34, in case she needed the firepower. And the last piece of equipment was her tomahawk and her dagger.

Akeno licked her lips in anticipation. "Found you."

"Well, here I am." She spread her arms out as well to say to her 'take your best shot'. Lightning sparked at Akeno's fingertips and a sadistic smile crept to her lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Li-Hua responded, drawing her M1911 from her hip and firing, this time actual bullets were being fired at Akeno. The bullets hit her and there would definitely be some bruising but she retaliated with a lightning bolt.

Li-Hua sidestepped the attack, emptying her clip as she did so and holstered the weapon. Akeno groaned at the pain but pushed on, casting another spell, a fireball and this time, it hit Li-Hua. She shrugged off the attack like it was nothing and came in, ready to engage Akeno in close combat.

Akeno panicked, backing off and used her devil wings to get some distance. Li-Hua stopped, watching as Akeno was up in the air now and considered taking out her jets but decided that Akeno needed to be taught a lesson.

She pulled the AR-15 off her back and kept the rifle trained on her. "I thought we were going to have some fun."

"Too close for my liking." Akeno said, a magic-circle forming overhead and massive bolt of lightning crashed down. Li-Hua activated her own magic-circle, shielding her from the attack. She fired her rifle, clipping Akeno in the shoulder and leg before she aimed at a spot on her wing.

Akeno wavered in the air for a second before she fell to the ground. Her right wing was useless now and she tried flexing the wing but a wave of pain hit her.

"You know, I really like this ribbon. I think I'm going to keep it." Li-Hua said, taking her tie from her ponytail and replacing it with Akeno's. Akeno's eyes darkened at the taunt.

"Give it back."

"If you can beat me, then you can have it back. Otherwise, this becomes my new accessory for the remainder of our stay here." Li-Hua reloaded her M1911 and pointed towards her with a smirk. "So, are you gonna take it back?"

Akeno growled, stepping up to Li-Hua with a glare. "If you want to see me at my most sadistic, then you will get it."

"Then, show me." Akeno glowered at her and Li-Hua looked up to see a magic-circle grow in size, the Gremory crest on it spinning. A smirk spread on Li-Hua's lips.

"Finally."

* * *

Koneko blinked her eyes open to see clear beautiful skies and white fluffy clouds. Her head was resting in someone's lap. It was warm and comfy. Someone was stroking her hair, the fingers digging and scratching at every itch. The fingers glided over to the ears atop her head. The sensation sending electricity down her spine before her eyes widened.

Her ears?!

Her hand reached out to touch her cat ears and she froze. She bolted up and landed away, crouched on all fours. Tamamo watched her, amused, she had worn red robes and beckoned for her to come.

"Relax, Koneko. Come, you are safe." Koneko did not let her guard down, her eyes still wide in fear at having her secret discovered. Tamamo sighed wearily, standing up and ambled her way to Koneko.

"N-no." Koneko whispered, taking a step back. Tamamo released her calming aura, letting it wash over Koneko.

"I know you're scared but please, I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you." She placed a comforting hand on Koneko's shoulder, bending a knee. "Will you trust me?"

Koneko shied away from her like a wounded animal.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Tamamo-san, the school nurse."

"I am your school nurse but I was once known as someone else, a very long time ago." Her fox ears grew and from her back, nine-tails sprouted, swaying back and forth hypnotically. Even with her knee bent to the ground, she had the poise and grace of regality that Koneko felt like bowing to her. "I was known as Tamamo-no-mae."

Tamamo smiled gently at Koneko's wide eyes and open mouth.

Koneko didn't register what she had said for several seconds but everything clicked in place for her. This was the legendary, near mythical, kitsune youkai of Japan who was said to have been unmatched in her magical prowess and her skills in Senjutsu and Youjutsu were itself, praised by her brethren and feared by her enemies. Perhaps, she could help her. She would know what it would take to control herself when she used Senjutsu. She didn't want to be like her sister. A blood-crazed monster who wanted power. She saw a hand reach out and touch her wrist.

"May I please call you Koneko-chan?" Tamamo asked, beaming at her with a kind smile and Koneko flustered, nodded her head.

"O-of course, Tamamo-sama."

"None of that now, call me Tamamo-san or since I will be training you, Tamamo-sensei."

"Yes, Tamamo-sensei."

Tamamo smiled at Koneko's shyness around before she sat down, cross-legged and breathed in. "Now, for your first lesson, relax and breathe. From today onwards, you will be learning Senjutsu and have no fear, this place is free of ill will and malice so you will be safe."

Koneko brightened up considerably, this was it. This was the first step into helping her control her powers. Would Tamamo-sensei be testing her skills in the martial arts or her ability to use Youjutsu? She grimaced at the thought, she hadn't practiced anything pertaining her heritage's speciality. But she would accept whatever it took to get stronger.

"Good, you're fired up, now, " Tamamo said, falling backwards and staring up at the sky. She patted the spot besides her. "Now for your first step, come watch the clouds with me."

Koneko laid down next to her, her hands by the grass as she stared up.

"Do you have any family members, Koneko-chan?"

"I have...a sister."

"What's her name?"

"Kuroka."

* * *

"You know, I haven't really thought about why Wukong-sensei loved kicking my ass all over the temple but now, I'm starting to understand why." Issei commented absentmindedly, deflecting Raynare's fist so that it struck Rias' shoulder.

They had been going at it for the last thirty minutes and he really had to give it to them. The three's survival instinct had kicked in, once he began engaging them more offensively and he was impressed by their resilience. Although, once they got too sore, he had requested that Asia begin healing anyone to train the speed of her own Sacred Gear.

He had noticed that the three lacked coordination despite their start at the beginning of the bout. Rias and Raynare clashed when it came to coming up with a plan to bring him down.

Aika, however, was too much of a lone-wolf and kept trying to solo the entire fight by herself. Issei had to admit, her hand-to-hand was probably the best out of everyone that he had seen so far. She fought brutally, delivering the maximum amount of pain to an opponent with her punches, her elbows or knee strikes. And, Issei knew that she was starting to become proficient enough to wield the whip without hurting herself although everyone else on her side, paid the price for it as she had accidentally whipped Raynare in the ass. Come to think, maybe it wasn't so much of an accident. He did notice her distinct use of magic or lack thereof.

While Rias was an absolute champion in raining down hellfire from a distance, linear as they were, she was to his dismay, abysmal in anything pertaining hand to hand. He had no doubt that her leadership, talent and tactics would have helped her in this fight but she wasn't using her strengths. She didn't have her peerage with her and had fallen into throwing demonic energy balls or one of her various elemental spells. He would see how she would shine as a team later but as an individual, she needed to learn some more well-rounded skills.

And last but not least, Raynare. She was the one person who knew how he fought and used hit and run tactics, accordingly. She adjusted well enough to any switches to the fight even managing to surprise him with a creative use of holy energy through a flashbang. Boy, were they surprised when he fought them with his eyes closed. She employed other methods and was willing to work with Aika.

He could see that all three were becoming exhausted, even Asia's constant healing was beginning to wear her down and so he decided to end the fight with a final move. Issei eyed Rias who was forming another ball of Destruction whose breathing was becoming ragged. Raynare glided in from behind him, her light sword arced back to rend him. Aika dodged another of his fists and dropped low to the ground, ready to kick his jaw.

Issei breathed out, letting himself fall forward. He had one boost left in his Sacred Gear and that would be enough for one **Explosion**. Rias was on her last legs and this would be enough to push her over the edge.. He raised his gauntlet at her and grinned roguishly at Aika's confused stare.

"Bang."

 **EXPLOSION!**

The attack hit its mark, knocking Rias back on her ass. Her moans of pain was music to his ears. Huh, maybe he still held a bit of a grudge. After their time here, they'd be even.

Issei had timed his fall well enough so that Aika's kick connected with Raynare's jaw and she fell to the ground unconscious. Issei fell on top of Aika, their noses almost touching and their bodies pressed against each other. Issei could feel Aika's breasts, pressing on him and her legs were locked around his waist.

Aika's grin was clear on her face as the close position they were. "Why, Issei, you are daring today. You must have fallen hard for me."

"Daring? Are we still fighting or is this a 'you' thing?" Issei shot back with his own grin, as he knew what she was going to do, given her technical prowess in ground combat. "Either way, I'm interested in exploring either options."

"My, you sure you can handle me, big boy." She said seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were about to continue to their fight through brazilian jiu-jitsu but a voice meekly gasped and they turned their heads to see Asia with a blushing face.

"Ano, are you both finished with...um?" Asia's innocence was quite endearing to watch for Aika while Issei realised how awkward it looked to her.

"Oh, Asia, the fight was finished a long time ago. Remember what I told you about 'skinship' in the classroom? We're practicing it, right now." Asia's lewdness was on full force and Issei would swear that steam was about to come from Asia's face by how red she was. Aika pulled Issei closer so she was whispering in his ear. The heat from her breath riling him up.

"Do you want Asia to watch us practice skinship, Is-sei-kun~?" Issei was stock still as he processed what was happening before him, On the one hand, he knew for sure that this was typical behaviour of Aika. She wanted to rile him up but maybe, just maybe, he would play her game.

"Yes." Issei's whisper caused Aika to blink before her own face heated up.

"W-what?"

"I said yes. We should let Asia watch as I ravage you across this forest floor. My hands caressing your virgin body as yours explore mine." Asia's blush spread at Issei's unexpected forwardness.

"I-I-I, but, you!" He shushed her quietly.

"And all with innocent Asia having a front row seat to the show as I make love to you. So should we starting practicing, Ai-ka-chan?~" Aika's face heated up to the point as she imagined the scenario and the dominating presence that he was giving off was beginning to overwhelm her. The haze of lust and want was dominating her senses until…

She fainted.

"Eh? Aika? Aika?" In the back of Issei's mind, Ddraig's uproarious laughter could be heard and Issei told him to shut it before getting off Aika, not expecting for her to be beaten like that.

Issei turned to Asia who stared at the Aika in mute confusion at what Issei said to her to make her faint. Issei shrugged, "Well, we're pretty much done fighting now."

* * *

Issei sat on a log, the piece of lumber having been cut by Raynare after her many failed attempts to slash him, and had let the three girls rest peacefully against it. Although, their uniforms were in various states of ruin, they were generally fine as Asia had healed the worst of the injuries.

He was chatting with Asia on the finer points of sewing when his attention was captured by a portal appearing near them. Achilles had Kiba slung over one shoulder whilst Murayama was tucked under his arm. He dropped both of them like a sack of potatoes. Both of them giving a resounding groan to show that they were still alive. Achilles slumped down on the log with a yawn.

A flash of light and Li-Hua stepped out alongside Akeno who had a visibly strained smile although that was marred by the blood and scorch marks that were on her, and the numerous cuts on her uniform that showed her bra. Not to mention the fact that her hair was actually loose. Li-Hua was none the worse for wear, only sporting a small scorch mark on the front of her uniform and she spotted Akeno's orange ribbon on her head.

"Did you take a prize again?" Issei massaged his head.

Li-Hua sat alongside him on the log, kicking up her feet on Achilles' leg who pushed it off. "Yup."

"Are you going to give it back?" Issei asked, smiling at Akeno to placate her.

"Eventually."

The girls groaned tiredly, blinking their eyes open and stared at the others who came with them.

They all looked like they had gone through a meat grinder, with some of them still wincing at their injuries.

The last portal marked Tamamo and Koneko's appearance who both looked fine.

"Hey, did you two even fight?" Aika accused.

"Nope, we watched clouds and had a nice chat." Tamamo answered and Koneko nodded alongside her, not sure what to make of her training. While they did talk a lot about her and her...problems, Koneko didn't understand how it would help in mastering her powers.

Aika was about to protest at the unfairness of it when she saw the colour drain in Achilles and Li-Hua.

"Oh shit, she got the cloud test." Achilles bowed his head to Akeno solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Koneko-san but we'll remember you fondly." Li-Hua said, patting her on the shoulder and Koneko looked at the two of them bewildered.

"What are they talking about, Tamamo-sensei?" Koneko asked, a little fear creeping into her. Tamamo's visage darkened at the two and chopped them both on the head.

"You two stop scaring Koneko-chan."

Raynare scoffed. "What's so bad about this 'cloud test'?"

Achilles looked at her with a haunted expression. "Pray that you never find out."

Tamamo tossed a piece of splintered wood at Achilles' head. "Knock it off."

Issei clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Alright, it's time for the evaluation. Let's see what your thoughts are. Achilles, how did Murayama and Kiba do?"

"Oh, you should have seen them, they threw a slash here, an iaido draw there." Achilles started enthusiastically before Issei held up his hand.

"Achilles."

Achilles sighed, crossing his arms before stating bluntly, "They sucked."

Murayama and Kiba looked down in disappointment before Achilles coughed in his hand. "But you guys got potential. You better be ready to put your all into the next ten months."

They both nodded in determination.

Issei nodded affirmatively before turning to Li-Hua, who sucked in a breath. "Well, I pushed and prodded Akeno. I got this lovely hair-tie to see what you can do. And you showed me. You're likely the best chance to sweep the Riser's team."

Akeno preened at the compliment before Li-Hua stopped that short. "If you actually put your full effort to it."

"What?"

"You hit me with a lot of lightning sure but you held back. You had something else, didn't you?" Akeno glared at her and Li-Hua matched it with her own.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet your expectations, I'll try harder next time." Akeno bowed her head in apology. Li-Hua's eye narrowed, clicking her tongue in irritation.

"Ok, then, how about you, Tamamo?"

"Ah, Koneko-chan was such a dear, I've begun adjusting my training regimen for Koneko so she will unlock her full potential." Tamamo said. Koneko was wondering how Tamamo was able to determine that when all they've been doing were watch some clouds.

And the last to be evaluated would be Rias, Raynare and Aika. Rias was looking at him expectantly with hopeful eyes, Raynare had her eyes closed while Aika averted her eyes, not wanting to really look at Issei. Issei scratched his head, raising his voice.

"Aika, you are incredible hand-to-hand fighter but your venture as a vigilante-"

"-superhero-"

"Superhero has become somewhat of a problem when it comes to team fighting. You're too much of a lone wolf, you need to learn how to work as a group and not as an individual. I think you have what it takes to be an integral part of Rias' team but we're gonna have to train a lot harder."

Issei turned to Raynare before she placed a hand over his mouth. "I know what you're going to say, that I should try harder to work with Rias."

"Actually, I was going to say good job." Raynare blinked owlishly at the praise before she retreated back to her seat and gave a thumbs up. "You do tend to be standoffish but that's more of a problem between you two.

"Rias, I'd say that out of all people here, you're the person that needs to improve the most. While your Power of Destruction is indeed a deadly ability, your means of execution aren't hard to figure out. You throw it in a straight line, which isn't that hard to dodge. Your magical abilities are nothing to scoff at with your natural talent for it and I've heard good things about your tactical mind but unfortunately I did not see any of that. You shy away from physical combat because you don't know how to fight. If you ever come up against an opponent who is not only faster but can take you down with one good punch then you are screwed."

Rias sighed, accepting Issei's judgement, harsh as it may be but true all the same.

"I say this all now not to belittle you but to get a benchmark for where you are." Issei's eyes flashed gold and he turned to the other members of Rias' peerage. "Remember this day. Remember how we beat you. Remember how we destroyed you. Because that would have been a certainty if you fought against Riser as you are now."

Rias gritted her teeth at his words, her fists clenching at how soundly they've been beaten. Even when it was three against one. Even with his Sacred Gear unlocked, she had thought maybe they would be able to give him a run for his money. Issei was definitely something else.

"There is no shame in failure because you have the experience of failure. You have hit the bottom and will crawl your way to the top. When you think that you can't do anymore, don't quit." Issei's gaze focused on Rias.

He was staring at her with sincerity. "I know you will hate every minute of training. We will break you down and build you back up and do this again and again. Because I see, in each and every one of you, potential."

Everyone was looking at him, a spark in their eyes. "Your suffering have made all of you unconquerable. Beyond the tears and pain, you will be without fear. You are the masters of your own fate and no one can take that from you because you are truly strong. So show us your conviction and prove that you are worthy, that you are here and that you will not go quietly."

All of them roared in approval, the fire in them burning as they would not disappoint their teachers.

* * *

Issei had shown them where they would be staying as they had practically hiked all the way to the other end of the island they were on. It was a mansion the same size of the Blue Moon Apartments where everyone had plenty of rooms to themselves. It was fitted with all the necessary utilities they would need and Rias was impressed by the mansion itself. It wasn't as extravagant as she thought, it had a homeliness to it that she enjoyed.

Starting from the crack of dawn, he would force them to run from the mansion to the other end of the island, back and forth, with Achilles and Issei joining them.

Kiba had thought that he was fast when he tried to show off his speed but they easily kept pace with him and didn't look winded from the effort. By the end of it, all the girls were gasping from the effort with Murayama and Aika having an easier time as they had trained daily. Kiba was quite admirably, just huffing from the run and Achilles declared that it wouldn't be actual training if you don't make it hard. Kiba was not amused to learn about the weighted clothing he would have to wear, forcing him to match the girl's speed.

The next lesson of the day, much to their horror, was evasive training and its very own guest star was Li-Hua herself, who had a paintball gun in hand and a barrel of the colourful ammunition. Poor Asia didn't stand a chance. Rias and Akeno didn't fare so well as they were very much used to being stationary when it came to attacking. Murayama and Raynare fared better than they did but that was due to her constant training in Kendo and Koneko's natural agility made her ability to dodge come easier. Aika and Kiba were more suited in evasiveness as speed was their speciality but that had changed once Li-Hua started trying to hit them. Needless to say, they walked out of that particular training session looking like abstract art.

The final part of their basic training was a lake in which they were simply told to swim. They had eyed, Issei, Achilles and Li-Hua with suspicion.

"There's no catch to this, we just have to swim." Rias asked, a little skeptical at them and Tamamo came up with a tray of tea for Issei, who took a nice long sip from it and waved away everyone's glare.

"Nope, just get in there, swim to the other side and come back." Issei said, pointing to the lake.

Tamamo clapped her hands and all the painted people had their clothes changed into swimsuits. "What are you waiting for? Come on, we're wasting time."

Everyone got into the arctic-like waters, shivering at the coldness and started swimming. Issei waited until they were just far enough so they couldn't swim back to shore. Issei nudged Achilles on the shoulder.

"Oi, be careful of the monster shark!" Achilles yelled, cupping his hands.

Over with the swimmers, they had barely heard what Achilles had said until it registered to them.

Aika turned to Akeno who was beside her. "You don't really think that they got a shark in this lake, do they?"

"Ara ara, I don't think so, we're in Avalon. There are no sharks in Avalon." Akeno reasoned and Aika nodded to that. Unbeknownst to them, a creature of the deep was beginning to surface from underneath the lake.

Murayama yelped. "I felt something brush my leg."

"It's probably Issei messing with us again." Aika said.

Koneko turned her head towards them, a stoic expression on her face. "I felt it too."

"What are you talk-" All the colour drained out of Aika's face when something brushed against her leg.

Rias and Akeno who were ahead of the group, wondered why everyone had stopped and Rias waved her hand towards them. "Hey, why'd you stop? We still got half the lake to go."

They robotically turned their heads towards them and from behind, a massive fin surfaced on the lake. Rias' and Akeno's face ashened.

"Everybody, keep swimming and don't turn around." Rias called, a small amount of desperation leaking into her voice.

"Why, what's around?" Aika spun around to see black beady eyes and a row of razor sharp teeth. Aika knew deep down that there were similarities between vampires and sharks, they could both a drop of blood from kilometres away. They could certainly tear a chunk out of someone. But vampires weren't that great of a swimmer. Sharks were.

"Ah, Koneko, protect me! Punch its nose!" Aika screamed.

"Yes!" Koneko kicked the water and she shot out, fist stretched out to hopefully frighten the beast away. Her punch connected to the shark's nose, it was huge and wasn't at all hard to miss.

A beat.

Koneko looked back at Aika. "I think I made it angry."

"No shit. Swim!" Murayama said, dragging Koneko with her as she fell back into the water. Raynare gripped Asia, who was foaming at the mouth, in one arm and furiously began swimming with the other. The shark opened its maw and began to chase after them. What was once, a fairly peaceful swim in the lake turned into one of the most heart pounding twenty minutes of their lives.

For the first few months of their time in Avalon, it was in one ironic word, hell.

* * *

 **Follow, favourite and all the reviews.**

 **These are the ingredients to create the perfect story.**

 **But the author has overworked himself to sickness.**

 **Thus creating a break.**


	14. Arc III: The Burdens We Carry

**Author's Notes:**

Hello, dear readers, it's been a while since my last chapter. A lot has happened in my absence here. I got better. I got worse. I got low. Now I'm in the middle. And it's so good to break 100 reviews. I am currently on the same reviews as Beyond Infinite Dreams. Which is Whoo! Awesome.

I've gotten back into anime again. Demi-chan wa Kataritai, Persona 5 the Animation and My Hero Academia.

I know what you guys are saying...

 _You gotta pump those numbers up._

 _Those are rookie numbers._

It's sort of a miracle I get to watch or do anything nowadays. Persona 5 is calling to me and I need to platnium that game.

Can't believe the voice actors for Tetsuo Takahashi and Saki Satou are both Sirzechs and Rias.

Now, ladies and gentlemen, we are onto the reviews.

 **Imperial-samaB** : He he he.

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov** : These chapters are helping to build some good ol character development.

Li-Hua's arsenal features a variety of weapons that will shown in the next arc. The bit about the ice cold water and shark is a trope that harkens back to the days of Dragon Ball.

If everybody was in the beatdown of Riser, then it'd be character bashing. You'll see why Issei doesn't really bother with someone like Riser.

 **Lightningblade49** : Koneko has the best sensei. Water training jacked up to 11.

 **Wargame-sama** : Ah, sharknado, you travesty. Harem number is good as it is.

 **darth56** : Thank you. Issei is not a devil and liked what I have done with my story. If I rewrote this one more time, then I would start this thing at the very beginning.

 **OechsnerC** : Thanks.

 **Guest** : Scathach ain't going to be.

 **Valimesh** : I am better now.

 **LarryTheCableGuy123** : Honey cakes...now I'm hungry. Thanks for the love!

 **Plasma Dragon 312** : It is a time chamber, basically. Another chapter of training!

 **tom80** : Oh if anything I made the fight ten times harder.

 **Tokusatsu Universe-MHR** : If the flaws were being pointed out before, they are definitely pointed out here. Also fledglings they may be now, stronger they will become.

 **antifanboy** : I do my lot to make the characters relevant and to show that they mean something. Something I worked very hard at.

The second half of your review was a bit difficult to decipher so I'm going to take the constructive criticism for what it is. Now Riser's characterisation was admittedly very shallow and I wanted to portray more of a good character in the coming chapters.

 **AI. Oeder** : More references to come.

* * *

 **Seize Our Day**

 **The Daily Life Saga**

 ** _The Crimson Age Arc_**

 **Chapter 14: The Burdens We Carry**

* * *

 **6 Months Until The Rating Game…**

Murayama had often asked herself why she had come along with Issei on this journey to this strange world of his. A world that she was given an eye-opening experience to but had never truly had enough time to process. She was standing on a mythical island, a place that hadn't been seen for many centuries. She thought it made a nice vacation spot.

Had she regretted her decision to come along? In the beginning, where all she did was react and not think, she would have said yes. But perspective gave her a better understanding of everything. Time did wonders for a person. Was she here to be close to Kiba? Maybe. Was she here to grow stronger? Yes. Was she here to support Rias? In a heartbeat.

' _But why?_ ' Murayama enquired.

She woke up some nights in the mansion from a horrible nightmare. She'd be back in that warehouse, Saito was leering, dominating and stripping everything from her. For revenge? No, he was already dead. Karmic justice had been served to him, but all she felt was emptiness. She felt cheated. There was no point. She was ruined.

Issei did not think so. He didn't look upon her with pity, but kindness, and had given her purpose. She had been given an outlet to vent her rage and she'd taken it with both hands. And in those very hands was a black katana. The blade as long as her arm, and had been forged excellently by Kiba for the purpose of their spar. She was wearing a black sports bra and pants that were rolled up to her shins.

Kiba was waiting on the opposite side of the clearing. He held a demonic longsword with both hands. He was shirtless, dripping in sweat, and wore a pair of ripped pants, forgoing shoes. If before they had both showed any discomfort towards each other, then now they had blown far past that point. Achilles had drilled into them that if they were going to be distracted by a little bit of flesh, then that was an exploitable weakness and if your opponent was smart enough, they would end the fight that way. No, they had taken time to overcome that and knew one another as worthy of each other's respect.

The sun beat down overhead as Achilles watched like a hawk from the top of a nearby boulder.

Murayama wanted to beat Kiba. She held herself to an unrealistic standard, after all, she was a lowly human. She was ordinary but she worked hard. Exceptionally hard. Kiba was a devil, he had the strength of one, was able to outmatch her in speed and was confident in his ability with the sword. The match was decided before it even began.

' _But why am I still fighting?'_ Murayama knew it. Kiba knew it. The last 452 spars said it. She would lose. He would win. Achilles would continue to drill her with more exercise and it would be rinse and repeat.

Something was different this time, Achilles was watching her intently. He was waiting for something.

Murayama drew her katana low to the ground. Breathe. The breath of a warrior was maintained through discipline and will. All she needed was one good strike. One strike anywhere near the arteries was good. She needed a killing strike and Kiba only needed to tag her with one hit.

She could smell blood.

Kiba was right in front of her, sword in mid swing, and she could see the white of his eyes as he darted from the other side. Everything about the sword coming down on her foretold victory. It was assurance in Kiba's eyes. It screamed complacency in Murayama's.

Murayama did not wait around to see if the attack would connect. She pivoted on her left foot and her shoulder came free of the danger from his initial strike, her blade twisting in a sweeping slash. His momentum was carrying him towards her and towards the katana. Kiba had realised his folly as the cold steel tickled his neck.

Murayama expelled the breath that she held and politely bowed. Achilles roared with approval, stamping his feet and cheering wildly much to her embarrassment. Kiba's shock and awe lasted for a second before a soft smile spread across his handsome face.

"Oh ho ho ho, now that's a slap on the knee." Achilles hopped from his boulder, straw sandals crunching against the grass and he slung his spear over his shoulder. "Do it again. See if it wasn't a fluke."

They returned to their positions again. Kiba watching Murayama with a trained eye as he grasped his sword tightly. Murayama's hands were firm on the hilt. Kiba circled around her as Murayama shifted her stance.

In a flash, Kiba's blade gleamed and clashed with Murayama's steel. She almost winced seeing the nick on her blade and it felt like she had been cut. Kiba was not complacent, this time. He pulled his blade back and adjusted the grip to cut into Murayama.

She parried, the steel sliding off each other, and spun, slashing downwards with her katana. Kiba knew that she had overperformed on her part and would be left open. He took a step back, bringing his blade up to counter hers lest he be cut. He wasn't prepared for the sudden acceleration and his blades smacked down into the grass with a krang. It was too fast, the attack had flowed into another and her steel came down, over her shoulder, towards his neck. It stopped just a fraction before touching skin.

Kiba's eyes widened.

Murayama's eyes widened.

Achilles looked on, impassively.

They were both still. Murayama's blade broke, the blade split cleanly on Kiba's longsword. One half lied in the grass, the tip stabbed into the dirt and the half rested on Kiba's neck.

"Well done, Murayama-san." Kiba noted and Murayama stepped back with a frown. "You did it again, it is now 452 to 2."

"Yeah." Murayama murmured, looking at the sword morosely.

"Is something the matter, Murayama-san?"

"I was taught by my father that the sword is the soul of the samurai." She held up the broken katana before shaking her head. "Forget about it. Achilles looks impatient."

Achilles summoned his xiphos, the sword and sheath by his hip and strolled up to both of them. "You have what it takes to cut an opponent when they're close. But what if you fight an enemy that doesn't attack you from up-close? What if they're a ranged fighter?"

"Ah, like Li-Hua-san?" Kiba said.

Achilles' eye twitched at the mention of the eyepatched mercenary. He turned his head back with a shark-like grin.

"Exactly. And when you're dealing with annoying, mouthy snipers then you gotta retaliate with extreme prejudice." Achilles' hand hovered over the hilt of his sword and the two students watched him curiously.

Achilles took a good thirty steps away, faced the boulder that he had sat on, and with one smooth motion, slashed the air before him. The air distorted, compressing into itself before a wave shot forward. The boulder split cleanly in two, and Murayama had to pick up her jaw. Achilles had sliced the boulder without even touching it.

Kiba whistled at the display. "A flying slash attack."

"With enough speed and force, you can use the air itself to cut your opponent." Achilles pulled his sword arm back, aiming at a tree, almost as if he was ready to launch it, and he thrust forward. The bark split and the trunk of the tree exploded into splinters and sap. Achilles planted his sword in the ground. "You can pierce and slash from a distance. If you're both up to the task."

Kiba nodded contemplatively, "That wasn't your full power, was it?"

"Not even the slightest."

Murayama knew that level of swordsmanship was impossible for her. She was a regular human, after all.

' _So what?_ ' Murayama thought. _'If they can do it, then why can't I? It's only impossible if you don't try.'_

* * *

"Rias, tell me what you know about Demonic Power." Issei said, sitting on a log with Rias and Asia in front of him.

"Demonic Power? It's what fuels our spells, our attacks and abilities. It's the energy exclusive to the devils." She conjured a ball of demonic energy to demonstrate and Issei nodded.

"That's right. Except for one thing." Issei held out his hand and a ball of demonic energy hovered, an almost void like black with edges of red, and Rias' eyes widened.

"That's impossible." Rias said, breathless, coming in closer to examine it.

"Ano, what's impossible, Rias-san?" Asia questioned, not completely understanding what was going on. "He has demonic power too."

"He can't or he shouldn't be able to. Demonic Power, you can't just-"

"Possess it? Replicate it? Change it?" Issei absorbed the ball back into his hand and concentrated. Rias' eyes widened as a ball of Holy Energy hovered above his palm.

"You are impossible." Rias sat back as she tried to comprehend him. But all this talk about Demonic Power, reminded her of the mark that she saw. The one that Achilles was shown when Issei was...dying in her club room.

"Issei-kun?"

"Yes?"

"That mark that Achilles had. He told me to ask you-"

"Oh, that. Well, if I'm going to be teaching you complex magic, I might as well tell you who my teacher was." Issei rubbed the back of his head before he held out his hand, and the same seal, a golden trident piercing a ring, appeared on his hand.

Asia was confused by the magic emblem. "Issei, what's that?"

"Something unreal, Asia. I didn't believe it at first when I saw it, but this isn't fake, is it?" Rias asked as she walked up to inspect it.

"No, it is not. It requires a near-death experience to meet the guy too." Issei chuckled. "I am the apprentice of Mephistopheles and the next heir to his fortress of solitude. The guy needs to get out more."

"The seal of Mephistopheles and you're his apprentice." Rias breathed. "I thought he disappeared, he vanished from Devil society after the Great War and made sporadic appearances throughout history but I never imagined that you would be taught under him."

"Mephistopheles?" Asia asked.

Rias turned to Asia, as she fidgeted on the spot. "Mephistopheles was a general in Lucifer's army and commanded several devils underneath him. He was not only proficient in all forms of magic, but was said to have unparalleled skill with each branch of magic when he emerged. The amazing thing is that he was able to incapacitate hundreds of the heavenly hosts and Fallen on his own. He pioneered the basic and advanced spells for young devils to learn today and was described as a genius. The only person that could possibly match him today is my brother's bishop."

"Is that what they're saying about sensei now?" Issei rubbed his chin. "Well, I guess he is pretty big deal."

"Pretty big deal?!" Rias voice raised an octave higher before she held her head at the dizzying information.

"Wow, that's really amazing." A severe understatement if Rias had ever heard one from Asia and she was trying to process all this information.

"Well, sensei is a pretty simple guy and he likes to keep to himself in Shambala." Rias gaped before staring at him blankly.

"Stop doing that." Rias said.

"Doing what?"

"Stop giving me world-shattering statements like it's the weather."

"But I did train under Mephistopheles and he does live in Shambala." Issei let the ball dissipate. "To tell you the truth, when I first started learning magic from him, I completely sucked at it."

"That's a lie." Rias deadpanned.

Issei laughed at her disbelief. "I was. Sensei was patient, and told me that my stubborness and sheer will would make me a great magician. My very first spell isn't exactly something to be proud of when I first thought of it. It would be embarrassing to the opponent, if I use it once. Fatal, if I use it twice."

"Ah, what does the spell do?" Asia asked, her interest piqued at what amazing abilities Issei had.

Issei thought back to his training at the sanctuary and how he accidently used 'Dress Break' for the first time against one of the female acolytes training there. She was mortified beyond belief and he, in his fledgling youth, was happy to see a naked girl. Sun Wukong was not pleased to hear about that incident but Mephistopheles was, and had had Issei experiment with its uses. It definitely made plucking chicken easier although one curious case of using an overpowered 'Dress Break' on it rendered it to its bones. Suffice it to say, he knew how dangerous his first spell was.

"Well, it strips the opponent of what they're wearing. But I digress," He said quickly, getting an interested gleam from Rias and an owlish expression from Asia. "What can you tell me about what I did with the ball?"

Rias and Asia paused, trying to grasp what he was asking them. After some thoughtful thinking, Rias hesitantly raised her hand. "You changed their properties?"

"Yes, and?" Issei nodded.

"They changed through a common element that was between them." Rias said, a hand to her chin as she began to analyse this conundrum. Issei's expectant eyes were urging her to keep digging. "No, not a common element. Something more simple."

Issei smiled knowingly as it clicked in Rias' mind.

"They both have the same origin!"

"Correct!" Issei clapped and countless magic circles appeared before them. To Asia, they were numerous and colourful, each with different patterns and symbols. To Rias, they were the unique magic of each pantheon. She recognised Celtic, Norse, Greek, Egyptian, Shinto, Devil, Angel and all manners of magic from across the world.

"For thousands of years, each pantheon has utilised magic to fit their own culture, their way of life and specialise in a specific type. Every type of magic in the world share a common origin. Now, dragons are a different story. All dragons in the world, both past and present, are beings created from masses of energy. Dragons like Great Red or...Ophis, are beings of supreme power because they were born from the chaos of the multiverse. They are essentially the embodiment of power. Wild, chaotic and untamed pure energy. The original Magic."

"So all dragons are made from original Magic?" Asia asked.

"That is correct. Dragons are feared because of this fact, they were the Apex Predators since the dawn of time. They neither needed to change nor evolve. Why would they? They had raw power on their side and if they had one goal, they would devote their energy towards that. Every other race however, once they came into contact with this energy, had to change it to suit it for themselves. Beings like Gods, Devils, Celestials and so on. Whereas Dragons were all about power, the other races had to match that with a specialisation or in this case, Concept."

"Concept?"

"Yes, the power of Concept, is basically a God-tier or Super-Devil power. Think about your power, you wield the 'Power of Destruction'. With the right training, power and knowledge, you can fight using the power of concepts."

"Concepts? Like what?"

Issei rubbed his chin in thought before he snapped his fingers. "Imagine the concept of Evil. There is a Persian god of darkness called Angra Mainyu, who utilises this power. Now, it doesn't matter whether or not, you believe he is real, if you believe that someone out there in the world is evil, he is empowered by this concept. So almost all of the races, believe in one way or another, that someone out there is evil."

Rias deflated, hearing the explanation. "That sounds absurdly powerful and depressing."

"But not everyone is evil, right?" Asia protested. "There's good people in the world too."

Issei crossed his arms, sighing. "Yes, there are. That's why Concepts have opposites. If there is good, there is evil. If there is light, there is dark. If there is destruction, then there is restoration or creation."

"Why are you telling us this?" Rias pointed out.

"Because, I'm going to be teaching you the power of Concept." Issei replied.

"What?! But I thought you said that it was a Super-Devil level of magic?"

"It is, if you fully master it. What we are trying to do is to focus on a very specific concept and the idea is complex."

"And what would that idea be?"

Issei sat down, a steel in his voice as he announced. "You're going to destroy Riser's ability to regenerate."

"If he can't regenerate…" Rias started. "Then that means he's not invincible, we can win the Rating Game!"

"I'm not finished." Issei raised a hand. "Yes, you can do that. Remember what I said earlier about opposites in Concepts. You're lucky that Asia is your Bishop and that she's got Twilight Healing. She will restore Riser's ability to regenerate."

"What?!"

"After the fight." Issei stressed and Rias frowned. "I'm all about kicking someone's ass. I'm not about maiming them."

Rias wanted to add that he had killed a Fallen and destroyed the Yakuza through a brutal takeover that ended with a lot of corpses, but decided against it considering that she was being taught a highly-advanced magic by said person.

"The rules of 'Concept' magic start with, number one, the more basic the idea is, the more power it requires. Number two, it requires the power, knowledge, imagination and will to use it. That's what all the training these past few months have been for. And even then, we are only reaching the bare minimum it would take for you to utilise your power into one very complex concept. Number three, you have to have a precise understanding of your concept. Trade-off for extreme firepower is an anatomical understanding of your concept, inside and out. Gods are gifted with this knowledge. You aren't."

"Why is destroying Riser's regeneration ability a complex idea?"

"Because, you are focusing on Riser as the subject which narrows down who you are affecting. You are targeting the ability of regeneration which is what you are affecting. If you were to execute this idea more broadly, you'd be destroying regeneration everywhere or all members of the Phenex clan would be disintegrating into dust." Rias' eyes widened at that and Issei nonchalantly shrugged. "But you'd die of exhaustion before that happens."

Rias bowed her head, she could see why Issei had taken her and everyone else to this place. She wouldn't have learnt this in the span of ten days, and if the deck was stacked against her, then Issei had planned further ahead.

"This is a heavy burden, I'm placing on both of you." Issei said. He wanted to see whether or not they had what it would take. And hopefully, not regret his decision to give her the knowledge to wield a super-power.

Rias turned to Asia for her opinion and she saw nothing but resolution. Asia nodded to her with a determined expression and Rias smiled.

"We'll do it!" They announced.

Issei sighed before chuckling to himself. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

"Issei, what about your 'Concept'? You must have learnt one." Rias asked.

Issei smiled. "There's a reason why I have the title of the 'Red Dragon of Domination'.

"Is there someone else who has the opposite power?" Asia asked and Issei's smile fell.

"Yeah, there is. He's called _The White One_."

* * *

"It's been a productive few months and I'm glad to see you progressing well, Koneko. How are you feeling?" Tamamo asked, legs crossed as they sat next to a waterfall.

Koneko shuffled on the spot and breathed in deeply, her ears and tail free. Tamamo had requested that if Koneko was to train with her then she needed to truly express herself. Koneko had reluctantly shown her ears and tails and Tamamo extended the same courtesy. "I'm feeling...good, Tamamo-sensei."

"Splendid, I want you to try and draw in the natural energy around us." Tamamo breathed in. Koneko could feel the life around them being drawn towards the fox youkai. In an instant, markings appeared before on Tamamo's forehead and gold slitted eyes opened. Tamamo breathed out.  
"Like so."

Koneko nodded and scrunched her eyes in concentration. She breathed in the cool air. She sensed the natural energy around them, shifting and twisting. It was warm and comforting like the first time she came here. She tried to will the energy to come to her. At first, it wouldn't budge and snaked out of her grasp.

Koneko tried once again, getting the energy to come towards her and tugged it. She was less forceful this time and guided it. Just as it was about to reach her, it evaporated and she sighed in frustration.

Koneko furrowed her brows and sweat dripped from her forehead. She couldn't understand why this was so hard. No, if Tamamo-sensei could do it, if Kuroka could do it, then she could do too. She breathed again.

She relaxed herself.

The natural energy was still around her and she opened up her senses again. She could feel her sensei beside her, the grass beneath them, the water rushing down the stream and over the edge and the ray of the suns.

She couldn't force the energy to go into her, she had to be one with nature. And so she waited.

She stilled, and the energy that was everywhere snaked around her, not quite drawn into her yet.

Koneko reached for the stillness.

Tamamo watched Koneko and waited for her apprentice to draw in Senjutsu energy when Koneko gasped. She clutched her chest, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"I-I can't…" Koneko said in a hoarse voice and shivered.

Tamamo patted her back. "Koneko, take deep breaths and control yourself."

Koneko took a few moments, difficult as it was. She had no idea what had happened, she was beginning to draw in Senjutsu energy when she was attacked by all these emotions. It was suffocating and it was almost akin to drowning. The intense fear that permeated and enshrouded her.

"I knew this would happen." Tamamo sighed wistfully. "Your state of being is in turmoil."

"What does that mean, sensei?"

Tamamo shook her head. "I had thought that our talks in the past few months would ease your transition into learning Senjutsu. It seems your past traumas are still affecting you today."

"I'm sorry, sensei."

"Do not be sorry. You are a young girl, Koneko. The path to enlightenment and peace is a difficult journey. To fully master Senjutsu, your chakra pathways must be open, so that the energy can flow through you."

"Can I still use Senjutsu even if all my chakra pathways aren't open?"

"...that is possible but it will come with costs. Mainly, the disruption between your physical body and the energy that interacts with it. Are you sure you want to continue with this?"

"Yes, sensei, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Very good, then we will begin with meditation." Tamamo sat cross legged in front of Koneko. "There are seven chakra pools located in your body. Each of these pools have a purpose and each one can be stopped by a strong emotional block. The first chakra is located at the base of your spine and deals with survival. It is blocked by fear, so what are you afraid of, Koneko?"

Koneko focused on the memory of her sister. How she heard that she had become drunk with power and Senjutsu. How the devils had called for execution. An image of Rias turning her back to her as she was left alone. Alone in a dark world. Alone by herself.

"What you see are the things that your fear. They are fears that threaten your survival. You must let go of fear. Surrender them. Cast them out. We do not always want to live in fear."

Koneko breathed in, all those images that flashed in her mind, were disappearing. Let go of fear. It was replaced by everyone's smiles. Issei coming to her rescue. Tamamo taking her hand. She was safe. She didn't need to be afraid.

"I...I did it!" Koneko said with a little cheer in her voice. Tamamo beamed at her happily and wasn't prepared for Koneko's hug. She wrapped her arms around her and they both laughed. Tamamo was happy that she was making progress and Koneko was taking her first few steps to rebuilding herself.

* * *

Raynare and Akeno were flying through the skies, both of them were practicing their ability to shoot a moving target while in motion. They were only having some modicum of success, as any true blasts of lightning or light weaponry were blunted by the special skintight suits they were wearing. Currently, they had been at their aerial duel for half the night.

Neither one had exchanged a word with each other.

Raynare had an inkling of where she had seen Akeno's face before, everytime her face crinkled into a smile or she would close her eyes, the answer would be on the tip of her tongue before it died.

An overpowered light spear managed to shear through Akeno's lightning bolt and, if it wasn't for the suit, she would have definitely been left without a head.

"Ara, watch it. I might have mistaken it for you actually trying to take my head off."

"If you tried harder, then you might not have to be worried about your attack being cut through."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, I thought you were another pissy devil, judging me because I was a Fallen. I can see the hatred in your eyes." Raynare said, dropping to the ground. "But I got a good look at you, and I mean, a really good look. You remind me of one of the Cadres in Grigori."

Akeno stiffened before she charged lightning in her hand and launched a massive bolt at Raynare. Raynare was surprised before forming a light sword and winced as electricity crackled over her.

"Was that hard enough for you?" Akeno said, not a hint of apology in her voice. Raynare narrowed her eyes at Akeno's vindictiveness but continued to press on.

"Baraqiel may be a strict man but he is one of the kindest people that I've met."

"Don't you dare say his name."

"A man who is famed for his use of Holy Lightning, who could injure an Ultimate-class devil with one move.

"Be quiet before I do something I won't regret."

"And you look an awful lot like him."

Akeno's fingers twitched before electricity crackled around her body. "What would you know about fathers?"

Raynare stopped in her tracks. "You had a kind father. A father who loved you and cared about you. Mine was nothing more than a sperm donor. I know a thing or two about shitty fathers. Your father is not one of them."

"He left when I needed him most! If he had been there, kaa-chan would've been-!" Akeno covered her mouth to stop herself when Raynare grabbed a fistful of her suit.

"Grow the fuck up." Raynare growled and Akeno was enraged. "You can't simply expect Baraqiel to be everywhere."

The sky blackened in an instant, the clouds rumbling as a pure white bolt crashed down on Raynare whose eyes widened. She was not prepared for this. She scrunched her eyes as she thought this would be it.

When Raynare heard nothing, she cracked an eyelid to see Li-Hua standing in front of her. A silver tube held up in the sky that seemed to be absorbing the lightning before she deflected the attack to a boulder, showering the area with pebbles.

Li-Hua's lone eye bore down on Akeno.

Raynare was relieved that she wasn't charred and extra crispy at the moment and couldn't hide the small amount of satisfaction at Akeno's dismay.

Li-Hua announced stoically, turning her back on Akeno. "Sparring's over, go back to the mansion."

"Yes, sensei." Akeno spat out with venom and Li-Hua paused in her next step. She turned her head, letting her blue eye rest on Akeno. There was no rage nor frustration, just disappointment from Li-Hua. She shook her head and disappeared in a gust.

Raynare and Akeno didn't spare a glance to each other on the way back.

* * *

Issei tapped his shogi tile on the wooden desk as he mulled over the progress of his...trainees. It had beenna stressful few months for Rias. In spite of inheriting the Power of Destruction, she was making little progress in using the power of 'Concept'. Beneath the charming smile and the lady-like elegance, he knew that Rias was frustrated with not being able to get anywhere with it. On the other hand, Asia had taken to learning it like a fish to water and her constant usage of Twilight Healing was helping immensely. From healing people rapidly to restoring the destroyed fauna in Avalon, courtesy of Achilles and Li-Hua's intensive training.

Underneath all the joy that Rias expressed, there was no small amount of jealousy hidden in her eyes. Issei would have to look out for that.

He took out one of Rias' spare evil pieces, a pawn, next to his own shogi tile labelled 'King', and set them down.

"The Prince and the Pauper?" Tamamo wrapped her arms around Issei's head, her bust was pressed against him. He did not resist the urge to lean into her.

"Technically, the piece is a king not a prince."

"But he does become the king, doesn't he?"

"King Edward died at the age of fifteen."

"Yet, he had a merciful rule."

"We could discuss Mark Twain all day, Tamamo." He pocketed his shogi tile and turned around to face Tamamo with the pawn piece. "And this thing would be kicking my ass."

"That can wait for another day, you have dinner to get to." She consoled and dragged him by his arm, a lazy grin on his face as they made their way downstairs.

She pushed towards the dining room and sauntered off towards the kitchen. Achilles stepped out with an apple in hand when Tamamo spotted him.

"Ah, would you be a dear and help bring out the food?" Achilles' protests fell on deaf ears as Tamamo pulled him along.

Issei shook his head in mirth before entering the dining room, hopefully it would be a peaceful atmosphere.

* * *

Issei chewed on a piece of spinach, enjoying the succulent taste of stir fried rice and not the glare directed between Raynare and Akeno. Li-Hua ate her dinner in total silence, although every one of Achilles' joking remarks was met with a biting retort.

Tamamo's subtle glance did not go unnoticed by Issei. For the empath-sensitive people in the room, it was like a beacon was being broadcasted right in front of them. Even Murayama and Kiba took notice.

Issei sighed, placing his chopsticks down. "I hate to point out the elephant in the room but is something going on between you two?"

"No/Everything's fine." Raynare and Akeno answered quickly.

"Uh-huh." Issei said, eying the two of them. The lie didn't convince anyone in the slightest. "And the both of you almost killing each other in a friendly sparring session was fine too."

"She's treating this whole thing like it's a joke." Raynare pointed out, rising to her full height. "Do you even care about Rias?"

"How dare you?!" Akeno looked like she was ready to leap across the table, all her etiquette thrown out the window.

"That's not fair to say about her." Rias came to Akeno's defence, rising as well.

"No? Did you know that she could use Holy Lightning? Or that she hid the fact that she had a trump card that could sweep the entire team and end this bullshit?" She jabbed a finger towards Akeno. Her eyes smouldered with each accusation and everybody's eyes widened.

Rias nodded. "I did."

"Or-" Raynare stopped in her tracks, turning robotically towards them. "What?"

"I knew about her capabilities but I would not force her to use her powers if it made her uncomfortable."

"This is your freedom, we are talking about here." Raynare stressed.

"I know but if my victory came at the expense of my friend's anguish, it would tear me apart to know that I caused that pain."

"Akeno." Issei interlocked his fingers, his face calm and understanding. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Because," From Akeno's back, one devil wing and one Fallen wing emerged. "I'm cursed with my Father's blood. I refuse to use his power. I will help Rias win with my own strength."

"Akeno-san...I don't think it's bad to use your own power." Koneko started and her usual monotone voice was charged with emotion, a fearlessness to her. "But, there are parts of yourself...that you have to accept as you. I think that's why we were brought here."

Tamamo was glad that Koneko was beginning to take her lessons to heart.

"You don't understand, Koneko. My powers are different than you and your sister's."

"Your powers are your own."

"I didn't ask for it and I bet you didn't ask to be a nekoshou." Akeno begun before she stopped herself, realising what she had just said. The damage had already been done and Koneko's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Koneko-chan. I didn't mean that."

Koneko's face was an emotionless mask and there was a coldness to it as she stood up from the table. She bowed her head to Tamamo. "Thank you for the meal, sensei. I'll be outside meditating."

Koneko left the table and Akeno stared down in shame at her words. "I'm sorry about dinner. I'll be in my room."

Rias left to go after Akeno and one by one, the rest of the occupants left until Tamamo and Issei were the only ones in the room.

"That went well." Tamamo snorted at the sarcastic joke. Issei frowned, having the knowledge about Akeno's heritage and her powers would have benefitted them immensely. But she had unresolved issues with her father and was determined not to use his powers. Issei found the situation as frustrating as it was tragic. Koneko was taking steps to opening up and accepting herself. She **was** there but Akeno's words had affected her.

Issei ran his hand down his face. "This is not going well."

* * *

 **Follow! Favourite! Review! Flames! Heart!**

 **Go Author!**

 **By your powers combined I am a functioning adult!**


	15. Arc III: What We Owe To Each Other

**The Opening Song:**

 **COLORS by FLOW**

* * *

Apologies to the people who have been waiting for this latest release of the chapter, for I have been going through some pretty emotional turmoil and am what the adults would call 'burnt out'. So I've been trying to get things back together and Persona 5 has been helpful in that regard. The music in the game and anime is FIYAH!

So much so that I've considered putting opening and ending theme songs for each chapters. It's not really a new concept but I'd like to give you guys a taste of what goes through my mind when I envision these chapters.

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:**

 **Thanks for your words, I've been doing a lot with the characters and I hope to explore Koneko's story a bit more. A lot of things will becoming up soon.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Yup. A lot. So much.**

 **ZenithTempest: Issei knows that Raynare is a big girl and he trusts Li-Hua can take care of everything. Nothing hurts more than shame.**

 **cerberus328: I'm a 20 year old guy with 87 year old back pain. I feel like I've been an adult for too long.**

 **: Captain Fanfiction? Hahaha, that's neat. We can be old together.**

 **Laserbr0: The story goes on.**

 **OechsnerC: Thanks.**

 **Yusaku-Playmaker: Drama drives Plot which I have come to find propels a lot of character-driven stories. Tannin is still a part of Mephistopheles' peerage but out of mutual agreement. To have one of the five Dragon Kings, be a part of your group says a lot.**

 **Oh, Raynare. Life experiences has taught her to handle things a bit differently.**

 **: Obscure references, huh? Hmm...**

 **Man, your ideas of concept are really good. It's quite different** **to what I thought.**

I've been itching to try and get this chapter out and I'm thankful for my editor, trying his best to help out when he can. So here it is, the next chapter!

* * *

 **Seize Our Day**

The Daily Life Saga

 _The Crimson Age Arc_

Chapter 15: What We Owe To Each Other

* * *

"Goddamn!

Thunk!

"Prideful!"

Thunk!

"Arrogant!"

Thunk!

"Stubborn!"

Thunk!

"Bitch!"

The tree groaned and cracked as Raynare wailed on it with her fists.

She was alone in the woods, having made the excuse that she was going to do private training. She gave another harsh punch, imagining that the tree was Akeno's face, and winced as the bones in her hand made a sound that it wasn't supposed to. She held up her bloodied and bruised knuckles, sighing as she knew that she would have to go back and get it healed.

Raynare turned around to head back to see Aika, sitting on a log with her cheek resting on her knuckles, watching her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" Raynare said, still miffed. Although they shared a certain comradery with each other, she didn't know a lot about the vampire hybrid before her. Other than the fact that she had a serious bite. And that she was a major pervert.

Aika cracked a small smile. "Nothin'. Thought you'd like someone to vent to, the poor tree has suffered enough."

"Look, I don't hate you, Aika. But that doesn't make us buddy-buddy, ok?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a standoffish person?"

"Numerous times. What's your point?"

"My point is that while you were right, you weren't...receptive to how Akeno might have felt."

"The sooner she gets over herself, the less she has to worry about."

"It's not so simple for everyone. Everybody deals with their own personal problems differently."

"Whatever problem she has with her father is one-sided. Baraqiel isn't the type to abandon someone."

"Yeah, I have no idea who this guy is."

"Grigori is what everyone else would call the Fallen faction. We also have another name, which Azazel is more fond of, 'The Watchers of the Children of God'."

"And what does that mean?"

"We basically watch out for Sacred Gear users and, if we can, recruit them."

"Or in your case, attempt to kill."

"That was…" While Aika was right that she had tried to kill Issei, it wasn't what she had wanted to do. Orders were orders, after all. She did end up having sex with him, becoming a rogue agent in the process. She was technically watching Issei, just a lot more closely. "Anyway, Azazel is our Governor General and the one that leads all of Grigori. Under him, we have the Cadre, of which there are seven."

"I'm guessing Baraqiel must be one of them."

"He is, he's Akeno's father. He wields Holy Lightning, combining light and lightning together to create a powerful attack. He actually stopped living in the Underworld a while ago, to live with his family but one day, he came back. He had walked in the building and requested to fight Kokabiel, one of the other Cadre, a warmonger and had an obsession with battle. Kokabiel practically jumped at the chance to fight a fellow Cadre. They were sent off to an inter-dimensional room for their match, a private one. Baraqiel stepped out of that room first." Raynare concluded and Aika nodded along.

"If he's that strong then Akeno must have inherited that same power. Whoa, she would destroy Riser's team." Aika said.

"Right!?"

"Still a dick move."

"Whatever."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know, have you got any deep-seated issues?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be sharing them with you, you pervy vampire."

Aika slumped over in defeat before she grabbed a handful of Raynare's breast. "What's with Fallen and big breasts?

"Hmph! Us female Fallen are gifted with seductive bodies." Raynare began to fondle Aika's breast, comparing it to her own. She was surprised when the boob in her hand grew bigger.

"Hehehe, I'm not only a vampire, I'm a Succubus too. We've got our own tricks."

Issei watched the two poke and prod each other from a distance, not sure how to feel about it. _'At least those two are getting along...I think.'_

* * *

Rias was not sure what to do after the explosive blow up at the dinner table. She sympathised with Akeno, she really did, but there was a part of her that agreed wholeheartedly with Koneko. She didn't know whether to chastise or hug Akeno. She had thought that everybody in her peerage were fine with themselves but evidently not. Especially Akeno and Koneko. She was a failure of a king, no, of a friend.

' _Now, how am I going to fix this?'_ Rias thought, rapping her knuckles on Akeno's door.

"Go away." Akeno's voice filtered through the door.

"I'm not going to, Akeno-chan. I just want to talk." She was greeted with silence. She sighed to herself, bumping her forehead against the door frame. "If you don't open the door, I won't let you punish anyone for a month once we leave."

Rias waited for a while before the latch of the door clicked and it opened just a crack. Akeno's violet eye peered through with a glare. "That's not fair."

Rias chuckled before Akeno let her in and she shut the door behind her. The room looked like a hurricane swept everything around and came back again to make sure it got the job done. Bits of furniture were strewn everywhere, a lamp was stuck in the ceiling and her bed was a charred blacked mess. The blankets were scattered across the room and feathers were scattered everywhere. Black feathers.

"Taking your anger out on the furniture isn't going to help." Rias commented, sweeping away for a clean spot on the bed.

Akeno frowned, looking away from Rias. "No, but it felt good."

"Did it feel good to lash out at Koneko?"

"No, of course not! It was horrible, I never should have said what I said." Akeno let her Fallen wings out and began to pluck at the feathers.

"You're going to have to face her again, whether you like it or not. We've got half a year left and I don't think you can keep avoiding her that long."

"I know." Akeno said, her voice low as she plucked another black feather. "I just don't want to rely on his power. I want to win this game for you, Rias. With my own strength."

Rias grasped her hand when Akeno went to take another feather. "Stop. Don't handicap yourself, your conviction is admirable but Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun, Asia-chan and the rest are giving their all. They're trying to push themselves past their limit. It would be a disservice for their Queen not to show the same conviction."

Akeno stared at her with lifeless eyes and a crooked smile. "I'm sorry, Rias. I'll try my best, but I'll make it so that my power over lightning will wipe all of them out. I certainly don't have any intention of forgiving **him**. The wings on my back are proof that they are dirty."

Rias shook her head. _'That's what I'm afraid of, Akeno. You'll be swallowed up by your own resentment of Baraqiel.'_

"Just consider it...for my sake." Rias whispered.

Akeno nodded before she brightened up, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Have you made progress with any of Issei's lessons?"

"It's...slow-going."

"Ara, Asia seems to be picking up on it quickly."

"I'm well aware of that." A rush of air left Rias' nose and she crossed her arms. Akeno picked up on her defensiveness and sat next to her.

"Are you jealous of Asia?" Akeno teased and Rias huffed before turning away.

"I'm not jealous. I'm proud that Asia is taking to her role of a Bishop so quickly. She will be helpful for the upcoming game."

"I know you, Rias. You can talk to me."

Rias considered the notion, warring within her mind. It was great that Asia was making leaps and bounds in learning magic, and a God-tier magic too. She had this determination in her eyes whenever they were practicing with Issei. It was the burning conviction in her that was admirable. A quality that she desired. A quality that she didn't have. She shouldn't be envious of Asia but the stark contrast in progress was a little embarrassing considering she had been a Devil her whole life, and was more in tune with her powers.

"I am a little...jealous. But!" Rias held up a finger. "I'm confident that I will master this power too. It will take time."

"The clock is ticking, Rias. Hopefully it won't be too late."

* * *

Koneko stared off into the moonlight, sitting down in a lotus position, and tried to control her breathing.

' _Always breathe when you feel overwhelmed. Empty your mind and focus on your breath.'_ Koneko shuddered, feeling the wind brush against her skin. _'Maybe she's right. Maybe if I wasn't born a Nekoshou, then all the bad things in my life wouldn't happen.'_

Koneko froze when she sensed a looming presence over her, and peered over her shoulder to see Tamamo's face near inches from hers.

"Boop!" Tamamo giggled, pressing her finger against Koneko's nose.

"What was that, sensei?"

"You had all these thoughts buzzing around in your mind. So I reset your mind and they all buzzed off." Tamamo smiled and Koneko pouted at her lame joke.

"That's not funny, sensei."

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"...yes."

"Glad to hear that, Koneko-chan." Tamamo said.

Soon, they were both gathered around a crackling fire, leftover logs and wood from the day's training served as tinder for the night. The heat kept the cold at bay and Koneko rubbed her belly, regretting not eating more before she left. Tamamo hummed a tune to herself, having conjured a shamisen and began strumming.

"Don't take Akeno's words too seriously. She's a young woman, just like you, and young girls don't really grasp what they say in anger."

"But it's true. I wish I wasn't born a Nekoshou." Tamamo struck a harsh note and raised a brow towards Koneko.

"Are you not proud to be a yokai?" She said, her voice dropping and an eerie note rang out in the clearing.

"Not a youkai, but a Nekoshou."

"Ah, my wayward pupil. You face the same problem that plagues young Akeno. You are both ashamed of who you are. In spite of your words earlier, you do feel that shame deep down in your heart. You've carried it for a long time and it's affected how you view yourself." Tamamo played a soft, haunting melody and her notes seemed to be reacting with nature around her. "She's hurting on the inside. When we are in pain, we try to alleviate it by lashing out at the one who caused it. Akeno is faced with a dilemma that she is not yet ready to handle and your words may have sparked the deep-seated anger within her."

"Then it's my fault."

"If you believe that. You lent out a helping hand and tried to make a bridge for Akeno to accept herself. That was your choice. Akeno's refusal, harsh as it may be, was her choice as well. We take a gamble with the people we interact with. It is up to them to make their own decision."

Koneko remained quiet as Tamamo's melody changed into something more uplifting and the flowers in the clearing seemed to bounce up and down, the tree swaying in a hypnotic dance. Koneko's fears although they had come to pass in Akeno, she knew that they weren't meant to intentionally hurt her. Akeno was suffering too and Koneko pitied her. Perhaps she should let go of it too, but she had to know if Tamamo-sensei had gone through something herself.

"Sensei, were you ever ashamed of yourself?"

"...I've been ashamed plenty of times. But there was one mistake I made when I was a young girl. A reckless choice that hurt those around me. I ran from those who hunted me, I tried to atone for my sins, to prove that I did not mean any harm. One day, they caught me and I begged and pleaded and swore that I did not mean to cause the death of my friend, Toba. They refused to believe me and called me a monster. As a cruel form of punishment, I was sealed inside a stone for the next millennia. Trapped but acutely aware of the passage of time." Tamamo said, strumming one more note and silence reigned across them. "That is until Issei found me."

"Does it still haunt you, that mistake that you made?" Koneko poked at the fire.

"No, not anymore. I had more than a thousand years to think about what I had done. And dwelling too much on our actions is pointless. You shouldn't be ashamed to be a Nekoshou. Own it. Flaunt it. Overcome it."

Koneko nodded to Tamamo. She took her lotus position and breathed. She had tried to help Akeno and that was okay. Her words may have hurt her but she wouldn't ashamed anymore. Being a Nekoshou was part of her and she had to take pride in who she was.

Tamamo strummed a high note as Koneko's ears and tail came free and she beamed at her. "How do you feel?"

Koneko opened her mouth to answer but her stomach growled and she blushed.

Tamamo laughed at her apprentice and Koneko, for once in a very long time, acted her own age.

"Sensei!"

* * *

 **5 Months Until The Rating Game…**

It was one chilly morning on the native island of Avalon, snow had fallen amidst the buds of flowers that dotted the path from the mansion to the end of the sky island. A small path carved out as the group of trainees trudged through the snow, the elements and their own sleepiness were against them.

"Come on, come on, it's only a bit of snow." Achilles encouraged the group, a coat and earmuffs covering his ears as he ran alongside them. "If this kills any of ya', then there is really no hope for all of ya'."

Achilles' optimism and casual ease with the exercise had shown the immense gap between them. With his insistence and encouragement, the usual morning run that had taken them an hour to complete had been slowly whittled down to thirty minutes, the daily routine was something they were now accustomed to. Asia found the routine to be strangely relaxing, the early morning coldness was a climate that she was unfamiliar with, the exercise foreign to her but it had made her happy, nonetheless. She had a place that she belonged to, people who laughed with her, ate with her and did...normal things. The people that she had grown close to were Rias, Akeno, Raynare and Aika. Rias and Akeno were the older sisters that she had never had. They had often taught her about her role in their group and what the power of the 'Bishop' was. Rias was kind in her approach towards teaching her basics of the demonic arts. The irony was not lost on her as a former nun. Akeno and Aika mercilessly teased her about her growing affections for Issei.

In a rare moment of courage and forwardness, she shot back about Aika's own feelings.

" _W-well, weren't you e-embarassed when Issei whispered in your ear?"_

 _Aika's face burned at the memory and Akeno turned her full attention to her. "What did he say?~"_

"You're lagging behind, Asia!" Achilles yelled from the front.

"Sorry!"

"Hey, don't bully Asia-chan!" Raynare called out, her protective instincts kicking in as she slowed down to keep pace with her.

"Mou! It's okay, Raynare-chan! I'll work harder and catch up!" Asia called back, jogging a little faster.

Achilles' smile brightened, showing off the rows of pearly whites and he nodded. "That's the spirit!"

The part after running was something that everybody dreaded. Li-Hua was brutal as always when it came to evasive training especially so with Akeno after her insistence on not using Holy Lightning. If Akeno did not want to use her strongest weapon at her disposal then Li-Hua would grill her harder in the other areas to make up for it.

Raynare jogged along with the others to where Li-Hua sat on a stump of a tree. A cigarette between her lips and many of the other girls stared in bafflement at the sight. Li-Hua caught their eyes and they pointedly looked away before she flicked the cigarette away into a magic circle, leaving no trace of the cancer stick.

Raynare thought that it was ridiculous for the girls to look down on Li-Hua, everybody had their own vices. Nobody was perfect, after all.

"Today, you lot aren't going to be doing anything too strenuous." Li-Hua drawled her words and they were prepared for anything she was going to throw at them. "Go have fun."

"Uh, what?" Aika chorused. Li-Hua shrugged her shoulders at the question. "Build snow forts, make some snowmen, just giving you some time to have a break before your swim."

"I thought we were meant to be training?" Raynare said, an expression of disapproval on her face before Aika bumped shoulder with her and dived back first into the white powder. She laughed, her arms and legs outstretched, sweeping back and forth into a snow angel.

"Come on, let's have fun." Asia was confused and delighted before she dived next to Aika, making her own snow angel as Raynare sighed.

' _Well, if you can't beat them, join them.'_ Raynare thought before spreading her wings out and falling backwards. An actual outline of an angel that had fallen on the snow was clear and she stood back up. "I win."

Issei looked down at his watch, seeing that it was already an hour past when they should be arriving. He had gotten bored enough that he swam in the lake and they weren't there when he came back to shore. He dried himself and ventured to where Li-Hua was with the group. Sitting on the stump with a cigarette in hand, Li-Hua raised one to Issei who politely declined. His eyes flitted to what was going on in front of them.

On one side of the battlefield, crudely formed snowmen with sticks and stones for arms and faces were what he assumed was Aika's army. For she stood on top of a snow fort, with great lumps of the white powder stacked on top of each other and poorly-drawn banners stuck out like a sore thumb. Alongside Aika were Koneko, Asia and Raynare, the motley crew just there for the ride.

"For too long, you have stood at the top of the food chain, Rias! Today, your reckoning will come and I will claim the title of the Great Ruler of the Snow Kingdom." Aika cackled, a tri-cone hat atop of her head and Koneko raised an unenthusiastic arm in support.

"...yeah." Koneko said lamely.

Issei looked to the other side and calling it a snow fort was putting it lightly. It looked like a snow castle, with elegant spires and fortifications to it, and at the bottom were snow soldiers that wouldn't look out of place in the terracotta army if they were perhaps coloured differently. Issei was reminded of a cheesy 90s fantasy heroine with the way Rias was dressed in an officer's uniform.

Rias stood atop her snow castle and pointed a finger at Aika, the air of a commander to her as she declared. "Justice will be swift! My Knights of Blizzard will see to that."

"Shit, that's a good name." Aika stage-whispered to Raynare before raising her arm and giving a war-cry. "Your knights may sound impressive but they are no match for my Guardian of the fortress and my mighty wall!"

All out war ensued as they pelted each other with snowballs.

"Looks like they're having fun." Issei chuckled, watching Kiba get hit in the face by Raynare with a snowball.

Li-Hua shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, they're still wet behind the ears but a little fun every now and again never hurt anybody."

The ice-cold waters of the lake didn't bother anyone in the group anymore, their arms coming up and down as they swam across and back. The usual motivator in the form of the giant shark that occupied the lake didn't keep pace with them anymore. In fact, they had managed to swim past it, much to the shark's disconcertion.

On the beach, the peanut gallery were watching their students, comfortably sitting on their folded camp chairs. Li-Hua sat with a book in hand, Achilles had a bag of nuts and Issei observed the eight in the lake.

In front of them, emerging from the rippling waters was Tamamo in a black and grey swimsuit, wringing the water from her hair and picking out a piece of seaweed from it.

Issei smiled. "Guess Jaws won't be catching anyone today?"

Tamamo tossed the seaweed at his face.

"I still haven't forgiven Koneko for punching me on the nose."

* * *

 **3 Months Until The Rating Game...**

Koneko ducked another one of Tamamo's senjutsu charged punches by a hair but it felt like someone had still landed a clean hit on her. She plowed through the ground, carving another mark into the landscape and rolled to the side, flipping with her hand as Tamamo cratered the ground with her foot. Earth and rock shot up before Tamamo spin-kicked the makeshift projectile at Koneko.

Koneko shattered the rock with a palm thrust and Tamamo smiled with an approving nod.

"You've unlocked done well to unlock your fire chakra and it looks like you've become more attuned to the natural energy around you."

"Thank you, sensei but I still have a lot to go through before I can master Senjutsu."

"Ah, such a diligent student you are." Tamamo smiled, rubbing the top of Koneko's head.

Over the horizon of the island, Aika flapped the bat wings on her back and she sailed down to where the youkai were. The two could see that she had worked up a healthy sweat by way of aerial combat with Raynare and Rias. She had a white sports bra and shorts, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Ah, Koneko, you look so cute with the fuzzy ears and tails!" Aika squealed, hugging the adorable cat-girl to her chest. Koneko's eyes screamed help, Tamamo's looked on in amusement. "Oi, oi, Tamamo-sensei, Koneko-chan, mind if I do some sparring with you two?"

Koneko managed to push away from Aika's affectionate hug before gaining a determined look when she heard the challenge.

"How about the both of you spar? I would like to see where you two stack up against each other." Aika blinked at the suggestion. "Is that so?"

Aika's sucker punch almost struck Koneko before she tilted her head. Koneko spun on the ball of her foot and lashed out with a kick. Aika blocked the hit with her forearm, driving her back a bit and there was a smirk on her face. "This might be fun after all."

* * *

 **1 Month Until The Rating Game….**

Kiba rushed forward, his swords sparking against Achilles as they traded blows, a circle drawn into the dirt with Achilles at its centre. Achilles had issued a challenge when they came here and they were both determined to complete it.

"You can do better than that!" Achilles taunted, shattering Kiba's blades. He was about to kick out at him but had to block Murayama's katana, the sword striking his shield. "Good!"

Kiba wasted no time, the base of a new sword forming as it rose to slash at Achilles and he let a second blade materialise above where his opponent stood.

"Murayama!" Kiba called out and she got the signal, spinning around to Achilles unprotected back. Her katana poised to stab him cleanly and she thrust the blade forward.

'So they finally cornered me.' Achilles watched them all with a proud smile before he sidestepped the attack.

With Achilles, nowhere in sight, Kiba's blade clanged loudly against Murayama's and they all turned to see him clapping.

"It took awhile but you two did it." Achilles pointed to the circle and the fact that he wasn't inside it anymore. Kiba and Murayama turned to each other with matching smiles. After many months of gruelling training, they managed to get the wall of a man to move out of the damned circle.

* * *

Rias swung her legs back and forth on the edge of the island, the moon shining brightly and there was a wholesomeness to it. As a devil, the night gave her comfort, her senses were strong and she was empowered. She lived under the dark purple skies of the Underworld and that was the world that she knew until she discovered the human world. A place where people of all races lived, and she was fascinated. She had asked to live in that world, a world that she adored, and for a chance to be...normal.

Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, heiress to the noble house of Gremory. That's what everyone saw her as. That's what everyone will ever remember her for. But that's not who she was.

The soft crunch of the grass echoed in the empty forest and she kept her eyes on the moon. Issei flopped down next to her, gazing at the view with her. They sat together in the comforting silence, the breeze sweeping through with the leaves rustling.

"Are you okay?" That was a question that had plagued Rias and she found his concern touching but she couldn't shake the frustration she had with Issei's lessons. She couldn't grasp the Concept of 'Destruction'. The irony was not lost on her.

"I'm fine." Issei quirked an eyebrow at her dress. She wore a see-through nightgown that did nothing to hide the black lingerie bra nor her creamy white skin that had enraptured many men. But not Issei, for some other-worldly reason, never him.

Issei took off his jacket, placing it over her shoulders. "You need to stop doing that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She touched the collar of his jacket, rubbing the material between her thumb and finger. It was warm, his aura was practically soaked in the jacket and was enveloped in a comforting hug. She shuddered and took a moment to recollect yourself.

Issei snorted, more amused at her answer. "You're fooling no-one, Rias."

"I suppose not." Rias sighed, drawing her knees to herself. "It's been 5 months since we started training and I'm nowhere close to achieving this. Asia is leaps and bounds ahead of me. I-I'm at a loss."

"I think we all feel that way sometimes. It helps to talk to someone about it."

"I didn't take you for a conversationalist."

"You'd be surprised at how often I get told that."

Rias smiled, before frowning. Her mind was a mess, too many things were plaguing her at the moment but the one that stood out the most was her helplessness in the face of the upcoming rating Game. "My father set up this game, knowing that I would, in all likelihood, lose."

Issei watched as she raised her hand, the Gremory seal glowing red. "I'm the daughter of House Gremory and yet I'm not myself. Don't get me wrong, I will always have pride in my name and I love my family but I just want to be more than a title. And this is my chance to be that but I can't seem to take it."

Rias didn't realise the tears, welling up in her eyes and she rubbed them away with the back of her hand. It was improper behaviour for a lady to shed tears, and especially for an heiress. And she wanted to laugh at the fact, that she couldn't escape her ingrained training. The tears wouldn't stop falling and she let the seal dissipate.

Issei grasped her hand gently, giving soft squeezes and she turned to him. "I-I never did apologise for trying to reincarnate you."

"I wasn't a huge fan of the execution." He chuckled at his own morbid joke and Rias snorted and the humour faded. Blue eyes stared at brown and Rias dipped her head. "I'm sorry, Issei."

"I know." The two sat with eachother in

"You know, I looked up to my brother." Rias started. "He was brave, kind and strong. He doted me when I was young. I asked him that I wanted to be a part of the Super Sentai when I grew up because I wanted to beat up bad guys. Like people from the Old Satan faction."

They both shared a laugh at that before she looked down morosely.

"One night, I was sleeping in my room and there was this noise that woke me up. An assassin had snuck in the mansion, he was part of the Old Satan faction but he had stepped on one of my toys and there was this look in his eyes. Fear, shame but above all else, hate. Pure hatred I had never met this man in my life, this stranger and yet I knew that he wanted to kill me. So I screamed. The assassin was caught off-guard by that and lunged at me with this knife in his hand."

Rias whispered. "I never felt so scared in my life, all I wanted was my big brother to come save me."

Issei squeezed her shoulder in comfort and she continued. "The door to my room exploded and my brother had this terrifying aura around him. He stepped through the shattered remains of the door and the assassin scrambled, hollering and screaming not to come close, holding me with the knife near my throat. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I begged for my brother to save me. I looked my brother in the eyes, his kind eyes and how it changed to that of something else. Something more dangerous. More monstrous than anything I've ever seen. The assassin kept screaming not to come closer but he never saw my brother move. Never saw how quickly his arm broke and his bones shattered to powder in an instant. I was afraid that my big brother wasn't there anymore."

Issei's heart sunk at hearing that. One of his very real fears being confirmed by Rias and he couldn't the ache in his heart but he knew why she would be so afraid.

"My brother didn't say anything, the assassin tried to stab him and I screamed for my brother to run but he held the man's wrist like it was nothing. Slowly, he turned the knife close to the assassin's throat. The fear in his eyes as he was going to be murdered by his own weapon. It was a slow death, the dagger slipped in and out and he choked on his own blood."

Rias stayed silent, taking in a shuddering breath. "After that, I was in my brother's sights around the clock. It was either him, Grayfia or one of his servants. He wouldn't let me out of his sights for three months. Everytime I looked at him, there was still the same kindness, the same warmth but I could see fear. I never knew what he was afraid of, more assassins coming after me or me being afraid of the person in that room. I was a young and afraid but I didn't want to be anymore. I asked why did the bad man come after me and my brother said that he had enemies from his time fighting in the Civil War. I researched everything I could about it, I wanted to know why there was a huge divide, why my brother fought."

"So what changed?"

"Nothing. Everything. I still love my brother, don't get me wrong and I understood that my brother had to change, to become something else to fight for what he believed in and that it would stay with him forever. He fought so that the Devils could survive." Rias sighed, playing with a lock of her hair. "I know it's selfish of me but I want to fight to be free. Not just for me but to show that all Devils can live freely, it doesn't matter if they're high-class or low-class. I don't want the Devils to survive anymore, I want them to live."

Issei chuckled, "That's an amazing goal, Rias. I believe in you."

"You're just saying that."

"No, Rias. I mean it."

Rias' heart stopped and heat rushed to her face. He had said that with the complete honesty. She snapped out of her stupor when he continued. "You're a smart woman and you carry yourself with pride. You're certainly passionate about what you want and, there's a confidence in you, that says 'you can do it'. So, have faith in yourself and you have to promise me that you'll win."

Rias stammered in her answer, still trying to register the sincerity of his statement. The way his eyes lit up when he began talking about her, the earnesty in his voice shook her but the way that he looked at her and saw her for her. There was a warmth spreading through her chest and she smiled, nodding. "I promise to win."

' _And I promise to marry the man that I will fall in love with._ ' Issei grinned widely and she wrapped her arms around his, resting her head against his shoulder. "Can we stay like this? For a bit longer?"

"As you wish."

* * *

 **1 Day before the Rating Game…**

Issei closed the door to Avalon with a click, Rias and her peerage had bidden everyone goodbye, with Akeno receiving her ribbon back. Asia walked along with Issei as they headed up to their apartment.

Asia twiddled with her fingers now that she was alone with Issei. She was unsure of the upcoming fight and there was an anxiousness in having the power that rivalled gods.

"Ano, Issei-kun?" He quirked an eyebrow and Asia almost retreated in herself but held firm. "I was wondering now that the training is over, I'm...not sure if I'll do well with...fighting."

"Why do you think that?"

"I-I don't like hurting people. That's not me." She said meekly. Issei smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"And you won't have to. You'll be healing people on the battlefield. So take care of everyone."

"But what if I don't make it in time? What if they're gone before I can reach them?" Asia refuted. As much as she wanted to refuse it, people were going to 'die' in the game but if she could help, she would rather that no one did.

"Asia, I'm not going to lie to you. Sometimes, you won't make it time to heal someone, they'll be too far away for you to get to them and sometimes...sometimes you'll fail." Issei looked down for a moment, melancholy setting over his features before determination burned in them. "But that's what all this was for. You pushed further than anyone, you mastered an art that so few could achieve that it was as if you had known it your entire life."

Asia found her lips quirking up, the shadows in the back of her mind that whispered that she would fail were silenced.

"This might sound a bit cliche but believe in yourself." Issei walked up to the door of their shared apartment. "Your greatest enemy is not out there waiting for you, Asia. Your greatest enemy is you, your fears and doubts, everything that you perceive wrong about you, no else knows more than you. So acknowledge it, accept it and no one can use it to hurt you."

Issei had his hand on the knob and was ready to turn it, to meet Olivia once again. "Issei-kun's words are wise but so sad at the same time."

"Hmm?"

"Ano, I-I mean you know a lot about these things but I can't help wondering how you know unless you've experienced them yourself." Issei didn't answer at first, the door opening as he walked in silently was all Asia needed to know.

"I think Olivia's missed the both of us, we should say hi to her and I can tell her about that pink scarf you knitted for Raynare." Issei said teasingly.

"Issei-kun!" Asia bolted in, her face red and flustered as Issei laughed.

' _One day, Issei-kun, I hope that with or without my powers, I can heal your heart too.'_ Asia thought as Issei closed the door.

* * *

 **The Day of the Rating Game…**

Rias sipped her tea, the warm drink calming her nerves somewhat as she watched the rest of her peerage prepare themselves.

Kiba strapped on his leather pauldrons, tightening his belt that held his swords and he nodded to himself.

Murayama paced about, checking herself over to see if her kendo armour was on her properly. Achilles had presented her with the armour, carving runes inside for extra protection and she ran her fingers alongside the katana strapped to her. The blade was beautiful, long and sleek, it was just about more than the length of her arm and she vowed that today she would fight with all her might.

Asia fiddled with the hem of her nun's habit, finding comfort in the act until she felt Raynare's hand on her shoulder. A stern expression was on her face before it gave way to a small smile, one which Asia returned.

Aika tightened her metal clad gloves, a personal gift from Issei, along with a new belt and a metallic disk. He had said with a straight face that to activate its true powers, she had to strike a pose and say a few magic words. She remained skeptical.

Koneko ate a piece of her sweets and looked like she was the most calmest of the bunch. She didn't wear her regular school uniform instead she had worn a white martial arts gi, her top stopping at her shoulders and her shorts reached her thighs. She wore her own set of fighter gloves, the inside looking like a paw print.

Rias and Akeno were one of the few who were dressed in their school uniform but that was fine. Everything would change once they would enter the rating game.

Grayfia appeared from a magic-circle and saw Rias' expectant look. "Are you all ready? We will begin the rating game in 10 minutes."

Everybody stood up, faces set with resolve as Grayfia explained to them. "Once the battle begins, you will be teleported to a separate dimension used for battles. The dimension you'll be fighting in is a disposable space so there is no danger in unleashing your full power."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on. I just realised even though there's eight of us, didn't you say that you had another bishop when you gave us the pieces?" Aika asked and Rias' senior membets of the peerage stood around awkwardly.

"That's...complicated." Rias said, not looking them in the eyes. "I'll explain it at a later date."

Aika was going to continue to probe her but Grayfia plowed on with her explanation much to the young hybrid's annoyance. "The contest will be viewed by members of both households including close friends such as Sona of House Sitri. Are there any objections?"

Rias shook her head.

"I will also remind you that Maou-sama will also be viewing this battle."

"...I see. Onii-sama will be watching." Rias closed in thought before she gave a calm, almost serene look to Grayfia. "Very well then, I won't disappoint him."

Grayfia's expression didn't change and she waved her hand over to the magic circle. "It's time for the Rating Game."

Everybody clustered inside it, and Grayfia began activating the teleportation spell, the crest changing to something not of Gremory or Phenex.

A bright light illuminated from the circle and the teleportation took hold, whisking them away.

* * *

 **The ED song:**  
 **Infinity by Lyn**

* * *

 **Follow, favourite and review this chapter. I wanna know what your thoughts are.**

 **I've been working non-stop to write the next 4 or so chapters and I've been tweaking spots here and there.**

 **So here is a preview of the the tidbits!**

 **Next time on Seize Our Day!**

* * *

 _"There wouldn't be any chance that you guys would just let us go through that door and up into that building so I can kick your master's ass?" Aika asked._

 _"What if we say no?" Xuelan sniffed._

 _Aika chuckled, slipping the metal disk in her belt as it flared up. "Good. Then, I guess I will show off what I can do."_

 _ **CONTRACT ACCEPTED!**_

* * *

 _"What's wrong? Are you afraid that your blade will break against mine?" Siris continued her assault as Murayama backpedalled away._

 _"That's not it." Siris' sword came at Murayama where she couldn't dodge and her own blade shot out of its scabbard, blocking the blade. Siris tried to press her weight but Murayama didn't budge, keeping one hand on her katana. "I'm testing if your blade has resolve."_

* * *

 _"You know I had all day yesterday to train my powers." Raynare smirked, her ring splitting from her as ten massive swords formed around her. "I think I got the hang of it. Now, don't blink!"_

* * *

 **And there it is!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	16. Arc III: A Fool's Game

**The Opening Song:**

 **Colors by Flow**

* * *

 **ATTENTION: This is the first of two chapters posted today.**

* * *

 **Well, well, well, it's me again. After a near two week absence, I am back again, and with not one but two chapters. Also 10 months passed in the other dimension not twelve as others seem to think.**

 **So what's tickled my fancy to do so? Well, I guess the eager anticipation of this deserves to be well rewarded.**

 **Now onto the reviews:**

 **Imperial-samaB: I know, training montages are cool.**

 **cerberus328: Thanks, I do love my music. Especially my openings and endings.**

 **Tokusatsu Universe-KHM: Oh, you have no idea. Everybody gets their time in the spotlight.**

 **OechsnerC: Oh heck yeah, Rias will be all sorts of kick-ass. As much as I focused on everyone, ultimately, this is her story.**

 **Emrys Akayuki: How are all three devils you say? Find out in the chapter. And wow, reading it all in one sitting, is nothing short of amazing. My heart warms to hear you think that this story is incredible.**

 **darth56: Let the game begin!**

 **Mythic Imagination: The wait is over.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: I like seeing the relationships of our resident hybrids and Aika is a good listener. I wanna say a lot of things about Akeno and Raynare right now. So here's a bit of a hint: Raynare has a father but Akeno has a daddy. Wink Wink! *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2***

 **It's good for Rias and Akeno to have their little talk too, it still is an issue that Akeno goes through and one that she's not likely to over come so soon.**

 **Tamamo is an inspiring figure to Koneko but she does remind her that everybody has their own faults. I had help from a friend who explained this stuff to me. While Koneko recognises her problem, she's not immediately over it. It takes time to get out of that mindset and I've dealt with that kind of thing.**

 **Training is training, no matter how much you loathe it my friend. There has to be a semblance of progression. The bit about Li-Hua smoking was something that I wanted to add much earlier. I've hung out with enough people that smoking is a vice but it's also a way to deal with stresses in life.**

 **Now the fun part begins!**

* * *

 **Seize Our Day**

The Daily Life Saga

 _The Crimson Age Arc_

Chapter 16: A Fool's Game

* * *

"Did it work? Are we still alive?"

"See for yourself."

Aika cracked an eyelid open before blinking again to confirm that she was in the right place. "Are we sure we're in the right place?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Take a look outside." Rias pointed towards the window and sure enough instead of midnight black, the sky was a strange purple. The energy of this place felt off to Aika somehow.

She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she could be here despite the weirdness of it all.

"Welcome everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the house of Gremory and I will be acting as the arbiter of the Rating Game between Riser of House Phenex and Rias of House Gremory." Grayfia announced, her voice booming across the landscape. She continued on, explaining that the place they were all in were their base, the location of the battlefield was modelled after Kuoh Academy.

Rias guessed that Riser conceded the location to her. To bring the point home that no matter how much of a home field advantage she got, he would crush her.

And Grayfia's last piece of information was that like chess, the pawn pieces' had the ability to promote once they reached the enemy's base.

Murayama had an inkling of trepidation now that they were in this match. From what she remembered, this Riser guy had a full team with him. That meant that he had eight potential queens waiting in the works if they reached their base. That was not a comforting thought to have.

After the explanations were complete, everyone was given a transceiver making sure that Rias could properly relay the orders to them.

Aika opened up the palm of her hand, looking down to see the kanji for 'Pawn' floating above in gold before disappearing. She turned to Murayama who looked at her own palm and the kanji for 'Knight' appeared to.

' _It seems like whatever ritual Issei did, we're still us.'_ Murayama thought, clenching her fist. _'I'm me but something stronger.'_

"It is time for the commencement of this battle. This match will continue till dawn in the human's world. Let the game begin." Grayfia said before the school bell rang.

* * *

Sona watched the game in the comfort of her own student council room along with the rest of her peerage. She had allowed them all the chance to watch a Rating Game happen in action and mainly, in her own way, to support Rias. Tsubaki sat beside her as they observed Rias making battle plans with the rest of her peerage not sparing a second to rest.

' _So Rias, how much have you changed in the months that Issei gave you?'_ Sona thought, tightening the grip on her arms. _'I hope you made it count.'_

* * *

"Lord Gremory, it is good to see you." A handsome blonde man in a well-dressed suit and robe man said, offering his hand to shake to the other occupant in the room.

"Likewise, Lord Phenex but please, we're friends here. I can't imagine you like being called every time, Gravus." A middle aged red-haired man greeted, his blue eyes sparkling with warmth.

"True, it does get old after a while. I do treasure the moments where I can speak freely with you, Zeoticus." Both of them sat down in their chairs, a screen in front of them as they watched both parties plan their attacks.

"Your son has come along in Rating Games. His victories certainly attest to that." Zeoticus said.

"Ah, but he has taken his own losses as well." Gravus admitted.

"Come now, they weren't any real losses. We both know that."

"Hmm, you might be right, you might be wrong. All that matters now is the fight between my son and your daughter. And while as gifted as your daughter might be, Riser has her trumped in experience." Gravus said before bowing in his head. "No offence."

"None taken." Zeoticus nodded, he couldn't deny it after all. There was a part of him that did want the union between Gremory and Phenex, the part that made him Lord Gremory. But the part of him that worried and doted on Rias, that told him that this was his daughter, she was not yet ready for this match nor was she ready to be married. The father in him was ashamed of Lord Gremory's conduct and how he was trading her happiness to maintaining the future of the Devils. Yet there was piece of him that quietly cheered her on even if the rest of himself doubted her victory. "But we shall see how this match unfolds."

* * *

"We in?" Issei asked, crouching down next to Li-Hua as she screwed with some cables and a magic box with wires hooked up to it.

Li-Hua said, "In like Flynn."

"What?"

"Like the guy, Errol Flynn."

"I still don't get it."

"Just sit your ass down on the couch." They had allocated themselves to the rooftop of Blue Moon and 'liberated' five TVs that were on stacked up on top of each other as the Rating Game was being broadcasted. The couches and recliners all situated around the screens.

"I can't wait for this show to get on the road." Achilles hollered, dropping down on the leather recliner. "After all the training they went through, they better not disappoint."

"I'm interested to see how Koneko will fare." Tamamo lounged against the couch, a big blue sweater and sweatpants on as Olivia, Kalawarner and Mittelt sat with her.

"Ray's gonna kick all their asses." Mittelt cheered.

"Language." Reiko called as she opened the door, carrying a tray of platters.

Kalawarner had her arms crossed underneath her with a stern expression and looked quite the picture with Mittelt giddily jumping up and down in her seat while Olivia had a bright smile on her face as she sat on Tamamo's lap.

"Issei, I did not get to ask this question before you gallivanted your way to a magical dimension." Kalawarner said stiffly and Issei raised a brow at her tone. "But if I may ask, what is Raynare to you?"

"Huh, Ray-chan is Ray-chan." Issei said simply.

"Yes but is she your confidant, lover or someone you use to scratch your itch?"

"She's her own person but I guess she's someone who I can trust and rely on. I have faith in her because she's a good person deep down. It's just...everything else hasn't been kind to her."

"…I see." Kalawarner nodded. "Do you sleep with her often?"

Issei said nothing, sucking his lips and looking away as Tamamo giggled to herself.

"Wow, onii-san, you sleep with a lot of onee-sans." Olivia said, oblivious to what she was saying and Issei choked on his spit as Tamamo and Mittelt laughed uproariously.

Kalawarner exhaled through her nose. "As long as you treat her right, then we will have no problems. If you don't…."

"I read you, Kala-san." Issei said and helped Reiko set up the food.

"Hmm, it seems like Rias is making her move." Li-Hua stated, and everybody's attention was glued to the screen now.

* * *

"Onii-sama, you're unusually serious about this." Ravel said, watching as Riser stared at the map in consideration, his eyes on scanning the buildings.

"Despite Rias being a first-timer in the Rating Game, I'll have no doubt that she would have concocted a plan for this. That's why we both agreed to using her school as the battleground. I'll use that confidence against her." Riser stated and he turned to the rest of his peerage, all their eyes looking at him expectantly. "Everyone, they may be weaker than you but don't take them lightly. You all know what to do. Crush them. Annihilate them completely. Show them our power."

A chorus of voices resounded through the room. "Hai!"

The peerage dispersed leaving Riser alone with Yubelluna and Ravel.

"Is something the matter, Ravel?" Riser's voice softened as he directed his attention towards her.

Ravel bit her lip. She had questions, lots of questions. She couldn't get the meeting out of her mind, that face that she saw and for the past ten days, it was all she could think of. Even though it was older, she was sure that the person in that room was Nanashi. The one who saved her and yet she pondered, what was he doing there? Wasn't he on a mission to save his friend?

"Nothing, it's... I've got a feeling that this might not be as easy as you think." Ravel said, chin in hand. "The person with Rias was Nanashi and if she's with someone like him, then…"

"Are you doubting your older brother?" Riser said, bumping his elbow against hers.

"I-I'm not saying that." Ravel huffed before she strolled towards the door. "I'm just saying be careful."

"There's no way that...human could be the man who saved you." Riser denied and Ravel shook her head.

' _He has to be.'_ Ravel bit her lip.

"Take care out there."

"Now, who's doubting the other?" Ravel muttered before she closed the door.

* * *

"Good work everyone, phase one of the plan is complete." A map of the school was laid out on the table before them, some of the locations sported red circles and the white chess pieces that represented them were on one side while the other side was occupied by the black chess pieces. "There are valuable holding points at the Sports Ground and at the Gym. We have the disadvantage at the moment due to our numbers being half of Riser's."

Rias stared at the map for a moment as everyone digested this information.

"They will most likely have a Knight and a few Pawns to cover the area and if we get into a confrontation, it won't end favourably for us. I know that and Riser knows that too. So, we will go for the gym, that is the alternate route for the New School Building and Riser will most likely have set a Rook for destructive capabilities and Pawns for backups."

"What are we going to do?" Aika asked.

"Meet him head on." Rias said seriously. "Aika-san and Koneko-chan, you two will act as our vanguard force. I'm confident that you'll be able to match whatever Riser throws at you and if all goes well, then this will be Aika's chance to promote to Queen."

"Kiba-kun and Murayama-chan, you will be in the forest to slow down and take out any pawns that will try to infiltrate our base. The illusions and traps should disorientate them for you to finish them off swiftly."

"And if they decide to use fire to burn down the forest?"

"We have countermeasures in place for that and they'll learn that it's not a good idea if they do." Kiba chuckled ominously which sounded so out of place for the Prince but considering what was at stake here, it was understandable that he'd resort to drastic measures.

"Our eye in the sky will be Akeno-chan. Akeno will be our heavy-hitter as well as the one that will be baiting out Riser's Queen, Yubelluna. Raynare, you will sneak into the New School Building and promote yourself when you have the chance and come support Akeno."

"Got it/Yes, Rias." The two nodded.

"Asia-chan and I will be at the base and will be ready to move once everything is in motion. We can't afford to have our healer out on the battlefield yet and I will be coordinating our plan of attacks here." Rias finished, taking a breath. "Is everyone ready?"

Each person in the room responded with their own confident smiles and nods.

"Then we'll show them our might! Let's go and blow them away!

* * *

Aika and Koneko raced towards the back entrance of the gym. Aika tested the back door to find it was surprisingly unlocked. The door opened with a loud creak that it was practically announcing they were here.

Inside, Aika marvelled at how alike this gym was to the one in the real world. It was surreal how powerful the Devils were if they managed to conjure up a section of land to act as a battlefield.

Aika sniffed the air and sighed. "You sense that?"

"...Yes. Enemy presences are here." Koneko frowned before tightening her gloves.

A loud voice echoed throughout the gymnasium. "Come out now, servants of Gremory! There's no use hiding. We all heard you coming!"

The two stepped out of hiding and stood on the platform, spotting four devil girls at the court. A woman in a china dress, twins with turquoise hair in gym outfits with a bag over their shoulders and a girl with a wooden staff wearing a white haori and red obi.

"I'm Xuelan, a Rook." The china-dress girl introduced, her stance relaxed but if Aika's eyes were right, she was ready to spring into action.

"I'm Ile/And I'm Nel, we're pawns." The twins said, waving their hands and the last girl stepped forward.

"I am Mira, a Pawn." The staff-wielding girl said.

' _So Rias was right, three Pawns and a Rook.'_ Aika unclipped the metallic disk and faced them.

"Ile, Nel, Mira, you three will take on the pawn." The chinese-dress woman said. "I will take on their rook."

All three nodded. "We'll leave it to you, Xuelan."

"There wouldn't be any chance that you guys would just let us go through that door and up into that building so I can kick your master's ass?" Aika asked.

"What if we say no?" Xuelan sniffed.

Aika chuckled, slipping the metal disk in her belt as it flared up. "Good. Then, I guess I will show off what I can do."

 **CONTRACT ACCEPTED!**

Aika always wanted to be like those heroes that she saw watching T.V while she was growing up. She had admired their spirit and tenacity to fight injustice. Fighting crime by herself in the dead of night as a vigilante was not what she had expected by she had to do it anyway. Now, she had a chance to live out at least some part of that childhood dream and with Issei's gift, it would be tempered by experience.

 **DRACO VIS ACTIVATED! MODE: NOIR!**

A magic circle formed underneath Aika's feet and a black skin tight suit formed over her body. A navy-blue leather breastplate was strapped to her torso, metal pads covered her shoulders and knees. The last piece of her that made her standout was the facemask and helmet which had curled horns at the top and covered most of her face, leaving her mouth uncovered. Aika had a feral smirk, her whip resting on her hip as she clenched her fists.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"So cool!" The twins cried out in joy, clapping their hands as they saw a literal superhero transformation. Koneko thought the same too but now was not the time and place as she charged towards Xuelan.

The twins pulled chainsaws from their bags with an innocent smile.

DRILL!

It didn't help that the two were laughing like some sort of deranged twins from a horror movie.

"It's chopping time!" The girls sang as Aika backpedalled away from the twins, blocking Mira's staff with her forearm, twisting her body over it. She kicked out with her boot.

Mira reacted quickly, her staff swinging back and Aika abandoned that course of attack. She backed away falling into a defensive stance as the three edged closer to her.

* * *

Koneko eyed Xuelan and she in turned watched her. Xuelan bowed, her fist and palm in a salute to her before she fell into a kung stance.

Koneko clapped her hands together, giving her a small bow before she slid into her own stance, relaxed and loose. Her legs crouched, coiled and ready to strike like a cat.

'She's strong.' Koneko thought as they circled one another. 'Strong as a Queen. This won't be easy.'

Nevertheless, she knew that Xuelan held herself with a confidence that suggested she was the superior fight. She was taller, her arms had longer reach. Koneko could analyse her opponent all day but one way to bring the advantage to her was to rattle them.

Koneko yawned, the action wiping the smirk from Xuelan's face and she glared, pouncing forward with an explosive kick. Her foot catching fire as she did so and Koneko danced around her, ducking around her flaming foot.

' _Make your opponent waste their energy, keep them guessing and when the time comes, one good hit is all it takes for them to start crumbling.'_ Tamamo's words reverberated through Koneko's mind. Koneko continued to swerve, duck and move around Xuelan's fists and kicks, she could tell that this was beginning to frustrate Xuelan as Tamamo once did the same to her.

Koneko entered the mindset that was taught to her, to help her adjust to learn how to be a Sage. Her mind linked itself to be like water. Formless and shapeless, it flowed from one movement to another, coursing around each fist as if it was never there. The nature of water was simple to understand but truly difficult to master. One of the most versatile and fluid elements, there was more to its nature than just flow. Even water, the softest substance that she knew could prove that it could crash and penetrate the hardest material.

Koneko balled up her fist, weaving through a roundhouse kick from her opponent, and launched herself at her. Koneko's fist struck the woman's solar plexus, all her muscles shifting from her feet planted, to her hips squared, to her shoulders and to the woman's chest. One good hit.

Xuelan's gasped sharply, her body trying to compensate for the explosive blow.

Koneko pressed her advantage, she had to take away her ability to attack. Xuelan lashed out with her flaming fist and Koneko's fingers jabbed into her bicep and pec, ripping at the muscle and slammed her paw-shaped glove into the woman's forearm. A hiss escaped the woman.

Xuelan raised her leg, trying to strike out at her, hoping to get some distance from Koneko and recover. Koneko's shin slammed hard into Xuelan's thigh, producing a loud smack.

For Koneko, she began systematically taking her down. Despite her short stature, she was an agile girl, pulling Xuelan's head forward and her elbow shot forward to the side of her head. Next, a knife hand to the side of the neck connecting upward into a palm heel blow to Xuelan's chin, her head snapping up; she stepped into Xuelan's guard, driving an elbow to her abdomen and she curled into herself; Koneko pivoted around her, her heel driving through the back of Xuelan's knee and she stepped back into the woman's broken guard; her hand arced from the spin and into Xuelan's falling shoulder, decimating her other arm. All the movements were fluid, all designed to keep the woman too preoccupied to know that Koneko was tearing down her offense, bit by bit.

To an untrained observer, it was a torrent of speed and precision, of fists and kicks aimed at different parts of the body.

Blood and spittle flew from Xuelan's mouth. Her eyes closed from the ferocious assault, as she fell backward.

Koneko grabbed the front of Xuelan's chest, her fist cocked back as she held her beaten foe.

The fight had taken two minutes and ten seconds, the first two minutes was to wear Xuelan down, the last ten seconds were to completely and utterly dismantle her.

"Yield."

* * *

An explosion went off in the forest as a woman dressed in a maid's outfit with light brown hair was accompanied by a similarly dressed woman with dark brown hair and a woman who looked like an Arabian princess.

"Do they seriously think that their traps will be able to protect them?" The maid said, not at all impressed with the level of competency of the Gremory servants.

"That building...it must be their main base." The other maid said as they saw the building come into sight. They rushed towards it to find that the building dissipated into the fog.

"Damn it, it's an illusion."

"Too bad for you." Kiba stepped out from the woods, his hand resting on the pommel of his blade. "I apologise but there's no way out now. You're trapped inside a barrier that our Queen created and it's going to take a lot to get out."

"Tch, then all the traps that we bypassed were a distraction." The maid said.

"Well, we need to employ other tactics to make up for our lack of numbers." Kiba said, his stance relaxed as he gave them a charming smile. "May I know your names?"

"Charming, I am Shuriya, Riser's Pawn." The arabian princess said, giving Kiba a wink.

"Marion, Pawn as well." The maid with light brown hair with a smirk.

"Burent, cutie. And I'm a Pawn." The maid with dark brown hair curtsied, giving Yuuto an ample view of her cleavage.

"Do you really think you can take all of us on your own?" Shuriya asked and Yuuto smiled.

"Who said he was alone?" Murayama stepped out from the other side of the forest. She marched forward facing all of them.

"Another one!" Burent shouted.

"I want to put the results of my training to the test, Kiba-kun." Murayama asked and Kiba blinked before bowing his head.

"They're all yours."

Murayama stepped forward, her hand clutching the scabbard of her katana. As she bowed her head, her breathing evening out as remembered the principles of bushido. With each breath, the world fell away. With each step, she loomed closer to the obstacles in her path. And when she would face them.

"You all are in our way and to move past you, I must cut you down." Murayama said cooly.

"Big words coming from a knight but we aren't slouches ourselves." Marion got into a fighting stance.

"You can't really expect to take all of us on." Burent smirked as she readied a fireball.

"I already have." Murayama said, from behind them, as she walked to Kiba, her katana by her side and she sheathed it with a click as blood gushed from them. **"Iai: Phantom Twilight!"**

"Good work, Murayama-san. It's good to have you as my partner. Let's meet up with the others." Kiba smiled and Murayama kept her composure for a few seconds before squealing to herself.

* * *

BZZZ!

The chainsaws crashed down onto the wooden floor as the twins continued their rampage. Aika narrowly avoided getting her skull pummeled with Mira's stick. Aika pivoted on her foot and spin kicked one of the twins away, skidding to the ground with a groan.

"Nel!" Ile cried out before raising her chainsaw high and tried to bisect Aika. Aika wasted no time, flipping backwards and her foot crashed into the other twins chest and she crashed onto the hard floor.

Aika unfurled the whip and the weapon cracked the air. Mira spun her staff, trapping one end of the rope.

Aika smirked, tugging on the handle of her whip and Mira didn't budge from her spot, planting her feet.

"Guess you got a pretty tight hold on my whip?" Aika looped the whip around her arm. "Real tight, I imagine."

Mira's face heated at her words before she saw the twins slowly start to get up and knew that this was a good time to get her distracted. "That sounded really sexual."

"Oh my! I think you might be right! Why, if this was any other situation, I'd shower you with all these innuendoes that I've got but sadly," With strength that belied her appearance, Aika pulled the whip back harshly and Mira found herself flying towards her. The other pawn didn't know what happened until Mira crashed into Aika's lariat.

The twins started picking themselves off the ground and Aika's whip changed, the end of it having a metal ball before she flipped and coiled it around her body.

"Kids really shouldn't be playing with dangerous toys." Aika commented, facing the twins as they started up their chainsaws again.

"We won't lose here!" Ile said, charging forward.

Aika's whip uncoiled itself and she lashed out with a kick to the chord, the ball flying and struck Ile's hand. The chainsaw buried itself into the wooden floor and Ile clutched her hand. She whimpered as her hand was in pure agony. She didn't get to think much of it when Aika's hand wrapped around her throat.

Gasping and choking for breath, Ile tried kicking at Aika but her hold tightened.

"I'm sorry but I have to win this." With a solemn voice, Aika snapped Ile's neck and she fell to the ground before disappearing in a blue flash of light.

Grayfia's voice echoes throughout the battlefield. **"Riser's pawn has been retired."**

"Ile!" Nel cried out and in a blinding rage, she madly swung her chainsaw, trying to cut down the one who took her sister out.

"Hey, there is no need for this senseless violence. We could do this the easy way or we could do this the hard way." Aika was answered with another enraged cry as Mira used her staff to get up. "I see we're doing this the hard way."

Aika grabbed Nel's hands, the chainsaw still buzzing as it rammed through Mira's chest, before she disappeared in a blue flash of light.

 **"Riser's pawn has been retired."**

"No, Mira!" Nel watched in shock as Aika reared her fist back.

"Bye-bye." The attack struck Nel's chest and she crashed into the wall, feeling her ribs collapse and puncture her organs before she too disappeared from the game.

 **"Riser's pawn has been retired."**

Koneko had been monitoring the Aika's fight with the girls and was impressed that the months of training had paid off. Her combat ability made her well-suited to be partnered up with her as they were both a force to be reckoned with. She turned to Xuelan who she still held within her grasp.

"I'm giving you this chance to yield now or I follow Aika-chan's example and crush your windpipe."

With gritted teeth, Xuelan muttered. "I yield."

The Rating Game's blue light took her away with that announcement.

 **"Riser's Rook has been retired."**

"Wow, a concussion, cracked sternum and internal bleeding, you don't do things half-way, do you Koneko-chan?" Aika commented as she jogged up to her and Koneko dusted her shoulder. They both raised a thumbs up to each other.

Rias' voice crackled over the earpieces. "Aika, Koneko, I heard the announcements from the base. Good work you two. I guess Akeno doesn't need to blow up the building after all."

"Aww, Buchou, ye of little faith." Aika said in a melodramatic tone.

"Riser's three Pawns have been retired." Grayfia announced and Aika whooped in victory.

"Alright! Go Sword Squad!"

Koneko almost wanted to smack her face with the dumb name that Aika came up with but they had other priorities. "We'll meet up with Kiba and Murayama at the track field and cut down their numbers there."

"Right, so we took out seven of them and we still got our full team. What are we waiting? Let's go!" Aika raced off towards the New School Building.

Koneko followed but stopped sensing a large build up of magic. "Aika-san! Get out of th-!"

Aika heard the cry and saw the brief purple spell light up underneath her feet before an explosion rocked the area.

Koneko shielded her eyes from the blast and when she looked up, a huge smoking crater was clear in front of her but Aika was nowhere to be found.

"No...Aika." Koneko called out, her hand reaching out to where Aika was. A soft laugh came from the sky and she looked up to see a purple-haired woman with her staff outstretched.

"Take."

* * *

 **End of Part 1.**


	17. Arc III: Xanatos Speed Chess

**Attention: This is the second of two chapters posted today.**

* * *

 **Seize Our Day**

The Daily Life Saga

 _The Crimson Age Arc_

Chapter 17: Xanatos Speed Chess

* * *

Koneko's eyes simmered as she glared at the purple-haired woman. She could sense the energy coming from her and there was no doubt in her mind. That was Riser's Queen, Yubelluna. She let out her nekoshou ears and tails.

' _I have to get serious about this.'_ Koneko thought as she readied herself. _'This place's natural energy isn't as tainted as Earth's so I should be fine to use Senjutsu.'_

She began absorbing energy when she blinked in surprise and her head snapped up to the sky.

Yubellena looked at Koneko with a raised brow before she blocked a kick from a smoking black-clad figure. The woman stared into blood red eyes before she knocked the figure away with her staff. The black clad warrior landed in front of Koneko, dropping to a knee.

"Damn, that was close, if I wasn't wearing this thing, I'd be toast." Aika chuckled before wincing as she clutched her arm. Half of her helmet was gone and bits of hair stuck out, frazzled from the explosion. The sleeve of her outfit was gone and copious amounts of blood flowed freely.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I should be but my body just-" She groaned as tried to stand up. Koneko hoisted her up, bringing Aika's arm around her shoulder. "Sorry."

"Aika-san, Koneko-chan, you have to get to a safe location." Rias called to them.

"You two should give up. Your struggles are pointless." Yubelluna pointed her staff towards them. "I'll make sure this will be quick."

"Oh my. Mind if I cut in?" Akeno floated down between them, a bright smile on her face and Aika noted that she was in a miko outfit, the orange ribbon that Li-Hua had taken was back and she nodded to them both. "Don't worry you two, I'll take care of this. I can't let someone harm my precious kouhai."

Akeno's form glowed gold as electricity crackled in the air before her and the smell of ozone was strong.

"I'll leave this in your very capable hands." Aika gave her a thumbs up as she and Koneko made their way to the school.

"I always wanted to fight you, Priestess of Thunder." Yubellena said, a violet aura surrounding her.

"That's quite an honour coming from you, Bomb Queen." Akeno licked her lips and Yubelluna bristled.

"I always hated that name." With that, the two began their battle in earnest.

* * *

"Well, this is an interesting start to the game, your son has nearly lost half of his pieces while my daughter has all of hers." Zeoticus watched as her daughter's Queen fired off a bolt of lightning that crackled and screeched, crashing into Yubelluna.

"She is quite resourceful, I'll give her that but my son bringing his Queen out to play is definitely a bold move on his part. He intends to end this quickly." Gravus stroked his chin in thought.

"We shall see how they fare, no?" Zeoticus's eyes were glued firmly to the screen.

* * *

"They are doing better than expected." Tsubaki commented on the situation as Aika continued to hobbled with Koneko to the building.

"Yes, it seems so but things can change in an instant. It's up to Rias to see if she can adapt to such changes."

"How do you mean, Sona?"

"It means that Riser is getting serious now."

* * *

"Did you see that?!" Achilles jumped up and down in his seat, pointing towards the screen.

"We know. We all saw it." Li-Hua said, chucking a spring roll at him. He caught the piece in his mouth.

"This is the start to the middle game, hopefully everything she has done in the opening moves will aid her." Issei tapped his shogi tile on the table in thought. He chuckled to himself when he remembered the last few lessons that he taught her. "In a game like this, nothing's off the table."

* * *

Aika and Koneko made their way towards their destination. The bushes rustled and twigs. The pair stopped readying themselves into a stance when out came, Kiba and Murayama, none the worse for wear.

"We heard about the situation from Rias." Murayama came out, grabbing Aika's other arm. "Are you okay?"

"Jeez, I only took an explosion to the face, I'm not exactly out of the game yet." Aika's trademark witticism was back in full flare and Kiba gave a refreshing smile. He opened the door to a storage room and Aika laid down, catching her breath.

"So, half of us are here now, three of us are relatively fresh and Aika is..." Murayama said.

"Feeling like absolute crap, that explosion was no joke." Aika slipped the metallic disk out, changing from her armour self to her school uniform where part of her shirt was ripped and singed. "I'm not losing here, we're going to see this to the end."

"That's the spirit, Aika-san."

"Aika, Yuuto, Koneko, Murayama, can you all hear me?" Rias spoke up, her voice projected to all of them. "Akeno is currently engaged in a battle with Riser's Queen, she will be fulfilling the primary objective. Asia and I will move up to their base."

"That wasn't part of the plan." Aika said in surprise. "It's risky for our King and healer to leave the base."

"No first plan survives contact with the enemy, Aika-san." Rias rebutted. "I was expecting Riser to bring out his Queen much later but my assumptions were incorrect."

"What's our next move, Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"Make some noise, gather as many enemies as possible in the sports field. We're going to be stacking the deck in our favour before the final bout."

"What about Raynare-san?" Koneko questioned. There was a brief pause from Rias' end before she spoke up again.

"She's in position and awaiting the signal." All of them hummed in confirmation.

"Good luck everyone." Rias said and they opened the door, the biggest fight of their lives coming.

"We need to make a big commotion, how are we going to draw them out?" Murayama asked and the mischievous smirk grew on Aika's face.

"Leave that to me."

* * *

"Right, it's time to move." Rias stood up, taking out the card that Issei had given her and she smiled.

' _This marks the graduation of your former self, show the world who Rias is.'_ A wave of her magic coursed through the card before it disintegrated and her uniform flashed, disappearing to be replaced by a crimson dress that hugged her figure well. Runic sigils adorned the front of her dress, a gold seal clasped from her shoulders and a cape connected by the seal reached midway through to her back. Her heels clicked as she opened the door, turning back to Asia.

To Asia, Rias was majestic, she was poised and graceful but sharp and the look in her eyes spelled a newfound confidence. She looked like a ruler. An Empress ready to take the reigns of battle."Let's go, Asia."

Asia nodded, walking in step with Rias.

"We got a game to win."

* * *

Aika limped her way out to the sports field, cradling her shoulder as she whistled a merry tune to herself.

"Ah man, sure do feel winded after sweeping those girls in the gym!" Aika said loudly, alone on the sports field. "Sure, would suck if some people jumped me right now after I kicked all their asses up and down the court."

A voice giggled as dust flew by revealing a woman in silver armour with a sword by her side. "The dog with the loudest bark often have no bite behind them."

She drew her sword, the blade bursting into flames as she met Aika's smirk with a hardened gaze.

"Oh, a one-on-one, this is going to be unfair…" Aika smirked before putting her hands behind her head. "For you."

"Not necessarily." A woman stepped out, a mask covering the right side of her face, she wore a jacket and ripped jeans.

"Ok, two-on-one, you guys have an itty-bitty chance then." Aika's smirk was still strong.

"Hmph, how arrogant if you think that you can take on a servant of Riser, let alone all of us." Ravel walked out, her arms crossed as more servants came forward, a knight with a zweihander on her back and a girl in a kimono. "It disgusts me, having to fight a lowly pawn like you. Give up now and run back to your master."

Aika had a deadpan expression on her face before she pointed at Ravel. "What's a sassy...lost child like you doing here?"

"I am not a child! My name is Ravel Phenex." Ravel puffed, indignation on her face. "There's five of us and only one of you."

"Yeah, about that." A whirlwind blew past and where Aika was once alone, there were three others standing alongside her. Kiba had his sword ready facing the silver knight, Koneko faced the girl in the kimono and Murayama eyed the knight with the zweihander. "I ain't exactly alone."

Kiba scanned the environment, counting all the pieces and he realised that even though a significant number was here to deal with them, there were still some missing. Namely the two pawns left.

' _Where could they be? If they're not here then…_ ' Kiba's train of thought stopped as he looked to the forest. _'The base! It's undefended and most of the traps have been dismantled by the other pawns.'_

Kiba kept a brave face on and whispered in his ear piece. "We managed to distract most of them but there's two pawns left and they're most likely headed towards the base."

"No need to worry, Kiba-kun." Rias said, humming to herself. "I have countermeasures in place to slow them down. For now, stick to the plan."

"Hai." He walked forward, unsheathing his black blade against the silver knight. "I'm Rias' knight, Kiba Yuuto and your opponent will be me."

"I'm Riser's knight, Karlamine." The silver knight addressed. "I don't know whether it was brave or stupid of you to come fight us face to face but...I admire the fact that you did."

"I was hoping that I would have the chance to cross swords with a fellow knight." Kiba twirled the blade once before he went into his own stance.

"Well said, Kiba Yuuto." Karlamine charged forward with a cry, her blade sparking behind her as it clashed with Kiba's own as they became mere blurs.

"Guess this is how it's gonna be. Four against five." Aika slipped the metal disk in her belt before twisting it once.

 **DRACO VIS ACTIVATED! MODE: TETSUJIN!**

Aika's body flashed before her outfit returned, this time most of her body was covered in metallic armour and a simple black mask covered her face.

"Actually, four against four. I won't be fighting any of you. Isabella!" The masked woman nodded before she calmly taking a step towards Aika.

"I am Isabella, Riser's Rook." She settled into a boxer's stance, her arms raised to either side of her head with Aika matching it.

' _Gotta take this seriously, she's strong.'_ Aika thought.

The girl in the kimono stepped forward, her hands out as two magic circles spun in front of her. "I am Mihae, Riser's bishop and I will be your opponent."

Koneko frowned, before she stalked forward to end her opponent in one move. Mihae threw a fireball first and Koneko was about to punch through it when it grew it larger and stronger and she was blown back. She flipped in mid-air landing with cat-like grace.

"Surprised. I'm not that easy to beat." Mihae prepared another spell.

' _This isn't going to be easy as I thought.'_ Koneko frowned before charging once more.

Murayama looked across at her opponent who drew her zweihander and let the big sword drop to the ground, cracking it. "I'm Siris, Riser's Knight."

"Murayama Chiyo, Rias' Knight." Murayama thumbed her katana and Siris launched forward, her zweihander sweeping the air before her. Murayam ducked, not drawing her blade.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid that your blade will break against mine?" Siris continued her assault as Murayama backpedalled away.

"That's not it." Siris' sword came at Murayama where she couldn't dodge and her own blade shot out of its scabbard, blocking the blade. Siris tried to press her weight but Murayama didn't budge, keeping one hand on her katana. "I'm testing if your blade has resolve."

* * *

"Nya, there's no one here, Ni." A girl with red hair and blue eyes dressed in a short skimpy white sailor outfit said to the girl next to her.

"Then, this is going to be a cinch, Li." Her counterpart said cheerfully, only her hair and eye colours were reversed but the one thing they both had in common were the cat ears and tail.

They walked up to the empty school building, warily opening the door to find the premises were empty.

"Just like master said." Ni skipped in with Li, as they stood smack dab in the middle of the room.

"Ready?" Li said and Ni nodded.

"Promotion/Promotion!" They called out as their pawn piece changed to that of a Queen and power rushed through them. "Nya, let's go help Riser-sama!"

They dashed through the forest, not noticing a Gremory seal flash by as stone pillars jutted in the ground in front of them.

"Kyah!" Ni cried out before flipping over it with a smirk. "Just kidding."

More seal arrays lit up in the forest as Ni and Li looked on as various elemental spells sparked to life.

"Nyah, getting back to master is going to take a while, isn't it?" Li scratched her head in dismay.

"I knew it was too easy to get here." Ni huffed before they began dodging the spells being fired at them.

* * *

Rias' heels clicked in the familiar hallways of the new school building, her hands brushing against the handrail as she made her way to the Student council Building with Asia by her side.

That is until she spotted a suited man leaning against the pillar and she adopted a neutral expression.

"Riser." She uttered his name, no hatred or passion in her voice, but apathy.

"I've been waiting, my dear Rias." Riser pushed off the pillar. "You look resplendent in that outfit, imagine what it'll be like when you're in a wedding dress."

Rias didn't rise to the bait, merely raising an eyebrow. "I'm certain that I'll look quite as magnificent on my wedding day but are we here to talk about fashion, Riser?"

"Straight to the point as always," Riser smirked before his eyes sharpened and his voice grew low. "You have done admirably so far, Rias but this is where it will end. You may have taken nearly half of my pieces but I still outnumber you and there is my immortality to account for."

"I'm well aware of that, Riser." Rias said coolly, crossing her arms. "I have all of my comrades with me and they aren't slouches themselves. They'll do just fine."

"Then we are at an impasse." Riser countered, his voice softened. "Why do you resist so strongly? Don't you see that this is for the good of all Devils? For our sakes?"

"No, this marriage is nothing more than a desperate attempt at keeping power." Rias said, heat in her voice as Riser glared at her.

"Those are strong words, Rias. Be careful of who might hear them." Riser warned.

"Good, then let them. If we have become so desperate as the last vestiges of the 72 pillars to marry with each other to keep our power then we have become no better than the very Satans that my brother fought against." Rias proclaimed, much to Riser's shock. "I looked up to my Onii-sama and my own father because they believed that we as a species had a right to choose how we live. Not to be sent off to a war where we were butchered and in turn butchered others. My brother and countless others fought for our right to choose in the civil war and the very thought of this marriage, this clinging to power to create a strong race…"

Rias clenched her fist, her eyes meeting Riser's.

"Soon, that thinking will go on from keeping a race alive, to keeping them strong, to believing that with our might we can do what we want and that thought sickens me. The thought of our race turning into how the Old Satans envisioned as to be. That is why I fight! Because I wish for all my fellow Devils to live freely and I must attain my own freedom. That is why I must win!"

* * *

Sona whistled at the words.

Gravus' mouth dropped.

Zeoticus's eyes widened.

Issei grinned widely.

Grayfia stared at the screen, a slight widening of her eyes before she turned to the man watching it intently as her.

"So, Rias, you've finally learnt to stand up for yourself." The man smiled and he chuckled, a feeling blooming in his chest. "Is this what pride feels like? Her words did sting a lot."

"Sirzechs-sama?"

"Nothing, Grayfia. Let's keep watching."

* * *

Riser was shell-shocked by her speech and the spectators who were watching were floored by Rias' conviction.

Riser bowed his head in deference. "I see then. If that is your resolve then I will gladly meet it with my own."

A pair of flaming eagle wings burst from his back. "Come then, Rias! You say that you fight for your freedom! Then I say that I fight for our race, not just so that we remain strong but so we will not have a tragedy of our people being slaughtered happen again."

Heat built up in the room before he pointed his hand at the ceiling and fire exploded from his palm. A gaping hole opened up and he flew through.

Rias stared at the hole before turning to Asia. "The game is drawing to a close. I need you to get over to where everyone else is and heal them when you can."

From the corner of her eye, a shadow slinked into view and Raynare strode forward. "That speech of yours, was all of that to distract Riser from finding me or did you mean every word of it?"

Rias gave her a warm smile. "Take care of Asia and get ready for Phase 3."

* * *

Aika dashed forward, her fist meeting Isabella's own with a clang.

"Oi, why isn't the sassy child fighting?" Aika ducked a straight from Isabella before delivering her own. The move parried as Isabella tried elbowing her in the gut. Aika caught the move with a palm.

"Ravel-sama is a bishop but in this game, she is more or less a spectator."

"She said, her name is Ravel Phenex. Does that mean she's-"

"Riser-sama's little sister, yes." Isabella answered. A beat of silence as Aika looked at Ravel and back at her.

"I'm not judging."

"It's a formality, it's not like that."

"Sure." Aika's kick slammed into Isabella's guard and she gave chase to the masked woman. Isabella kicked off from the ground and slammed a haymaker into Aika. She blocked with her forearm, wincing as the damage from earlier rattled her bones. She clutched her arm, feeling pain shoot through her.

Isabella saw her chance and rained down blows against Aika who was valiantly trying to fend off the masked woman's assault but the mounting damage was becoming too match.

Aika couldn't put her guard up in time and it felt like the bus crashed into her side, she rocketed away tumbling away. Her arm felt like it had snapped.

Aika knew that her shoulder was dislocated and with gritted teeth, snapped it back into its socket. It wasn't the best thing to do but she was still fighting.

' _Asia, if you can hear me now, I could really use your help right now.'_

* * *

Kiba's blade clashed against Karlamine's, their blades locked for but a moment before his Holy Eraser snapped in twain.

Karlamine smiled, victory assured as she had broken her opponent's weapon and slashed down with her blade.

"Freeze." From Kiba's hilt, a new sword emerged and this time, when the blades clashed, hers shattered into ice.

"What is this?" Karlamine stared dumbfounded as she looked at her own broken blade. "You have two Sacred Gears?!"

"Not quite." Kiba stomped on the ground, a magic seal forming underneath her before she backflipped away as a cluster of blades emerged. "I have the power to create Demonic Swords, Sword Birth!"

Kiba stepped forward, a blade forming in his left hand, Replenish Calm, one that would deal with anything that a member of the Phenex House would use. Karlamine took out her short sword, the blade turning into flames as she raised it high.

"Let's finish this." He raced forward, both swords trailing behind him. His eyes picked up on the glowing purple seal beneath him and his eyes tracked it to Yubelluna who was still doing battle with Akeno. With a burst of speed, he cleared the spell.

BOOM!

Kiba felt his body wracked by insurmountable pain, he wasn't quite as durable as the other members of his peerage but with the endurance training that was enough. He swept his arms back, seeing Yubelluna prepare to cast another spell. Karlamine slashed his abdomen and he bit back a grunt. Kiba didn't mind it the attack, he did mind when someone interfered with their battle.

He slashed forward, his blades crisscrossing as two air slashes flew forward.

Right at Yubelluna.

The woman's eyes widened seeing the attack come at her and she was about to fly out of the way when she was met with a wall of ice.

Kiba turned his attention back to Karlmaine.

Kiba's lungs burned, his muscles felt like they were on fire and the blood oozing from his abdomen was slowly making him lose his concentration. Kiba stared into the eyes of his opponents, who stared back, dumbfounded at what just happened.

"I thought, I was sure that I-" Karlamine's eyes narrowed and she growled, clenching her short sword tightly. "Are you mocking me!? Are you not fighting with your full strength!? I know you're stronger than me! But I scored a clean hit to you."

"Some dust flew into my eye." Kiba hated to lie but in spite of the enemy's Queen move, it was still a Rating Game. Stray spells hurled here and there. Anything goes, an accidental take was one of them.

"You sure Yubelluna's stray spell didn't rattle your brain."

"A duel is a duel, milady. Shall we continue?"

* * *

Yubelluna waved her staff at Koneko who dodged before Akeno retaliated with a blistering lightning wave. Yubelluna winced again, her leg dripping with blood from whatever Rias' Knight did.

"You will not harm any more of my friends." Akeno glared, dozens and dozens of seals formed around her.

"Is that so?" Yubelluna smirked, waving her staff to where Kiba and Karlamaine were fighting. "Then, you must be a poor Queen if you allow what happens next to happen."

Akeno's eyes widened, seeing a giant seal form and she realised that she wasn't just aiming at Kiba, she was going to try and take everyone else as well.

Akeno flew forward, her hand forming her own magic circle to try and mitigate the damage.

 _'Please, let this be enough!'_ Akeno prayed.

* * *

Kiba dismissed the blade in his left hand and grasped his Holy Eraser with both hands. The blood loss was getting to him, pushing himself above his limits for a win was what he strived for but diving out of a potentially fatal explosion turned the tables. Whether Karlamaine knew it or not, she got lucky.

He focused all of his energy into giving his all into this last charge. One leg after another, his sword by his side. He wouldn't fail his King. Too much was riding on this and he couldn't let it end like this.

Karlamine was thinking the same way as she charged.

This was it.

And yet…

Kiba couldn't ignore the instincts screaming at him that there was a clear and present danger. And it wasn't the other knight with desperation in her eyes.

It was the massive seal that was pointed directly at them.

On one hand, Kiba could continue the duel and end the fight but possibly him and his kouhai would retire through getting nuked by the Bomb Queen. On the other hand, he could try and make sure there was enough blades to shield everyone from the blast.

' _Sorry Karlamine but I gotta save everyone.'_ Kiba drew on his inborn power, a blue seal forming underneath them and expanded, growing in the blink of an eye until it encompassed the sports field.

Massive swords jutted from the ground, a ring surrounded the combatants as Akeno threw up a barrier.

There was silence before a blistering explosion overtook their senses.

* * *

Once, the dust died down, everybody surveyed the extent of the attack and where baffled to see the massive swords that protected them but the cracks and holes within the blades showed the immense power of Yubelluna's attack.

"Well, I didn't expect this." Kiba chuckled, before he coughed and wheezed. All those months of training with Achilles and Murayama. Those days of refining his technique and becoming stronger. Only to end up being impaled by his own sword. The blast was so strong that he ended up getting stuck in his own hastily summoned shield. "What a waste."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen." Karlamine shut her eyes in shame. Whenever she fought people who also took to the sword, it was an honourable match. Just her and them. No one else. She stared up to see Yubelluna's outstretched hand and Rias' Queen own shocked expression. "Why would you interfere?!"

"Karlamaine, there is no time for things like honour in a Rating Game, anything goes and we need to win."

"Anything goes, huh?" Karlamine picked up her short sword and Kiba grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Kiba whispered and Karlamine smiled.

"Fixing a mistake." She plunged the blade through herself much to Kiba's shock and he smiled.

"I don't know whether or not it was brave or foolish of you to do that," Karlamine smiled, hearing the same words she once said being thrown at her, coughing up a glob of blood. "But I admire the fact that you did."

" **Rias' Knight has been retired."**

" **Riser's Knight has been retired."**

* * *

"Yuuto-kun." Murayama whispered, gritting her teeth at the loss of her fellow knight.

Siris sighed, shaking her head. "Oh boy, Karlamine and Yubelluna aren't going to be happy with each other after this."

Murayama took that moment of distraction, her katana slashing at Siris before she blocked it with her zweihander.

' _Damn, that thing isn't a sword, it's more like a shield.'_ Murayama backed away as Siris parried again before she swung her sword overhead, burying the blade with a slam. _'I have to break through that and help out Aika.'_

She panted, she wasn't going to give up here. Her mind went back to the vow she made.

" _Murayama, please step forward." He grasped her hand with the shogi tile and let his aura flare out. "Concentrate and bring out your will, the choice to accept this is entirely up to you. You can step away and I'll understand." Issei stressed._

" _Issei, if you ask me if I want to leave then I'm going to slap you." Murayama said with a blank face._

" _Murayama Chiyo, you who have known the cruelty of others, who have been robbed of your spirit and weakened by the limitations of your body. Do you vow to rise above the injustice, to show the spirit of a warrior and break past your mortal shell?"_

" _I do."_

" _Then rejoice, from this day forth you embark on the path of strife for a chance to stand amongst the gods!" Issei declared and there was a blinding flash of light. Murayama saw a vision of a woman clad in a tattered red hakama, a straw hat in her left hand and a katana by her side. The woman sensed something amissed and turned around. Murayama was shocked to find that she was looking at herself and the other her gave a smile before placing the straw hat on her head. As quick as it began, the vision ended and Murayama stumbled to the floor. Issei was by her side and she held onto his arm, sucking in a deep breath._

" _You alright?" Murayama nodded before she flexed her hand, feeling a strange energy course through her. Murayama went back to Kiba who gave her small nod of acknowledgement._

" _I'm better than alright."_

Murayama slid her blade back into its scabbard, her hand clutching her sheathe. "Let my immortal soul be free of this Mortal world, let my spirit remain unbreakable."

Siris held her zweihander in front of her, not sure what her opponent was doing but not ready to find out anytime soon. She dashed forward, intent on cleaving Murayama in two.

"For I will walk the path of strife and be found unafraid," Murayama's eyes snapped open, her opponent was merely a few feet away from her, her sword already in mid-swing.

"Iai: Summer's End!" Murayama whispered, the tip of her katana sliding back with a click and Siris fell forward, a gash stretching from shoulder to hip as blood spilled onto the soil. "I won't let Riser win."

Siris panted, pressing her hand against her wound before she took out a small bottle from her pocket, a bottle that would turn the tide. Murayama grunted, her own shoulder having its own gash as she didn't completely avoid Siris' own attack.

Murayama turned her head back to see Siris drain a bottle and turned around to see the massive wound that she had inflicted was sealing up.

"Oh, come on!"

"Get used to disappointment."

* * *

Koneko backflipped away from another spell enhanced fireball, no closer to the Bishop from before and Kiba's retirement put Rias' plan in jeopardy.

"Koneko-chan, Akeno has completed her primary objective, you're going to have to replace Kiba for the next phase."

"How will I do that?" Koneko summoned the Senjutsu energy to her and snuffed out a fireball with her fist.

"Tamamo-sensei taught you Youjutsu and Senjutsu, correct?"

"Yes, Buchou, but my spells only have a limited range of 10 metres."

"...Very well, we'll try some-"

"I can do it. I need time to gather Senjutsu energy."

"It's too risky, you'll be a sitting duck." Rias called out, dodging a fireball from Riser and she gathered energy in her hand, releasing a blast that engulfed Riser only for him to regenerate.

"Trust us, we can make the plan work." Koneko said and from the corner of her eye, she saw Rias unleash a demonic wave of energy as Riser flew back from the attack.

"Murayama and Aika will keep the others distracted while you set up."

"Hai, Buchou."

Mihae held her hand out, a massive Phenex spell spinning in front of her as a great gout of flames shot forward. Koneko saw the fire headed towards her, she could feel the heat from this distance and immediately pumped all the Senjutsu energy into an earth spell.

A great thick wall shot up from the ground forming a barrier as the fire blasted it, razing the area around her.

A new seal formed underneath Koneko before it settled, the kanji for 'Stop' fading.

"Ufufu, all that strength is nothing if you can't get to me." Mihae taunted, before a black feather floated in front of her. "A feather?"

Mihae's instincts screamed at her before she was barraged by a hail of ice. Cuts and tears shredded her kimono before she retaliated with a fire spell turning ice into vapor. The mist blinding her as she lost sight of her quarry.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Aika's chest heaved and blood dripped down her forehead. Her armour did well in mitigating the damage but her muscles and organs were feeling the strain of it.

Isabella was faring better but the toll of the fight was showing on her. The mask that covered her face was knocked off and a bruise was blossoming on her cheek, her jacket was in tatters at this point but she was in much better shape than Aika.

"Had enough?" Isabella coughed.

Aika's armour shattered as the last of her energy was spent and she was back in her school uniform, although now it was showing more wear and tear from before. Her midriff was exposed and the strap of her bra could be seen through her shirt.

Despite herself, Aika chuckled and got to her feet. "Well, this slugfest was fun and all but I still got another trick up my sleeve."

Aika's eyes burned red and Isabella, for a moment, thought that Aika was turning into something hazy, like a mirage in a desert.

"I don't know what trick you're pulling but it won't work on me." Isabella hurled with a punch before Aika seamlessly weaved around her.

"What's wrong?" Aika smirked and Isabella threw another punch that was caught by Aika's hand.

"How?!" Isabella threw another punch. Aika swerved around her.

"You see, I've been holding back this entire time."

"Damn it! Don't you underestimate me!"

* * *

Asia jogged steadily, remembering to stay out of sight but she kept her breath even. Who knew that all those morning jogs would help her? Another explosion and the roar of thunder resounded overhead and a hole blew out in the ring of blade and she crawled through. She saw Aika and another woman on the school track field but they were just standing there.

Once she was closer she saw Aika was sweating profusely, her red eyes were bright and bloodshot. Droplets of blood leaked down her forehead and arm as Aika stared into the woman's eyes which were dull and lifeless.

"Aika-chan, are you alright?" Asia asked, looking between the woman and Aika.

"Asia…I got her trapped in an illusion but I need you to heal before she breaks out of it." Aika said, through gritted teeth. Asia nodded, summoning Twilight Healing and Aika's body started glowing green, her breaths coming out steadier, the bruises on her arms went from purple to yellow and unblemished skin.

Aika was feeling it too, she was quickly coming back to 100%.

"Kiba-kun, he…" Asia started.

"Yeah, he got blindsided by Queen bitch but I'm going to kick her face in when I see her." Aika growled before she tackled Asia to the ground and a blue haired girl in a smoking sailor uniform turned to her.

Isabella snapped out of her trance and looked down at herself and at Aika. "So it was all an illusion."

"Nya, do you have any idea how hard it was trying to get past all those traps?" Ni complained, hand on her hip as Aika put an arm in front of Asia. Li dropped down next to her twin.

"Seriously, what kind of spells did your King learn?" Li huffed.

Aika's senses were going off at the two people in front of her. Despite, the laidback almost childish behaviour, there was no doubt in Aika's mind, they had promoted to Queen.

Murayama landed next to Aika, the right sleeve to her hakama was torn and blood flowed freely as she kept a grip on her sword. Siris strode up to the Ni and Li, her zweihander resting on her shoulder.

"This sucks."

"Murayama-chan! We can still win, Rias hasn't lost yet." Asia began to heal her as well and Aika had her hand on her belt, prepared to transform once again.

Murayama pulled herself up, holding her katana in front of her. "Yeah, things aren't so bad."

"That's big talk coming from all of you." Ravel fluttered down next to Ni with Mihae.

Koneko emerged from behind them. "Senpai, get ready."

The tension between the two were thick. The girls knew that they were in a tough spot against two Queens, two Bishops and one Rook. But they weren't willing to give up now. They had come too far.

Just as Aika was about to charge headfirst, a shocking announcement chilled her to the core and Asia gasped.

" **Rias' Queen has been retired."**

* * *

 **The Ending Song:**

 **Infinity by LYN**

* * *

 **Well guys, that's the end to the two-parter being released today, I hope you enjoyed the chapters and please follow, favourite and review. I'd like to know your thoughts on this as I type all of this at 5 in the morning. And a little something extra for you guys.**

* * *

 **Omake: You're already dead**

"Who said he was alone?" Murayama stepped out from the other side of the forest. She marched forward facing all of them.

"Another one!" Burent shouted.

"I want to put the results of my training to the test, Kiba-kun." Murayama asked and Kiba blinked before bowing his head.

"They're all yours."

"We're not that easy to beat." Marion shouted, readying a fireball in her hand.

"I'd like for you three to hear a poem, I made for today." Murayama's hand hovered over the hilt of her blade, her eyes straying from none of them.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Shuriya asked, conjuring her own fireball.

"Roses are red and violets are blue." Murayama recited as all the servants fired their spells at her. The spell struck but Murayama walked past them, her katana sliding back into its sheath. "Omae wo mou, shindeiru."

"Nani?!" Three simultaneous flashes of light signalled their retirement.

" **Riser's three Pawns have been retired."**


	18. Arc III: Rias Gremory - Origin

**The Opening Song:**

 **Colors by FLOW**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! Tis the season to be jolly for the gift of giving is today or yesterday for me. It has been some time since my last update and I do apologise as many real life commitments have taken up of my time. I have enjoyed life, so to speak, and my friend got me hooked on this new game called Fate: Grand Order. It was seriously addictive. I played through all of Spider-Man, some of Assassin's Creed: Origins and a bit of Red Dead Redemption 2.**

 **But that matters not, for we are now at the conclusion of the Rating Game.**

* * *

Seize Our Day

The Daily Life Saga

 _The Crimson Age Arc_

 **Chapter 18 - Rias Gremory: Origin**

* * *

 **Minutes earlier….**

Akeno wheezed, her barrier coming down as the last of her magic drained out of her. Her clothes were in tatters as the battle had taken its toll on her and Yubelluna. The battlefield was a mess, trees uprooted, massive pools of water and freezing ice were scattered across the field but the scorch marks were the most prominent of them all. Akeno had pulled out her arsenal of elemental spells for this fight.

' _This is it for me, huh?'_ Akeno thought, bring her hand up to her face. _'That was not meant to happen but at least, everyone is safe.'_

Akeno summoned that last vestiges of her magic into a bolt of lightning striking the defenceless Yubelluna to the ground. _'Oh well, the plan never called for defeating the Queen but the King.'_

"I was hoping to eliminate everyone with that move but you are indeed formidable, Priestess of Thunder." Yubelluna complimented, climbing out of the crater. "But it seems that our magic stores have been depleted."

"For you, yes but nothing like a short rest for me to get back into fighting shape." Akeno said confidently. Yubelluna chuckled for a moment before it turned to a full-blown laughter as she took a bottle from between her breasts.

"If you have the time to rest but you fell for my trap." She held the bottle between her fingers before she downed the contents.

"What would a member of a Phenex peerage be without Phoenix tears?" Akeno said dryly as she floated down to the ground. Yubelluna stood up, all her wounds sealed up and her magic was back in full force. Yubelluna swung her staff towards Akeno who looked at her, no fear or desperation in her eyes but acceptance.

"Any last words, Priestess of Thunder?" Yubelluna began charging magic but was taken aback by Akeno's bright smile.

"Ara, ara, we're not done yet, Bomb Queen." Akeno held her head high as she looked towards the sky to a winged figure who was soaring towards them before she shook her head.

Yubelluna frowned before she cast an explosive spell that would ensure Akeno's retirement and as the explosion engulfed Akeno, the smile never leaving her face.

' _Forgive me, Rias, but I couldn't fulfill my other goal for this game. But...I know we'll win. Even though we don't get along, Raynare will carry out the duties of a Queen. I'll place my trust in her.'_

" **Rias' Queen has been retired."**

Yubelluna flew away to rejoin her comrades and end the game. If she had stayed a moment longer, she would have seen a seal on the ground pulse to life before fading.

* * *

Aika could only stare in horror, turning to see the last wisps of blue light claim Akeno. They had lost their strongest player. They knew it. Riser's peerage knew it.

What could one do in the face of overwhelming odds?

"It's been fun but this is where it all ends." Ravel said as Mihae, Ni and Li held out their hand, three Phenex circles spinning in the air. Koneko and Aika sensed the huge influx of magic building and it was surely going to wipe them out.

Black feathers dropped down in front of everyone. Mihae recognised it instantly and looked for the source.

Up above, streaking through the sky, a sword the size of a building crashed down between the two peerages.

Koneko stood in front of everyone, slamming her hands to the ground as a purple seal formed, writhing and twisting as it enlarged. "It's time. Go! Help Rias!"

The three nodded, rushing into the building as Raynare flew past, a ring of light forming around her as she circled around Riser's remaining peerage. She swooped down, the ring spinning around her as protection. Behind her, Yubelluna gave chase, her devil wings flapping to catch up.

"Oh no, you don't." Yubelluna prepared a spell in her hand, her energy had returned to her and she was in her prime condition after taking the Phoenix tears. She had eliminated one Queen, she could eliminate another.

"That's right, keep your eyes on the birdy." Raynare mumbled, sparing a glance back to her opponent. Raynare had her own trick as she consolidated some Holy energy in her hand.

She stopped once reaching the height that she wanted, flaring her black wings.

"I must confess, I had forgotten about Rias' last pawn. To think that you managed to promote yourself into a Queen." Yubelluna complimented before she raised her hand. "But you're still new to being a Devil. No matter how much convincing Rias has done to acquire a Fallen Angel into her peerage, you're still just a newborn devil. I bet that last attack took a lot of you."

"You know I had all day yesterday to train my powers." Raynare smirked, her ring splitting from her as ten massive swords formed around her.

* * *

 _Raynare stepped forward, standing eye to eye with him as she smirked. "A lot has changed, hasn't it?"_

" _Yeah." Issei whispered softly. Watching her drive and commitment throughout her time here was a sight to behold. He caressed her hand. "Do you regret any of it?"_

" _Not even a second."_

" _In the name of Hyoudou Issei!" Raynare's pink aura thrummed to surface, it beat and pulsed like a heart as she stared into Issei's eyes. "Raynare of the Fallen, the bondage of your pasts shackles you, the hope of your future is beyond your reach. Do you vow to free yourself of your burdens and to seek the absolution that you desire?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Then go forth, rejoice in your new life."_

* * *

 **OST: NOX DIVINA**

A light sword formed in her hand, a sardonic grin on her lips. "I think I got the hang of it. Now, don't blink!"

Yubelluna was ready to blow Raynare to kingdom come when a blinding flash of light seared her retinas and she screamed, letting loose her explosion too early and she was flung back by the force of her own spell.

"Koneko, get out of there."

"I can't, if I let go of the spell now then they'll be able to escape."

"My attack will hit you as well."

Koneko smiled, but her face strained as she felt her energy being sapped. Despite her training in Senjutsu, she wasn't a master of the art yet. Keeping two Queens ensnared, especially two nekomatas who were actively fighting the Youjutsu spell, was difficult. She felt her hold over the five of them wavering. "That was always the plan."

Raynare remained silent, the swords spun around her. "See you on the other side."

Koneko smiled, a white aura surging from her body and Raynare let the swords fall.

" **Divina Lux!"**

Riser's peerage stared up to see swords the size of skyscrapers falling towards them. Ni and Li tried desperately to escape and used their senses to find out why they couldn't escape from the damn trap. When they saw that it was a Senjutsu-powered trap, they grimaced. It wasn't really their strong suit to use after the Kuroka incident. But they mustered the strength to summon the worldly energy to course through them.

"It looks like we're not gonna make it this time, huh?" Li said before she found the front of her uniform being grabbed by her sister.

"Not you, just me." Ni flung her sister out of the sports field before she was pierced by a massive blade. She coughed up blood and smiled. "Kick their asses."

The ground rumbled and cracked as Raynare fired blades upon blades into the ground, a bombardment of epic proportions before she stopped.

Raynare huffed and panted, she had exerted more strength in that attack hoping to do the maximum amount of damage. She grunted, feeling her muscles ripple from her back as another pair of wings burst forth.

'Another pair of wings.' She fluttered down to the ground, the blades of light stabbed deep into the ground slowly dispersing.

" **Riser's Knight, Bishop, Rook and Queen have been retired."**

" **Rias' Rook has been retired."**

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice cut through the announcement and Raynare rolled her head to see the 'Bomb Queen', hovering opposite of her. Raynare bit back a growl, she wasn't a hundred percent but she had the advantage over Yubelluna.

Manifesting a light spear, Raynare calmed herself. "I was going to pay you back for retiring our Queen. Differences aside, she's still my comrade and I'm not forgiving towards those who hurt my comrade."

"She was weak, she could have easily beaten me if she didn't protect all of you."

"Just shows that she cares for all of us even for your own comrades." Raynare glared. "You planned to sacrifice them."

"Hmph, on the contrary, she was quite zealous in making sure the fight was just between us so I exploited that trait." Yubelluna smirked, waving her staff to Raynare. "My comrades were never in any real danger and I get to take down your Queen but you, I did not forsee."

Raynare narrowed her eyes and a part of her would have applauded her for that kind of tactical thinking, the part that would do anything to win, to grasp victory. She squashed that side of her vehemently and focused on Yubelluna.

"No matter, the power of two Queens is on our side. I wonder how far your pawn will run before she faces her end?"

* * *

" **Rias' Queen has been retired."**

Rias lowered her hand, the spell that was taking shape dissipated into the air as she heard the announcement. Riser mirrored her as he watched his Queen fly off to finish the rest of Rias' servant.

"It's over now. Your Queen has fallen and soon the rest of your peerage will follow along." Great gouts of flame seared the rooftop tiles as Rias shielded herself, one hand splayed in front. The Gremory crest shone in front of her, protecting her from the heat and fire as a dark aura enveloped her right hand. When the stream ended, she shot the ball of Destruction towards Riser.

The attack passed through Riser's body, a hole in his chest before his body reformed. He smirked, conjuring more flames from his hands before an abrupt explosion detonated from behind him, launching him skyward. Flaming eagles spread from his back, keeping himself aloft in the air.

"This has gone on long enough." Riser growled, lifting his hand up as a gigantic ball of fire twisted and expanded. Rias' devil wings unfurled from her back as she thought back to Issei's lesson.

* * *

 _Rias stood across from Issei in a small clearing, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the ball of Destruction in her hand. Her eyes scrunched and furrowed, sweat dripping from her forehead before she gasped, collapsing forward before an arm held her up._

" _This is much more difficult than I expected." Rias smiled gratefully, accepting the bottle of water from Issei._

 _Issei watched Rias down the bottle in no time as she breathed easier. "I think that's enough for today."_

" _No, I can keep going."_

" _You can keep going and exhaust your energy reserves." Issei crossed his arms and Rias was ready to protest before he held a hand up. "A compromise. Take this time to absorb what you need to know about yourself."_

" _Like what?"_

" _How do I put this...you were when we started what they call a squishy wizard. You have ultimate eldritch powers at the tip of your fingers and, don't get me wrong when I say this, your body, while great to look at, suffers from poor physical conditioning."_

 _Rias accepted his words, she did find it much easier to breathe when it came to their intensive exercises._

" _All this training is to help your body get stronger, if you find your mana reserves are drained then you still have you. Your body itself is still a weapon, if properly trained. You have a cousin by the name of Sairaorg Bael, right?"_

 _Rias nodded, wondering how he knew that but she chalked it up to Issei being Issei._

" _Did you know that Riser trained with him in hand-to-hand combat?" Rias blinked, astonished at the news. She had no idea whatsoever, she knew that her cousin was a battle maniac but the fact that Riser trained with him suddenly made the upcoming match more dreadful._

" _Yeah, your cousin is not normal, I'm pretty sure Achilles would make him his new rival if they ever met." They both chuckled at that. "I digress, arcane magic is good and a strong body is great but what's better is this."_

 _Issei tapped the side of his head. "Your mind is the greatest tool you'll ever have at your disposal. So we'll be sharpening your mind."_

" _How will we do that?"_

 _Issei smiled cheerfully, setting down a shogi board between them. "We'll be playing a game with each other but with a twist. We both make one move on the board and then we'll have one minute of intense sparring, after that we make another move on the board and this continues on until one of us loses."_

" _How will that help me?"_

" _The ability to think clearly through a stressful situation and to change our mindset on the fly is a great advantage. Think of it like this, shogi is the strategy, the bridge to getting to your victory, the long-term goal while us sparring are the tactics, the tangible method to reaching it but you're going to be making rash decisions when you fight and that's natural. We're going to harness that ability, use the decisions that you make in the heat of battle, make them dance to your tune and victory will be yours."_

 _Rias smiled, examining the shogi board, all the tiles laid out before her as she made her first move, Issei did the same before he launched forward, his leg swinging at her head before she dived backwards into a flip._

* * *

Rias' wings flapped as she flew towards where Akeno's battle took place. Riser trailed behind her, throwing fireballs before she batted them away with ease. She spiralled through the air, landing feet first. Demonic energy at her fingertips as she fired three bolts, one fired straight forward and one from each side. Riser swept his hands across the air, a wall of flames keeping him safe from Rias' attack.

Riser expected another attack from Rias and kept his defense up, what he didn't expect was for a hand made of earth and mud to grab him from the air before slamming him to the ground, the force of the blow made him land awkwardly on his neck with a snap. He laid there, motionless, and Rias eyed his body skeptically and moved closer to him.

A pillar of fire exploded from Riser's body as his form disintegrated and out from the pillar, Riser walked out, a scowl on his face as he rubbed his neck.

"Congratulations, Rias, you killed me." Riser said lowly, narrowing his eyes as he met Rias' gaze. "Unfortunately, I am finished taking it easy on you."

Rias was not prepared for the heat that burst forth from Riser and the magical shield that she threw up had cracks coming from it as a sea of flames washed around her. Rias peered at the seal that Riser was standing on top off.

' _Akeno's charged two of the seals on her own and with Riser's resurrection, that makes it three. Only two more to go.'_ Rias watched the barrier continue to crack before the fires subsided.

"Are you done cowering, Rias!?" Riser was answered when a Bolt of Destruction shot through his head.

"Who said I was cowering?" Rias met Riser's fierce expression with her own as she lowered her hand.

" **Riser's Knight, Bishop, Rook and Queen have been retired."**

Riser's face twisted into a scowl as Rias smiled confidently.

* * *

Murayama, Aika and Asia ran through the hallways of the academy, the constant booms and thuds overhead were not encouraging but they had a task to do.

"You know despite everything that's happening right now, this is probably one of the most exciting things that's ever happened in my life." Murayama said.

"Yeah, who knew that the uptight Kendo captain could kick so much ass?" Aika smirked at Murayama.

"The same goes for you, Pervert Queen." Despite the seemingly harsh words between them, there was no animosity between the two as they raced forward to victory. "Still, we do have to take caution."

"Ano, Aika-san, Murayama-san, if Rias' plan is working, then we should have faith in them." Asia piped up in between the two. "I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Aika and Murayama's head whipped to Asia so fast and their mouth dropped in horror at the poorly chosen words. The wall in front of them exploded in a shower of brick and dust as a peeved catgirl in a sailor uniform stared at them angrily. The shockwave of her punching her palm did not instill them with confidence.

"That is the worst thing that could happen." Aika pointed out with Murayama standing beside her. This was not good! They could take on a Rook surviving, a Bishop or Knight would have been troublesome but a pissed off Queen was the last thing they wanted.

"Ah, Master was expecting resistance, you know, all of us would toy around with you but after that little mishap." Li cracked her knuckles before exploding forward.

Murayama raised her katana in time to defend Aika and Asia, the knight's speed trait had allowed her to follow the catgirl's movements, as she skidded back from the girl's abnormal strength. Aika blinked, having not seen the enemy Queen, the speed unsettling her.

"Go, I'll buy some time." Murayama struggled as she ducked a clawed strike.

Aika nodded, keeping Asia close to her as they ran.

Li ducked under Murayama's blade, sliding across the floor before sweep kicking her leg out from under her. Murayama stumbled before she was slammed into the concrete wall. She coughed up blood, the katana sliding from her fingers with a clang. It pained her to know that her speed could barely match the catgirl's enhanced power.

Li reared her foot back, aiming to crush Murayama's head into pulp. Murayama slammed her head into Li's nose with a sick crunch of cartilage as blood rushed down her mouth.

"You bitch!" Li slashed with her claws and three fresh marks across her mid-section. A blood-curdling scream from Murayama and Li snapped a kick to her side. Murayama tumbled away in a heap, blood pooling beneath her.

Li pounced towards the retreating duo and leapt from floor to wall, her claws slashing and cracking the school as she did.

Murayama groaned, staggering to her feet as she picked up her blade. She looked down at her new wound and tore a sleeve of her kimono wrapping it tightly around her torso. She made the slow journey to help

Aika swivelled her head back to see the angry Queen after them. She pushed Asia out of the way and transformed into her Noir form. A second later and Li crashed into Aika, plowing through concrete, plaster and wood as she viciously slammed her into the floor, pummelling her with brutal, rage-filled strikes. Li hit Aika's jaw and swung back at her.

' _What the fuck is wrong with her? She's like a Berserker!'_ Aika bucked her off, the sudden motion throwing Li off before she balanced herself again, claws skittering as she did so.

"The hell's your problem?!"

"You and your friends are the problem. Once I'm done with you, I'm going to find that Fallen bitch and do to her what she did to my sister." Li crouched low to the ground, a deadly smile on her face. "But the nekomata part of me just wants to play with my food right now."

"You know, you've been a bad little pussy for hurting my friend." Aika taunted, cracking her knuckles. "I'm gonna take you down."

"I'll show you how bad I can be."

Aika eyed the classroom they were in and assessed that she was close enough to the enemy base and was about to promote herself to match her opponent.

Li smirked before dashing forward in a blur and her claws slashed at Aika's armour, tearing a shoulder pad off. Li struck once more, tearing off more armour and Aika tried, fruitlessly, to fight back. Aika could sense the attack coming but she was far too slow to react to it. And that made her angry.

She was being underestimated here and she did not, would not, take that lying down. She lashed with a backhand, hitting nothing but air and she looked down to see Li crouched to the floor.

Li's legs propelled her lunge as they were crashing through new rooms above theirs. Li held Aika by her mask and cocked her fist back. One, two, three, four. Four brutal blows and blood spilled from Aika's mouth.

"What was that? You said something about taking me down." Aika mumbled something under breath and Li pulled her closer. "What was that?"

Aika spat a glob of blood in her face, chuckling all the while as Li's face twisted into a scowl and she slammed her to the ground, her claws sharpening to stab her.

Li's ears twitched, sensing someone behind her and she flipped forward away from the blade that would have decapitated her.

Murayama panted, standing protectively over Aika as Asia crouched down and began to heal her.

Li smiled cruelly. "More food to play with, who's first?"

* * *

From a distance, two winged combatants were engaged in aerial combat. Yubelluna bombarded the air with enough explosions to destroy any weapons that came close to her. Raynare for her part was able to form countless weapons with ease, knowing that all she had to do was not give Yubelluna a chance to recuperate.

Light sparked brilliantly in Raynare's hand as the haft of her new weapon formed before she concentrated. She twirled her new weapon around her before firing another barrage of weapons and predictably, her opponent casted another explosion.

Raynare came through the cloud of smoke, her scythe gleaming as she swung it towards Yubelluna. Gasping from the surprise attack, she blocked with her wooden staff and the two weapons locked with each other.

"Not using your explosions anymore?" Raynare taunted and Yubelluna narrowed her eyes, scowl on her face. "Or you afraid of blowing yourself up too?"

"I don't exclusively use explosions, sometimes I like to play with fire too." Yubelluna sucked in a deep breath before expelling flames from her mouth.

Raynare flew away from the attack, conjuring up a shield to block the flames from touching her.

' _Damn, I gotta find a way to bring her down but…'_ Once the fire died down, she could see Yubelluna was winded from the spells she was using, the exhaustion taking its toll on her. _'That flame breath was too much of a close call. I didn't expect that to happen but I have to make sure we win.'_

* * *

Rias raised a magic shield blocking another wave of fire, the ground around her becoming molten slag by the intensity and heat of Riser's attack. Black and red arcs of power traced through her fingers and she shot it towards Riser. The blast tore off Riser's leg before fire flared from the stump and a new appendage had replaced it.

Rias was not done yet as vines burst underneath Riser's feet, ensnaring his legs before Riser's body was wreathed in flames scorching the earth and air around him. A pillar of flames pierced the sky as massive phoenix wings burst from Riser's back. The force of releasing his power buffeted the winds and Rias raised an arm to shield herself.

Even from this distance, she could feel her skin dry and peel and the surroundings were starting to catch fire. Rias clapped her hands together, black and red burst from her hands as an orb formed in her palms. It was tiny, almost a bead but she concentrated.

Pull the shell inward.

Push the core outward.

Reverse. Repeat.

Riser pointed his palm to Rias. An inferno of blistering heat and fire and death shaped into the namesake of the Phenex clan, it screeched careening towards Rias.

Rias raised the ball of black in her hand, a crimson tint marred its edge and she let it fly towards the creature.

A gigantic beast of fire against one measly softball of energy. There was no contest.

The ball tore through the flames, it did not suck or despitate, it destroyed the very fire itself and headed towards her target.

Riser, for all his arrogance and power, knew that whatever that thing was, he would damn well avoid it. He didn't forget that Rias inherited the Bael's power and he wasn't about to find out how well his regeneration stacked up against this new development.

Riser soared away into the safety of the skies when it happened. A black dome of pure destruction that did razed and coiled maliciously, seemingly erase everything within its radius to nothingness. And after the explosion died down, there was a perfectly spherical crater in the ground. A titanic crater that ate into metal, dirt and concrete.

Riser was broken out of his musing when a shadow crossed his vision and Rias's fist was coated with the very same energy that he saw mere moments ago.

" **OBLIVION GENISIS!"**

Riser didn't so much as fall but shoot to the newly made crater, kicking up dirt and rocks.

Rias floated down to the ground, feeling a bit winded from exerting herself before she remembered the breathing exercises that were taught to her.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Another pillar of fire and Riser stepped forward from it, falling to his hands and knees. He panted harshly, the rebirth was taking its toll on him and he never felt this much pain before. Why did it hurt now?

"That's twice you killed me today." A huff of exasperation from Rias and she fell into a ready stance.

"Just surrender, Riser. I've beaten you twice today, you can salvage some pride by not making it a third."

Riser smiled, chuckling to himself as stepped out from the crater before it became a full-blown laughter. "This is perfect! You're actually putting up a challenge. I would've been so very disappointed if I defeated you so easily. I will beat you and make you my wife!"

"So you keep saying." Rias remarked dryly.

* * *

Murayama wished that she could pat herself for lasting this long against super-powered beings but her ambition had asked her that she survive and see the Rating Game through its end. That was not to be as she struggled to bring her katana to defend herself. As much as she willed and roared for her muscles to attack, to lash and cut at her opponent, all she felt were the burning in her limbs and the weight of Li's claws as they pressed down on her.

She was being overwhelmed, her fresh wounds ached, all the blood around them were hers and she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. Asia had carried Aika away from the battle and healed her elsewhere and that was good enough for her.

Even so, her opponent was not merciful in the least when it came to fighting her. In fact, the numerous cuts were contributing heavily to the blood loss she was feeling. Her vision swam back and forth and she was beginning to see double and triple of the catgirl.

She swung her blade again, the sluggish movement caused her to fall flat on her face and Li did not even deign to take the advantage. It was over.

Li used her senses to feel out for the Pawn and Bishop and was surprised to also feel Ravel was near them. She began to walk towards them when a hand clamped around her ankle.

Li's eyes widened seeing the fallen samurai still fighting.

"Let go! Stay down, you're already beaten." Li tried to wrest control away but Murayama's grip was tight. "Know when to give up."

"I'll die before I give up."

* * *

The plucking of violin strings echoed throughout the room as the voice of a woman sung a haunting melody, one of hope and sorrow and Aika could feel the despair from it. Aika stepped through the hallway of doors, each one different from the other, one had chains wrapped all around it, a steel door that had no less than ten locks all imposed around it, another was not a door but a torii gate that had endless mist flowing from it that it hid whatever contents were in it and when she came upon the last one, she knew. This door was hers. A simple oak door and with a twist of a knob, the haunting voice grew louder.

"So the whims of fate has brought you here. Are you merely a guest welcomed or a prisoner of your circumstances? No matter what you are, I can certainly say you have an intriguing destiny ahead of you. One that ties into the fate of a certain man." Edgar smiled, stroking his chin in thought. "Welcome to your Soul Room. I am Edgar, a humble guide at your service."

Aika blinked, staring at the dwarflike man before her and she looked down at herself, to see that she was still in her blood-soaked uniform.

"You must have many questions but they can wait for another time." A gong resounded through the room and a garbled voice spoke through.

" **Rias' knight has been retired."**

"Murayama!"

"Another friend has fallen and the enemy gains the advantage. You, yourself, must be feeling it right now."

Before she could retort, she collapsed to the ground, a feeling of thirst, of deep hunger that invaded her. She wanted to feed, wanted to feast, like she had been starved for a whole year and someone had out steak in front of her.

"Urgh!"

"Your unique heritage has granted you significant boons as well as disadvantages. You can safely walk in the light of day, more than that, you can survive the Holy power of Fallen, even real Angels. But in return, the unquenchable thirst from both succubus and vampire is quite debilitating, no?"

There was an ache as her body needed food, it wanted it, craved it and her mind was losing itself to the hunger.

"Dear, oh, dear, at this rate, you'll be a bloodthirsty animal. Just seeking your next prey, ally and enemy, it will make no difference to you. The closest thing will be your next meal." Edgar chuckled.

Aika's eyes widened as she realised what he meant. Asia! No, no, no! She was

"Yes, nothing but an animal. Not a woman or a human, a being of instinct. The only thing you'll know will be the craving."

Aika gritted her teeth as she got to her feet and pointed a finger at the dwarf man. Her eyes blazed red as the sclera in them turned black.

"You don't know shit about me, jackass! So, let's get one thing straight, I'm not gonna turn into a monster, I'm not going to lose to some hunger pains and I'm certainly not gonna take advice from a crazy whatever you are."

Edgar stayed silent as Aika turned to leave the room.

"Well said but are they just that? Words?"

"I'll show you then."

Edgar chuckled, watching as Aika faded from view before he stared up at the ceiling. "Yes, are you more than a monster?"

Above Edgar, chained to a ceiling, was a being that loomed over him. Its limbs contorted and pinned to the ceiling by nails. Bandages wrapped around it and its mouth was open in a silent scream.

"May you live in interesting times."

* * *

Aika gasped awake, sucking in fresh oxygen as Asia massaged her back.

"Aika, are you alright?"

"Never better," Asia groaned before she held her stomach. The hunger pains were still there and Asia was looking so very delectable- No!

Aika shook her head and could sense Li approaching them.

"Asia, I'm going to need to drink some blood to get my strength back."

"O-oh, right." Asia nodded and moved her habit to expose her neck before Aika stopped her.

"Asia, I can just suck blood from your finger." Asia blinked and her cheeks heated up before she offered her hand to her.

Aika took the offered hand, marvelling at how soft and smooth it was. Asia's hand that was made to heal and nurture. A being crafted to be pure and innocent. How Aika wished so much to...corrupt something so beautiful. As Aika's mouth neared Asia's finger, keeping her eyes affixed to the nun.

Aika expected fear, trepidation, hell, even something akin to worry but all she got was complete trust in Asia's eyes.

It was all so tempting but she would feel real bad if she accidentally drained Asia. Aika's fangs pricked the finger, allowing it to bleed and therefore she felt the nourishing fluid revitalise her. All the while, Asia looked at her with no fear.

Her feeding stopped as the wall exploded.

Li stepped over the debris, a frown on her features.

"Nya, I hope you're more fun than your friend was. She broke too easily." Li yawned in her hand.

Asia gasped and Aika's breathed through her nose slowly, cracking her knuckles as she processed the situation before she looked around the room and smiled.

"It takes you, a Queen, to take out our Knight. While, our Queen, took out your Queen, a Bishop, a knight and a Rook at the same time. If you think my friend broke too easily, what does that say about yours?"

Aika watched Li shuffle on her feet, keeping herself in front of her. She held an assured confidence, a twinge of annoyance and spite, but she definitely had the power to back it up. The magic ability of a Bishop, the endurance and strength of a Rook and the speed and agility of a Knight. The power of a Queen. Aika was a pawn. She had a very squishy bishop behind her. All Aika had to do was control the fight in her direction.

Li hopped from foot to foot, anxious, her claws out and her tail swishing back and forth hypnotically. Aika's whip was still on her person but she couldn't use it at this range. All she had left was hand to hand and no armour. The activation sequence for her suits took too long and by then, one good blow and she was out. Li was somewhat in a haggard state, she didn't have boundless energy but she looked like she had enough to see her through. Aika had finished feeding but it was not enough. She wanted more. She needed more. But she wasn't an animal ruled by instinct. No. She was more than that. She had to be more than that.

Li leapt forward, claws lashing out to tear out her trachea. It was a simple move, well-executed but predictable. Aika knew her words had gotten through to her opponent, the slight twitching of Li's claws, the tensing of her right foot. Aika had expected it, slipping through and her fist shot out, aiming for Li's kidney. The girl pounced back, rolling off a desk before she kicked it towards Aika.

Aika reacted, taking a chair and bashing it to the side, the wood and plastic furniture shattering the window. Li jumped, her feet landing on Aika's weapon. Her momentum carried Li forward, causing Aika to stumble but she pushed with her back foot. Li somersaulted behind Aika, landing on all fours before sweeping Aika's leg from under her. Li got on top, fist cocked back to turn Aika's face into a paste. Aika craned her neck to the side, the fist driving through concrete and plaster as it missed her. Aika's neck was caught in Li's grasp and she began to choke.

"Just give up now and I'll make your retirement painless." Li growled.

"Aika!" Asia called out, her hand reaching out to help her before she was struck frozen by Li's curious stare. She tilted her head to the side before a cheshire grin broke out.

"Or maybe your nun friend wants to play with me, nya."

' _-ill her! Rip her to shreds! These lowly creatures dare insult you by harming on of your own.'_ A voice, dark and sultry purred in her ears.

"You bitch! Don't you dare touch her!" Aika screamed, futilely trying to resist the catgirl's grip.

Li shushed her with a clawed finger as Aika's head began to pound. "We'll have a good time, won't we?"

' _Give into the bloodlust. Give into the hunger. Give in, my child.'_ The voice purred louder.

"N-never." Aika croaked out as Li leaned closer to hear.

"What was that?"

Aika roared, grabbing Li by her head and slammed her into the ground. Aika's eyes bled crimson, the white of her eyes blackening. One hand on Li's throat as the other, wound back struck Li's chest. Her fists crashed down like bolts of lightning, hard and thunderous, as each impact cracked the floor beneath them.

Through Aika's beatdown, a series of brutal punches, she screamed and roared with each meaty blow.

"LEAVE! HER! ALONE!" With one last hit, the floor underneath crumbled and they crashed down to the table below. Aika coughed away the dust and plumage before she is punted away into a wall.

Li stood there, her clothes more ruined than before and blood dribbling from a split lip.

Aika fell to the ground, on her hands and knees, the smooth velvet carpet underneath her fingers. Aika examined the carpet more closely, having only seen this in one building of the room and it was exactly where she needed to be.

"All that and the best you gave me is a split lip." Li dabbed a finger to her lips before she licked it.

Aika's giggled at her taunt, slowly becoming a laugh. Li's brow raised in curiosity, wondering if she was fighting a loonie all along.

"Oh, you naive bitch." Aika got to her feet, taking a slow breath.

"What are you talking about?"

Aika grinned, sweeping her arms out. Li's eyes widened, seeing that they were in her home base. And she could sense something deep and dark in Aika. Something that terrified her and excited her at the same time.

Aika's eyes were still on Li as horns grew from her head as lines of black trailed from her eyes, she purred out the dreaded words.

"Promotion."

* * *

Asia looked down at the hole where Aika and Li were duking it out, she did not expect a hand on her shoulder and she almost fell forward.

She was pulled back as the blonde girl from before straightened her up.

"Hmph, Rias' bishop should act more properly. You can't be surprised by an enemy." Ravel said haughtily.

"Ah, I'm sorry but thanks for saving me." Ravel was taken aback by the girl's sincerity and innocent smile. "I'm Asia Argento, it's very nice to meet you."

"Ravel Phenex, shouldn't you be more worried? I am your enemy?" Ravel asked.

"But you saved me." Asia stated, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. "Isn't that what a good person does?"

"...that's true." Ravel said slowly. It wasn't everyday that an innocent nun had her at checkmate. "That doesn't matter right now! I need to know, that person that was with you that day, the tall boy with brown hair and eyes. Was that Nanashi?"

"Nanashi? You mean, Issei-kun?"

"Yes, him, is he…" Ravel swallowed. Why was she so nervous asking someone about this? She was Ravel Phenex, daughter of House Phenex. She had this. "Is he well?"

"He is but sometimes, there's this look in his eyes that's..." Asia trailed off, not knowing how to express the melancholy that she saw.

"I have to speak to him."

"Oh well, I'm sure he would love to see you again." The nun clapped happily and Ravel held herself in joining her. Barely.

"Hmph, let us leave this place-"

KABOOM!

* * *

The window from the four story building shattered as two figures flew out of it. They both broke away, one crouched with her claws to the ground next to Riser, the other figure ducked and rolled, standing next to Rias.

"Aika-san! Is Asia okay?" Rias said, sharply.

Aika glared at Li. "She's fine."

"Good with Asia's healing, we can turn the-" The upper levels of the building exploded as Riser pointed his hand towards where the broken window was. Scorched wood and rubble were all that remained and both of them looked at the building in horror.

"No more of that now." Riser smiled, their walking Phoenix tears was out of the way and it was just them.

"You- Asia!" Aika whispered, steering at the smouldering remains as the building began to collapse on itself. An eruption occurred as rubble was blown apart. A figure shot out, landing before them. The same girl that proclaimed herself to be a proud Phenex had Asia beside her.

"Ravel!" Riser cried out in concern for his sister.

"Did you try and level a building on top of me?!" Ravel pointed an accusatory finger towards Riser who balked as he remembered that he did just do that.

"I-I didn't know you were inside! I thought that their Bishop were in there."

"Clearly, you thought wrong!" She crossed her arms over her budding chest and pointed her nose to the skies.

Aika leaned towards Rias. "Buchou, should we just have it so that the Bishops on both side don't interfere in the fight. Asia's unconscious and birdbrain over there is not in the sassy brat's good graces at the moment. So the probability of her fighting seems pretty nil."

"Who are you calling a brat?! Ravel screeched, stamping the ground in anger and in no way reflected the insult.

"You are, midget." Aika's easy retort infuriated the blonde even more. Rias looked between Riser and Ravel. The arrogant Phenex showing actual concern? Sometimes, Rias did forget that Riser was in fact an older brother and must have shared some concern for Ravel's well-being.

A vicious, cold, calculating part of her would have genuinely considered taking the Bishop here and now, to show Riser what despair felt like as he watched his sister be eliminated in front of him. She had the power to do so. But she stamped that part down, she would win but not like this.

Her mother instilled in her that even though she had the appearance of a Gremory, there would be a part of her that was Bael. There was reason why they held the title of Great King.

"Very well, Riser, do you agree that no harm shall come to your bishop so long as no harm comes to mine." Rias declared and Riser nodded robotically.

"Do I have your word?" Rias stressed.

"You have my word." Riser agreed.

Aika's impish grin returned and Ravel scowled at her before adopting a more calmer face.

"My brother will win this, that won't change." Ravel declared

"Don't be so sure. I did spend a week and a half training my butt off." Ravel did not know what to make of that statement and Aika laughed, walking back to Rias.

And so it came to them, a King, her Queen and Knight against his Queen and Riser.

CRASH!

"Your fashion sense is shit and frankly, you should be embarrassed about your piss-poor combat skills." Raynare struggled, her breasts squishing against Yubelluna's as they 'fought'.

"Says the Fallen harlot, how many dicks did you suck to get to where you are?" Yubelluna tried to push her off with her elbow but she wasn't budging in the slightest. "Get off me, you cow!"

"Hey, if anyone's a cow here, it's you! Maybe, all the brains that you had went straight to your tits!"

* * *

Gravus and Zeoticus looked at the screen before looking at each other and shuffled their chairs closer.

"Oi, you think we should be doing this, we are married to two very beautiful women, you know?" Gravus stated, leaning ever so slightly forward.

"It's okay to look at the menu, we just can't order anything from it." Zeoticus raised the volume to the screens as he whistled at the insults and barbs being traded between the girls.

"At this point, I don't care who wins the Rating Game, I'm just glad that a catfight was included in this one."

"You and me both.

* * *

Sirzechs stared impassively at the screen, his face betraying no emotion whatsoever and Grayfia watched from the side for any reaction before turning back.

"This is supposed to be a Rating Game. They need to show more class than this."

"There have been other Rating Games where other unorthodox methods of fighting have been employed."

"Insulting and wrestling in each other counts as unorthodox?" Grayfia raised a delicate brow.

"That is the beauty of a catfight." Sirzechs said in a serious tone while inwardly he was cheering. _'This is the greatest!'_

* * *

"Tsubaki-san."

"Hai, Sona-Buchou?"

"Please remind our peerage to never conduct ourselves in this manner."

"Hai, Buchou, is it because this behaviour is beneath us?"

"Partly but there are certain spectators who would enjoy this sort of…rough housing."

"Like who?"

* * *

"Holy shit, it's a motherfucking catfight!" Achilles hollered, jumping up and down on his seat.

"Achilles, language!" Reiko admonished, covering Olivia's ears while Kalawarner covered her eyes and sighed.

"I thought she was over this kind of thing."

"Isn't Ray-chan supposed to be a trained warrior?" Tamamo asked, highly amused at the Fallen and Devil on the screen.

"No matter what kind of training and experience they have, it all goes out of the window when this type of thing rolls around." Issei sighed.

"So why are you sitting so close to the screen?" Li-Hua asked in a deadpan voice.

Issei munched on some popcorn sharing it with Achilles.

"I'm critiquing it."

"If that's what you want to call it."

* * *

After breaking up that little fight, Raynare and Yubelluna glared heatedly at each other, lightning sparking between the two, as they stood side by side with their respective kings.

The final bout between the six, with Riser, Yubelluna and Li against Rias, Raynare and Aika. The spectators were on the edge of their seats, the bishops had the front row to the majestic battle that would ensue.

The heat in the air rose with the tension as flames rose around Riser, covering him once more until great wings of fire spread from his back with Yubelluna and Li readying themselves.

Rias did not raise a brow at their display of power, she did not show off her own, she merely took a deep breath. She let her power build, expand, and condense, repeating it again and again until it settled.

"Begone."

Rias' power exploded from her, buffeting everyone around as she let loose a wave towards Riser. It carved the earth and swallowed the heat as Riser met her attack head on with his own wave of fire.

Raynare flew ahead, meeting Yubelluna in aerial combat as her light spear crashed against the woman's staff.

Aika rushed forward, her fist raised meeting with Li's as they delivered a gut-wrenching blow to each other. They both felt the air leave them, the pain that bloomed from their stomach and they jumped back to catch their breath.

Aika wiped the blood from her chin, smirking as she knew that Li was also hurting as well. She watched Li close the distance between them. In a fight between two opponents of equal strength, the one with with the superior skill would win.

Aika blocked the first punch, parried the second and snapped a kick to Li's knee. Li didn't buckle, raising her forearms to defend herself before she leaned on, springing from the ground and planting a foot on Aika's raised guard. Aika grabbed her leg, tossing her in the air and tackled her. The two did everything to hurt the other, punch, kick and bite before Li found purchase and planted both of her feet on Aika, rocketing her to the ground. Li dove towards Aika but her leg was caught by Raynare as she flew higher.

"Let go of me!" Li screamed.

"If you insist." Raynare spun her once, twice and completed three revolutions before throwing her towards Aika. Aika tensed her muscles in preparation, waiting for the right moment and angle to deliver a fatal blow that would put her out of commision. Aika threw her fist out but met no resistance as Li had grabbed onto Aika's outstretched arm and flipped her to the ground with a crack. Aika wished she had the time to groan but Li's foot was coming down on her and she rolled. The ground sported another crack as Aika used her legs to grab onto Li's neck and flipped her to the ground.

Not giving her a moment to wonder what just happened, Aika grabbed her arm, throwing her legs over Li's chest and pulled. Li struggled trying to free her trapped arm but Aika palm struck her attempts away and pulled harder until Li's arm snapped.

Li's scream echoed as everybody turned their attention to her.

Yubelluna was the first to act, casting a small but concentrated spell that would blow Aika's head off. Aika sensed the killer intent in an instant, it was hard to ignore the one that was close to her but her instincts haven't proved her wrong yet so she flipped away before the ground exploded.

Yubelluna's distraction almost cost her as she barely blocked the attack from Raynare whose light sword carved through her staff. Yubelluna looked at her broken staff in bewilderment before she was spin-kicked to the ground next to Li.

Rias continued her furious onslaught against Riser, driving him to where his injured peerage were until she let up.

Riser panted, furious and confused as to how much has changed that Rias in the past ten days. This wasn't possible.

"How is this possible!?" Riser yelled.

"Because you pushed for this. You wanted to marry as soon as possible but I rejected you time and time again. But that was not enough. You, the son of Phenex, who so wished to have me as your wife demanded it to happen sooner." Rias' words were daggers and her eyes were ice. "You crossed a line. I had not even finished my education and yet you pushed me to the point of desperation. I despise slavery and yet I broke that promise to myself when I tried to reincarnate Issei-kun."

The admittance surprised everyone as she calmed down.

"It was within his right to kill me but he did not. Instead, he asked why I would want him. I needed strength, strength that I did not believe I had, the strength of others I could rely on because I was afraid. But I was shown a path where I did not have to be afraid anymore."

Rias bent down to a knee putting her palm to the ground as Riser watched on.

"Then you should be afraid. I am a Phenex and I will always come back, again and again." Riser conjured more fire. "Even if the rest of my peerage are gone, I will burn your servants one by one."

"You underestimate my peerage. They are not weak. In fact, my Queen has a parting gift for you." A seal on the ground glowed brightly and Riser looked around to see four more were shining brightly around them.

"What is this?"

"Checkmate."

It begun as the seal that Rias had her hand on had the kanji for 'Fire' and the ground rumbled and shook as five pillars of fire arose from the ground, the heat actually stung Riser and he was made of fire.

"Let the fires of creation make the pillars of life." Giant stone columns shot up from the ground, surrounding Riser and his peerage.

"Let the pillars of life create the breath for the living." The wind picked up and formed a tornado around them. Riser tried to command the winds to stop but it was like wrestling control from a raging bull.

"Let the air give water for the living." A dragon of water shot up, hissing and screeching coiled around the tornado. Riser looked into Rias' eyes to see determination and fear crept into him.

"Let the water bring the storm of life." Lightning struck the dragon and bolts rained down on Riser as he used his wings to block out it out but it pierced through and hit him.

"Let the storm of life give birth to the Power of Destruction!" Rias roared as everything stilled, like the moment before the Big Bang, a time of nothingness and in the next, everything was.

For Riser, everything was pain.

The world around him had exploded, every part of himself tearing itself and joining again before he found himself alone.

" **-have been retired."**

Riser dropped down to his hands and knees, coughing and wheezing as pain ran through his entire being. Why did everything hurt? His past regenerations didn't hurt him this much. And yet, he spat out a glob of blood.

Raising his head to Rias, he asked the question. "What did you do?"

"I took away what made you so special." Rias stepped closer as Riser felt fury rising up within him. She couldn't! It was impossible!

"I will admit, I haven't perfected this technique yet. If I had, you would have not been able to heal yourself after my second shot but after your first death, I saw the signs. My power was affecting you, slowly but surely. The house of Phenex does have considerable regenerative abilities, capable of cheating death, many times in fact. And yet, this is your third death in the game and you are feeling everything, aren't you?" Riser roared, putting everything in a wild haymaker but was shocked by Rias' elbow block and she kicked him square in the nuts. He crumpled to the ground.

"If this was a duel, it would be frowned upon to do something so...lowly. But this is war, and anything goes in war. Normally, a Phenex is capable of surviving many more deaths and in good condition too. But your third death proved too much, the trauma forced your body to expend the rest of your magic to revive yourself. Now, you have no mana left, no regeneration ability to save you and..." Rias leaned closer to Riser's ear, a hand on his shoulder to keep him upright. "No retirement to save you either."

Riser's eyes widened at what she was saying. The normal rules for servants in a Rating Game, if they were facing a fatal attack or have been wounded by one, by the laws of the game, they were effectively 'retired' for treatment. But those rules were not placed on the Phenex because of their ability to revive themselves even from a fatal wound. So they never bothered to apply the magic to retire them. Riser broke out in a cold sweat and he could feel his shoulder smouldering, as Rias' power ate through his coat.

"You can't do this. If you kill me, then this will be a cause for war. You will bring ruin to your household." Her response was to intensify the power and Riser cried out.

"I will give you a choice, forfeit now and live with your shame or the house of Phenex has one less son, by the end of the day."

"What kind of choice is that!?"

"The choice that you gave me." She said coldly before she let go of him. Riser stared at his bloodied shoulder. He winced, looking up to Rias who stared impassively. He looked to Ravel, whose hands were bunched in her dress and she looked ready to rush over to him.

Riser, for the first time in his life and with complete sincerity, would say the two words that would end their Rating Game.

"I forfeit."

 **"Rias Gremory has won the Rating Game."**

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Follow, favourite and review. Until next time.**

* * *

 **The Ending Song:**

 **Infinity by Lyn**


	19. Arc III: Look At How Far We Come

**The** **Opening Song:**

 **Colors by FLOW**

* * *

Aha! You guys thought I'd be finishing this year without truly finishing this arc. No way. I'm all about closure and I gotta end this somehow. So here it is but before that. The conclusion to Fate: Grand Order was oh so good and oh so sad.

 **Onto the reviews:**

 **Imperial-samaB:** Thank you for the compliment, I look forward to this next arc that I write.

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:** I thank ye for your words. Rias did shine as a badass in her arc. Sona was referring to Issei and Achilles which was shown straight after hence the joke. As for the meeting, you'll see.

Aika is a fun character to write and someone I will immensely enjoy writing about in the future.

Yes, Ravel did meet Issei but just realised as they were teleported away that it was him.

 **ZenithTempest:** I will leave the list of members in Rias' peerage down below.

 **Yusaku-Playmaker:** Ah yes and the Crimson Demon taketh but not giveth back. In the middle of writing the fight scene between Aika and Li, I honestly wanted her to go berserk but decided that it was better written with her still resisting. The chained up woman is...well, she's definitely a character and she is going to tempt Aika to the dark side. Edgar certainly has a way with words, encouraging her to give in and she didn't so he knows his psychology.

Raynare is growing as a person but it's not instantaneous so she still has some of that vanity.

Oh ho ho ho, Murayama. She is gonna be keeping up with heavy hitters soon. Or die trying.

Riser definitely messed up with Ravel. Ravel and Asia certainly will hit it off as Ravel's haughty attitude crumbles in the face of sheer innocence and good will.

To clear up confusion, the temporary members are acting as proxies but they are using the power of the Evil pieces but it doesn't make them into devils just gives them power boosts. The future has changed for sure but with Xenovia and Irina? I've written a draft of their future confrontation.

 **raven63827:** Oh yes, this is an adventure with dark and light parts because that's what life is. As I was writing Rias' last few lines, I could hear Dave Chapelle going 'That's some cold shit right there.'

 **Karibanu:** Thank you, I do my very best to try to balance action and emotion which drives the plot forward. Ah yes, there are still aspects of writing that needs to be improved upon. I certainly enjoyed writing my original stuff more than doing a spin on the canon as I was inspired by a lot of media and how these characters come and interact with each other.

And my writing did change due to criticisms over certain aspects of the story who I tried to please and ultimately the story took a hit for it. This next arc that I'm doing which is a divergence of the canon and the future events is some of the most exciting stuff that I'm looking forward to.

From the bottom of my heart, I truly and deeply thank you for giving me this review. You were honest, you gave criticism that I felt were justified and hopefully, I get my mind together so that the long game plays out and that the characters who I like and intend to do are realised to their full potential.

Also shoutout to the One Piece fic 'This Bites' as it is a story worth reading.

 **Xealchim:** One question, is that Mordred? If so, Mo-chan is cute.

 **N.P.T.V.N.S.T:** Oh, I feel like Cory Barlog from the God of War Review Reaction. These reviews that I see tear me up because I've put so much time and effort into this story. I've almost failed some assignments at my uni because there was a scene that I would like to do. Life is a balance of tragedy and comedy, the difference between the two is timing. I learnt that what sticks with a person more is the tragedy because people are fixated on the negative aspects of life but I write to show that it can be overcome. I love my characters, I love writing them so much because I base them off of real and fictional people.

To answer your question for Koneko and Tamamo. Yes, I was heavily influenced by Avatar and their explanation of chakra but I mixed it with Naruto's explanation for Senjutsu as well. Uncle Iroh played such a huge influence on Tamamo as a character because the man was kind, compassionate and wise and taught me many lessons. The reasons why I introduce youkai and the various other mythologies are rooted to why Issei has such a vastly different character history.

I would love to see you drop another long review sometime.

And now onto the chapter.

* * *

Seize Our Day

The Daily Life Saga

 _The Crimson Age Arc_

 **Chapter 19: Look At How Far We Come**

* * *

Rias bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to pick the right dress for her party. Akeno sat by, along with the rest of the peerage, watching the red-haired devil fuss over her choice of dress.

"You know all that worrying is going to give you grey hair." Akeno teased, chin in her hand.

Aika cut in. "No, no, that's not true, the worrying gives you wrinkles and wrinkles at your age-"

"Ha. Ha. You two are so funny." Rias said, throwing another dress on the bed. "At this rate, I'll never find the right dress."

"What are you stressing for? It's not like you're trying to impress anyone at that par-!" Akeno said with dawning realisation as she stared between the dress and Rias and the 'special' guest, leaning back into the sofa.

"-ty. Oh. Oh!"

"Akeno-san?" Asia asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Akeno giggled, patting the top of Asia's head who pouted. "Come on, we have to prepare for the party too."

She dragged Asia and Koneko along with her, leaving Rias and Aika alone. The two stared at each other before Aika got off the sofa and held her hand out. Rias stared down at her Knight and Pawn pieces.

"You know, it's a shame that you three didn't stay, we would have made a decent peerage." Rias took her pieces back.

"Hey! We would have made an amazing peerage." The two shared a laugh at that before Rias looked down.

"I would have loved to see Raynare here, as abrasive as she was, she is still someone I consider a friend." Rias set down the pieces on her desk.

"Oh, she can be stubborn and there's no way you could convince someone like her to walk into the lion's den." Aika walked around the room, rifling through Rias' wardrobe.

"That's true, and what about Murayama? I thought she would come for sure." Rias asked.

Aika glanced at a dress she had pulled out before shaking her head and rifling for another one. "She's preoccupied with other things at the moment. She really wanted to come though."

"I guess, it's just us and my peerage at the party." Rias smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be there." Aika said simply, much to Rias' shock.

"What?" Rias was a little hurt by Aika's refusal to go to her party, after going through so much together, she'd have thought they'd be at least friends.

Aika's eyes shone as she eyed a particular black dress and handed it to Rias, who was looking at her, a little dumbfounded.

"This is the one you want if you really want to make an impression." Aika winked before she turned to leave.

It was beautiful black dress that hugged her figure, it kept her shoulders exposed and there was a folded note.

Rias opened it the note, reading the contents and smiled.

"Only you, Issei."

* * *

Issei walked through the hallways of the large estate, whistling a merry tune with Achilles by his side. The nearby devils looked at the two curiously while some looked at them with thinly-veiled disgust.

Achilles tugged at his tie, loosening it from his neck. "You know, boss? Walking into devil territory is pretty ballsy. Especially when there are so many high-ranking devils here."

"You know me, I'm a ride or die kind-of-guy. And I'd like to get some answers from a friend of mine." Issei walked through the throng of people, dressed in his own dapper suit as Tamamo put it.

"Yeah, well, if a fight breaks out, you'd know we'd be pissing off a significant number of people here."

"Achilles, you sound cautious. That's highly unlike you. Normally, you'd jump at the chance to fight everyone here."

"Hey, I'm game if you are."

"Ah, it makes so much more sense now. No picking fights, Achilles." Issei warned before he found the person he was looking for. A certain red-haired devil that looked like the spitting image of Rias if she was a male was chatting animatedly with an older gentlemen who Issei deduced was his father. And to no one's surprise, his ever faithful maid was there. He approached the male Rias and threw his arms out.

"Sirzechs, you bastard! Good to see you again!" Issei said loudly with a cheery grin. Sirzechs blinked, seeing Issei approach him and grinned widely.

"Issei!" Sirzech walked over to meet him.

Issei's smile remained on his face, but as he got closer and closer to the man until they were just a footstep from colliding with each other, his fist shot faster than anyone could see and delivered a gut-churning punch.

From an outsider's perspective, it looked like the two were old war buddies, who were seeing each other again for the first time in many years, as they shared a hug.

For Sirzechs, he was doing everything in his power not to empty the contents of his stomach on the floor and leaned onto Issei for support.

"We need to talk, from one elder brother to another." Issei whispered quietly in his ear.

Sirzechs nodded, hiding his discomfort with a cough. "I know a private room where we can resume our chat."

"Is everything alright, Sirzechs-sama?" Grayfia asked, stepping forward.

"Nothing, darling. Issei and I are just about to head into father's study for a chat. Please enjoy yourself."

"You know, I can't do that."

"How about keeping Achilles here entertained? It's best if someone were to attend to him, else something might spontaneously combust in his presence." Issei interjected, much to Achilles' annoyance.

"I'm right here, ass-" The elbow from Issei stopped him from finishing his sentence. He grimaced, "Fine, but there better be vodka."

"This party does not serve that particular substance." Grayfia said dryly as Issei and Sirzechs walked away.

"You guys are the worst."

As Sirzechs led them through the estate, Issei eyed the many pictures and paintings of the family, a buxom brunette woman, a red-haired man with a goatee, Sirzechs and Rias. All one happy family. They passed by a maid, carrying a tray of small snacks and Issei pinched one before they continued their trek.

Sirzechs entered the study with Issei, shutting the door behind him and placed a barrier around them. He took a bottle of scotch from a cabinet, pouring both of them a glass.

Sirzechs sighed before embracing Issei in a tight hug. "It is good to see you again, Issei.

"Likewise, Sirzechs." Issei returned the gesture before they stood in silence for a moment.

"HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR SISTER GET MARRIED TO THAT ASSHOLE!/WHY WOULD YOU TEACH HER GOD-SLAYING MAGIC!"

The two continued to vent to each other for another moment, each trying to get a word in.

"You are her elder brother, could you have thought of a less-shittier way to make her a more strong and independent woman?!"

"Oh, like what I did was way better than teaching her, no matter how talented she is, God-fucking-slayer magic, no, not even god-slaying, concept-destroying level magic. She could have imploded with even one misstep."

"I had an incarnation of a god supervising the entire thing. You know I was taught by the Magic Man himself and that is way too much of a generalisation for what I was teaching her. She was completely fine."

"Oh, that's great and I suppose you're blaming the whole marriage contract on me too. Like my father and Gravus didn't agree to try and join houses. Yeah, that's absolutely fine but you just crippled a Phenex, he can't regenerate anymore!"

"He's fine, Asia's got the Power of Restoration. She can give it back." Sirzechs threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Damn it, Issei! This is reckless even for you."

"I did what I had to do to make sure that she was safe. Like Sensei taught me, she learnt how to be strong. She can defend herself." They both sat down on the chairs, taking a swig from their tumblers.

"Is it wrong for me to worry about her? To keep her safe?"

"You're her brother, idiot. Of course, you can worry about her but you have to realise that they'll grow up, they'll no longer be the little sister who always looks up to you. And eventually, they'll have their own families and carry on with their own life. You can't always shelter them." Issei nodded solemnly.

Sirzechs looked away, filling his tumbler with more of the strong alcohol. "Yeah, I know. She's a big girl now."

"Doesn't mean she loves her brother any less."

They sat in the study in silence, sipping at their tumblers. "Issei, the last time we met was after you contacted me that you were coming back to Kuoh town to settle down. I never asked why. You finding and saving Ravel from those slave-no monsters, when I could not even when I promised to Gravus that I would. That's something I can't repay to him nor to you."

"Look, Sirzechs-"

"No, Issei. I owe an unpayable debt to you, a man who fought and protected a Devil girl that you did not know. I was responsible for getting her back. My sister tried to reincarnate you and I know how the Evil system works. You would've been right to kill her."

"But you still would have hunted me to the ends of the earth."

"And heaven and hell. But you didn't. I'm grateful for that. I'm asking you, why do this? Why teach her? You could've easily said no." Sirzechs asked pointedly.

"Why not?"

"Come, Issei, we are way past the point of trying to bullshit each other." Issei almost cringed at that, settling for downing the rest of his scotch.

"Rias doesn't deserve that fate, she was sincerely apologetic and...I can't stand by, knowing that I let someone walk into that fate while I had the power to change it. I had a vision of things to come. Things that utterly frighten me. And I'm trying real hard, Sirzechs. I'm trying to keep them all safe but I'm still human. I can do a lot of things but the human body has their limits. And it's catching up." Issei sighed, slumping in his chair.

Sirzechs swallowed, digesting everything. "How long?"

"A year, maybe. Two, tops."

"Ah, kids your age think you're an invincible bunch."

"And creepy old-timers like you should really stop doting on their sisters." Issei shot back and they chuckled. Issei got up to his feet, ready to leave the study.

"You know, Issei, after all the research I did on you, that incident a few years ago was not your fault." Sirzechs called to him. "Those deaths were not by your hands."

Issei paused, a sardonic smile that didn't fit him as he turned to Sirzechs. "Others would beg to differ and I'm inclined to agree with them, Sirzechs."

The door closed with a click.

"Always the foolish hero."

* * *

Achilles chewed on a few of the rather insultingly small snacks that the snobbish elites here considered food. He tried to strike up a conversation with some of the devils but they thought that they were subtle when they were trying to insult him. Even though, he looked like a delinquent, he was a perceptive guy. It was torture though being near stuck up pricks that didn't want him there.

"I just had to say to yes to Issei when I could have been at home watching Gurren Lagann." He mumbled, catching the attention of a blonde girl dressed in extravagant blue robes.

"I'm sorry, did you say Gurren Lagann?" She asked, a little enthusiasm creeping into her voice.

"Yes, I was. Why? Are you trying to spoil episode eight for me? I swear if you do-" She gasped, clutching her hands together.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant." She said placatingly. She looked around to see the other devils minding their own business, before she leaned in closer. "Truth be told, I'm a mecha fan as well and I'm also waiting to see how episode eight entails."

"It's so good, right? Right?" They were both beginning to get giddy when Issei walked past, grabbing Achilles by the back of his collar.

"We're leaving."

"Oi, I was mid-sentence!" Achilles cried out as the blonde woman watched them leave.

"We're late anyways and you're probably sick of this place already."

"I mean, yeah but it was getting good. There's someone who watches Gurren Lagann here." They were near the door when Achilles called out to her.

"Hey, mecha chick. Next time we meet, we'll talk more about Gurren Lagann. The name's Achilles, I'll see you laterrr!" His voice was drowned out by the doors closing. "Buddy, if you don't take your hand off my-"

The blonde woman waved awkwardly to him as her Queen and butler nudged her.

"Seekvaira, who was that man?"

"He was...probably the most interesting person I've met yet."

"Including me?"

"We'll see about that."

 **OST: Ascension To Virginity**

They turned their attention to the screen that showed the highlights of the battle from the transformation of one Rias' pawn into what she believed was a Kamen Rider to the massive swords being thrown by the Fallen. It was a match that exceeded expectations and it showed the prowess of Rias' peerage although it was somewhat strange that Sona wasn't around, given that they are best friends. Nor were Rias' peerage for that matter.

' _This is odd.'_ Seekvaira thought. She observed a flustered maid, rushing through the crowd towards the head of Gremory family, Zeoticus, and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened before he hurriedly walked away from the ballroom. At the same time, Sirzechs came down the stairs chuckling to himself but she could distinctly make out the words that he said.

"Oh, Rias, you have definitely grown up to be a rebellious woman."

* * *

Sona adjusted the strap of her bag to her shoulder, Tsubaki was beside her in her own casual dress along with the rest of the peerage and her surprise guest.

They came upon the Blue Moon Apts sign and saw the kind grey haired lady at the front. A warm smile was on Reiko's face as she led them up the stairs. It was quiet, except for the clacks of their heels in the hallway and they were right behind the door to the rooftop.

Reiko turned the knob and they were blasted with loud music and chatter as bright fairy lights were strung across the rooftop.

A chorus of roars and approvals greeted them as they saw Rias and her peerage celebrating at their own tables. They all turned to them with a raised glass and the mystery man, Issei, himself welcomed them. His eyes fell upon her surprise guest who squirmed and averted her gaze from him which Sona found quite amusing.

"Hey, kept you waiting, huh, Ravel?" Issei reached down, patting the top of girl's head, who wrapped her arms around him.

"You're real!" Ravel cried into his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm real and we got plenty of time to catch up." Issei smiled at the hopeful look on Ravel's face.

Soon, the party was in full-swing, and Sona thought that it'd be a peaceful night out. It wasn't peaceful at all. It was downright chaotic.

Li-Hua was chewing on her food, delighting in the taste and stabbed her chopsticks, in front of the last pork bun. She scowled at Achilles, who held his own fork. Electricity seemed to shoot from their eyes and they were dueling with their cutlery, not noticing that Aika had popped the food into her mouth. Sona and her peerage were learning new things everyday.

Murayama and Raynare watch the two amused at seeing their teachers do something normal and egged the two to fight. Asia was shovelling down food at an alarming rate, fascinated at all the cuisine being offered on the table.

Rias watched in incredulity at the situation as Issei shouted at Achilles to stop stealing everyone's food. He continued to ignore his warnings and Issei, irritated, whispered to Tamamo, who lent him a bottle with a skull and crossbone.

"Take this! **Red Dragon Reaper**!" Issei dabbed a few drops of the bottle on top of a delicious pile of meat and predictably, Achilles ate that too. His face burned red and he was breathing fire, much to everyone's amusement.

From the corner of Issei's eye, he could see Rias was trying not to laugh at the display. Her shoulders were shaking and she had one fist over her mouth, too embarrassed to actually laugh at him. Akeno was not so reserved as she slapped the table, clutching her aching stomach.

The dinner soon turned into a wild party as even the normally stoic Koneko was bobbing her head to the beat of the music. Aika had brought Asia and Murayama up on the table, dancing away as the rest of the onlookers laughed, much to Murayama's embarrassment as Kiba raised his glass to toast her.

Soon, the karaoke machine was brought out with Issei and Rias being pushed up on stage together. The crowd cheered for them.

"Come on, buchou! Sing for us!"

"C'mon, boss, show us your pipes."

Issei chuckled, showing that he had no microphone before he was beaned in the head by Achilles with one. He was about to go show him retribution when the song started and a melodic voice sang the intro.

 _"Now I've had the time of my life,_

 _No, I never felt like this before,_

 _Yes I swear it's the truth,_

 _And I owe it all to you!~"_

Issei turned to Rias, her eyes filled with emotion as he brought his own microphone up.

 _"'Cause I've had the time of my life,_

 _And I owe it all to you~."_

Issei and Rias circled one another as the crowd cheered for them. Issei's easygoing grin matching Rias' affectionate smile.

 _"I've been waiting for so long_

 _Now I've finally found someone to stand by me~."_ Rias danced to the beat of the tune as Issei sang.

 _"We saw the writing on the wall,_

 _And we felt this magical fantasy~."_

Rias took Issei's hand, memories of her time in Avalon popping up as they both sang.

 _"Now with passion in our eyes,_

 _There's no way we could disguise it secretly,_

 _So we take each others hand,_

 _'Cause we seem to understand the urgency.~"_

Aika turned to Tamamo and whispered. "Is it me or did the time those two spent together in Avalon make Rias fall for Issei?"

"It's not you, Aika." Tamamo giggled.

 _"Just remember,_

 _You're the one thing,_

 _I can't get enough of,_

 _So I'll tell you something,_

 _This could be love,_

 _Because!"_

Rias leaned forward, kissing Issei on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her, to the cheers of all the ladies and some gentlemen present.

"Couldn't make it past the chorus." Aika cheered with a big smile on her face as the two embraced each other on the stage.

And on that night on top of the Blue Moon Apts, a group of teenagers, no matter what race or prejudices they had, simply enjoyed being teenagers.

* * *

 **The Closing Song:**

 **Infinity by Lyn**

* * *

 **And so concludes the Crimson Age arc at the end of the year. It's taken nineteen chapters but we made it past the threshold of the Rating Game arc. Geez, I feel like this thing will probably take more than a million words to complete. Oh well, I do love telling a story.**

 **I will be honest, I didn't want to add this part in the chapter but I was like, hey, the gift of giving needs to keep on giving. So here's a teaser teasing what's to come for the next arc.**

* * *

Issei sat in a meadow, the sun shining overhead as he took in a deep breath. The warm rays reaching him as he plucked a flower and examined it closely. A hand covered his own and he looked to his side to see Rias, smiling warmly. She stood up, stepping forward with a smile and waved for him to follow. Cries of laughter attracted his attention and his breath was stolen from him.

Children. The children were alive, kids with little horns atop their heads, some had a serpentine body and there were others with wings on their backs as they flew overhead. Bright smiles on their faces and he felt a pull in their direction. An emerald light shone from afar.

"Issei!" Rias called out, her hand still reaching out to him. Issei was pained, pulled between two directions.

"Come back to us, Issei." Raynare stepped out from behind Rias.

Tamamo stepped into his field of vision. "It was not your fault."

"Hey, Issei, come play with us." A little boy with a bright smile and two cats ears atop his head came, tugging at his hand.

"Will you promise to live with me forever and ever?" A soft familiar voice called out. Issei's heart almost broke at seeing Olivia with the group of children. They giggled before running away.

Tears filled his vision as he stood up to go chase after them.

"Stop, Issei." Rias' voice was drowned out as her body disappeared into motes of light.

Tamamo watched sadly. "Issei..."

"Big bro, Issei!" One of the children called out.

Issei turned his back to go after them. _'I'm sorry but I can't.'_

He tripped on a stray root and fell but his hands weren't touching soft grass and dirt. In his hands was a clump of sand and he was no longer in the meadow but a desert. A gust flew by and all he saw was white, a field of skeletons, small skeletons and Issei cried out in anguish.

"Why!" He pounded his fist into the sand.

"Over here, Issei!" The emerald beacon called out. In the distance, in the haze of heat was a palace. A creation that held Issei's gaze and he stood up to walk his way before he was thrust in a new world.

A blizzard that shook him to the very core as the gust and snow swept him of his feet. Yet the emerald light was calling to him. Why was he compelled to go? Why was this thing ensnaring him?

"Find me, Issei." The voice called out, it was a girl's voice. A familiar voice but why couldn't he figure out who it was.

Another step forward and he was standing on the sky, the palace which had been a speck in the distant stood proudly in all of its glory, towers affixed to temples that pierced the sky, grand buildings that stretched and if he had to guess was as wide if not wider than Kuoh time. He spotted Olivia standing by the palace gates but she was wearing armour that was tailored to her and she looked desperate.

"Come on, Issei, this way!"

He found himself, falling and falling to the ground.

 **Splash!**

Issei coughed and sputtered, crawling through the water and his eyes widened. The emerald light couldn't be ignored, a jade seal floated in the air and his brain was being overwhelmed by a cacophony of voices. That is until it was drowned out by the sight of one man. Fear and anguish was overtaken by unyielding rage.

The man's back was turned to him but there was no mistaking the spear, the clothes and as he turned to Issei, he narrowed his eyes.

"I will save humanity even if you won't." Cao Cao reached out for the seal. Issei's eyes brimmed and Boosted Gear was activated wordlessly.

"I won't let you, Cao Cao!" He roared. Just as he was about to reach Cao Cao, his hand snatched nothing. He stared in confusion until his chest was pierced by the same spear.

"Goodbye, Issei."

' _Not again.'_ Issei closed his eyes before they snapped open and he was back in his Soul Room.

"Welcome back, dreamer." Edgar drummed his fingers on the table, a deck of cards in front of him. The other usual suspects were in the room, the straight-jacketed man was loafing around, the dog skipped around them and laid by Issei's side.

Issei was silent, still reeling from the vision that he had.

Edgar chuckled. "Congratulations are in order. You've done very well in diverting the fate of another, direct and indirect."

"And yet, these visions I'm getting are becoming more and more morbid." Issei spoke up, his fingers scratching the dog's ears.

"Stop focusing on the negatives, idiot." Ddraig's low voice growled and Issei looked up to see dragon's looking down on him. "Your pity party is getting on my nerves."

"Thanks, Ddraig, you were always so helpful with your words of wisdom., whatever would I do without you." Issei said monotonously.

"Yeah, go wake up now." Ddraig huffed, blowing him back out from the room into waking consciousness.

* * *

Issei awoke to find himself, sleeping comfortably on a pair of soft pillows. His hand twitched and another set of pillows accompanied by a moan was what really woke him up. He cracked an eyelid open and saw locks of red. He deduced that what he felt wasn't really pillows but breasts and slowly got himself out of bed to find Tamamo, Raynare and Rias, all very naked.

' _Guess they all like sleeping in the buff.'_ He checked himself to find that he still had his boxers on.

He left the room, making himself some coffee when someone knocked on his door. He was rather surprised to see Li-Hua so early in the morning but she held a grave expression on her face.

"Morning, Li-Hua." Issei yawned, sipping his coffee. "You want some coffee?"

Li-Hua shook her head before quietly, walking in and sat him down at the kitchen table. She put an envelope on the table.

"Issei did you remember your promise to help find my father?" Issei nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. Li-Hua pulled a picture from the envelope, showing a silver-haired man with a scar that ran down his face. The person next to the silver haired man was someone he recognised instantly.

Li-Hua had her lone eye on Issei. "Who's Cao Cao?"

The coffee tasted bitter at that moment.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **Leave a follow, favourite and review. I would like to know your thoughts on the story and Happy New Year, everyone. I'll see you all in the next arc.**

* * *

 **Rias' Peerage:**

King - Rias Gremory

Queen - Akeno Himejima

Bishop - Asia Argento

Bishop - Gasper Vladi

Knight - Kiba Yuuto

Rook - Koneko Toujou


	20. Prelude to Arc IV

**Prelude to Arc IV**

* * *

Raynare sucked in the cool air, her breaths coming out in a misty haze as she rubbed her hands together, trying to get a semblance of warmth in them. A stiff breeze blew through their nest on the top of a crane as she poured herself another cup of joe from the thermos. Raynare eyed Li-Hua, flat on her belly peering through the scope of her rifle. The two looked out of place on the crane as Raynare wore a coat with a fur-lined hood and gloves with winter boots. Li-Hua was the more practical of the two, a beanie on her head, scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and a brown hunting jacket with combat boots. Indeed while it may have been springtime, they were situated on top of a place where more than a chilling breeze past through. The two were an odd sight, to be sure, but no one ever bothered to look up.

Raynare sipped from the cup, scanning the horizon for any signs of movement and still no activity whatsoever. She hummed a tune to herself, watching the skyline again. Cars and machinery trudged down the street, all in the cacophony of distorted sound that yawned and whizzed. A layer of smog permeated through the air and Raynare wondered how anyone could allow pollution to get this bad or how Li-Hua was shrugging it off.

Despite her observations, there was a growing sense of unease as the minutes ticked by. Raynare watched Li-Hua crease her brows.

"Are they here?" she asked the assassin.

Li-Hua hummed, pointing her finger down to where she was watching. Raynare brought out her binoculars and stared at the party of four making their way to the elevator. A young handsome man led the group followed by a blonde girl, and a giant of a man in the back. The last person was cloaked and she couldn't make out any details, other than knowing that they were short. The giant pushed the cloak person and they fell to the ground. The blonde girl immediately went to the cloaked person's aid whilst shouting at the giant. At their distance, they couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. But they could read what they were saying.

"You clumsy brute! That's not how you treat a hostage." Li-Hua mouthed, frowning and watched as they packed themselves in the elevator. "As long as we get what we want, that's all that matters."

The elevator rose higher and higher until they were at the very top of the construction site. Raynare tapped on the binoculars, bringing them to where another group was waiting. She spied Issei, a stoic expression on his face, as he waited with Achilles, Aika, Murayama and Li-Hua's father.

This was it, the trade.

One life for another.

Ophis for Li-Hua's father.

The Infinite Dragon God for one mortal.

It had been a long time coming, words were exchanged between father and daughter before this fateful moment would arrive and they both knew what they were getting into. Much as Li-Hua did not want her father to go, she could not keep him from doing what he wanted.

They both watched and waited as the two groups came face to face with each other. Heracles looked down on Achilles as the latter returned his stare with a hardened gaze. Cao Cao stared at Issei and smiled charmingly. Issei paid him no heed, watching the cloaked person with them.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, old friend?" Cao Cao spoke casually while Issei bristled at the remark. "You've been busy and I see Achilles is with you. That's an unexpected twist."

"Let's just get this over with. I don't want to see your face any longer than I have to." Issei's tone conveyed no emotion as he stared harder.

Li-Hua had the muzzle of her rifle fixed right to Cao Cao's head. One word from Issei and he'd be a goner. The two continued to talk and as time passed, the conversation grew more heated with each word.

Something about this was not right.

The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis, or whatever this person was, fidgeted too much. They were shaking, practically trembling.

From what Issei had describe about Ophis, she was a being that did not outwardly express emotions. Come to think of it, why trade one of the most strongest beings for her father? Why couldn't they just use Ophis to get what they want?

Issei demanded Cao Cao to show Ophis or the deal was off. This was the moment that Cao Cao grew smug, bringing his hand to the back of Ophis' hood.

Raynare leaned forward, her eyes straining to see who it was and Issei's anger gave way to shock.

Li-Hua muttered one word under her breath. She was right. Ophis would never tremble.

"Shit."

A frightened little girl would.

"Big brother?"

* * *

 **END.**


	21. Arc IV: How We See Ourselves

**The Opening Song:**

 **Tank! by The Seatbelts**

* * *

 **Laserbr0** : Thanks for the support!

 **Imperial-samaB** : Thank dude, this new arc is going to be an original story that I've been developing for a while now.

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov** : So I know I took a very long hiatus but the fact of the matter is that I have been deliriously busy and spent the remainder of my time just researching, developing and rehashing the story.

I'm not gonna say anything about Issei's fate.

As for how the future unfolds, I guess, we shall see what we shall see.

 **Yusaku-Playmaker** : Oh, Sirzechs' comment to Issei is going to be an important aspect to Issei's character arc.

 **Fazrulz** : This is a can of worms that I've opened up, this story about to get personal.

 **SilentBug** : Thank you very much. I try to focus a lot on character growth and I'm still developing as a writer. Writing characters from various backgrounds is quite challenging for me and I want to make it feel organic and balance the pacing of the story itself.

 **Dracus6** : I appreciate the challenge but I am unable to fulfill it.

 **ChimaTigon** : Nice.

 **Kamigawa Nagamaki** : Not gonna lie, that stuff scares me.

* * *

Seize Our Day

The Daily Life Saga

 _The Imperial Seal Arc_

 **Chapter 20: How We See Ourselves**

* * *

"Who's Cao Cao?"

The question lingered in the air. A question that Issei dreaded to answer. Who was Cao Cao? A megalomaniac who was hell-bent on the destruction of the majority of the Supernatural World. A hero who inspired and gave hope to Sacred Gear users who had been ostracised, used and abandoned. A man he once called brother. A man he thought he would die for.

Issei rubbed his forehead, summing up his feelings in a sentence, "Someone I pray that you will never meet."

Li-Hua's lips thinned at that and she turned the photo around.

 **Find Cao Cao and you find your father.**

' _Shit.'_

"This is the first real solid lead that I've had in months, Issei!" Li-Hua hissed, pointing a finger at the photo. "I'm not giving it up."

"It's more complicated than that."

"A long time ago, you made a vow to me, a vow that you seem to have forgotten. Do you know what it was?"

Issei closed his eyes and bit the words out. "'That I-"

"-Would do everything in my power to help you." Li-Hua finished before she leaned forward. "I don't know what the history is between you and Cao Cao but I need you on this. You have a personal connection to him. You know the guy. You can find him."

Issei pinched the bridge of his nose. All of this was a terrible idea. He knew that there'd be a tragedy in the wake of this. He could convince her, tell her to walk away from this but if Olivia was taken from him. He'd searched the ends of the earth for her. He made a promise. One that he hoped he would not regret.

"Where was the photo taken?"

 *******SEIZE OUR DAY*******

Rias' first thought when she came to was that she was warm. Very warm. And the person that was cuddling her was nice and she could feel something pressing against her back.

She blinked the drowsiness from her eyes and propped herself on the bed. She turned to see Raynare's arm was around her waist, a peaceful look on the normally standoffish Fallen as black hair spilled across the bed.

Normally, it would be quite an experience to be in bed with a Fallen but having had Akeno as her Queen, it wasn't too much of a shock. Too much.

"What happened last night?" Rias clutched her head, agony ripping through her skull. She hissed, trying in vain to stem the hangover from last night and promptly rushed towards the toilets.

Raynare's eyelid rose, watching the redhead run from the bedroom to the bathroom as she emptied out the contents of her stomach.

"Lightweight," Raynare murmured, getting off the bed herself and stretched the kinks out of her muscles. She yawned into her hand, blearily rubbing the dust and crust from her eyes and saw Issei leaning against the doorframe with an apron entitled 'Kiss the Cook' that she found cute.

"Issei, come to bed."

"I would really love to but I can't."

"Why?"

"Apparently, I'm running a cafe, what with all your pals eating all my food and drinking all my drinks. Especially Kalawarner. She kept hovering around me yesterday night."

Raynare crawled out of bed, keeping Issei's eyes on her as she daintily picked up a shirt and buttoned just enough to expose the right amount of cleavage. She sauntered up to him with a saucy grin.

"Or maybe she was hoping that with enough liquor in enough bodies, we'd have a decent orgy."

"She stabbed the pancakes that I made with her eyes locked onto mine and drank all the juice in my fridge and left when she realised that you were leg-locked with Rias. That's not her sending me sex signals, that's a passive burglary."

"Guess Kala is still a bit overprotective of me."

"Uh-huh, now I got to help out every new woman's first foray into being a woman by loudly making sure that she gets some food and water with her hangover." Issei stepped out of frame and a loud shout from the bathroom along with a yelp made her giggle before Issei made his appearance again.

"You're a bit of a dick, you know that?"

"She can handle it, Sensei woke me up after my first hangover with a gong and a three-piece band."

"Fine, I'm hungry anyway." She pecked him on the cheek, slapping his butt on the way to the kitchen. "Come on, slowpoke."

Issei was ready to follow when Rias stumbled out from the bathroom, tying a bathrobe with coffee mugs plastered all over it and groaned.

"How much did I drink last night?"

"About one beer after the first five minutes of karaoke."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Then ten shots in thirty-seconds after that."

"Oh, that makes so much more sense. How do I look?" She plastered on a bright smile, not even bothering to fix her bed hair and she shyly spread her arms out. The picture of a normal teenage girl who was taking her first foray into being a woman.

"Happy."

"The last time we were here, I didn't get to properly tour your apartment because of…" She trailed off, embarrassed at the thought of breaking into his apartment and her desperate last act.

"Water under the bridge, let's get this show on the road."

Rias' trek to Issei's living room was somewhat of a revelation. There were photos on the walls, of Issei with a charming smile as he stood against a mountain backdrop with an old woman and a silver-haired girl, another with him amongst desert ruins with Achilles and Li-Hua, on and on it went. Some photos featured him alone, others with at least some people that she recognised and some others that she didn't but there was one odd thing about all of them until she came upon the last one.

A sombre smile on Issei's face as he pointed towards it.

It was a photo, burnt at the edges, yellow and old but she could make out that it was a young Issei beaming at the camera and two people behind him, that looked so very normal and so very happy, had their hands on his shoulders.

"Those are my parents."

"They look so... normal."

"They were the most normal people you could ever dream of."

"I couldn't ever imagine you as being anything but extraordinary."

"Yes, once upon a time before you saw me in all my awesome glory," Rias rolled her eyes at that statement. "I was...normal."

"So where are they?" Issei's cheery smile lost some of its shine as his finger slid off the photo.

"They're gone."

 *******SEIZE OUR DAY*******

Tamamo hummed to herself, hands in her white lab coat, as her heels clicked against the ground. She came upon a shrine, the red _torii_ gate marking its entrance, separating the natural world to the sacred place of worship. She examined the gate, seeing how well taken care of it was and could sense the age of the woods, the buildings too. It had been erected quite sometime in the past.

And its lone resident held a broom in her hand, sweeping the courtyard before she looked up from her task and noticed her.

"Ah, Tamamo-sensei, I didn't know you were coming." Akeno bowed and Tamamo smiled genially.

"Please, there's no need to bow."

"My apologies but when one of the most renowned shrine maidens in history is standing before me, it's hard not to be flustered."

Tamamo giggled at the praise. "May I come in?"

"Please, you are more than welcome." Tamamo and Akeno entered the home that Akeno had made for herself. For all the assumptions that Tamamo had of the girl who displayed the 'Onee-San' image and occassionally, the sadistic priestess, she was amused to find that Akeno was still a girl at heart. There were little trinkets here and there, a plushie on the floor, small potted plants against the windowsill and a traditional tea set tucked away.

A small home for Akeno.

"This shrine is very well taken care of." Tamamo sat by the wooden table in the room.

"Ara ara, that is high praise, Tamamo-san but I must ask, why have you come here? I don't believe that I'm behind on my homework." Akeno set down a tea tray for them, seating herself as well.

"I have a duty of care towards my students."

Akeno, to her credit, still had her serene smile. "I have no idea what you mean, sensei."

Tamamo hummed, her eyes washing over the room, opening her mouth to reply to her. "This is about your performance in the Rating Game."

"Oh." Akeno was not surprised by this, she had come to expect it. "Are you here to admonish me about how I didn't perform as well as I should?"

"I thought you did splendidly using your own devil powers and your prowess with the Onmyōdō arts was well-executed. It's good to see you share that knowledge with Rias. The coup de grace with the five elements acting as an amplifier with the Power of Destruction was nothing short of spectacular." Tamamo praised, a smile on her face as rested her chin in her hand.

"Thank you, sensei."

"Now we are in for a conversation, long overdue." Akeno winced at that remark, rubbing the side of her arm and looked down. "You let your pride, your resentment and self-loathing cloud you. In your anger and self-hatred, you said things back on Avalon that hurt Koneko."

Akeno didn't know if she could forgive herself either for saying it in the first place. The shock and hurt in Koneko's eyes washed over her like a wave crashing against the cliffside. The regret spread faster than any wildfire in heart and she knew that she was in the wrong.

"And while Raynare's words were...insensitive, they were also right." Akeno's whipped back up in shock only for Tamamo to hold her hand up before she could speak. "You did have the power to effortlessly defeat all of them and, even though it worked out in the end, you did not."

Akeno's knuckles whitened as she balled her fists at Tamamo's words.

"Why do you care so much?!" Akeno slammed her hands on the table. "We won, it's over. It's like you said, we beat him, that's all that matters!"

Akeno stood over Tamamo, a fiery rage burning in her, boring it all on Tamamo. She still sat at the table, her hands folded over her lap. Any indication that Tamamo was affected by her words were her eyes narrowing by a margin.

"Koneko is doing her very best to understand who she is as a person. SHE was afraid that her closest friends and family would reject her."

"Sh-she would have been-"

"Don't lie to yourself! She would have been less than fine. I care greatly about my students because I know what it's like to be in pain, to be lost."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"If we were to replay this same scenario again, without our assistance, without all the time in Avalon, would things have been the same?"

"We would've figured something out."

"No." Tamamo challenged, a steel in her voice. She did not rise like Akeno did, nor did she raise her aura to intimidate her. She was wise enough to know that shouting got you so far and she wasn't Emperor Toba's most favoured courtesan for nothing. Words carried their own weight, after all. "If we hadn't helped Rias, she would be married to someone she hates. Her freedom would be ripped from her."

"I can't use Holy Lightning, I can't."

"Why? Because your resentment and pain towards your father? What has he done to you? Why do you hate him so much that you hate yourself?"

"Stop it! Get out!"

"I'm begging you, Akeno. Look inside yourself and ask, do you want to keep going on like this forever? Stuck in self-loathing? Why do you hate your father?"

"Because he wasn't there to protect my mother!" Akeno cried out, tears streaming from her face. "If he had been there, then mother would still be alive."

Tamamo's features softened as Akeno cried and sniffed, not at all the image of the Onee-sama but of a scared girl. Tamamo sighed, moving away and rubbing her shoulders. This was progress. Akeno would finally begin to heal herself, it was up to her if she wanted to.

"Akeno. I know you want to blame your father but you can't use him as an excuse all your life and you can't use it to cope through the pain. I think I know why you hate him so much because deep down, you blame yourself just as much if not more for her death. You have to stop taking responsibility for things you can't control."

Akeno sobbed, trying to reign in her tears as she tried to wipe them away furiously with the back of her hand. Tamamo cupped Akeno's face, wiping away the tears.

"Akeno, you need to forgive yourself."

"I don't know how."

 *******SEIZE OUR DAY*******

"I'll come get you after school. Yeah, okay!" Issei smiled to the bemused audience before him as he tried to get away from the phone. "I love you, too. Bye!"

Sona's lips curled ever so slightly to show her amusement at the situation and a little insight into knowing that Issei did indeed care deeply for his family. Genshirou Saji, the latest addition to Sona's peerage, was not aware of who Issei truly was and his impression was based heavily upon his associates at the academy, namely the Perverted Duo. Although, he knew that Issei was indeed quite important to Sona, he wasn't sure what was it that bothered him about Issei. An itch in the back of his head telling him that he was dangerous.

Issei exchanged small pleasantries with Sona who reciprocated in turn as Saji looked back and forth between the two. He interpreted Issei's easygoing smile as a perverted leer towards the president.

"What's your game, Hyoudou?" Saji called out, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Excuse me." Issei raising an eyebrow at him.

"He asked for my help, Saji. Please, excuse his behaviour, he's the newest member of my peerage."

"Are you perving on her, Hyoudou? Are you trying to get with our president?" Sona sighed, exasperated at Saji and Issei's poker face throughout all this was something to behold. Sona sipped at the tea that she made.

Issei examined Saji, feeling a pulse from within him that Ddraig was awake and was responding to Saji.

' **I can feel something draconic from him, and some of it is rubbing off on him. He feels threatened by your presence.'**

' _Ah, well. Should burst that bubble then.'_

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sona spewed all her tea and Saji stared at him, slack-jawed. "Everyone says that oppai is everything but all breasts are appreciated in all kinds of shapes and sizes. Plus she's got the whole sexy, library appeal to her with the intelligence to match it. You keep fucking up that way, I'm gonna take her right here and now.

There was no other necessary words as something instinctual triggered in Saji as he leapt across the table, trying to tackle Issei. Issei locked his arms around Saji's neck and squeezed with a stoic face

"See what you're doing? You're fucking up." Issei continued to choke Saji as he madly flailed around. "Saji, know when you beat, just tap out. Tap out!"

Sona shook her head in disappointment as Saji tapped his hands all over the furniture.

"Just remember when it comes to this shit, I'm Goku and you're Yamcha. Got it?" Saji mumbled his affirmative into the pillow. Issei threw him back to the other side of the couch.

"We good?"

"Yeah."

Sona coughed into her hand. "Like I was saying before Saji embarrassed himself, Issei is here because he has asked me to help him in a matter that is important to him and to his guest."

The door to the student council room opened to reveal one eye-patched Music captain with a violin case in hand.

"Who's the newbie?"

"Saji is here to have a more hands-on experience in dealing with clients that require a personal touch and so far, he's failing miserably." Saji drew small circles on the floor, mumbling at disappointing his 'kaichou'.

"This is sensitive information we're dealing with, how do I know that it won't get leaked by you or the newbie?" Li-Hua asked.

"As I said before, you are my client and therefore, a contract must be made in exchange for my help which includes confidentiality, of course." Sona explained before bringing out said contract and Issei accepted the slip of paper. "If Saji dares to leak it intentional or otherwise, I will make my displeasure very well known."

The fact that Sona said this with a straight face in her normal tone scared the life out of her subordinate.

"See, Sona's a consummate professional. One of the smartest people I know and that list is small."

Sona was flattered by Issei's words but didn't show it outwardly. For Issei to come up asking for her help was quite interesting. This time, there was no bet or favour to be owed to Issei. He would be owing her in return. She didn't dismiss the company with him, no, it was quite hard to miss the imposing eye of one Li-Hua Shih.

For both of them to be here, something important must have come up. To happen so soon after Rias' Rating Game victory must have been dire. Perhaps this meeting would shed some light on who they were, after all.

"What is it that you need exactly?"

"I need you to help find Li-Hua's father and to do that we need to find something." Issei handed her a couple of papers and Sona raised a brow at seeing a brochure for museum in Beijing and what appeared to be a torn journal entry.

Saji took the flyer, reading it aloud, "Emperor Qin Shi Huang?"

"The first Emperor of China." Sona supplied as she inspected the torn page.

"So what are we finding out?" Saji asked, flicking through the brochure. Issei scratched his head and turned to Li-Hua, sitting down at the table.

"That's what we're figuring out. Someone posted this through the mail, no details, no return address, just that it's a solid lead to finding my father."

"I didn't know you had a father. You seemed so..." Saji paused, trying to find the right word for it without offending the scary eye-patch woman. "Independant."

"Of course, I have a father. Everyone has one." Li-Hua answered simply. "But before he was my father, he was a treasure hunter and sought the most elusive treasures. The Honjo Masamune, the Lost Library of Moscow Tsars, the Ark of the Covenant and Atlantis, to name a few."

"Atlantis isn't real."

"It's real and it's even more impressive that Li-Hua's father found it." Issei spoke up.

"How do you know if it's even real?"

"So devils, angels and the bible are pretty easy to take in but the not-so-lost city of Atlantis isn't." Saji shrugged at that statement. "In any case, it's real because we've been there to try and find him but no luck. Of course, we got caught by Poseidon but he seemed pretty cool about us finding it and let us go once he knew what we were really after."

"Wait, are you saying that-"

Sona shushed him, scrunching her eyebrows in thought before she read the journal entry aloud, "' _We were set upon by the Portuguese Navy at the end of the Pearl and I fear that they will seek what I have safeguarded all these years.'_ This...this was written by Ching Shih."

Saji was at a loss to who that was but Li-Hua and Issei's knowing look made him more curious. "Who's Ching Shih?"

"She's my ancestor. The Infamous Pirate Queen of the Chinese Seas." Li-Hua answered.

"Okay, what does that mean?"

Sona held up the entry and stared pointedly at them. "Saji, this is significant because this is a passage written just before she surrendered to the Portguese Navy."

"Weren't all pirates executed when they got captured?"

"That's what set her apart from the others. She made a deal with the Qing government and kept her fortune, living the rest of her life in wealth until her death. She's arguably the most successful pirate in history. This journal entry, it's gold."

"So you're after pirate treasure?" Saji asked.

"Hold on- ' _So it will not fall into the hands of evil, I will conceal my deepest desire in the Light of the First and the Authority of the Emperor will be safeguarded by the carrier of Enlightenment.'_ " Sona whispered, reading out the words slowly before she set it down and her eyes widened.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Sona stressed.

"It's nonsense."

"Light of the First…Authority of the Emperor…" Issei trailed off before his eyes widened in recognition and looked to Sona.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's been lost for over a thousand years but that's not the case anymore if this is correct."

"Ok, if you guys aren't after pirate treasure then what are you really after?" Saji interjected.

"Li-Hua's ancestor is talking about the Imperial Seal." Sona said, as if it explained everything.

Issei got everyone's attention through a projection that he created of a regal figure in a palace. "Qin Shi Huang defeats the warring states and unifies China for the first time. The Heshibi was in the possession of the Zhao state but fell into the hands of the new Emperor. He orders it to be remade with the Mandate from Heaven imprinted onto the Heshibi and becomes the Imperial Seal of China that recognises his absolute authority as Emperor. Now, the Imperial Seal fell into the hands of many other Emperors until the Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period where it was lost."

"So there's an ancient Chinese relic out there, that's worth a lot of money, and someone wants you to find it?"

Li-Hua sighed, "Well, at least we know what we're finding, now the next step is trying to find it through the Light of the First?"

"You mean this Light of the First?" Saji flipped the brochure over and they saw a lamp with a big red circle around it.

"So whoever has gift-wrapped this package for us wants us to go on this treasure hunt, this just seems a little bit too coincidental." Issei scratched his chin in thought as he tried to decipher it all. Why did they send them the package when Cao Cao had the world's greatest hunter with him? Why the Imperial Seal? It had no actual value to him for his goals. He couldn't help but think that all of this was some kind of elaborate trap but he had no idea what the endgame was.

"Whatever the case, it's a solid lead, one that I fully intend on following through with." Li-Hua stood up from the table, nodding to Sona before she departed from the room.

"Thank you for your assistance, Saji. You did an adequate job." Sona dismissed before he bowed and left as well.

"So a deal's a deal and I'll hold up my end of the bargain." Issei said, taking out the contract before Sona plucked it from him.

"Actually, that slip of paper is not necessary, I'll hold you to your word."

"Are you sure about that, Sona? You sure you don't want any assurances?"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Aren't you being a bit too trusting?"

"I've made the decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision if you ask me."

 *******SEIZE OUR DAY*******

Aika paced around on the school rooftop biting her lip as she decided on what to do with herself. She could feel the hunger, the deep pit in her stomach. An undeniable thirst that couldn't be quenched with simple food or water. Ever since the Rating Game, that moment with the dwarf man, her hunger pains had been steadily growing worse. Her alternative food sources weren't filling her as much as she thought.

Yet her senses were being invaded by everyone's presence in the school and she so desperately needed some way to stave it off. She couldn't start draining everyone.

Everyone was happy, or feeling that way and it was like blood in the water for her. A few spots of negativity were in the school but the queasiness she felt from that was a drop in the bucket compared to the hunger.

' _What are you waiting for, my child? They're yours for the taking. You deserve it.'_ The voice purred in her ear.

' _They're my friends, I'm not going to drain my friends and I'm not going to listen to the fucking voice in my head.'_ Aika answered back, her eyes flickering from her normal colour to red before it faded.

' _Come now, my child. You are denying the natural order. I know you.'_

' _You don't know a single thing about me._

' _On the contrary, I know everything about you. Your desire to hurt and punish criminals because of a wrong that they caused you in the past. Your lust and sweet affections for the boy that tastes like a dragon. My, my, not just any dragon but the latest Sekiryuutei_.'

' _Leave me alone.'_

' _Am I now your enemy because I told you the truth?'_

"Go away!" Aika yelled, panting heavily. She couldn't help the shaking in her hands nor the insidious laughter from her own head.

 *******SEIZE OUR DAY*******

Achilles mumbled small obscenities to himself, cursing himself for walking all the way to school without his bag. Li-Hua called him out on his stupidity and before he had a chance to rebutt, Sona's unamusement made itself known before she sent him home and to get back on time.

Achilles was just outside the Blue Moon Apts when he spotted two strangers staring at the building and subsequently the entrance to it. He walked up to them, hands in his pockets before he coughed.

"You mind moving outta the way?"

"Hmm, how rude." A voice, refined and elequoint, with the subtle undertones of nasal snobbiness that Achilles got the feeling this man had been punched in the face often. The man was middle-aged, dressed in a blue suit with a red handkerchief in his breast pocket, a monocle in his left eye. His companion was smaller, a coat wrapped around their frame and green eyes turned to regard him curiously before she bowed.

"Sorry to bother you." Achilles' first thought was that she looked like a panda. A very cute human-looking panda. Her black hair was tied up into two buns with white cloth covering them and bangs framed the side of her face against her pale skin. From her neck down, he spied a white bodysuit grey trimmings and though he couldn't see her entire frame properly, her stance revealed more. There was a warrior standing in front of him. The joker beside her, he dismissed.

"You looking for someone?" He asked.

"Our business does not concern you, miscreant." The snobby man dismissed.

Achilles shrugged, not at all caring for his attitude and turned to the entrance when the girl grabbed his arm. She glared at the man beside her before she offered an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about my companion, we've just had a long trip getting to Japan." Achilles decided that he liked the girl much better but he was still wary of what their intention was. "We're here to find something that was lost and we need help getting it back."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"She's not at liberty to say." The nobleman said pointedly at the girl.

"Good luck with that, I'm sure you're, uh...sugar daddy can help you with that." The nobleman sputtered at the insult but the girl stood in front of him, a look in her eye that told Achilles that she wasn't going to give up.

"Please, I need to find my...my family and I was told that they lived here. I've been looking for them for a long time now and…" Achilles could see the frustration in her eyes as if she was at wit's end. "If not, can you at least point us to where Kuoh Academy is?"

Achilles sighed, brushing his hair back. Normally, he would half-heartedly give them some directions and be on his way but something in him didn't want to outright refuse the panda-girl's request. He didn't know what it was but maybe he had a bad habit of helping others and she seemed like a genuinely earnest girl.

"Fine, I'll take you to where the Academy is."

The girl beamed, her smile like the rays shining down after the clouds had parted and bowed once again. "Thank you so much."

"Sure, panda-girl."

"Panda-girl?"

 *******SEIZE OUR DAY*******

"So that's the place, is it?" A silver-white haired young man spoke, he had a priest's coat with a gakuran jacket tied around his waist, billowing in the wind as they peered from the top of another building.

"A holy barrier that's protecting the building, Fallen Angel presence that was in town a couple of weeks ago and we've traced the package to this residence." A handsome young man assessed, his robe hung around him.

"Possible that Fallen could have taken residence here."

"Or that they were the intended recipient."

 *******SEIZE OUR DAY*******

"Kala, you suck." Mittelt whined, dressed in her gothic loli getup as she stamped her foot on the ground before she turned her nose in the air.

"Stop being petty already." Kalawarner grumbled, her attire was much more tamer in comparison, a black jacket over a magenta top and jeans combo, and she had a bag of groceries in one hand.

"We could have bought the flan."

"One flan becomes two then ten and then we'd be rolling around with a beach ball in the apartment."

"Hmph, says the old hag with saggy tits." Kalawarner slapped Mittelt over the head with her bag as they headed in towards the apartments.

"You're the same age as I am."

"So what, I'm much more cuter than you anyway." The two Fallen continued to bicker at each other as they tried to enter the building but were stopped in their tracks as they bumped into two young men.

"Ah I'm sorry, could you please help us?" The black haired handsome man said sheepishly, helping Mittelt up.

"Ooh, a gentleman, what's your name?" Mittelt smiled, holding onto his hand a while longer.

"My name is Felix and this is Luis, we're new in town and uh, well we're supposed to meet up with a friend and he gave us this address."

"Oh and who might this friend be?"

"Issei Hyoudou."

Mittelt's smile cracked and a sour expression overtook her. "Oh, him."

"Do you know him?"

Mittelt's childish demeanour dropped as she crossed her arms. "What do you want with him?"

"Just to catch up, we go a long way back and he invited us over to come visit him." Felix said.

"Fine, we can wait until he gets back from the academy, he lives right next door so it'll be hard to miss him." As the Fallen lead the two into the building, Felix glanced at Luis and nodded.

As they neared the door to the Fallen's apartment, Luis reached into his coat, a wicked sword gleaming in the light as Felix cast his hand out, eldritch magic forming in the air. "Thank you for your help."

"Oh my, you wouldn't possibly be thinking of murdering my residents in my own building, would you?" Reiko said from behind them with a chilling smile. The Fallen whirled around, shock in their faces as the two spun around unleashing their attacks on the proprietor. The sword stopped mere inches from Reiko's face and Felix's bolt was frozen in the air.

"My, you two are brave for attacking me in my domain." She waved her hand, slapping them with an invisible force that flung them from the building.

Felix's feet hit a magic construct, bouncing from that and onto the tarmac. He tasted the blood in his mouth, feeling around for any dislodged teeth. Luis crashed onto the pavement, rolling from the momentum and stuck his blade into the ground.

"This just got a lot more complicated." Felix said.

Mittelt and Kalawarner leapt towards them, spears in their hands as they screamed their fury.

Kalawarner growled as she tried to push her spear against Felix. "You attacked us in our home, what are you really here for?"

"As I said, we're here to catch up with an old friend." Felix smiled before he retaliated with a spell chain casting thunderous bolts of magic at Kalawarner.

"You're gonna die here, you're gonna die here!" Mittelt sang in a cheery voice as she swiped and slashed at Luis who shrugged of her attacks with his sword.

"Death by Gothic Loli is a tragic and ironic way for me to die." Luis mused out loud as his hand snaked its way inside his coat to grab the handle of a sword. He parried the thrust from her spear and his sword sang from his coat and across her belly.

Mittelt blinked once, before collapsing backwards from the sheer agony and fire that erupted from her stomach. The spear in her hand shattered and Luis loomed over her, a Holy Sword raised to plunge to her skull.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he whirled around. He came face to face with Murayama and Kiba, their own blades biting into his steel and light.

"This is getting more livelier by the second."

Felix observed the new additions noting that Kiba had demonic blades of his own though lower in terms of quality and that the girl next to him despite wielding a demonic blade was a completely normal human.

"We're attracting a lot of attention now."

Movement from his left caught Felix's notice and he raised a mgic shield, blocking Aika's armoured leg before he backed away as her next kick shattered it. Her sudden appearance forced him to reevaluate his plans as he started setting up more spells before to block the walking bulldozer before him.

 **BOOST!**

The crimson gauntlet was a streak that blew through the half-assed shield that Felix erected and into his sternum. His feet left the ground before Issei held him by the lapels of his coat and slammed him on the ground.

He raised his fist again to crush his skull before he noticed Felix had a magic circle where his stomach was.

"It's been a while, Issei." Issei snarled at his overly-familial tone, as if no bad blood existed between them.

"Georg, where is she?"

"Who?"

"Where's Ophis, you bastard!?"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20 END.**

* * *

 **The Ending Song:**

 **Omae Dattanda (It Was You) by Kishidan.**


End file.
